Marry Me: The Tales of Narcissa Black
by Valentina LaFontaine
Summary: Arranged marriages are practiced in pure blooded families. It was simply a marriage of convience and not one based on love. The Blacks and the Malfoys made no effort into keeping the union a secret but how will the children react? Rating might go up
1. This Isn't My Idea of Fun

_Arranged marriages are practiced in pure blooded families. It was simply a marriage of convience and not one based on love. The Blacks and the Malfoys made no effort into keeping the union a secret but how will the children react? I got the idea when I was going through my old movie collection and was watching the Swan Princess. This chapter is based on the beginning of the movie. I really do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. I'm not planning on it being a long story but you never know with me. Love you all enjoy. _

_-Val. _

_P.S: I'm starting to brush myself up on the Harry Potter world so if I get a few terms, places, or beings wrong forgive me. Its been about four years since I read the books. Thanks. _

_I do not own any of these characters, they're part of the brilliant mind of J.K Rowling. If I did create it, the Malfoys would be the main characters. Okay I'm shutting up. Enjoy. _

**

* * *

****Prologue: This Isn't My Idea of Fun**

"Do not walk too fast." Druella said pulling her seven year old daughter back with a pull on the collar of her dress robes. Narcissa frowned at her mother but the second she saw her mother's otherwise stern look turn to a deep glare she placed her eyes to the ground. "It's not a race. Your father and I paid good money for your dress robes and I don't want you ruining them by running around like a jungle child."

Narcissa frowned as she felt the stockings under her dress start to tighten around her legs. She stopped to straighten them nearly causing her mother to run into her. "Narcissa!" she snapped stopping an inch from bumping into her daughter. "Stop it! Do not embarrass me in front Abraxas and Lucius. This could be the beginning or the end of your future. Your father and I put a lot of effort into this. Do not ruin it."

"I don't want to marry him." The little girl said folding her arms against her chest and marching forward. "Why do I have to anyway?"

"When you're older you'll understand." Druella said flatly. She inhaled and exhaled sharply and grabbed her daughters hand. "Ready Cissy?" she asked. Before Narcissa could answer Druella was pulling her daughter roughly toward a tall man with a brown beard and short slicked back brown hair. A boy only a year older than her and a few inches taller stood next to him with blonde hair to his chin. He had a bored expression on his face and did his best to avoid her eyes.

"Ah Druella." The taller man said politely bowing before her. "You look as beautiful as ever." Her mother smiled and pushed the blonde hair out of her face and smiled graciously. She chuckled. "Oh Abraxas aren't you the charmer. You haven't changed a bit."

"Where are the two other ones. The last time I saw them they were babies."

"Oh Abraxas they're all grown up." She said with a fond tone of voice that Narcissa had never heard before. Usually whenever Druella talked about the kids to her father Cygnus or other family members there was some sort of negativity to her voice. "Andromeda is in her third year, Bellatrix will soon be heading off to Hogwarts next year and in four years so will my little Cissy." Druella said leaning on her youngest daughter and kissing her head quickly as if to get it over with. Narcissa frowned at the performance her mother was putting on, but remembered to smile her brightest at her future father-in-law.

"Ah. Time flies so fast."

Druella smiled and looked down at Lucius. "And this must be your son." She said leaning down. "Pleasure to meet you." She said extending her hand and after a hard knock to his arm Lucius finally shook it. "Pleasure to meet you too Mrs. Black." He said as if rehearsed many times.

"Such manners." She beamed and then turned to her daughter. "Narcissa. Remember what you were supposed to do?" Narcissa nodded and scooted up front and curtsied at Mr. Malfoy. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy." She turned to Lucius. "Pleasure to meet you Lucius." When she finished she looked up at Druella and she nodded with approval.

"Lucius…" Abraxas said clearing his throat. Lucius sighed and walked forward. "I'm pleased to meet you Narcissa." He said quickly turning back as quickly as he came and folded his arms. Abraxas glared at Lucius and Lucius walked back toward Narcissa slowly. They stared at each other. Narcissa looked up at her mother with a confused look on her face.

"Hold you your hand sweetie." Druella said losing her patience. Narcissa did as she was told, she held out her hand waiting for him to kiss it like a gentleman. Lucius looked at the top of her hand with disgust as he held it in his. He sighed, scrunched his face, perking his lips but still keeping a sour look on his face and quickly threw his head forward and kissed her hand. "Yuck." He said wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Narcissa snatched her hand back and rubbed the back of her hand on her dress. Lucius glared at Narcissa and she glared even harder. She was tougher than she appeared. She was Bellatrix's sister after all. Bella was the son that their father always wanted. She was just as rough and tough as the boys. She even gave their cousins Sirius and Regulus a run for their money. Druella had to pull Sirius apart from Bellatrix many time because he was losing at a game they called Mercy.

She balled up her fist and held them up at him like she was going to punch him at any moment. Lucius was stunned at first to see a girl of her status start to challenge him to a fight like a hoodlum, but before he could make a move Druella tapped her lightly on the head and flashed a stern look. She cleared her throat and said. "Shall we Abraxas?" she asked.

"Yes please." He said holding his arm out toward her and she took it and led her into the Malfoy Manor's luxurious patio overlooking the garden. Narcissa and Lucius followed behind them. "You should go home." Lucius said.

"Or you'll what?" Narcissa asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You don't want to know."

"I'm not moving unless you do something."

He pulled on her hair and she pulled on his. "Stupid. Only girls have long hair!" Narcissa snapped.

"That's not true!" Lucius exclaimed defensively. Druella and Abraxas turned to look at them and the children stared at them blankly, both fearing their strict parents. The pair of stern adults started to walk to the garden while the children continued their bickering in whispers.

* * *

"The children seem to be getting along." Druella said as she conjured up a pot of tea and two cups with a flick of her wand. She poured a cup for Abraxas and for herself. He looked out at the garden of the patio and nodded his head with approval. "Good." He said taking his cup of tea and sipping it.

Druella nor Abraxas noticed that Lucius and Narcissa were playing but not the typical children type of play. Bellatrix developed a game called Wizards and Dragons. How you play is quite simple. Someone is the wizard and someone else is the dragon. Whoever wins a fight (or whomever gives up) wins the game. Bellatrix would always win because not only was she stronger and faster but because she played dirty. She would hide in bushes, behind couches and sometimes under piles of dirty clothes to get her. Sometimes it was a slap in the face, or making Narcissa lose her footing. Before Narcissa could get her back she'd run off and Narcissa would have to find her again.

Narcissa hide in the bushes as Lucius looked for her. She bit her cheeks hard trying her best not to laugh as the boy looked high and low for her whereabouts. When Lucius was close enough to touch, she jumped out of the bush, slapped him with a flat palm to the face and ran off again before he could recover.

Lucius already frustrated with the game he couldn't win looked for Narcissa once again. He crept slowly around the corners of the garden making sure he inspected everywhere for a trace of the annoying girl he met only moments beforehand. He noticed the end of a little pink robe in a bush not too far from the open gardening closet. He sneered and waited till for her. Just as he planned she jumped up to hit him, but this time he was ready for her. He shoved her into a closet and closed the door shut. Narcissa pulled and tugged at the door knob through the darkness, but it didn't budge. "Open the door!" she screamed as she banged on the door hard that it echoed on the inside and out.

"It locks from the outside." Lucius snickered. "Sorry."

Narcissa slammed her tiny fist on the door as hard as she could for several minutes until she finally gave up. The pain from her banging her fist was starting to increase and slowly tears started to fall down her face, soon she was sobbing hard. Her lips quivered and she wiped the mucus and tears on her sleeve. She wasn't sure how long she had been crying but as soon as she settled down the door opened. The light hurt her eyes and she covered them quickly. When her eyes adjusted she noticed an elf with large tennis ball sized green eyes and a skinny frame look at her. "Oh pardon me Miss." He said in a squeaky voice. "Dobby is here to tend to the garden."

"Do you know where my Mummy is?" she asked.

"Dobby don't know. What's your mummy's name?" he asked.

"Druella Black." Narcissa said wiping her tears away.

"Dobby knows. Dobby will take you to her." He said motioning her to follow him. Narcissa wiped her tears with her already soaking wet sleeve and sniffed. She followed the house elf that was barely taller than her. Narcissa was always small for her age and it was nice for once to have someone who wasn't towering over her. "So your name is Dobby?" Narcissa asked trying to keep up with Dobby's quick stride.

"Yes Miss. What's your name?"

"Narcissa." She said with a smile. "I'm sorry to take you away from your work but I was locked in there."

"Dobby always glad to help." He said taking her to the patio where Druella and Abraxas were having tea and laughing as they caught up with old times. Druella cupped her hand over mouth as she laughed. "Oh Abraxas. You haven't changed a bit. You're just as funny as the days when we were in Hogwarts. Seems so long ago doesn't it?"

"Oh not too long. You still look just as beautiful. One of the most beautiful women I have ever seen." Abraxas said with a charming grin on his face. Druella grinned and slapped his hand playfully. "Oh you shouldn't say things that you don't mean."

"But I do my dear Ms. Rosier-. I mean Mrs. Black."

Druella's light eyes darted toward Narcissa as the little girl walked closer and closer toward her. Her charming smile turned into a scowl. She jumped up from her chair and marched toward her daughter. "Narcissa Black!" She exclaimed. "What have you done to your robes?" Narcissa looked down at her pink dress robes and saw large patches of dirt on her knees, arms, hands, slimy sleeves and dirt over her new shoes.

Lucius was behind his father flashing him a smirk. "It's because of him Mummy!" she said pointing an accusing finger at him. "He locked me in a closet because he was losing at Wizards and Dragons!" Lucius's eyes widened and he pointed to himself. "Me? I didn't do anything."

"Liar!" she said dashing at him and pushed him down. Before Lucius could defend himself Abraxas pulled him back with a flick of his wand and Druella pulled Narcissa back with hers. The two kids tried to hit and kick at each other while in midair. "Narcissa, you've embarrassed me enough today!" she snapped at her daughter. The anger that was pulsing through her veins came out in her cracking voice as she tried to maintain some sort of composure. She turned to Abraxas and said in a sympathetic voice. "I'm so sorry." She said with a nervous. "She's not normally like this."

"No, no, no." Abraxas said shaking his head, then glaring at his levitating son. "The fault is mine. Apparently Lucius wasn't on his best behavior like we discussed."

"But Father…" Lucius said turning to Abraxas.

"Silence!" he snapped. "Perhaps another time Druella. Please wish Andromeda and Bellatrix the best of luck at Hogwarts."

"Thank you." Druella said letting go of Narcissa. The young girl barely landed on her feet. "Pleasure to see you again Abraxas. Lucius." She said nodding to both of them, and gave her daughter a scowl. "Narcissa…" she said in a low voicr. "Say you're sorry to the Malfoys."

"But Mummy!"

"No buts and do as you're told!" Druella said losing her temper. Narcissa could feel a solid whipping coming along once they were home. Her backside already started to burn just from the thought of her mother's whippings. She straightened her robes and walked toward the Malfoys. Lucius landed on his feet after Abraxas let him go and smirked at her.

"Sorry. Mr. Malfoy." Narcissa said to Abraxas and turned to Lucius and glared. "Well…?" Lucius said folding his arms against his chest. Narcissa stared him down only to break the stare when she turned to her mother. "Mummy…"

"One!" Druella said. Whenever their mother started to count down she was losing stressed or enraged, sometimes both if one of her children made her angry enough. Plus that meant the number of extra whip lashing she was going to receive. Narcissa turned back around and said softly. "Sorry…" she mumbled.

"What was that?" Lucius said cupping his ear.

"I said sorry." Narcissa mumbled a little louder.

"Come again."

"Sorry!" she yelled in his ear. Lucius covered his ears at the loudness of her voice and massaged his temples once she was finished.

Abraxas nodded. "Your turn Lucius." Lucius rolled his eyes and turned back to his father. "Father…"

"What did I say?" he snapped.

"Sorry…" he said quickly.

"Hmm?" Narcissa asked mimicking Lucius by cupping her hand over ear.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed.

"Wonderful." Druella said grabbing her daughters hand. "Farewell Abraxas. Come along Narcissa." She said pulling her hard out of Malfory Manor.

"Back to work you!" Narcissa heard Abraxas exclaim at the house elf. Narcissa almost forgot Dobby, she turned back to him and saw him walk away back to the garden. She felt awful for not thanking the house elf but by the way her mother was tugging on her arm this wasn't the time to be playing with her mothers temperament. "Mummy." She said quietly. "I was telling the truth I didn't mean to-."

"You deliberately disobeyed me!" she snapped at her.

"Mummy… I'm sorry-."

"I don't want to hear your voice till we get home. I buy you beautiful robes, shoes, and dresses and you treat it like it was some old dishrag! How could you humiliate me like that? If he decides he doesn't want Lucius to marry you then it's _your_ fault, not mine! And another thing…stop calling me Mummy in public. It's Mother. You're seven years old you should start acting like a young lady instead of a baby." She fussed as they both disapparated into thin air back to the Black household. Narcissa knew she was going to have a severe punishment for embarrassing her mother but the worst punishment that Narcissa could think of was being married to that thing of a human being. Narcissa shook her head at the thought of being married to him. She'd rather lick a toad.


	2. First Year Part I: Slytherin Humilation

_Thank you so much to all who have reviewed! _

_-Val_

* * *

**First Year Part I: Slytherin Humilation **

"Have fun at school." Druella said straightening her daughters robes pushing the baby hairs out of her face and into the perfect bun Druella worked so hard on. "Get into Slytherin, learn lots and bring back good markings. I mean it." Druella said with a strained smile, buy her eyes told a different story. "Love you darling."

Cygnus knelt down to be at eye level with his daughters especially his youngest. "You'll do fine. You have your sisters here to help you and you can always write us anytime, day, or night. I'll always be there to talk to you. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes Father." She said with a forced smile.

"We want you to do well…all three of you."

"Yes Father." All three of them said. He opened his arms and all three of them fell into them like they did in their younger days. Their father's arms was the greatest place to be. He kissed each one of their heads and hurried them along. "I love you all." He said pushing his dark hair back.

"Love you Father." They all said. Narcissa had tears burning in her blue eyes. Bellatrix and Andromeda had already headed off through Platform 9 ¾ . Narcissa still however stared at Cygnus and ran back into his arms. Druella sighed and tried to pull her apart from him, but Cygnus pulled away from Druella and glared at her hard. He turned back to his daughter. "Pixie." He said in a gentle voice. "Whatever is the matter?"

"I'll miss you Daddy." She said choking on her tears.

"Now, now, now." Cygnus said patting her on the back soothingly. "We all knew this day had to come. It doesn't matter how far apart we are you'll still be my little Pixie. I'll be with you. You have the picture of your mother and I correct?"

"Yes Father."

"Then we'll always be with you. In that picture and here." He said tapping her head. "We love you. I love you."

"Love you too Father."

"Alright, alright. C'mon…you don't want to miss your train. Enough." Druella said putting her hands on her hips. Narcissa hugged him close and looked over his shoulder to see a taller blonde haired boy with gray eyes and a pointed face. She grimaced when she realized who it was. Cygnus kissed her cheek and urged her to go. She pulled her trunk but before she could make it through platform 9 ¾ . She heard a voice say. "Do you need help?"

She stopped and stared at Lucius Malfoy who had his things in one hand. He turned around and nodded politely to the Black family. "No." she snapped and ran through the Platform.

* * *

"Rodolphus could you stop that!" Andromeda snapped as she looked up from her book on household spells. Rodolphus had his arm wrapped around Bella's shoulders and his face barely a half an inch from Bella's. Andromeda had tire of them snogging in between conversations.

"What am I doing?" he asked innocently. "I'm not doing anything."

"Mind your own business!" Bellatrix snapped at her sister.

"Don't you think it's improper to do that in front of your own sisters? You wouldn't even think about it if mother was around."

"Yeah it's gross." Narcissa added slouching in her seat.

"Kiss this!" Bella said patting her backside.

"Oh go fly a kite!" Andromeda replied, shaking her head and returning back to her book. Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix walked out hand in hand out of the compartment and slammed the door behind them. Andromeda shook her head. "Little slut." She replied under her breath but just enough for Narcissa to hear.

"Are they always like that?" Narcissa asked with a pale eyebrow raised.

"Only during the school year." Andromeda said, turning the page of her book. "It's really annoying."

"Agreed." Narcissa said taking Bellatrix's window seat and staring at the window at the countryside. "When are we going to get there?" she asked turning away from the green beauty outside.

"Not for a while." Andromeda replied. "So relax. Sleep if you wish."

Narcissa nodded and cleared her throat trying to soothe the awkward silence between them. She wiggled in her seat, pulled at her gray skirt and said after awhile; "So… what's Hogwarts like?"

"Just wait and see…" Andromeda said in a short tone still in the midst of reading her book.

"Give me a hint?"

Andromeda slammed the book down on her lap. "Narcissa. I'm trying to read now can you please be quiet?"

Narcissa frowned and hopped off the seat, open the compartment room and slammed it shut. She cursed under her breath and walked up and down the aisle of people. Several girls were talking amongst themselves, joking, laughing and staring at her while the younger boys chuckled at her and made faces, the older boys barely even noticed her at all. Instead they were talking to the older girls who either gave them the attention they wanted or completely ignored them. She didn't mind what they were doing, she just had to get some fresh air. She noticed the green and silver colors and knew that was the house that all of her family had been sorted into.

She felt almost like she should greet them when she saw pale blonde hair. She quickly looked away but she decided to keep going and just ignore him. When she was almost passed them, she suddenly lost her footing and saw the black floor grow closer and closer to her face and soon she crashed on the floor of the aisle.

Her arms, shins and the side she landed on was aching so badly that at first she didn't notice the taunting laughs and one familiar one. One from Lucius Malfoy. His boot was out in the middle of the aisle as he laughed along with a couple of the other boys. Narcissa turned around to face him and glared hard at him. She quickly jumped up and ran back to the compartment section and closed the door. She sat by the window trying to hold back tears.

"What's wrong?" Andromeda asked looking up from her book.

"Nothing. Leave me alone." Narcissa snapped. All she could think about was she hadn't even arrived at Hogwarts and she was already going to be the laughing stock of the school. Andromeda didn't push her instead she nodded and let her be. Narcissa didn't speak another word till they arrived at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat shouted and the Slytherin side clapped as they welcomed her to their side of dining hall. Narcissa smiled as she took a seat next to Bellatrix. Rodolphus gave her a congratulatory pat on the back and Andromeda hugged her tightly. Narcissa had an overwhelming sense of pride and belonging that she almost lost thanks to Malfoy. As soon as the clapping died down Lucius Malfoy was still clapping for her with a wicked grin on his features as if he was doing it just to tick her off. Narcissa glared and mouthed. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh I'm shaking!" Lucius mouthed back.


	3. First Year Part II: Revenge is Sweet

****

First Year Part II: Revenge is Sweet, But a Howler is Not

"Hey can you give this to Lucius, Roddy?" Bellatrix asked handing him a small teal box with Lucius's name neatly written on the tag.

"Why? What's in it?" Rodolphus asked with a raised eyebrow as he grabbed the box. Bellatrix looked at the box then back at Rodolphus and shrugged. "I don't know." She said but as soon as she turned her back on him she sneered. Rodolphus held the small box in his hand and walked into the Slytherin common room. "Malfoy!" he called. "Package for you."

Lucius looked up from his potions studies and raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah." Rodolphus said tossing him the box and Lucius catching it smoothly with one hand. "Probably a secret admirer." Rodolphus said taking a seat on the couch, propping his feet on a nearby table, putting his hands behind his head and relaxing. Lucius's grinned wide, and opened the box eagerly as he tried to narrow down who could be the girl he could snog next. When he opened the teal colored box his mouth dropped when he didn't see anything but red. A dusty red powder substance sprayed in his face. It immediately got into his lungs causing him to go into a fit of coughing and hacking for several minutes. He could barely see but when the smoke finally cleared he looked at Rodolphus who took shelter behind the couch. Rodolphus peaked his head up to make sure the chaos was over and looked at the box, then at Lucius and back at the box. "That was weird." He said after several seconds.

"Yeah…" Lucius said shaking his head and throwing the teal box over his shoulder. "But at least that's over with."

"Erm…" Rodolphus hesitated and placed a finger to his chin. "Lucius…"

"What?"

"Lucius your…" Rodolphus said pointing to his face, circling around his features. "What?" Lucius asked with a pale eyebrow raised as he wiped his face and looked at the palm of his hand. Nothing that he could see had come off. "What?"

"Your…" Rodolphus said once again pointing to his face. Lucius rolled his eyes. He didn't like guessing games, in fact he dispised them. "Just spit it out."

"Your skin is as red as the Devil." Rodolphus said in one breath. Lucius frowned and jumped off the couch to find a mirror. When he found one in the corner of the room he walked in half expected to just see a red spot on his face, but to his horror he skin was a dark red like the powder and so was the front of his white blonde hair. "Oh…my…"

"Who was that from?" Rodolphus asked as he walked to the box and picked it up. In the box was a note that read in neat, girly handwriting.

"_Next time you'll think twice about tripping me. You rude son of a bi-."_Rodolphus turned to Lucius as he stared at his reflection with disbelief. "Whoever it is, they're really pissed off at you."

"My face…" Lucius said in a squeaky voice, as he touched his cheek and ran it down his face. "My face." He said again.

"What did you do?" Rodolphus asked. Lucius turned to him with a aggravated look upon his features. His right eye twitched, and he slowly clenched his fist and his lip quivered. He let out an enraged yell. That was the only thing he could do.

Bellatrix's ear was placed against the door of the Slytherin male common room and she looked at Narcissa and Andromeda who were standing above her waiting with baited breath. She grinned at them and started laughing wickedly. Both of the girls started breaking out in laughter. Narcissa gripped her sides and her face started to turn red. Andromeda kissed her youngest sister on the head. "You're welcome!"

"I can't wait to see it." Narcissa said hugging her sister around the waist. "How long should it last?"

"Enough to make an impression." Andromeda replied, with a final chuckle. "Oh by the way Bellatrix you could've done fine without the cursing."

"Eh." Bellatrix said. "It gives it some effect."

"It was still very unnecessary." Andromeda added rolling her eyes and folding her arms. Bellatrix's eyebrow went up. "Oh yeah?" she said. "Then next time you write the note, and I can ridicule it."

"Oh stop being over dramatic. I was simply saying that if there is a next time there's no need for foul language."

"It got the point across." Bellatrix said. "And Cissy didn't mind it did you?" she asked her eyes looking down at Narcissa. She instinctively shook her head, even if she didn't like it she didn't want to deal with the backlash from Bellatrix. "See! She doesn't mind!"

"Oh c'mon Bellatrix. We should've let her write the note anyway. It's her grudge not ours!"

"Now you say she can write the note that doesn't matter now. It's already done!"

"No really Sherlock?" Andromeda said waving her hands in the air. "Because I was thinking we could go get a time machine, and travel back to when we wrote the note and instead of you writing it Narcissa will!"

"Shut your bloody mouth Andromeda!" Bellatrix exclaimed getting in Andromeda's face. Narcissa stood in between them and pushed them away from each other. "Stop it!" she said. "Enough bickering. The point is, we got him back. Now he won't trip me anymore."

"True." Bellatrix said nodding her head. Andromeda nodded as well and said with a smile on her face as she looked down at Narcissa. "Ready for me to help you with your Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Sure." Narcissa said with a smile and walking with her sister back to the female dormitory. Although the two calmed down Narcissa count sense the tension between them. Andromeda and Bellatrix always clashed even when they were little kids. Narcissa was the youngest but it kept them from completely destroying each other. Although it was normal to see them bicker Narcissa could sense it getting worse and worse each day.

* * *

At dinner Lucius wasn't there, instead he had McNair and Rabastan Lestrange take food up to him. "Wow." Bellatrix said as she sipped her pumpkin juice from her goblet. "He owns them." She said as she saw plates being taken from the dining room and back out the dinning room. "He has to come out someday. I would pay thousands of galleons just to see him cry over his precious face."

"He's pretty handsome for a kid that age." Andromeda said eating Cornish pasties as she read the Daily Prophet.

"Yuck." Narcissa said sticking out her tongue. "Why do I have to marry that?"

"Ask mum." Andromeda said turning the page of the Daily Prophet and shaking her head. "Tsk, tsk." She said sucking her teeth and taking another bite out of her pasty. "This Voldemort man seems to be making the news lately."

"Who is he?" Narcissa asked taking a bite out of her ham sandwhich. Bellatrix looked at her with disbelief. "Probably the only proper wizard who is looking after the our blood purity, Cissy."

"Oh." Narcissa said shrugging it off and returning back to her sandwich.

"Rubbish." Andromeda said. "He's…well…a…you know…"

"No I don't." Bellatrix said with a glare. "Tell me oh wise Andromeda."

Andromeda frowned and tapped her fingers on her goblet and exhaled sharply through her nose. "Alright, fine. He's a selfish creep whose hell bent on his world domination. He doesn't give a damn about the remaining pure blood families. He just wants the world under his thumb."

Bellatrix's mouth dropped. She tapped Narcissa lightly on the arm and said in a mockingly sweet voice. "Dear, can you please close your ears for a second?"

"Okay." Narcissa said putting her hands over her ears but leaving enough room to be able to hear what Bellatrix was going to say next. "What the hell do you mean by that?" she snapped.

"Exactly what I said. The remaining families should be worrying about having more children, and their children having children with other pure blood families. If he's going to preach that message, he might as well encourage you to breed. I'd have more respect for him if he preached that message, but all he's doing is telling pure blood families to join him and die or go into Azkaban! See! Excuse my French but it's a crock of shit."

Bellatrix's jaw clenched tightly and she pointed an accusing finger at her that was also holding a fork. "I ought to take your right eye for being so arrogant and blind!" She calmed her tone down and said with a sly smirk on her face. "Funny how you talk about breeding with out purebloods, when I saw you making eyes with that mudblood Ted Tonks!"

"He's not a mudblood! He's a kind, caring, sweet man. Much more of a man than I ever see among pure bloods. All of them have a stick of their ass and you know it!"

"Blood traitor!" Bellatrix exclaimed slamming her fist on the table causing her goblet to topple over and pumpkin juice spilling over the table, but she barely noticed it. Narcissa put her hands down from her ears and listened to the fiasco. "You end this thing whatever you have with him or I'll tell mother and father."

"You wouldn't dare." Andromeda said with clenched fist and gritted teeth. "It's none of your business what we do. It's innocent!"

"Innocent?" Bellatrix snapped. "Never put friendship over blood! Besides he's a Ravenclaw. Who wants him around?"

"Why would you want to be with him?" Narcissa asked. She was young but she was still old enough to know that even dating a Muggle born wizard was sick and disgusting. Druella always told Narcissa that if she dared to even glance at one romantically she'd have her disowned and kicked out on the streets before she could finish the thought. Narcissa was almost sure that her mother rather have her die an old maid than to go through the disgrace of being with a mudblood. Andromeda touched Narcissa's shoulder and said. "He's just my Potions partner dear. He helped me study, that's all we did."

"HA!" Bellatrix said reaching for her goblet of pumpkin juice but instead reached into thin air. Her eyes went to the spilled cup, with a wave of her wand the goblet stood up right and had pumpkin juice in it. She held the goblet and both hands and asked with a smirk on her face. "Should I ask Mother to give you her daily checkups? I'm not sure what you were doing but I'm sure it wasn't just studying."

Andromeda shuttered at the thought of Druella's checkups. Narcissa hadn't been given one yet only Andromeda and Bellatrix reached that age where Druella had to make sure her daughters weren't damaged goods. Virginity was expected in a pure blooded wife. It was the greatest gift a woman could give her husband and Druella wasn't going to let any one of her daughters embarrass her with their shame. After coming home from Hogwarts Druella would take the girls to their rooms and inspect them to see their worth. It was uncomfortable and embarrassing and each one of them hated it. "I can assure you, I'm still intact, unlike you, Peekaboo." Andromeda said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Bellatrix stared at her with disbelief and fury.

"WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT, YOU BLOOD TRADING WHORE!" Bellatrix screamed at Andromeda. The entire Slytherin table including Rodolphus was staring at her. Humiliated Bellatrix grabbed her books and walked out of the dining room quickly. After a few whispers here and there, everyone returned back to their dinner. Narcissa took a silent bite out of her sandwich and asked Andromeda. "Why is she called Peekaboo."

"Only by the Lestrange's." Andromeda said.

"Oh." She said. "But why?"

"It's not proper dinner conversation." Andromeda said opening the Daily Prophet again and started reading again. "I'll tell you when you're older."

The Lestrange brothers were known to very close to Bellatrix. Often being seen with her everywhere. Bellatrix was still a virgin figuratively but she had been caught several times by other classmates snogging with both brothers at one point or another, in a broom closet or in the Slytherin male dormitory. She got the name Peekaboo from the game that the Lestrange brothers played of cards or chess. Whoever won got to see Bella's tits. This was a rumor and of course wasn't proved to be true, but with the promiscuous reputation that she had it certainly wasn't discredited. Narcissa could've protested and demanded to hear about it, but it was too late. When Andromeda picked up a book it meant that conversation time was over. Instead she nodded her head and finished her sandwich.

* * *

Narcissa returned back to the Slytherin common room when she felt someone pull her by her school robes and slam her against a nearby wall. A red faced Lucius glared at her with incomprehensible anger. "You stupid, arrogant-." he started with a slur of insults

"Did you do something to your hair Malfoy? I like the new look. Halloween isn't too far away I think you found your costume."

"Reverse it! NOW!"

"No!" she screamed in his face. It took a lot of self-control from Lucius not to strangle his future fiancée. "YES!" he screamed back.

"Maybe you shouldn't have embarrassed me!" Narcissa laughed in his face.

"Mine was funny! Yours is cruel!"

"Mine is just as funny!" Narcissa exclaimed sticking out her tongue. Lucius lost his nerve and pushed her hard against the wall. Narcissa glared daggers at him. "Don't push me, Malfoy!" she said pushing him back just as hard. He pushed her again, but this time Narcissa wrestled him to the ground, wrapped her hands around his throat and started trying to strangle him. He put his hands around her neck and started strangling her back. After much commotion from them the Slytherin's started to pour in screaming encouragement for both parties. It wasn't until Professor Slughorn their Potions master and Head of Slytherin pushed his way through the crowd and grabbed the two of them by the collar but the two barely noticed him and instead Lucius wrapped his arms around Narcissa's neck from behind. Narcissa was trapped in a headlock, but she managed to get one elbow free and slam it into his stomach to try and free herself from the headlock.

Slughorn tried once more and this time he succeded. "Malfoy! Black! The both of you! You're going to the headmasters office this insntat!" he screamed over top of the Slytherin chanting, pulling them both from each other and dragging them to the Headmasters office. He was so angry he barely noticed Lucius's red face, but when he did he pulled Malfoy around to face him. "Good Lord Malfoy, what on Earth happened to your face?"

"Ask her." He said with a hint of disdain in his voice as he glared at Narcissa.

* * *

"Detention for the rest of the year, huh?" Rodolphus said with his hands in his pockets as he walked with her and Bellatrix to the dinning. "That's a bit harsh, don't ya think?"

"It could be worse." Narcissa replied. "I could be suspended or worse expelled." Rodolphus nodded in agreement and the three sat down to eat their breakfast. It was realatively calm especially for the early morning. Andromeda was nowhere to be found, however. Narcissa rationalized that she was probably still mad at Bellatrix after their argument and took her breakfast into the library. Not that Narcissa could blame her, it was Bellatrix's time of the month which meant she wasn't the happiest of campers. Suddenly a owl came into the dinning room and a letter landed beside Narcissas's toast. It was bright red and addressed to her. "Oh no..." Rodolphus said looking away from his sausages and staring at the red letter.

"Bloody hell." Bellatrix said dropping her fork. "This ought to be good. Open it Cissy." she said with a excited look on her face. Narcissa glared at her, inhaled, exhaled and finally gathered enough courage to open it.

"NARCISSA BLACK," the red howler screamed at her so loiud her ears started to ring. She knew this was coming. There was no way a trip to the headmasters office would go unnoticed. She found it ironic that she had only laughed at Lucius earlier that day for receiving a visit from his father. In a nutshell Lucius looked like he'd rather die than have to face his father. She was happy she only got a howler and only from her mother. She never heard her father yell but only once and it was scarier than the stories Bellatrix used to tell her at night and a personal visit from her mother was scarier than the two. "I AM ABSOLUTELY FURIOUS WITH YOU! PULLING A HORRIBLE PRANK AND FIGHTING WITH THE BOY YOU ARE TO MARRY! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN SCHOOL FOR A YEAR AND YOU'RE ALREADY TURNING OUT TO BE A DISAPPOINTMENT! YOU BETTER HOPE THAT YOU GET GOOD MARKINGS AND STAY OUT OF TROUBLE FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR! I WILL NOT HESITATE YOU TO BRING YOU HOME BY THE HAIR ON YOUR HEAD! DON'T THINK THIS IS THE END OF IT! JUST WAIT TILL CHRISTMAS YOUNG LADY!" The red howler burst itself into flames and dissipated into ash.

"Busted." Bellatrix said eating her eggs on toast. Narcissa turned to her and glared. "Eat dung Bella!" Narcissa snapped. She looked down the table to see everyone staring at her except Lucius Malfoy, finally looking normal once again avoided her eyes and preferred to talk to McNair and the other 2nd year Slytherins. Something came over Narcissa to apologize for how she acted toward him. Maybe she did go a little overboard but she ignored that feeling. She pushed her emotions back just as her mother taught her.

She could no longer stomach food and pushed her unfinished her toast aside and instead studied for her future herbology exam.


	4. First Year Part III: Christmas

_Thank you, thank you, thank you to my reader, and especially my reviews. Thank you! Thank you!_

_Its finals week so I wanted to get this chapter up and running before I got too far behind. Thank you all!_

_Val_

_xoxo_

* * *

**First Year Part III: Christmas **

Narcissa plopped herself in her chair and curled up to a book about a witch and a wizard who fall in love, but she doesn't know he's her true love till the end of the story. Bellatrix was out with the Lestranges again and Andromeda was catching up on some homework that was due the day she got back from school. Narcissa could never understand why her nose stayed in a book all day. Druella came into the living room and sighed. "For goodness sake, Narcissa." She said with an agitated look on her face already. "Do not slouch and for God's sake do not put your feet on the couch." Narcissa gave her mother a scowl and adjusted herself on the couch.

Druella reached toward her and pinched Narcissa's cheek hard her eyes started to water. Narcissa winced in pain and looked up at her mother reluctantly. "Soften that look young lady." Druella commanded, staring down at her teary eyed daughter with a cold expression.

Narcissa forced herself to calm her expression down a bit and Druella let go of her cheek. Narcissa turned back to her book and started reading again trying to ignore the pain radiating in her cheek, while her mother sat beside her. "When is daddy-."

"Daddy?" Druella asked with an eyebrow raised on her stern pale face.

"Sorry…Father." Narcissa corrected herself and waited for her mothers nod of approval in order to continue. "When is Father getting back?" she asked.

"Soon, my dear. He was away on business in Paris, but he should be back by today. He missed you all."

Narcissa couldn't help but smile. Cygnus was the only person that kept her wanting to go back home. He sent her treats and letters every chance he got. Instead of sending a howler and embarrassing her in front of all the kids at school, he scolded her but more or less gave her words of encouragement. "_He probably tripped you because he liked you_." She remembered the letter saying.

"_Some way of showing that he liked me_." She remembered writing back. Cygnus always looked at things with a sense of humor unlike Druella. Narcissa wondered how they ever managed to live in the same house. She thought about it for a while and the answer was simple. It was an arranged marriage. They learned how to get along. How could she learn to even get along with him if he's going to act like such a jerk?

"Happy Christmas!" she heard a voice exclaim. Narcissa eyes widen, jumped off the couch and ran toward the voice. Cygnus's dark hair with streaks of graying coming in at the temple appeared before her his arms widened to greet her. "Do not run in the house!" she heard Druella snap but she didn't care. She jumped into her father's arms and hugged around his neck. "My little Pixie." He said in admiration. "A few months away and you're already getting taller."

"Hey Dad." She said kissing him on his bearded cheek. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for you all day?"

"Well I had several orders of business to attend to so I could spend Christmas evening with my little girl."

Even though she was eleven he still treated her like she was five. It was refreshing to not act like a lady every once in a blue moon and just be a kid. The blonde girl smiled looking into her Father's eyes and knowing he was in one of his good moods today. Narcissa heard footsteps coming from upstairs and them coming down the stairs. Andromeda turned the corner and smiled at Cygnus. "What did I say about running?" Druella snapped but once again she was ignored. Andromeda wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Hey daddy." She said.

"Hello Andy." Cygnus placed Narcissa back on the floor and hugged his eldest daughter, tightly. "Where's Bella?" he asked looking over her shoulder

"She isn't here." Andromeda said lazily. "She's out with the Lestrange's."

"Oh." Cygnus said handing his coat to one of the house elves and walking into the living room and kissed his wife on the cheek as quickly as he could. "I think you girls will like Christmas this year."

"What did you get me?" Narcissa asked her eyes widened with anticipation, praying that somewhere her father had hidden the pearl bracelet she wanted since she saw it plastered in the jewelry shop. Cygnus shook his head. "Not till Christmas my dear." Narcissa pouted but he playfully tugged her cheek. Soon her pout turned into a bright smile. "I told you not to buy them all those presents." Druella replied darkly, pretending to be fascinated with her book.

"It's once a year Druella." Cygnus said. The light tone in his voice grew darker and more serious. Druella put her book down and said in a lower voice than his. "I mean you're spoiling them."

"Once a year, Druella. It won't hurt."

"Fine. I suppose since they're away at school all year. I suppose its fine to give them a few extra presents."

"Oh, only if you don't mind." Cygnus said dryly, the hint of disdain in his voice. Druella ignored him and turned back to her book, her nose pointed in the air. Cygnus shook his head and sat on the couch. One of the house elves already had a bottle of fire whiskey and a glass, Cygnus poured the strong smelling liquid into a glass and gulped it down. "So how's school girls?" he asked as he loosened up.

"Perfect markings." Andromeda said handing the rolled up parchment to him, her markings sheet all with perfect grades. Cygnus nodded with approval. "Good job Andromeda. All Outstandings." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple galleons and handed it to her. "That's for you." Druella sucked her teeth and shook her head although she once again, pretended to be focused on her book. "Spoiling them…" she muttered. Cygnus ignored her and turned to Narcissa. "What about you Pixie?"

Narcissa hesitated, walked to the couch and gave him her end of the semester markings on crinkled parchment. She knew she wasn't doing too well in Muggle Studies or Transfiguration, but why did she need to bother with learning about Muggles? They were all pointless beings anyway. Cygnus nodded his head with approval. "I'm not worried about Muggle studies, but I would like to see better on Transfiguration. Good job Pixie." He said handing her a couple galleons of her own. "Did you see their grades Druella?"

"Yes." She said putting her book down. "They did fair."

Narcissa tried not to take the comment to heart, but her mother's words always stung like the prick of a needle. She learned to put on an excellent game face. Druella took pride off of the reaction she received. "Well I'm proud." Cygnus said with a sweet smile on his face, kissing his girls on the cheek.

Druella glanced at Narcissa and shook her head. "Cissy please…" she said. "Next time you do your hair, have one of your sisters tie your hair up. Having it down in your face, makes you look more and more like a prostitute."

"Yes Mother." Narcissa said scooting closer to her father. Andromeda cleared her throat. "I'll help her next time Mother."

"You should've helped her _this_ time Andromeda. Never let her leave that bedroom till she has it right."

"Yes Mother." Andromeda said wearily. Druella nodded her head and looked up from her book to look at Narcissa. "I hope your problems with Mr. Malfoy has been solved."

"He stays out my way, and I stay out of his."

"Oh Narcissa please be mature. You're going to see him Christmas night anyway."

"But Mother-!" Narcissa exclaimed almost going into a fit of rage. Her blonde hair flew in her face and the galleons in her fist were crushed so tightly in her palm that it hurt. Druella narrowed her eyes at her. "Narcissa." She said in a daring voice. "Now… I don't ask that much from you _girl_," She clenched her teeth. "Do not mess this up. I've noticed Violet Parkinson pushing her pug faced daughter Rose with Abraxas. That spot is yours. Don't give the Malfoy's any reason to double cross us, do you understand?"

Narcissa opened her mouth to protest. She may have been young but she was headstrong enough not to care about what Rose or Violet had to do with the Malfoys. He could have them as long as she didn't have to marry him. Narcissa sighed and gave up. There was no way she could win a verbal dispute with Druella. She was suffocating and over powering. Narcissa turned to Cygnus who had a defeated look upon his features as well. Cygnus touched his daughters hand.

"I know you don't get it. But it's important that we keep our pure blood going as far as we can. Andromeda will soon be married and will do her duty and the same is expected for yourself and Bellatrix. One day you'll understand." Cygnus said softly. Andromeda shifted uncomfortably between her two parents and cleared her throat. "Well…I need to finish some homework." She waited patiently for her mother to nod her head and dismiss her, and Andromeda quickly went up the stairs.

"I won't marry him…" Narcissa muttered. Druella either didn't hear her or didn't care to what she had to say because she turned back to her book and read silently

* * *

"Happy Christmas." Lucius said with a sneer on his face and handing a neatly wrapped green colored box. Narcissa took the box and looked down at it not sure of how to take the gift. The smirk that he flashed at her was frozen on his features. All Narcissa wanted to do was punch it off. He placed his hands behind his back. "Erm…" she hesitated. "Thank you. Yes, thank you."

Narcissa placed his gift on a nearby table and grabbed the gift Druella had bought for him but wrote Narcissa's name on it. If she had the choice of gift she'd place another curse in the silver colored box. He took it and was stunned by how heavy it really was. "Thank you." He said putting the box down on the lounge chair. They both made a silent agreement not to open their presents, refusing to give the other person the satisfaction of them actually liking their gifts.

They stood in complete silence. Narcissa noticed her mother talking to the Malfoys and making conversation, falsely laughing at very unfunny jokes and engaging in "stimulating" conversation. According to Narcissa it was boring. She was probably boasting about how excellent her daughters were doing in school and how much of a good mother she was. For once she wished Druella would pull her over and force her to tell the Malfoys how she liked Hogwarts so far. At least under her mother's boasting would separate her from their spawn.

"So…" he said trying to make conversation, the more he tried to talk to her the more she disliked her. She couldn't even tolerate the sneer he always had on his damn face if he didn't utter a word. "How's classes?"

"Fine." Narcissa said folding her arms and leaning against the wall. She tugged on the sleeve of her new red velvet robes and cleared her throat, another few minutes of silence passed between them each minute getting even more painful. Narcissa let the minutes tick go as she played with the pearl bracelet her father bought her.

"Well?" Lucius said after several minutes of waiting.

"Well what?" Narcissa asked not looking at him, but at Bellatrix and Andromeda bickering amongst themselves. "Aren't you going to apologize?"

Narcissa's mouth dropped and her eyes darted toward him. He flashed her that look that really got under his skin. She could just kick him. "Apologize for what?" she snapped.

"For ruining my hair, my face… it was humiliating."

"Now you know how I felt when you tripped me! You started it, Malfoy. I just finished it."

"How mature of you." He said calmly. "So this is what I'm supposed to marry? A vengeful brat who can't take a joke."

"Right Malfoy. You just explained yourself."

"Perhaps, but at least I'm the better looking one." Lucius said with an eyebrow raised. Narcissa balled her fist and was tempted to punch him but she looked at her mother Druella who had one eye on her the entire time. He knew he could get away with being a brat, at least for now. Narcissa relaxed her fist and nodded. "Alright, Lucius." She said. "I will apologize. As long as you apologize first."

"Not even if I had the choice of dying, _Miss. Black_." Lucius spat.

"Then I guess you won't hear an apology from me, _Mr. Malfoy_."


	5. First Year Part IV: Goodbye So Soon Love

**First Year: Goodbye So Soon, Love**

"Outstandings!" Narcissa cried as she shoved her marking parchment in Bellatrix's face. Her sister twirled her wand in between her fingers and looked up at her with a dirty glare. Andromeda ignored both of them and stared off with her hand balled under her chin and the floor became so suddenly interesting to her. She was graduating but she didn't seem like she was in a festive mood. Bellatrix flashed her youngest sister a fake smile, and said blankly. "Good job. Now talk to someone who cares."

Narcissa didn't care how much of a mood Bellatrix was in, she had completely turned over a new leaf and most of all Malfoy wasn't bothering her much of the time. He wrecked her potion that she was making for homework once or twice and in turn she cursed all his books. She only wished she had been there to see his face as he discovered his books had been turned into slugs. Besides that they mostly avoided each other. Sometimes she'd pay Rodolphus to put his hand in warm water as he slept and he in turn used Bellatrix to cut off a good portion of Narcissa's hair. That was harder for Narcissa to forgive, even if she "accidentally" slammed a door out in Bellatrix's face, when Bella used Narcissa's robes to wipe up spilled pumpkin juice. She had a mismatched haircut, and Bellatrix had a broken nose.

Luckily for her, Andromeda fixed the length for her, and just in time before she came home for the summer, her hair had almost grown back to its original length so perhaps her mother wouldn't notice.

Narcissa jumped up on the table and started doing her happy dance. Bellatrix gave her a look that made her look like a toad and grabbed baby sister, by the dress and pulled her with all her strength. Making her fall flat on her butt. "Ouch!" Narcissa cried rubbing her bottom. "That's uncalled for."

"You're being annoying." Bella replied.

"I wasn't being annoying, right Andromeda?" Narcissa asked turning to Andromeda who was too busy concentrating on the floor.

"Hmm?" she asked in a low voice. "Yeah… you weren't."

"Are you feeling okay?" Narcissa asked her placing her hand to her forehead. "You're not sick."

"Sick in the head though." Bella replied, in a smug voice. Andromeda looked up and glared at her. "Shut up Bellatrix. I mean it. You nasty slut."

"Oh." Bella said holding a hand to her chest. "Oh ouch!" She let out a hideous cackle. "Is that the best you could do? Could you be any more immature?" She gripped her sides with laughter. "I can't wait to tell Mummy your dirty secret."

"It's over…" Andromeda said. "I already told you that I rejected Ted. I told you!"

"Oh, but wait till Mummy hears that you actually considered him as a suitor despite already being engaged. Remember that?"

"Of course I remember! That's why I broke it off!"

"But Mummy will be furious when she hears what a blood trading whore her daughter is-."

Andromeda grabbed Bellatrix by the collar of her dress robes. Bellatrix had one over Andromeda and that was her strength. Bellatrix shoved her off of her and held out her wand. Andromeda had hers out as well. Narcissa stood in between them, barely taller than the end of their outsretched wands. "Stop it!" she screamed.

Andromeda glared at her. "You better not!" she exclaimed at Bellatrix. "Oh really?" Bella asked. "And what's stopping me?"

"Would you want Mummy to know that the other Slytherin boys caught you and Rodolphus in a compromising position. With your hand down his-."

"_Stupefy_!" A shot of red light flew from Bellatrix's wand and hit Andromeda. She flew across the room and landed flat on her back. "Bellatrix!" Narcissa exclaimed and ran over to check on Andromeda. Andromeda was conscious but just barely. Narcissa picked up her wand. "Don't go and help her Cissy!" she said. "Let the blood traitor stay where she belongs. She deserved more than that!"

"She's our sister-!"

"Cissy! Ted Tonks is a Muggle born! A filthy mudblood! She considered being with him! She's a traitor." Narcissa had tears in her eyes as she propped Andromeda's head up onto her lap. Narcissa knew what Andromeda did was wrong. In fact it went against everything she had been taught since she could remember but she was her sister regardless.

* * *

The summer went by very uneventful, except for the ball or event their parents organized she spent most of her time reading and feeding the birds in her Father's menagerie, while he told her stories of his times traveling around the world and every once in awhile she'd have to associate herself with Malfoy, but mostly no one to talk to. She hadn't had that many friends in Hogwarts yet. She didn't like to open herself up to too many people except for the small handful, and especially since all the girls knew her as Malfoy's future bride, they had a grudge to pick with her, and the boys knew her as Bellatrix's sister, but she didn't mind. She was used to being alone most of the time at home so it was nothing new.

Bellatrix spent most of her time reading, lounging around and spending nights with the Lestrange brothers with or without her parents permission, while Andromeda spent most of her time in her room avoiding her mother's discussion on marrying one of the Avery brothers so she could procreate as soon as possible, and crying in her room. That latter Narcissa found the most annoying. Having to ask Andromeda to borrow an item of clothing and trying to hear her answer over her sobs wasn't working out. Narcissa couldn't figure out why she was crying so hard, but at the time it didn't seem her concern. What concerned her the most was visiting the Malfoy brat with her mother just like she did every summer since she was seven.

However one night would change her summer for the worst. Andromeda didn't want to marry one of the Avery's and she made her defiance to Druella known, but she didn't see it come to a head until she heard a loud crash coming from the other room as Narcissa laid on the couch asleep after passing out from reading one of her books. "Excuse me?" Druella exclaimed. "You… are… what?"

Narcissa jumped off the couch and ran to the other room but kept her distance. She walked in just enough to see what was going on but not enough to be seen. Cygnus had his back turned to Druella, Andromeda and Bellatrix. He pushed his brown hair back and leaned his hands on the wall. He was shaking his head and muttering something that she couldn't hear over the screams.

"TRAITOR!" Bellatrix shrieked her eyes wide and terrifying to her younger sister. "YOU FILTHY TRAITOR!"

"This isn't your fight Bellatrix! Leave!" Druella exclaimed putting her hands to her temple and pacing around the room. "Leave now I want to talk to my daughter!"

"Mother…" Bellatrix said in a oddly calm voice.

"BELLATRIX BLACK! DO AS I SAY!" Druella screamed at the top of her lungs. The sound of her mother's voice over a brief yell was terrifying, but to hear her mother scream was a nightmare. Bella hesitated but slowly did as she said flashing Andromeda a nasty look. "You are dead…you hear me! DEAD!" Bellatrix glared at her and left the room. She left in such a rush she didn't even see Narcissa hiding in the corner, shaking with fear.

"Mother." Andromeda said in a calm voice. "This isn't an easy decision for me... Mother please try to understand-."

"Understand?" Druella asked her back crooked and her face twisted. "You'd rather marry a filthy mudblood rather than marry the man I told you to marry. What's there to understand? Why are you so selfish?"

"Selfish?" Andromeda exclaimed pointing to herself. "I am marrying for love. It's what marriage is about-."

"I refuse to believe that! There are barely any pure blood families left, only handful and you're telling me this! I want pure blooded grandchildren! It has to continue on!" Druella's shoulders were stiff and her fists were balled. "How could you be so foolish! How could you be so careless? I have been planning this for all three of you since before you were born! If I would've known you would've betrayed me, I would've killed you at birth!"

"You don't mean that Mother. I'm not trying to undermine you or Father but I couldn't live with myself. I love him damn it-."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing!" Druella screamed. The veins in her neck were protruding and her face was a beet red. "You're doing this to get back at me! You're doing this to torture me! Aren't you?"

"NEVER!" Andromeda yelled raising her hands in the air. "I LOVE HIM IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, IT NEVER EVER HAD ANYTHING TO YOU WITH YOU-." Druella slapped Andromeda across the face.

"Yes, yes, yes! I spoiled you! WE'VE SPOILED HER CYGNUS!" Druella was walking toward her with a devil look in her eyes and Andromeda backed up slowly, terrified of her mother. "How could you do this to me? All I have ever asked of you was to give me the respect, I am entitled to!" Druella was actually crying. "YOU'RE SPOILED! YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE! YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING! TAKE THIS NONSENSE BACK NOW!"

Andromeda had tears in her eyes, and her jaw was quivering. Her auburn hair was in her face and sticking to her cheeks. She looked terrified, but she shook her head. "No Mother…"

Druella back hand Andromeda on her cheek. Andromeda nearly fell over, but she gained her balance slowly, and looked at her defiantly and shook her head once more. "No…Mother…I love you but I have to do this for me." Druella's voice was so low that Narcissa had to strain to hear it. "You…have one last chance. If you love me…if you love your father and your family…you'll cut this act out…and forget this mudblood forever. All will be forgiven…if you only repent."

"We're going to be married next weekend. You're free to come-." Druella slapped her even harder than the last two times. Her hand was bright red and Andromeda's lips were cracked and blood fell from her mouth. "You've never loved us…" Druella replied in a low voice and it slowly turned into a scream. "I HAVE A SELFISH SPOIILED DAUGHTER, WHO CARES MORE ABOUT THAT FILTHY MUDBLOOD THAN SHE DOES ABOUT THE WOMAN WHO GAVE HER LIFE!" Druella screamed, grabbing Andromeda by the shoulders and shook her so hard Andromeda hit her head against the wall several times. Andromeda screamed for her mother stop, but it was barely heard over Druella."YOU'VE NEVER LOVED ME! YOU JUST TAKEN AND TAKEN AND TAKEN-!"

"ENOUGH!" Cygnus yelled pulling his wife and daughter away from each other. "Druella clean up this mess, I need to talk to my daughter!"

"GO AWAY CYGNUS! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Druella screamed at him involuntarily. Cygnus grabbed Andromeda roughly by the wrist and pulled her out the room. "CYGNUS I DEMAND THAT YOU BRING HER BACK-."

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?" Cygnus screamed over her, turning around and had his wand pointed out toward her. "CLEAN UP THE MESS YOU LEFT! BE A GOOD WIFE FOR ONCE AND DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!" Narcissa smiled as she saw her father finally take a stand against Druella. Her mother on the other hand stared at Cygnus with disbelief, she breathlessly watched him leave and as soon as she was gone, she flicked her wand down toward the glass reluctantly, watching the glass come together. The older woman sat down by the window and started sobbing.

Narcissa hid in the corner trying to avoid their eyes. She followed them into the living room, placed herself with her front facing the wall and she peaked in. Andromeda was shaking and crying her back to Narcissa unaware of her presence. Cygnus pulled out his handkerchief from his breast pocket and handed it to her. "You're bleeding Andy."

Andromeda graciously took the handkerchief and wiped up the blood from her lips and mouth, she started to cry into it as Cygnus paced. "I'm sorry Father."

"You know how I feel about Muggles and mudbloods…" he said plainly. "You know that any pure blood to stoop that low should be abandoned. The Blacks have taken pride in their status and you know that better than anybody. Why are you doing this? Why not continue on our proud line? What kind of example do you think you're setting for Narcissa and Bellatrix?"

"Father… I love you more than words can say, but I want to marry for love. I love Ted and he loves me. Isn't that's what should matter most? You don't love Mother we all know that."

Cygnus's lip stiffened and he cleared his throat. "That's not true." He said. "I do love your Mother for giving me three beautiful daughters."

"But are you in love with her?" Cygnus's back straightened and he cleared his throat again. "We're not talking about me, Andromeda. We're talking about you. This doesn't involve your Mother or myself."

"This does involve you!" Andromeda said sniffing and blowing her nose into the handkerchief. "All my life you and Mother have beat into my head this pureblood nonsense-."

"It's not nonsense Andromeda! It's the truth! It's what all families should enforce! Do you really want to break my heart-?"

"Can you listen to me Father? Please? Two minutes. Just listen to me for two minutes."

Cygnus leaned against the fireplace and nodded. "Fine…"

"Father, I look at you and Mother and you both are miserable. Sure you had three kids that make you happy correct?"

"Yes they do."

"But that's all you have is us, what's going to happen when we all leave? You're going to drink your whiskey and that's it." Cygnus shifted uncomfortably, but remained quiet. "I don't want that to happen to me. I don't want to become a bitter old woman who has nothing but her kids. Father I have cried many nights over this and it's not an easy decision for me. But it's for my health. I love Teddy with all my heart and if you feel what we have then you would change your mind. Please Father… if I could only make you understand."

"No, I understand… and what you're doing is foolish. You're going to risk this families legacy rather than do as we raised you to do. If you go through with this… what happens to you is not on my hands."

"What happens to me?" she exclaimed. "Why does it matter what blood runs through our veins? Us and Muggle borns we all breathe, eat, feel pain, and have the same colored blood. Why does it matter?"

"They are not like us!" Cygnus actually yelled. He was shaking with fury and clenched and unclenched his fist and finally simmered down. "Andromeda…I don't want to do this to you."

"Father…please…"

"I'm sorry Andromeda, but you made your decision clear. You have two hours to grab your things and leave…do not come back here ever again…do not even dream of talking to us better yet don't even think about us again." Narcissa felt a pain in her chest and tears start to come from her eyes, but she still was as silent as she could possibly be.

"Father…" Andromeda cried, her cries growing louder and louder with every passing second as she cried into the handkerchief. "Please Father… I can't leave now…"

"You're wasting your two hours." Cygnus said defeated as he sat in the chair closest to the fire.

"Father… you can't disown me… we're blood, we're…family." She sniffled walking over to him.

"No daughter of mine would stoop so low. Now leave." Cygnus said staring into the fire a look of weary written across his features. Andromeda dropped to her knees and tried to touch their father's hands but he pulled his hand away with disgust. "Go pack now or your two hours are done."

Andromeda stood up weakly, and walked up the stairs to her room, sobbing loudly as she did so. Druella walked into the room, her face still blood red, and a scowl written across her face. "Bellatrix! Narcissa!" she called. Bellatrix ran down the stairs and Narcissa carefully came out from her hiding spot. Druella had her arms crossed and looked at her two daughters as they stood at attention.

"Andromeda made a grave mistake that will be her undoing. She has betrayed her kind and most of all betrayed her family. What she has done should be outlawed! She has been removed from this family forever." On the walls of their living room lie the Black family tree. With a flick of her wand Andromeda's face and name had been blasted from the tree, leaving a dark black hole. All the Blacks took pride in their roots and anyone who was deemed unworthy to be on the tree was blasted off immediately. "Let no one speak her name from this time forth! If anyone even speaks a friendly word about her you'll join her! Understand?" she snapped.

"Yes Mother." Bellatrix and Narcissa said at the same time. Druella nodded. "Anything that happens to her is done. She's no longer our responsibility."

"I feel nothing but hate." Bellatrix said. Druella nodded and replied. "We all do."

"Hate clouds judgment." Cygnus said with his hands behind his back. "I trust you won't teach our children to be that foolish correct Druella?"

Druella still stunned from the tongue lashing that Cygnus had given her earlier simply stared off in the other direction. "She has put our family to shame. She deserves everything she gets…" Narcissa could see her mothers anger and she feared for what would happen to Andromeda. But she couldn't help but feel anger towards her as well. Not only the fact that she would consider a mudblood for her husband but also the pain in her father's eyes. He drank his whiskey in his chair and stared into the fire. Narcissa walked toward her father and touched his hand. It was cold and tensed. He barely even acknowledge her touch.

"Father?" she asked.

"Yes Pixie?" he asked with an eyebrow raised his eyes still glancing into the fire.

"I'm sorry…" Was all Narcissa could say. Cygnus placed a hand on his temple and the other hand through Narcissa's golden hair. "Why are you sorry?" he asked his weary eyes looking into his daughters.

"I'm sorry that Andromeda disappointed you."

"It's my qualm not yours. Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything Father."

"Never disappoint me like she did. Can you promise me that?" he asked. Narcissa looked into the fire and back into her father's eyes. She never wanted to see her Father go through such pain again or witness her mothers fury but if it meant being married to Lucius that prospect seemed quite unclear and very unlikely. Unsure of what to do she nodded. Cygnus kissed her forehead and returned to staring into the fire.

* * *

Narcissa tried to avoid Andromeda's looks so she could make their parting simple. There would be no goodbye. She had her back turned to the staircase and stared at the blacken burn mark on the family tree that once held her sisters beautiful face. "Cissy?" she said.

Druella and Cygnus had parted their separate ways in the house and Bellatrix was nowhere to be found. Narcissa couldn't bear looking at her because she would start to cry again.

"Cissy?" she called again.

"What?" Narcissa said in a weak voice.

"Please try…to understand. I know you're mad at me but you have to know that this is right for me. You shouldn't hold onto the bigot views of our parents. I wanted to marry for love. Please don't hold any grudge against me. Even if you never talk to me again, don't hold any grudges…"

"Alright." Narcissa said shortly.

"I love you."

"Okay." Narcissa said. Andromeda sighed and dragged her trunk out of the door. What could Narcissa say? She tried to muster the courage to say goodbye to her sister, but what were the words she could say? She loved Andromeda. She was the only member of the family with the exception of her Father, that she cared for deeper than respect. Bellatrix and Mother were so suffocating, and she would miss being able to stay up to all hours of the night with Andromeda just talking about anything and everything. Now she was gone. Her eyes started to fill up with tears but instead of letting them out she pushed them back. If her mother of Bellatrix caught her they'd slap her for shedding tears for the mudblood.

Instead Narcissa watched her disapparate, and Narcissa went off to find Cygnus. She usually found him in his study so that was the first place she looked. The first thing she saw was Cygnus's head laying flat on his desk, with a dwindling fire behind him. Narcissa sighed, walked to the living room, grabbed a blanket, walked back to the office and wrapped it around him. She put the cork back on the firewhiskey and put it in the bottom shelf of the book case. It was usually Andromeda who tended to Cygnus in his low moods. Narcissa kissed his cheek and promised silently to him once again, that she'd never hurt him so badly.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed loves. Liked it? Hated it? Leave a comment. _

_-Val_


	6. Second Year Part I: Awkward Dinners

**Second Year Part I: Awkward Dinners and New Found Jealousy **

Narcissa barely talked to anyone after what happened with Andromeda. She ignored Bella, tried to ignore Druella but the woman was hard to ignore and she spent much of her time reading, and sleeping in Andromeda's room. Sometimes wearing the clothes she left behind as if she was trying to salvage the normalcy that had been taken from her weeks ago. She would wear all sorts of items such as; her perfumes, jewelry and read her books even if she didn't understand them.

She couldn't figure out why she put herself through the torture when it would only lead to more heartache. She really loved her sister. She was the only person besides her father whom she could relate the most to, now she was restricted to the weird Bellatrix and her overbearing Mother.

Before school started the Blacks visited the Malfoys once again and like usual Narcissa didn't look forward to it. Her hair was pushed up into a high bun and she was wearing new dark blue robes. She had to force a smile that hadn't been shown on her face in weeks to impress Mr. Malfoy and his little brat.

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy." Narcissa said plainly to Abraxas Malfoy in a curtsy. She turned to Lucius who annoyed her even more for the simple fact that they shared the same air. "Good afternoon Lucius." She curtsied and held out her hand. He quickly kissed it as usual and said. "Good afternoon Miss. Black."

She smiled half-heartedly and gave up. "Druella." Abraxas said in a smile taking her hand in his and patting it gently. "I'm so sorry to hear about…you know…"

"Thank you," Druella said cutting him off as quickly as possible "But it's my fault. I haven't beaten facts into my daughters as well as I had hoped. No matter, hopefully Bella and Narcissa will learn from her mistake." Abraxas nodded, "Don't worry my dear. You're a fine Mother."

"Thank you Abraxas." She said.

"I only speak the truth." He turned to Lucius. "Lucius… take your guest for a spot of tea and something to eat."

"Yes Father." He said extending his arm toward Narcissa. She took it reluctantly and followed him deeper into the Manor. After several minutes of silence and when they were sure their parents weren't watching they let go of each other. "If he makes me kiss your hand again, I'll die." Lucius commented.

"Please risk it." Narcissa said in a low tone.

"That's the best you got Black?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Please Lucius can we get this evening over with?" she asked. "I'm not in the mood. Please…"

"Oh…" he said unsure of what to say next. They walked into the dining room where their dinner was laid out for them in a grand feast on a small table with two well carved oak chairs. Narcissa's stomach turned at the thought of eating. She could already tell she was losing weight. She hadn't really eaten much unless her mother demanded a family dinner. She sat in the chair opposite of him and for once she didn't feel the need to degrade him with any kicking or slapping not even a crack about him having hair like a girl. She just wanted to be left alone. They sat at the table alone silently being served pumpkin juice by Dobby. The elf looked up at Narcissa and though she couldn't grab enough heart to smile she did give him a pleasant nod.

Lucius looked at her puzzled as to why she hadn't treated the house elf with contempt but brushed it off. Lucius started serving himself by taking some pork chops and a bowl of soup. Narcissa stuck to mashed potatoes and beef casserole. "That's it?" he asked. "You should've brought your appetite."

"I know." Narcissa said slouching in her chair. "I guess I'm just not in the mood."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me."

"Well something has got to be wrong. You're not acting like a brat like you usually do."

"You sound like my sister."

"Smart girl."

"And dead to me." She said through her teeth. Her heart started beating and she pushed back tears. She tried to ignore her feelings like her mother always taught. She had learned to push her bad feelings back for so long, but now it was catching up to her. She kept a stiff upper lip and a snobby look in her eye.

"Oh, the _other_ sister." He said bringing his goblet to his lips and drinking his pumpkin juice. This was odd for the pair. Normally they couldn't stand to be in the same room but to be having a decent conversation without insults or flicking food at each other when their parents weren't looking. Lucius wanted to give her some sort of encouraging word if not to comfort her, but to have her at least act somewhat normal.

"So uh…second year hmm?"

"Yep." She said in a nod.

Lucius sighed and ate some of his dinner while Narcissa moved it around on her plate forming a small mountain of mashed potatoes. "Do you have any pets?" he asked trying again. Narcissa shrugged. "An owl."

"Oh."

"Yes. What about you?"

"A horse, and an owl mostly."

"Ah." Narcissa said. They spent the rest of their dinner in an awkward silence.

* * *

Narcissa glanced around Professor's Slughorn's class apathetically and looked at her book. Her hair wasn't pulled into a bun or even brushed. It was curly and unleveled giving her a bed head look. She yawned and lazily flicked at her quill pin. "Where is Professor Slughorn?" the girl beside her asked. At first Narcissa wasn't sure if she was even talking to her, so she continued to flick at her quill pin.

"Excuse me?" the girl asked. Narcissa raised an eyebrow and turned to her. "Hmm?"

"Do you know where Professor Slughorn is?"

"No. Sorry."

"That's okay." The girl said. She was quite pretty and she looked familiar, but she wasn't sure where she saw her. She had long curly brown hair, bright green eyes and a soft round face. "Hey you look familiar." She said with a smile. "Are you…Andromeda's sister?"

"Yes…" Narcissa said exhausted with the conversation already. She balled her fist under her cheek and stared lazily at her new Potions partner.

"Ah. She knew my older sister Hera Marstellar."

"Never heard of her."

"Oh…well they were in the same year. I was just wondering."

"Oh."

"I'm Fatima." The girl said extending her hand, trying to break the silence between them. Narcissa shook it and nodded. "Narcissa."

"Pretty name." she said with a smile.

"Yours is nice too. Where did your mum come up with a name like Fatima?" she asked.

Fatima shrugged. "I have no clue." She said with a small chuckle. "I swear she pulled them out of a hat. My cousin Benjamin is the only one in my family with a fairly normal name."

Narcissa covered her mouth and started laughing. It wasn't the fake chuckles she was able to bellow after her mother cracked a witty joke, she was actually laughing. Fatima laughed along with her. "I suppose my mother did the same thing." Narcissa remarked.

"What are you doing after Potions?" Fatima asked.

"Nothing. Might go to the library."

"Come with Benjamin and I to the library. You look a little lonesome anyway."

Narcissa didn't want to admit, but she was right, she definitely needed someone new to be around besides Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy. It was nice to have someone else to talk to. "Sure. Why not?" she said with a smile.

* * *

"So, what does Benjamin look like?" Narcissa asked not worried about her appearance since most of the pure blood boys tended to be little pricks and she had little interest in impressing them. Fatima shrugged. "Uhm like me." She described. "Only taller and well… like a boy."

Narcissa shrugged and said. "Fair enough."

"Fatima?" A deeper voice said. Fatima turned her head and waved. "Hey Benjamin." Narcissa stopped in her tracks and her mouth agape in a perfect O. He was gorgeous. They shared the same brown hair, but instead he had bright gray eyes. He was tall, probably close to six feet, and he was skinny but not scrawny. "Whose this?" he asked with a smile.

"This is my new friend Narcissa Black." Fatima said. "Narcissa this is Benjamin."

"H-Uh…He-…You…I…Hey." She said struggling with her words.

"Hey." He said placing his books to one side of his lean body.

Narcissa flashed a goofy smile and he touched a strand of her unbrushed bed hair. "I like this. It's… new. You wouldn't expect a Black to have a unique style."

Narcissa chuckled in an odd manner like she hadn't and his touch made her feel much better about her current situation. Benjamin chuckled and turned to Fatima. "So where are we going today?"

"Oh, the library of course. We already have homework for Slughorn." Fatima said. "I think we'll need your help."

"Yes!" Narcissa said all too eagerly with a bright smile. "Please! I'm so terrible at Potions."

"Sure." Benjamin said and started making their way to the library. As they walked Narcissa barely noticed Lucius Malfoy walking with McNair, Crabbe and Goyle. Narcissa had other things to attend to such as the beautiful boy in front of her. She never felt that way about anyone and Lucius noticed. Instead of responding to his usual taunts, she didn't give him the time of day.

"What's wrong?" McNair asked.

"Why is she with Marstellar?"

"Isn't he her cousin?" McNair answered with a shrug.

"Not Fatima you idiot, I meant Narcissa." Lucius snapped.

"Oh…" McNair said. "I thought you'd be glad to have your baggage off your back? I mean you never stop talking about how much you dislike that fact that she's always on your back and you can't get rid of her."

"Well… yeah I mean… but… he's a fourth year. Normally fourth years wouldn't be caught dead with second years." Lucius replied.

"Why would that matter?" Goyle asked.

"No reason! It's not important. I was just wondering more or less."

"I think you kind of like her." McNair said knocking Lucius on his shoulder with his elbow. "Admit it!"

"I do NOT like her!" Lucius exclaimed defensively.

"Uh huh…" McNair said flashing Lucius a skeptical look. "Sure you do."

Lucius glared at him and hit him hard on the arm and marched off leaving the three other boys behind.


	7. Second Year Part II: Snowball Fights

**Second Year Part II: Snowball Fights Among Friends**

"Again." Druella said sitting in her rocking chair watching Narcissa play the harpsichord. All three of the Black daughters were given a several instruments and taught how to play them. Sometimes they went through five hours of practice until they got a certain piece right. Andromeda was a harp player and a singer, Bellatrix played the bass cello and the flute. Narcissa was violin and harpsichord.

Narcissa played the piece of music over again doing her best to read the music and not look down at the keys, to see what her hands were doing. Narcissa let her eyes go down for one moment, just to check to make sure it was correct. Druella flicked her wand at Narcissa and a sharp pain went through Narcissa's hands. "Ow." She yelped pulling her hands toward her chest and away from the harpsichord keys. "Again." Druella replied.

"Mother…" Narcissa complained. "I've been practicing for three hours now. Can I take a break please?"

"Quitter." Druella replied, taking her tea from the tray that their house elf just left. Narcissa sighed and continued to practice on the harpsichord getting better slowly. "You have to get this right for the Malfoy's next week dear. I can't have you mess up and make me look like the fool."

"Yes Mother." Narcissa said through gritted teeth as she practiced. She found it funny that she hadn't really thought of Lucius in the past few months of school or even talked to him. Every now and then she'd run into him, but she never stayed around to have a decent chat. She spent too much of her time grooming herself to look perfect for Benjamin, and studying. The rest of the time was spent with Fatima. She wondered if Malfoy had even noticed or if he even cared. Another sharp pain went through out Narcissa's hands.

"Wrong note." Druella said. "Goodness gracious Narcissa pay attention. Again."

"Yes Mother." Narcissa grumbled.

* * *

Narcissa played her piece of music that she had thankfully mastered no help to Bellatrix who took over her mothers teaching. Every time she second guessed herself, her hands would sting, but in the end it worked. Instead of being the laughing stock of the Black Family, Abraxas Malfoy and his wife sat in amazement of her skills as she played. Lucius however sat up straight in his chair like he was paying attention, but he was staring off in the other direction. When she finished the Malfoys and her family clapped for her. Cygnus beamed at his daughter and nodded his head in approval. Narcissa couldn't help but return his smile.

"Wonderful." Abaraxas said with a smile to Narcissa and then turned to Druella. "Your daughter has a great talent."

Druella nodded her head and grinned. "She was a little flat around the middle but she did pretty well, I suppose."

"Nonsense." Cygnus said walking toward Narcissa and wrapping a loving arm around her. "She did wonderful. Beauty, intelligence and talent. She's quite a catch and would be a prize for any man."

"Psh…" Lucius scoffed with his arms crossed and his eyes still off toward the distance. Narcissa glared at him, but turned her attention up toward her father. Druella glanced at him with a slight irritated look on her face but Cygnus didn't care. "Thanks Father." She whispered.

"Of course, love."

* * *

"Did you hear that I made it on the Quidditch team?" Lucius bragged to Narcissa as they walked outside into the snowing white outdoors. She held her winter cloak tight around her and adjusted her gloves. "Really?" she asked completely uninterested. "I would never have figured that out because I GO to the Quidditch games." She barely noticed that Lucius was a Beater and from the times she glanced at him he did alright. Him and McNair they were a brutal duo, after knocking most of the Gryffindor team off their brooms. However she was rooting and keeping her eyes mostly on Benjamin.

"Sorry… jeez…I'm just trying to make conversation." Lucius said with a sour look on his face.

"Oh…well… sorry then. Fatima's cousin Benjamin is the Keeper."

"Fascinating, I'm only on the Quidditch team after all." Lucius said dully.

"Yeah I know. Oh and he's got a good eye for it too. He's pretty fancy on that broom of his."

"Uh huh…" Lucius said tuning her out by now.

"Mhmm, tall and handsome." She drooled. "Plus he's so smart. He's been helping me with Muggle studies and Herbology. I mean I never met such a combination of a man before and he's available! How can a man like that be single?"

"Narcissa?" Lucius asked.

"Yes?" she asked turning to him even though she was still picturing snogging with Benjamin. "I honestly don't care about Benjamin Marstellar. Not now, not ever."

"Oh ouch… sounds like someone is jealous." Narcissa teased. "Are you Lucius."

"No I'm not. Benjamin is a blessing on the Quidditch team and getting you away from me. I would prefer it however if you wouldn't talk about him so obsessively."

Narcissa's pride was a bit hurt by his sharp insult but folded her arms and said. "Well good. So I hope you do not mind when he asks me out on a date. I know it's coming… someday… I only wonder what you'll do Malfoy."

"Nothing." Lucius said flashing a smirk at her. "Go on. I don't care. Have fun for all I care."

"Good!" Narcissa said. Lucius's stomach sank and secretly prayed that Benjamin wouldn't ask her out. He rationalized that most fourth years wouldn't even dream of taking a second year out on a date. That was unheard of. They stood in silence for several minutes when Narcissa started to scoop up snow and pat it in her gloved hands, while Lucius tried to avoid her gaze. As Narcissa balled up the snow, she had a bright idea. She made sure she walked far enough away from Lucius when she hurled the snow ball at him.

Lucius was stunned and Narcissa took off laughing. Lucius grinned and balled up snow in his hands and threw it at her. He missed by an inch as she ducked behind a nearby tree. Narcissa loved snowball fights, especially with her cousins Regulus and Sirius. The three of them against Bellatrix was always a treat, but after a while Bellatrix would stop playing fair and she tackled all of them one by one and slam their heads in the snow. When Narcissa peaked out to take aim at Lucius she felt a sharp cold hit her in the face and knock her backwards on her bottom.

Lucius hit her right dab in the face. When Narcissa recovered, she took aim and hit him in the back of the head as he tried to run away, making him nearly lose his balance. Narcissa grabbed handfuls of snow and balled it in between her hands. "Come back!" she screamed. Lucius turned his head for a second and a snow ball hit him in the nose. "Ouch! Okay, now you're dead!"

He grabbed two handfuls of snow and threw them at her. Narcissa was hit in the chest and stomach. "Ouch!" She said grabbing two handfuls herself and throwing them at him like crazy. One hit him in the arm and the other hit him in the chest. He ran at her with two handfuls of snow. She threw one at his head, but missed by an inch. He tackled her on the ground and slammed the snow in her face. "Ahh!" Narcissa said with laughing. "Okay, okay! You win!"

"Say it again?" Lucius asked with an eyebrow raised and another handful of snow coming toward her. "YOU WIN!" Narcissa screamed in the middle of her laugh.

"Thank you!" Lucius said taking a bow to his opponent. Narcissa couldn't stop laughing. She laughed so hard she couldn't breathe, soon Lucius started exploding with laughter himself. Once the pair calmed down, they finally looked up at the balcony and noticed that Druella, Cygnus and Abraxas were looking down on their children.

"Well don't let us spoil your fun." Cygnus said pushing the other adults inside. Druella fiercely turned around and glared at her husband. "How can you just let her lie there with him unattended?" Druella remarked.

"I'd rather them be playing in the snow than be fighting. Remember the last time they fought?" Cygnus scolded her. "Cissy gave Lucius a black eye and we couldn't stop her nose from bleeding. At least they're getting along."

Druella sighed, nodded in agreement and returned back to the party. She then decided to take her excess frustration on stopping Bellatrix from eating all the orderves.

"Do you think I have a chance with Benjamin?" Narcissa asked looking at Lucius with a dazed look in her eye and a goofy smile.

_'In the name of Merlin stop mentioning that bastard.' _He thought. He shrugged and said. "I don't know. Just ask him."

"Okay." She said with a smile. Lucius felt sick. He tried to think of ways he could come back on his words but that wasn't possible. He could've yelled and screamed at her. Threatened her to stay away from Benjamin but that wasn't the characteristics a Malfoy had. He concluded the only way to back out of it was to ignore it, and let it solve itself out.


	8. Second Year Part III: Catch the Snitch

**Second Year Part III: Catching the Snitch and Thunderstorms **

"Thanks so much for helping me, Benjamin." Narcissa giggled as Benjamin helped carry some of her books. She purposely brought too many books from the library so he had to help her. "No problem." He said with a smile. "Did Slughorn really tell you to get this many books on potions?"

"Yes." Narcissa lied pushing a hair behind her ear. "Sorry if it's any bother."

"It's no trouble at all. I am always willing to help." Benjamin smiled.

"So… what are doing this summer?" Narcissa asked fluttering her eyes lashes.

"Fatima's family, and mine will be going to Germany for the summer but we'll be back a little bit before school starts in case you two want to hang out."

"Oh you'll have to get me something." Narcissa said with a chuckle. "But of course I will." Benjamin replied. Narcissa blushed and became extremely disappointed that they were already at the girl's corridor. He waited patiently as she took each book inside and wondered how she was going to take them all back.

"Thank you." She smiled. "So I guess I'll see you later then, hmm?"

"Yes you will. See you then." He said still staring at her as she walked into the corridor and took her time to close the door. Little did they know that Lucius, McNair, Rodolphus and Rabastan were waiting for him.

"I thought you didn't care about her?" MacNair asked leaning against the stone wall.

"Why don't you shut up?" Lucius asked peaking around the corner. "No one is going to make me look like a fool. I'm a Malfoy, I can't have my intended prance around with someone like-here he comes."

"I still don't see why you ca-OW" MacNair remarked before Lucius hit him on the arm hard. As Benjamin turned the corner Lucius grabbed him by his school robes and slammed him against the cold stone wall. "What the hell are you doing with my fiancé?"

"Oh so all of a sudden she's your fiancé-." McNair started before Rodolphus covered his mouth with his hand. "You're ruining everything!" Rodolphus said into his ear. MacNair struggled against him but Rastaban pushed him down as well. Lucius rolled his eyes and turned back to Benjamin who looked lazily at him. "You were saying?" the fourth year commented.

"Like I was trying to say… keep away from her, Marstellar."

"Wait… you two are betrothed?" Benjamin asked with a smirk on his face. "Oh well she didn't tell me anything about that. Do you have proof Malfoy?"

"I got your proof, Marstellar."

"Oh boohoo!" Benjamin snapped. "Are you going to run to your daddy? Get your little pets on me?" Benjamin nodded toward McNair and the others and continued. "If you want her so badly go and get her. She's surely warming up to me quickly."

"Just try anything Marstellar." Lucius warned. "Lay a pinky on her and I'll kill you myself."

"Big words. She's pretty cute though for a second year, I can see why you'd get mad. I can only imagine what she's going to be like soon. I would get mad too if I had a pure girl like that waiting for me and someone wanted to steal her away… I can see your frustration Malfoy..."

Lucius held his wand to Benjamin's throat and thought of the worst curse he could think of, but nothing seemed bad enough for him. "Third year magic is nothing against mine." Benjamin replied smoothly. "You want to duel Malfoy-?"

"_Petrificus Totalus_" Lucius shouted. Benjamin's body dropped to the floor. He laid there rigid and unmoving, his eyes wide open, staring up at Lucius.

"I guarantee you something Marstellar," Lucius replied staring down at Benjamin with his wand still pointed at him. "Try anything with my fiancé and it will be the last thing you will do." Lucius stepped on Benjamin's rigid stomach and stormed off.

"So in other words kid… I'd stay away from her." Rodolphus said stepping over Marstellar's body and following Lucius. Soon the rest of the group of boys followed along.

"So-." MacNair started catching up with Lucius.

"No… don't say anything." Lucius said pointing at McNair. "I don't like her, but no one is going to talk to me like that. He was simply disrespecting what's mine."

"But you said-."

"I think it's best if you do shut up MacNair." Rabastan said.

* * *

"Would you want to play Quidditch with me?" Lucius asked leaning over Narcissa as she read her book, quietly minding her own business. She looked up at him blue eyes staring into his gray ones. "Not now." She replied.

"Why not?" Lucius asked leaning on his elbows inches from her face.

"I'd rather not."

"I thought you liked Quidditch." Lucius replied.

"I do."

"Then why can't we play a quick game?"

"I do not feel like it!" Narcissa exclaimed annunciating every word. "Since I have to spend an entire week here, let's try and make the best out of it. That means you must leave me alone."

"I would love to." Lucius replied. "However Father told me that I must treat you, just as well as any other guest that has visited the Manor. Since I must honor my Father I am asking you nicely, do you want to play Quidditch? When I ask that means we are going to play Quidditch."

"Bite me." Narcissa snapped.

Lucius glared but his look softened. "I don't get why you're here to begin with." He leaned on the arm of the loveseat, moving closer and closer to her face.

"How many times must I explain it before it gets through the girly haired head of yours? Mother is away on vacation to relieve her stress and Father has business to take care of. Bellatrix is at her girlfriend's beach house, hence I'm stick here with you. To make this week easier on both of us I suggest you leave me alone, I'll read my book and ignore your existence." She said knocking him lightly on the nose with her book. He rubbed his pointed nose and shrugged.

"Well I guess if you're too scared to lose, then fine with me. I guess tough genes don't run in the family, Bellatrix wouldn't put down a challenge." The book she had covered her nose in, was now half way down her face. She knew what he was trying to do and it was working. Narcissa hated to be challenged. "But I guess you're too much of a woman to catch a Snitch… oh well."

"Excuse me?" Narcissa snapped. "Did you just… doubt me?"

"Maybe. Prove me wrong." Lucius said with a devil grin on his face. Narcissa jumped up from the couch and threw her book down. "Get your broomstick Blondie." She commanded. "I'm going to tear your hide up, from here to London!"

* * *

Narcissa soared through the air gaining speed on her broomstick as she followed the Snitch. Lucius was beside her at about the same speed. His hair that was pulled back in a ponytail whipped on her cheek, but she was too concentrated to notice. The pale blonde hair was the only thing she could see besides the Snitch and she was more than determined to get it. Narcissa's bun that she kept her hair was starting to loosen but she didn't care she was so close to catching it she could almost taste the golden glory. The Snitch made a sharp turn to the right and the pair followed closely on its tail. Up, down, left, right, down and back again they followed behind it trying to keep up.

She was so close to it she could practically see the design on it. She reached out her hand to catch it but she felt Lucius brush against her, his arm was also reaching for the Snitch. Narcissa tried to shove him away and Lucius did the same, pushing her face back, so he could catch it. Narcissa pulled her broom away far enough so he couldn't see her anymore. Lucius smirked and pushed himself to try and grab the Snitch. Just when he could feel the flapping wings against his fingertips, Narcissa swooped down in front of Lucius focusing all her energy on going as fast as she could. Lucius almost fell off his broom from the force she was going. After recovering Lucius tried to look for the Snitch once again, but it was gone. Narcissa swooped back beside him, holding the Snitch in her hands. "I WIN!" she screamed.

Lucius smirked and nodded. He soared around the house and Narcissa followed close by. "Would you like to have it?" Narcissa asked.

"Keep it." He said with a grin on his face. Narcissa pulled up closely next to him. So close she could feel his hair whipping past her cheek again, when they turned a corner. "Where are we going?" Narcissa asked.

"Does it even matter?" Lucius asked her back. Narcissa shook her head. "I suppose it doesn't."

They flew in the air for hours traveling around the city, but they remained huddled together, refusing to leave the others side. Lucius wasn't blind, he could see beauty when he saw it. She was developing into something special. He could tell. When he first met her she reminded him of a chipmunk. She was short, stumpy, with fat cheeks, and big curious blue eyes. Now she looked different.

Same blue eyes, but her face had thinned and her body was developing. A couple times he skillfully would look at her chest, while she ate in the Great Hall, or his particular favorite, when she was walking to class and they were practically popping out of her shirt. Narcissa would glance at him, catching him every so often, but she didn't say anything. Something about him was there that she hadn't seen once before. He used to be an crude, stuck up, boy that resembled a pale lizard, but now something was different about him.

Something quite attractive.

* * *

They stopped at a nearby eatery and ordered butter beer, and chicken sandwiches. "I'll pay." Lucius said, taking out a black pouch full of coins. "No." Narcissa said taking out her dark purple. "I'll pay for it, never you mind."

"You won." Lucius reasoned with her. "Loser pays for lunch."

How could Narcissa argue with that logic? She put her pouch away as Lucius paid, and walked back to sit in the booth seat off in the corner. After waiting only a few minutes a tray appeared on their table with their butter beer and a stack of chicken sandwiches. They ate in silence for several minutes, until Narcissa said. "Did you hear what happened to Benjamin Marstellar"

"Nope." Lucius lied sipping his butter beer. "What happened to him?"

"Apparently someone hexed him. He couldn't move an inch. Who knows how long he could've been there if Rose Parkinson hadn't discovered him."

"That sounds horrible." Lucius replied leaning back in his seat. "Do they have any idea who did it?"

"He refuses to say, but I know who it is." Narcissa nodded taking a bite of her sandwich. Lucius nearly choked on his butter beer and hacked up his lungs into a napkin. Narcissa touched his hand and asked with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Lucius said wiping his mouth with a napkin and tossing it to the right of his plate.. "I mean…who do you think did it?"

"Who else?" Narcissa with an eyebrow raised. Lucius felt like he was being interrogated and she was playing with his head. He shrugged and shoved another bite from a sandwich in his mouth, trying to calm his paranoia. "Oh Lucius isn't it obvious?"

"No." he said forgetting his manners and talking with food in his mouth. "Just tell me who?"

"The Lestrange brothers of course. They've had detention countless times for hexing the other students. Bellatrix must've put them up to it. Oh, that sour wench!" Narcissa said slamming her fist on the table causing their butter beer pitchers to shake.

"Oh!" Lucius said relieved that she didn't suspect him. "Well… then yes you're probably right."

"Figures," Narcissa said sipping her beer. "They'd do anything for that promiscuous slut."

"Bella isn't a virgin?" Lucius asked not totally surprised. Everyone at Hogwarts knew her reputation for being the school broomstick. Most of it was rumor and if it was truth no one was talking. Everyone was scared of her.

"Well… I don't know to be honest." Narcissa replied. "According to mother she still is."

"Your mother?" Lucius questioned.

"Yes, she checks us here and there to make sure we're still pure." Narcissa said casually, taking another bite of her sandwich, before speaking again. "It's only once every couple of weeks."

Lucius grimaced and felt his stomach turned. He pushed his plate containing his half eaten sandwich away and crossed his arms. "Are you going to finish that?" Narcissa asked. Lucius shook his head and Narcissa took his sandwich and started devouring it.

"Lucius…" she said after finishing his sandwich in several bites. Lucius looked away from the window he'd been staring at to look at the budding blue eyed beauty. "Hmm?" he asked. She smiled at him. "Thanks for the afternoon I mean."

"You're welcome." He said with a grin.

* * *

Lucius slept soundly in his room, unaware of the thunder pounding in the sky or the lightning flashing outside of the Manor. He was content in sleeping in his warm bed, with the covers over his head as he dreamed away. It wasn't till he heard frantic pounding on his door that he started to stir. He opened one eye and listened to the sound. When he rationalized it was that simple minded house elf or the thunder outside, started to drift back off to sleep and ignored the pounding. The crashing of thunder went through his ears followed by the frantic banging on his door following it. "What?" he called ducking his head under his covers.

"Lucius!" Narcissa's voice called. "Open up please!" She exclaimed. Lucius sighed and slowly walked out of bed, opened the door and pulled her inside. "Ssh!" he hushed her. "If Father caught you in my room at night he'd kill both of us."

"I know." Narcissa said. "I'm sorry but the thunder woke me up and I was so frightened… and I don't want to be alone…I- I'm sorry…" Narcissa apologized, her blonde hair laid flat on her shoulders, for once and in her face. It was new and different to Lucius and he liked it. Thunder clapped again and she covered her ears. "Can I sleep with you?" Narcissa asked quickly, looking up at him.

"You're twelve and you're still scared of storms?"

"I'll be thirteen in August… I know that doesn't help my case but… it's pathetic I know, but please?" she asked with her big blue eyes staring up at him.

"Alright…" Lucius said yawning desperately wanting to go back to bed. Narcissa jumped in his bed and ducked under the silk covers. Lucius stepped slowly back into bed and tried to drift back off to sleep, but every time the thunder clapped or lightning flashed he could feel Narcissa move closer to him, until she was so close he could smell the shampoo she used on her hair. When he was sure she was asleep he buried himself in her hair, till he also fell asleep.

* * *

"Lucius!"

Abraxas exclaimed knocking on his son's door. Lucius's head popped up and his heart jumped. He looked down and saw Narcissa still sleeping soundly. "Lucius! Wake up, boy!" Lucius panicked and grabbed Narcissa. "Not yet Mummy. I'm still sleeping." She mumbled.

"Sssh!" he hushed her. Her eyes opened to see Lucius pulling her out of bed. "Stay here!" he said pushing her in the closet. "Do not make a sound!"

"LUCUIS!" Abraxas called, banging on the door. Lucius finally opened the door. "Yes?" Peaking his head outside. Abraxas glared at his son. "Whom were you talking to?" he asked.

"No one." He said.

"I heard someone's voice."

"I was talking in my sleep." Lucius replied. He wanted to kick at himself for saying such a ridiculous lie.

Abraxas looked at him suspiciously and tried his best to peak in the room but he could barely see past Lucius's head. "Well breakfast is ready. Tell Miss. Black and wash up. Don't step a toe downstairs till you're presentable. Do you understand?"

"Yes Father." Lucius said closing his door. When he was sure his Father was gone he opened the closet door. Narcissa wasn't there instead she was staring at the clothes he had. "How many pairs of pants do you have?" she asked.

"Two hundred and fifty." Lucius answered, pulling her out and pushing her out of his room. "Breakfast is ready hurry up and please look presentable this time Lucius." He said closing the door behind her and quickly changing for breakfast.


	9. Second Year Part IV: Purity

**Second Year Part IV: Purity and the Two Finger Test**

"Is it possible to stay for one more week?" Narcissa asked Druella with her hands folded neatly into the other, her lip pouted out and her blue eyes wide. Despite her efforts Druella was not amused. She placed her hand on her hips and shook her head. She was growing more and more impatient with every second that passed. "Narcissa," Druella said in a warning voice. "You will come home and will not discuss this any further. Why do you want to stay all of a sudden?" Her mother looked down at her, with a look of suspicion in her eyes. Her foot tapped slowly against the gravel road and her perfect red colored nails ascending skywards and back down on the sleeve of her cloak.

"Well?" she asked leaving her daughter with one last exemplary emphasis.

Narcissa forgot whom she was quarreling with. Her usual flat manner and tight movements were replaced with a lazy shrug and an irritated inflection. "I don't know. It was just fun."

Druella raised an eyebrow and shifted her weight on one leg. "And what may I ask, made it so fun?" she asked leaning forward, only an inch from the girls face. Narcissa's awareness of her disrespect grew and she did her best to correct her mistake. Narcissa's arms slide to a stiff disposition and her tongue suddenly grew lame. "I-I don't know." Narcissa hesitated. "It just was."

"Normally you would be glad to return home, but out of the clear blue sky you seem to be enjoying yourself." Druella asked growing more skeptical of her daughter's story.

"You should be happy about that." Cygnus said at first in a voice barely above a murmur His arms crossed and furrowed his brow. Cygnus looked at his daughter and nodded. "I am more than pleased that I don't have to tend to any wounds or have to pull the children apart from fighting."

"Cygnus…" Druella said forcing a smile on her face, and her tone low and dangerous. "Please stay out of this."

"No I won't Druella." Cygnus said walking from behind his wife to Narcissa's side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You should be satisfied your daughter and future son in law are getting along. After all, you were the one who said they needed to learn to cope for the sake of their engagement, correct?"

"Yes." Druella said in a low voice. Her jaw tightened and one of her thin, brown, drawn on eyebrow lifted up slowly. Her blue eyed examined Cygnus as if she was trying to intimidate him, but Cygnus stood his ground.

"Well, Dru?" he asked. Narcissa and Bellatrix exchanged looks. Very rarely had they heard anyone utter their mothers nickname during her years at Hogwarts. "Answer my question. Why in Merlin's name are you so harsh on her?" Cygnus asked. Druella sucked her teeth and ignored the question. She turned to one of the Malfoy house elves and replied. "Get my daughter's trunk we're leaving."

Narcissa swallowed the eerie feeling she had in the pit of her stomach and turned to Lucius. He looked as uncomfortable as she was and this left her with a pleasant sense of mind to know she wasn't alone. Lucius grinned, and cleared his throat. "You will be attending Mother's summer gathering?" he asked.

"Yes." Narcissa said with a nod. "Mother has not missed one yet."

"Good. Well… till then." Narcissa extended her hand and Lucius gripped it in his, leaned forward and kissed it. Narcissa couldn't help but smile as she pulled her hand back slowly, mesmerized by him. The strong face and long blonde hair carelessly suspended on his shoulders. Her cherry red lips curved into a smile. Slowly Lucius flashed her a lewd grin, that Druella and Bellatrix knew such a look all too well. Narcissa could hear her sister snicker, but she didn't care. Instead she focused on the warm, tingling sensation moving throughout her body. The connection between them was so strong Narcissa was unaware of Bellatrix's hand moving up and down in front of her face. "Cissy?" she whistled. Narcissa blinked a few times and turned to her. "Yes?" she asked Bellatrix. Her older sister shrugged. "You were day dreaming I suppose." Narcissa turned away from the Malfoy boy, only to see a terrible sight before her. Druella shot her a cast that appeared as if she had dung under her nose. Despite this Narcissa moved quickly into the carriage and made sure to sit by her Father.

* * *

Narcissa took shelter in her room, ignoring any earthly need such as using the loo, or eating. Instead she had concluded her only option was to bury herself in a book until Druella's temper had eased. As the hours passed, the sun had set, and the once fiery sky had become black and cold. By this time Cygnus had already left for a nearby bar, or barricaded himself in his office with his fire whiskey and his notebook. Narcissa's heart was pounding against her chest, in anticipation of the plans Druella had for her.

She nearly jumped out of her chair when she heard a knock on her door, but before Narcissa could react she heard Druella sticking her own key in the lock and turned it. The clicking sound of the lock rang throughout her ears. Narcissa's mind was racing thinking of every excuse in the book, but nothing came up. Druella closed the door behind her, her famous scowl and accusing blue eyes remained glued to her daughter.

"Hello Mother." Narcissa said, sitting up straight while her heart banged against her chest.

Druella didn't say anything. Instead she crossed her arms and paced back and forth in front of Narcissa, but her eyes never left the girl. "So…why were you having such a good time all of a sudden? Hmm?" she asked. Narcissa closed her book, placed it on her lap and tried to think of an explanation for her mother. "He is much different than he used to be. He has grown up."

"Uh huh…" she said. "You both got pretty close awfully quick, don't you agree?"

"Mother…" Narcissa said, avoiding her mother's accusing look, but instead decided to look above her pinned blonde hair. Druella grabbed Narcissa's hair and forced her daughters head up. "Look at me, Cissy." She spat. Narcissa's eyes became fused to Druella's. Narcissa chewed on the inside of her mouth to keep her lip from quivering.

"Have you been with the Malfoy boy?" Before Narcissa could respond Druella let go of Narcissa's hair and continued speaking. "You are to remain pure until your wedding night. It is tradition and in order to become a good pure blooded wife you must maintain control over your desires. Any woman who cannot fulfill that simple task deserves to remain an old maid. You are a Black, and not a simple mudblooded whore. You must- no- you _will_ act accordingly. I will ask you once more… have you been with him?"

"No Mother." Narcissa said starting to feel tears burn in her eyes. "We haven't done anything except, play a game of Quidditch, read books, talked and-."

"Did you go into his room at night?" she interrupted.

"I uh-."

"What?" Druella exclaimed, making Narcissa more nervous. The girl was digging her own grave and she felt her chances of climbing out of the six foot under tomb.

"No!" Narcissa lied.

"You're lying!" Druella exclaimed pointing her finger only inches from Narcissa's eye. "Do I have to use Veritaserum on you, or-."

"Alright," Narcissa said tears pouring down from her eyes. "I went into his room once-."

"How dare you lie to me!" Druella screamed.

"It was the storm Mother. I was frightened… and I ran to his room and I waited out the storm! We weren't together, Mother. I swear on my life!"

Druella looked down at her daughter, breathing deeply. "Come here." She growled. Suddenly Druella pulled Narcissa roughly by the arm so hard she knew she would bruise by the morning. Druella shoved her on her bed and held her down by Narcissa's already bruised arm "Prove it." She spat.

"But Mother-." Narcissa replied trying to reason with the provoked woman, but Druella held out her hand to silence her. Druella released her arm and took several steps back. "If you are lying then you shall face dire consequences my dear," she said in an eerily calm voice. "But if you are telling the truth, you have nothing to fear."

Narcissa had always expected this day would come. Her sister had gone through it before her, but she looked for the answer to the question of why? She didn't understand why virginity was so important if she was supposed to be with her intended anyway. Despite this she knew her deranged mother couldn't take her word and her innocence must be proven. She only prayed her mother could see it as well.


	10. Third Year Part I: A New Narcissa

**Third Year Part I: A New Developed Narcissa and Burlesque**

Fatima sprinted into the girls dormitory, holding a large black box under her arm. She shoved past the other seventh year girls and jumped on Narcissa's bed. Narcissa barely heard her friend enter the room. Narcissa was once again immersed in another interesting book from her eldest sisters collection. Ever since she left the Malfoy Manor she remained in her own fantasy land of adventure. It became a world of her own, absent of Druella and pure blooded mannerism. If Andromeda left her one token of her presence it was the books she loved so dearly. Each one different than the other, but it was the love of the tragedy, comedy and romance keeping the young girl from losing her sense of mind.

"CISSA!" Fatima cried grabbing her attention. Narcissa immediately looked up and smiled at her best friend, dropping the book and wrapping her arms around her. Fatima kissed Narcissa on the cheek and Narcissa returned the affection.

"Guess what?" Fatima said with a large grin on her face. Fatima's bright green eyes, looked brighter with thin, black curved lines under her eye, dark eye shadow on the top of her lids and her lips shined a bright red.

"What?" Narcissa asked her eyes widened.

"I missed you." Her best friend said hugging her once again even tighter than the first hug. Narcissa smiled, feeling the warmth in her heart that had been missed by her only real friend. "Awe I missed you too." She said, leaning on Fatima's shoulder. "Now guess again?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes playfully and belted a girly chuckle. "What is it?" she asked.

"I bought you a present." Fatima replied, revealing the box she had carefully concealed behind her back. Narcissa reached toward the floor and gathered her book. She turned her attention toward her present and opened the box. Inside was pink silk lining and on golden containment shelves lined in single file laid all sorts of make up utensils, eye shadows, eye liner, lip sticks, nail poilish and so on of all shapes, sizes and colors.

"Oh my!" Narcissa said, one of her hands covering her mouth in surprise. She picked up a black eye liner stick and a container of foundation into her hands. "Thank you so very much, Fatima. I love it but, you shouldn't have."

"But you're beautiful." Fatima replied with a frown. "You should enhance your beauty."

"I will. Thank you again." Narcissa said. She hugged Fatima close and couldn't control the width of her smile. "Now, shall we try some?" Fatima encouraged grabbing brushes and colors. Narcissa's smiled dimmed and her eyes casted into her lap. "Oh… I'm not sure. Perhaps we can try later?"

"Nonsense." Fatima said dismissing her excuse. "We have so much time to pass by now."

"But I…" Narcissa hesitated and looked up at her friend. "I don't know how to put on make-up."

"Ah," Fatima nodded. She shrugged and said in an optimistic voice. "Well, I'll teach you. It's easy once you maintain a steady hand."

Druella was very strict about make up. Her daughters couldn't wear a drop of make-up till they were sixteen. However while her two older sisters were in Hogwarts they wore make up frequently.

"Fine." Narcissa said with a nod. "I'm ready."

Fatima nodded and took a couple minutes to pick and choose which color suited Narcissa's skin tone, eye color and eye shape. The thought of so many options made Narcissa's head spin. She felt overwhelmed of the amounts of possibilities and results she could get, but she was ready to learn.

"Let's start with foundation." Fatima replied taking out a bigger brush and a powder that looked close enough to her pale complexion.

* * *

Lucius and his usual large group of Slytherin friends lounged idly in the hallways of Hogwarts. They threw insults and taunts at the 1st year Hufflepuffs who happened to be walking past them. Very few Hufflepuffs or even younger students as a whole, dared to quarrel with the Slytherins so instead they made their pace quicker in order to avoid any trouble that might happen to come their way. MacNair laughed at his especially witty insult long after the group had found the insult amusing, he repeated the insult once again to revive the laughter, but instead recieved a irritated look from the group. "Alright, we get it." Rodolphus said rolling his eyes, but MacNair bent over laughing at his own joke. He only stopped when something caught his eye well into the distance. It came as a relief to the other Slytherins until they heard him utter a soft; "Whoah…Is that Narcissa Black?" he asked.

Crabbe and Goyle turned their heads towards MacNair's direction. "The brunette?" Crabbe asked.

"No you idiot!" MacNair said. "The blonde."

"Merlins Beard…" Goyle said. The Lestrange brothers turned their heads to see what the fuss was about and their mouths agaped into a round 'O'.

"Bloody hell." Rodolphus uttered and Rabastan whistled.

"Are you _sure_ you don't care about her?" MacNair asked, turning toward Lucius. Narcissa's intended was too staring at her, except he was speechless. He saw her only a couple months ago, but she hadn't taken on such a radiant beauty. The red lipstick she wore made her lips fuller and the black eye make-up brought out her sea blue eyes that were strangely calming to him.

The girls weren't blissfully unaware as the boys would've thought. Fatima knocked Narcissa on the arm and said in a murmur. "Don't look now, but the older Slytherin boys are staring." Fatima giggled.

"Really? Whose staring?" Narcissa asked doing her best to contain her excitement through a smirk.

"Lucius, and company of course." She said. "Just act calm. Pretend like you haven't noticed."

"Right." Narcissa nodded. She straightened her back and walked with her head up and a small smile on her face. She tried to remember the way her mother walked, but Narcissa rationalized it would kill the appeal. "Hello boys." She said waving slightly.

"Hi, Narcissa." They all said in unison, and their gaze followed her as she left. The Slytherin boys waited till the two girls were far enough ahead to make their comments. "Damn," Rodolphus said. "It's a shame I'm marrying Bellatrix. I wouldn't mind a spin or two with that." He nodded his head toward the two girls backsides.

"I'd hate to watch her go, but I love to watch her leave." Crabbe replied. Rabastan whistled once again. "Her friend isn't half bad either. How much firewhiskey do you think it would take to get them both in my bed chamber?" he asked with a lustful grin on his face. Rodolphus shoved an elbow into his chest, but laughed at his crude remark.

"Are you sure you don't want her?" MacNair asked again, hitting Lucius on the arm. "I'll take her if you don't want her." Lucius rolled his eyes and collected his books. "Shut up MacNair!" he said, getting up from his spot and following Narcissa and Fatima. "Hey Narcissa." He called finally catching up to her. "Where are you heading off to?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Narcissa said, with an exasperated shrug. She didn't mind the class so much as the thought of actually having no choice in going. "What about you?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Lucius couldn't help but be delighted by the cute smile on her face.

"I have Care of Magical Creatures today." He said with a shrug. "Not exciting, but I'll live."

"That's too bad." Narcissa said. "But I think you're going the wrong way to Care of Magical Creatures."

Lucius shrugged lazily. "Yes, I know I just have to ask you something. Would you like to join me after Quidditch practice? The team was going to Hogsmeade. I was wondering if you wanted to join us."

"Sure." Narcissa said. "Can Fatima come too?"

Lucius took one look at her. Fatima flashed him one of her famous 'you-better-not-leave-me-to wander around-the-dormitory-alone' looks. The boy grinned and said; "Sure."

"See you then, Malfoy." Narcissa smiled.

Fatima stared at him as he walked back to the group of guys. "Introduce me!" Fatima exclaimed. "I want to get to know him."

"Who?" Narcissa asked, praying silently she didn't mean her intended.

"Who else? The gorgeous blonde. Look at all that hair…simply wonderful." Fatima cooed. Narcissa couldn't help, but feel jealous. Another woman was in awe over her reluctant fiancé. Narcissa denied feeling an attraction toward Lucius, but that didn't mean she wanted other girls especially her own best friend to dote and fawn over him. Narcissa turned to her friend and crossed her arms over her chest. "You are aware I'm engaged to him, right?" Narcissa asked.

Fatima's eyes widened in disbelief, her look grew more intense when her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. "Sorry… I forgot…"

"Yeah." Narcissa scoffed walking faster to her class leaving Fatima behind, to catch up with her.

* * *

Fatima and Narcissa watched the Slytherin team practice in silence. Lucius was busy showing off his skills as a cunning Beater, but Narcissa was paying extremely close attention to Benjamin. She hadn't talked with him in months and all her mind could think of was the conversations they would soon have. She wondered if she had a nice vacation and if he didn't why not. Narcissa's once every several minutes managed to make eye contact with Lucius. She would smile at him and he'd smile back then as soon as the friendly glance exchange had passed, she returned back to Benjamin.

With the two boys on the team Lucius and Benjamin, Slytherin was definitely going to win for sure. Lucius was confident in his team but he debated whether Benjamin was useful at all to the team and if he could take a club to the skull, but much to his disappointment the team needed Benjamin. He was more than aware of his inappropriate glances at his fiancé and they surely wouldn't go unpunished.

At the end of the practice, Narcissa and Fatima waited for the team outside of the stadium, passing time by talking amongst themselves quietly. From the corner of Narcissa's eye was Benjamin making his way out of the changing rooms.

Just as Lucius feared Benjamin walked out first and Lucius wasn't at all ready. For once he cursed his vanity and was tempted to walk out with his hair frayed and his face disheveled but he only hoped Narcissa hadn't left yet.

"Hello, hello Narcissa." Benjamin said walking coolly over to her and wrapped her in his arms in a hug. Narcissa, taken aback by the close contact with a boy turned a bright shade of red. She hid her mouth in her hand in a failed attempt to keep him from letting him see her in a moment of weakness. "Hello, Benjamin." She drooled.

"How was your summer?" he asked.

"A little boring," she replied. "However it was a nice break from Hogwarts. How about yours?" she asked folding her hands gracefully into the other and placing them in her front. Benjamin looked her up and down and smirked. "Just wonderful." He said placing his index finger to his chin. "It was spent mostly with the family, right Fatima."

"Yes." Fatima said rolling her eyes at the thought of any more quality time with her rather close family.

"So, are you ready to leave for the Three Broomsticks?" Benjamin asked.

"Of course, but we're waiting for Lucius." Narcissa replied. Benjamin shrugged and wrapped an arm around her. Narcissa's once red cheeks had turned even redder than before.

"Lucius said the rest of the team will catch up to us later. Follow me. We'll save them a seat." Benjamin led them out near the stadium. Narcissa wanted to protest, but his stunning good looks kept her silent and her feet following him and Fatima.

* * *

"Burlesque is quite the fine art." Benjamin said, holding his butter beer mug in his hand, an inch from his lips. He took a sip from the cool beverage, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and continued. "From what I have heard, Muggles seem to have taken it and made it their own, but I will always enjoy seeing a Veela dance over a Muggle wench." Benjamin finished the last of his butter beer and placed it on the table.

Narcissa and Fatima chuckled and nodded. "Psh." Narcissa replied, using her spoon to stir her tea once more. "I'd rather not even think of a muggle dancing. It's probably horrendous."

"Agreed." Fatima replied with a look on her face like she smelled something disgusting.

"Well, now that we're on the topic of beauty, I'm enjoying the new look, Cissa." Benjamin said to Narcissa, placing his hand on top of hers. "It only adds to your distinct beauty." Narcissa looked into his beautiful eyes and couldn't help, but grin. The world only revolved around the two of them minus the tons of other students crammed into the Three Broomsticks. Fatima, already sick of the tension between the two, rolled her eyes and sipped her butterbeer. She placed the empty mug back on the table and stared outside the stained glass window, searching for anything interesting.

She saw a silvery blonde streak amongst several brown, and black blurs. She focused on the blurs and the streaks and started to make out faces. The silvery blonde streak was leading the pack of brown and black blurs into the Three Broomsticks, the only the comprehendible was their robes. "Lucius is here." Fatima said casually. "And he doesn't look happy at all." Narcissa barely heard Fatima, but when Lucius burst through the door her attention immediately turned to the direction of the loud sound and took back her hand from under Benjamin's.

Lucius knocked several students out of his way, until his gray eyes stared down at his intended. The snarl on his face, harshened his handsome features and made him appear to be a completely different person. For a moment Narcissa was startled, but reminded herself it was the same old Lucius she beat up as a child. "Where the hell have you been?" he demanded at Narcissa. Taken off guard by his abrupt entrance, she over looked his foul language and tone. She frowned at him, turned to Benjamin and back to a furious Lucius. "Benjamin said you knew where we were and you would join us later. Right, Benjamin?" Narcissa asked and Benjamin nodded with concern.

"Have you forgotten, Lucius?" Benjamin asked cocking his head to the side. His voice was high pitched in an exaggerated attempt to sound concerned over Lucius's plight. "I remembered telling you and the boys before I left. Perhaps there was a misunderstanding."

"We didn't misunderstand anything, Marstellar!" MacNair exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at him for dramatics. He turned to Rodolphus for approval, but he shook his head. Lucius glared at MacNair, and slapped his extended arm down. "Enough MacNair, I work alone." He replied turning back to Benjamin. "We didn't misunderstand anything, Marstellar. You walked out of the locker room and took my fiancé with you."

"Stop it!" Narcissa exclaimed, becoming annoyed at the word fiancé. "You're making a scene."

"I'm telling you Narcissa, he never said a word to us he just walked off."

"Are you calling my cousin a liar?" Fatima asked crossing her arms over her chest defending her cousin. "If he said it was a misunderstanding, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding."

"Why don't you just mind your own business?" Lucius snapped at Fatima. Before Fatima could respond back Narcissa slammed her fist on the table a few times to shut them up and to grasp their attention.

"Enough!" Narcissa said, standing up in between them. "I've had enough of the fighting! Somewhere there was a miscommunication. It happens all the time. Benjamin wouldn't do anything intentional to hurt you Lucius. Benjamin didn't want us to sit around waiting for you to separate yourself from your precious mirror." Lucius snarled at Narcissa for the snide comment and then turned back at Marstellar. Benjamin greeted his gray eyed glare with a sneer. He had enough right to smack Benjamin for so much as glancing at him in the eye.

"You're right Narcissa." Benjamin replied smiling at Lucius. "Why don't we all sit down, have some butter beer and forget this ever happened, shall we?"

"Yes," Narcissa nodded, taking her seat next to Benjamin. "But first I want you two to shake hands."

"No!" Lucius spat. "I will not apologize for what he did."

"What did I do?" Benjamin asked with a confused tone his voice. He looked between Lucius and Narcissa. "All I said was meet us at the Three Broomsticks when you're ready."

"He's lying!" Lucius accused pointing a finger at him. "Look at him, Cissa. He's obviously lying. He's…" Lucius replied looking at Benjamin up and down trying to find any sort of flaw to discredit him. "He's…blinking."

MacNair nodded his head. "He's right Narcissa." He replied. "He _is _blinking."

"That's enough both of you." Narcissa replied, starting to appreciate her parents for handling similar fights between herself and Bellatrix so gracefully. Narcissa was losing her patience and felt her hands pulling at strands of her hair. "Now apologize and stop acting like children or _else_."

"I'm sorry Lucius." Benjamin said, standing up and extending his hand toward Lucius. "I'll be the bigger man. I'm sorry I didn't make my words clearer."

"That would be relevant if you said anything at all." Lucius replied crossing his arms and staring at Benjamin's open hand.

"I give up!" Narcissa cried, throwing her hands up in the air and storming out of The Three Broomsticks. Fatima sighed and exclaimed. "Look what you've done!" Fatima said rushing after her.

"It's all your fault, Marstellar." Lucius said shoving Benjamin. Benjamin didn't respond to the shove, instead only chuckled. "It's a shame that she doesn't believe you." He remarked, crossing his arms. "Those acting lessons have come in handy."

Lucius was about to reach into his robes for his wand when Benjamin pulled his out first. "Ah Malfoy, lets not blow this out of proportion." He warned in a silky voice.

"Do you really think you can just do whatever you want Marstellar?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes." He said honestly, his eyes not leaving Lucius. "Although I would be careful what you do. Wouldn't want dear old daddy to know you were kicked off the Slytherin team for turning your wand on the Captain of the team, correct?" Benjamin smirked. Lucius clenched his jaw tight, but didn't say a word. Benjamin snickered and put his wand back into his robes. "Go on… chase after her and tell her you're sorry excuse for a story my dear Lucius. I hope your acting skills are better than mine though." Benjamin said.

"Let just get him…" MacNair whispered to Lucius.

"We will… just not now." Lucius said turning his back to Benjamin. His better instinct was telling him to turn around and bewitch his rival, but now wasn't the time. He knew he would have his chance.

* * *

_Thank you, thank you, thank you so much to my reviewers. I don't say it enough but you guys are the ones that keep me writing. Thank you again. If any of you have any stories I'll do my best to review them myself. I enjoy returning the favor. I love hearing your thoughts and it's only fair if I do the same for others. =)_

_-Val_


	11. Third Year Part II: An Icy Trip

**Third Year Part II: An Icy Trip **

Bellatrix was reading a book on the history of the Dark Arts in the Great Hall. She picked up a fresh green apple to the side of her plate, took a bite of it, and turned to another page. Lucius walked into the hall and sat across from her. "Where is Narcissa?" he asked, flatly.

Bella's eyes didn't move from her book. Instead she took another bite from her apple and sighed.

"Bella? Did you hear me?" he asked.

"Oh I heard you." Bella replied, her eyes still scanning the pages of her book. "But what I didn't hear was a hello."

Lucius exhaled sharply through his nostrils and pushed his hair out of his face. He hated talking to Bellatrix mostly for the reason that she was so difficult. "Hello Bellatrix."

She smiled mockingly at him and placed her book down, flat on the table. "Hello Lucius, how can I help you?" She folded her hands into the other and flashed him a false toothy smile.

"Do you or do you not know where Narcissa is?" he asked. Bella placed a finger to her chin and looked up into the floating candles above her. "I don't know. I'm guessing she's with Marstellar."

"Which?"

"There's more than one?" Bella asked with a look of exaggerated surprise and finally shrugged. "Well… find both of them." He sneered at her and she returned the look. He stood up and walked a few spaces away from her, then a question popped into his mind that he may or may not regret. He then turned around once again, as she started to read her book. "May I ask you something else, Bellatrix?" he asked.

"I'm enjoying myself, Luci." Bella hissed, not looking up from her book once again. "Make it quick." Lucius decided the only way he was going to get an answer from her was to ignore her comments.

"Does she like him?"

"Who is him?" Bellatrix asked raising an eyebrow, but keeping her eyes on the page of her book. "Benjamin Marstellar." Lucius said through gritted teeth, trying to not lose his patience with her apathy.

"She's smitten." Bella answered coldly, her dark eyes barely giving Lucius a remorseful look, soon those same eye fell back on the pages of her book. Lucius felt his stomach drop, he wasn't sure if Bellatrix was playing her normal mind games, but he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she upset him. He nodded his head and continued on his way to find his intended.

* * *

Narcissa walked on Benjamin's arm through the barren, cold, snowy meadows behind Hogwarts. They hadn't said a word since their departure from the Slytherin common room, but to Narcissa it felt like an entire conversation had passed between them. "Why did you ask me to walk with you?" Narcissa asked after a while, staring up at him her eyes dancing on Cloud Nine as she spoke with him. "Excuse my boldness, but I must know?"

Benjamin chuckled and said. "I just thought you would want some fresh air, and away from studying. Plus I would love to have someone to be with me while I walked."

"I'm glad you choose me." Narcissa smiled.

"Really?" he asked her, stopping suddenly holding her hands in his. He kissed both hands and stared into her eyes, waiting for the right moment, causing Narcissa's heart to go into a rage of speeding heart beats. She had never kissed a boy before. She had been practicing on her pillow late at night for years, but from the many novels she's read over the she could tell he was trying to make his move to kiss her.

He placed one hand on each side of her face and tilted her head up. He leaned down toward her. Narcissa stood rigid and still, waiting for him. Before she could gather her thoughts he felt his lips touch hers in a soft kiss. A strong feeling came through her body and the tension she felt between them had doubled. She wasn't sure what to do, so she followed the next romantic, logical move and meant closing her eyes as she kissed him. She was hesitant on the next step, and kept her arms at her sides unyielding to Benjamin's touch.

Although she seemed calm on the outside, inside her mind she was on fire. She opened her eyes ever so slightly to see a silvery streak walk away from her in the distance. She had a feeling who the silver streak was, but at the moment she didn't care. It was a nice feeling, to be in someone's embrace and to make her feel alive. However when she felt Benjamin, sliding his hand down her neck and cupped on her still clothed bosom. Narcissa's instincts immediately told her to pull away from the boy, and she did so. Benjamin looked at her with astonishment. "What's the matter, Cissa?" he asked innocently.

"Why did you touch me…there?" Narcissa asked with a bewildered look.

Benjamin raised an eyebrow. "That's what the pretty girls do Cissy." He said. "That's what all girls do. It's not a big matter. I think you'll like it." He took one step closer to her, and Narcissa took one step back. It was a gut instinct that she didn't stay too close to him. Druella reminded her to never let a boy touch her in three places till she was married. Narcissa rationalized it was out of fear of being caught and reported to Druella and that wasn't too far from the truth, but the more important reason was it didn't feel right.

Benjamin tried to take a more forceful step toward her, and Narcissa took another step back. He scoffed and shook his head. "You never struck me as a prude, Cissy." He said mocking her.

"Sorry… I just can't… Not now. It's too soon."

Benjamin rolled his eyes, placed his hands in his pocket and started to talk toward the opposite direction. "Where are you going?" Narcissa asked in disbelief.

"Somewhere else." He replied before turning his back to her and walking away. Narcissa felt the pit of her stomach turn and she thought was going to be sick. She wanted to try and explain, but she felt it was useless. How could she force herself to go against her mental mother? She could still feel the pain from her checkup. She cringed and made her way back to Hogwarts grounds.

~x~

Third Year Part II: Christmas

Narcissa sat at the Malfoy table, staring into her mashed potatoes mixed with peas. It was an unusual pea and potato mound, but it was a distraction from the off mood Lucius was in. The adults were busy chatting about how their Christmas had gone so far, politics and other matters Narcissa couldn't care less about, while Bellatrix was sighing, huffing and puffing, trying to get someone to pay attention to her. Much to her dismay no one did. Narcissa glanced at the sad sight Lucius was in. He was staring into his plate, swirling his mashed potatoes with his fork into a white tornado. Narcissa leaned over to him and said in a playful voice. "I think your potatoes are tenderized enough."

"Huh?" he asked looking up at her, then looking down at his potatoes once again. "Yes… I mean…sorry…whatever." He replied.

Narcissa frowned at him and tried several times to get his attention, but he paid her no attention at all. She was quite disappointed, they were getting along so well until the week before Christmas holiday. In that week, he avoided her most days, barely had anything to say to her when they did talk and he seemed distracted in the last game between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. If MacNair hadn't accidentally bumped into him and snapped him back into focus, they surely would've lost. After all who wanted to lose to Hufflepuff of all Houses?

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked him, after several minutes of the question being on her mind. "I know I've asked this twenty billion times, but I need an honest answer-."

"I'm fine." He said blankly.

"No you're not. Stop lying if you want to talk-."

"I'm fine Narcissa…" Lucius said in a warning tone. His gray eyes barely looked at her. The two remained silent for the rest of the dinner.

* * *

After dinner Lucius walked outside in the snow and ice without anything, but his dress shirt and pants. He leaned against the Manor's walls and stared at the snow falling to the ground and becoming lost amongst the other snowflakes. Narcissa snuck away from the still chatting adults, grabbed Lucius's cloak, wrapped her winter cloak around her and walked outside to find the boy. When she found him, he barely acknowledged her presence. He simply stared at the snow falling around him.

"You're acting exactly like my Father, you know that?" she started wrapping his cloak around him. "Father isn't… what he appears to be. He's quiet and I know he's depressed but… he hides his emotions. If you're going to be around me, you can't hide from me. It drives me mad."

"I'm not hiding, Cissa." He said finally. "I just rather not think about it."

Narcissa nodded. "Well, that's the most you've said in the past couple of weeks, so I guess we're making progress." He didn't say anything more. "Is it Benjamin?" she asked her voice lowered. Lucius kept up emotionless face and shrugged.

"You… saw us didn't you? I'm pretty sure I saw you too." Narcissa stated. Lucius could no longer keep up this front. "He's not for you…" Lucius said. "Believe me you don't know him like I know him, I would be careful-." Narcissa held out her hand to silence him. She didn't want to be reminded of him at the moment. She felt as if she made an awful mistake. "You said it was perfectly fine if I dated him here and there I don't know why you care all of a sudden." She paused, and opened her mouth to say more, but the lad said;

"He only wants one thing Narcissa. I know guys like him, you wouldn't know anything about it."

Narcissa crossed her arms, slightly offended he would insult her intelligence in such a way. "What makes you think I wouldn't know someone like him? I have plenty of experience with guys." She was lying of course, but she had a point to make.

"Oh really? I've known him for four years and his reputation isn't too great. He gets one girl, just one girl and it's a game to him. Do not get too close to him."

Narcissa knew Benjamin had been acting weird. She felt it was only a kiss and that didn't mean she didn't want to go to bed with him, at least not yet. She felt more of an attraction to the oversexed Benjamin, rather than Lucius. However Narcissa couldn't help but notice the Malfoy boy looked rather dashing in his dress shirt.

'_No woman. You don't like him.' _She thought to herself._ 'Benjamin is a nice guy on the inside, Lucius is only saying that to get the best of you. Although he has grown taller, and from playing Quidditch he's building some muscle-. No get a grip he has hair like a girl._'

"Trust me on this." Lucius said taking a step closer to her. "Stay away from him. Don't believe me? Ask Fatima."

"I know, he's a dog… I get it." Narcissa murmured.

"What was that?" Lucius asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." Narcissa said. "Well, why are we just talking about my love life? I've noticed you and Fatima making eyes a couple of times. She's been awfully warm to you."

"To me?" Lucius asked, with his head cocked to the side. "Well… yeah but she's a flirt. She's like that with everyone. She is really interested in Dolohov. I don't understand why."

"Neither do I." Narcissa paused and finally said. "Are you going to try and snog her?" She heard of the many girls he's snogged in the past since he started Hogwarts and the number was alarming. Bellatrix made sure Narcissa knew every day about it. Whether the reason was to make her youngest sister angry or to warn her was unclear, but despite the reason Narcissa needed to know what intentions he had.

"Well…" he said with a hand placed to his chin. "I-."

"Please do not tell me!" Narcissa exclaimed. "I'd rather not know."

"And I'd rather not know about Benjamin." He said in a huff voice. "Whatever you do… do not let me see it, or it'll be the last thing he'll ever do."

"Although I doubt that relationship will go any further, I guess I should offer you the same respect." Narcissa said with a half grin but her stomach turned at the mental image of him snogging with Fatima. She feared her dinner was going to come up her throat and taint the white snow. Lucius nodded and walked out further into the snow. "Have you ever seen the pond in winter?" he asked.

Narcissa shook her head, the loose curls fall into her eyes. "Where is it?" she asked.

* * *

"Okay, what if the ice breaks?" Narcissa asked afraid to step onto the iced lake that Lucius was standing on. He held his hand out to her but she hesitated and took a step back on firm ground. "Oh Cissa." He said. "Usually you're the one to be spontaneous." Narcissa looked at the blanket of ice and asked again "What if the ice breaks… I can't swim."

"I'll teach you in the summer." He said, holding his hand out even further to her. "Just trust me."

"Trust you?" she asked putting one dainty foot onto the ice and listened to it crackle under pressure from her shoes. "No thanks. I think the view is great right here."

"Oh Merlin, it's safe. I promise." Narcissa hesitated once again. Lucius turned around and slid flat footed on the ice. "Whee-OW" he cried landing flat on his bottom on the hard ice. "Ow!" he exclaimed holding his bottom as he writhed on the ice.

"Are you okay?" Narcissa called, praying he would be so she didn't have to retrieve him.

"Ow… ow… ow… my arse!" Lucius cried sitting up on the ice. His pale face was red and his neatly pulled back hair was starting to loosen. After several minutes of crying for his battered arse, he carefully stood up and made his way back to Narcissa. He held out his hand to her and the blonde haired girl hesitated again. "So, do you trust me?" he asked his gray eyes staring at her with curiosity, trying to push back the pain he still had from his hurt bottom.

"I…" she gulped, looking at the ice then at Lucius's pale outstretched hand. She slowly grabbed his hand and slowly grabbed onto the other one. She justified that she lived a long life and if she was to die at least she could take Lucius with her. "Is it going to-." Narcissa started as she heard the ice start to crackle.

"It's not going to break." He assured her as they walked onto the pond slowly. He held her hands tightly until they were in the middle of the pond. "How's your arse?" Narcissa asked slowly sitting on the ice.

"Probably black and blue by now." Lucius said slowly sitting on the ice with her. It hurt for him to see on his backside, so he laid on his back and stared up at the night sky. "It's a full moon tonight." Lucius noted.

"I guess the werewolves will be coming out." Narcissa giggled. They sat on the ice for several minutes in silence. Narcissa broke the sullenness when she spoke without thinking. "So, I think Bellatrix has a thing for this Voldemort man. All she does is ramble about him when someone so much as mentions it."

Lucius shrugged, his eyes never leaving the sky. "He's got the right idea in mind…"

"I suppose so, it's just…never mind."

"Tell me."

"Andy-err-well… you know, brought up some good points. He seems like a…"

"A…?"

"A mean old… wanker." Narcissa said. Lucius started with a chuckle, then after a few seconds he started rolling on the ice laughing and soon she was laughing as well. "That's the best you can come up with?" he asked, through his laughs. "You could've used a deranged maniac, an idealist, a dreamer, or completely mental, but no… you use wanker."

"Why is that so funny?"

"I suppose I was expecting more." He replied, propping his chin on his fist. "What's next? He's a doodoo brain?"

"Great idea! I'll tell that to Bella and I'll watch her go mad." She said with a cute smile on her face. Narcissa laid her body, next to him. She watched his chest move up and down. She slowly slid herself on the ice and cuddled close to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they stared up. Narcissa was afraid to look at him. She had captured that one time with Benjamin and she didn't want to ruin anything with Lucius.

Despite her attempts she couldn't help but feel light hearted around him, no matter how many times she told him his hair resembled one of a woman. She placed her head in the crook of his neck and he in returned moved his thumb up and down the back of her bare neck and she placed a hand on his chest. With his other hand he touched her hand and held it in his. He stroked the top of her smooth with his fingers. Something came over her and she leaned closer to his face and ran her fingers through his hair. "Cissa?" he asked with his trade mark smirk in place.

"Uh huh?" she asked. Before he bothered to answer she leaned down toward him till she was only a solid millimeter away from his lips. His hand was around the back of her neck was moving up and down her back. The cool wind that bugged her before when it brushed in her face didn't matter. She just wanted to kiss him. Just one little-.

"CISSY!" came a shout.

Narcissa shuddered when she heard her sisters nails on a chalkboard scream. Lucius sat up on his sore bottom to see Bellatrix on the other side of the pond, her arms were crossed and had her scowl properly readied. "CISSY!" she screamed "MOTHER IS LOOKING FOR YOU!"

"Alright!" she exclaimed back desperately wanting to kick her in the arse for ruining her moment. Much to her relief, from the look on Lucius's face he felt the same. "Sorry." Narcissa apologized, trying to stand up on the ice. "Not as sorry as I am." He replied. Lucius helped her to land once again. Before the girl had a chance to appreciate the joy of being on solid ground, Bellatrix grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along. "What's wrong?" Narcissa asked with concern, attempting to snatch her arm back, but Bella's grip was too firm.

"Mother was worried. Something about wondering where you've run off to. She seems pretty angry. Why were you out on the lake anyway?"

"Why not?" Lucius asked, following them, but struggling to keep up.

"No one was talking to you Luci!" Bella snapped, barely glancing at him. "I hope you weren't planning on fornicating in the freezing cold, eh Luci?" she asked, finally looking back at him with a mock smile.

"No." Lucius replied blankly.

"Ha," she laughed. "You could've fooled me. Judging from the way you two seemed pretty cozy on that pond, I would say copulation was definitely going through your mind, blonde."

"Shut up Bella!" Narcissa proclaimed snatching her arm back, and marching past her as they arrived at the Manor. Druella was waiting outside for her in her ruby red, velvet robes. From her eyes Narcissa could tell she was angry, but her face told a different story of a concerned mother for her daughter. Narcissa was beyond skeptical, this was her true feelings, but she wasn't going to say a word. Cygnus stood by her, had his arms crossed and a bored expression on his face.

"Narcissa Black!" Druella exclaimed, marching toward her. "Where were you? I've been worried sick."

"Mother, I've been with Lucius on the frozen pond." Narcissa said honestly.

"Alone at night?" Druella exclaimed, with a suspicious look on her face . "You weren't-."

"No Mother I promise." Narcissa said, growing tired of her insane accusations.

Abraxas turned to Lucius. "Come inside, boy." His voice was dangerously low. "You embarrassed me enough for one night. It is one thing to wander out alone, but roaming outside unescorted with a young lady-."

"My fiancé Father, she's not just another young lady. I was showing her the lake. I'm sorry Father." Lucius said in a flat tone as if he rehearsed it over and over in his head beforehand.

Cygnus cleared his throat. "Now, now Abraxas. Druella. Let's not be too hard on the children. After all they are young men and women. They'd rather associate amongst themselves not hear the prattle of their parents. They weren't gone too long, no harm has been done, and they're both back in one peace. I'm grateful for that." Narcissa smiled at her Father. She was relieved to at least have one adult whose main idea of love wasn't driving her into a mad house before her seventeenth birthday.

"You bring up a valid point." Abraxas said. "I suppose the situation was a little over exaggerated."

Druella looked at Cygnus with a sour expression, but remained silent for the rest of the night, except for a few charming comments here and there. That was much easier to endure rather than her prattle on and on

* * *

"Oh Cissy please sit up straight." Druella ordered looking at the menu of the restaurant. Narcissa was leaning on the table sipping her pumpkin juice from a goblet. She sat up straight and rigid trying to avoid any more comments from her mother. Before she went back to school Druella wanted her and Narcissa to have a mother and daughter day. Narcissa would've rather chosen to spend the day with Bellatrix and listen to her prattle on about nothing. At least they would've done something remotely interesting besides eating at a place where Druella wanted to eat at, and talking about what Druella wanted to talk about. Druella smiled at Narcissa. "Isn't this fun darling?" she asked.

"Yes Mother." Narcissa replied faking a smile.

Druella looked at menu once more until a waitress with thinning red hair in a tight bun walk toward them. A Quick Quill Pen and a notebook levitated an inch away from her shoulder. "Is Miss. and Mrs. Black ready to order?" she asked in an exaggerated friendly tone.

"Yes we are Bethany." Druella said in a matter of fact tone. Before Narcissa could open her mouth to order Druella snatched Narcissa's menu from her hands. "We'll have rare lamb chops, with Yorkshire pudding, and strawberry Danishes for desert."

Narcissa scrunched her nose in disgust. She hated rare meat, because the blood that oozed out of the meat was disgusting and it gave her a painful stomach later. "Uhm… can I have mine medium rare?" she asked the waitress. The Quick Qill scratched out the second rare meat order and scribbled something else. The waitress nodded and turned on her heel, when Druella held out the palm of her hand to her, signaling Bethany to stay put. "Dear," she said in an irritated tone. "Rare meat has vitamins that are good for you. So keep the rare."

"I already take vitamins. I don't want to overdose." Narcissa replied sarcastically, folding her arms against her chest. "She'll have the rare meat." Druella said to Bethany with a false smile. When the waitress turned her back and walked to the other side of the room, Narcissa felt a sharp pain in her mouth.

"Ow…" she whimpered, bringing her hand to her mouth, and the taste of iron stung her tongue.

"Don't you ever do that to me, again young lady!" Druella snapped. Narcissa checked to see if her lip was bleeding or puffy in the mirror she kept in her purse. To her relief it wasn't and she placed the mirror back in its rightful place. "Sorry Mother rare meat just hurts my stomach."

"That only means it's working." Druella replied sipping her glass of wine. "Just because something doesn't taste good, doesn't mean you can't eat it."

"That's really awful logic Mother…" Narcissa muttered. Druella glared at her for a moment and smiled. She wrapped an arm around her daughter and massaged her neck. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Cissy." She said her grip growing tighter and tighter around Narcissa neck. Narcissa squirmed, but she could barely move with her mother so close to her. "Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes Mother." Narcissa said praying that Druella would let go of her. Slowly Druella's long finger unwrapped themselves around the crook of Narcissa's tense neck. They remained in silence for several minutes when Narcissa cleared her throat. "Mother?" she asked. "May I ask you a question?"

"Yes you may." Druella replied.

"If Lucius and I are engaged to be married is it alright if… I erm… date other… guys?" she asked.

Druella's eyebrow went up. "No." she said plainly. "Of course it's not okay. You're engaged to be married. You're not some tramp that opens her legs to any boy that walks by. Besides it's best if you just remain focused on Lucius and your grades of course. Right, Cissy darling?"

Narcissa drank her pumpkin juice from her goblet, looked down at her lap and nodded reluctantly. "Yes Mother."

* * *

_Sorry for it being so long guys. =( But I hoped you enjoyed it. It was a really hard chapter to write for some odd reason._

_I usually don't make excuses for my errors but I have contacts that I have to wear and it's really annoying to look at the computer when they're really irritating my eyes. If there are amy grammatical mistakes I apologize, I will fix them later. I wanted to make sure I got this chapter out asap. I didn't know how long it would take the get the next one._

_Any questions? Comments? Love it? Hate it? Click the review button and the ears are open._

_Val_


	12. Third Year Part III: Cupids Arrow Strike

**Third Year Part III: Cupid's Arrow Strikes In More Than One Place**

Narcissa stuck her nose in her book even harder, doing her best to try and study for Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes classes. She would've succeeded if she hadn't been distracted by Bellatrix and Lucius battling each other in an arm wrestling competition. Rodolphus was rooting for Lucius, while Rabastan cheered on Bellatrix. They were about evenly matched, but Bellatrix was giving him a run for his money. He held onto the table with his other hand as he tried to push her arm back. His pale face was strained and red.

"You're weak Blondie!" Bellatrix laughed.

"Stop digging your nails into my hand! Play fair." Lucius replied trying his best to form a smirk.

"Never! Give up Luci!"

"No!" Lucius was almost toward his victory. Bella's hand was shaking and heading toward the table. Rodolphus was clapping his hands in delight, while Rabastan ran his finger through his hair nervously.

Narcissa sighed, closed her book and said. "Please stop! I'm actually trying to study."

"Sorry-." Lucius lost focus for one second and Bellatrix slammed his hand down on the table and pumped her fist into the air. "I win!" Rodolphus put his head in his hands and Rabastan wrapped an around Bellatrix and ruffled her hair.

"Be quiet Bellatrix." Lucius said, but Bella was too busy rubbing her victory in his face to possibly care. Narcissa had enough and slammed the book down hard on the table. "SHUT UP BELLATRIX!" she screamed, involuntarily.

"SSSSSHHH!" Came a chorus of shushes in the library.

"You can shut up too!" she snapped at the unnamed people in the library.

"Well someone woke up on the bitch side of the bed this morning." Bellatrix smiled at her little sister, clicking her long nails on the table. Narcissa glared up her, picked up her books one by one, shoved them into her bag and jumped out of her chair. "Good job Bellatrix. Leave it to you to make anyone feel better." Lucius replied getting up to follow her.

Narcissa had been feeling irritable lately. She even yelled at Violet Parkinson for leaving hair in the shower drain. It was something she couldn't explain, but she knew the source. Benjamin claimed he was busy studying for exams and his workload had doubled, which meant she had no time to spend with him only on the off chances she was with Fatima and if she did she felt guilty. Guilty that she disappointed him, and even guiltier with her mother's and Lucius's words hanging over head.

She could barely concentrate on her school work and now that Fatima had a new boyfriend, Antonin Dolohov she had zero time to spend with Narcissa as well. She was back to spending time with her crazy sister and her "fiancé". She was lonely, sleep deprived, abashed, and depressed.

Narcissa didn't respond to the calls of her name as Lucius tried his best to keep up with her. "Oh come on Cissa…" he said panting. "Just stop okay?"

Narcissa turned around and sighed. "What?"

"What's been wrong lately?"

"Nothing it's…nothing. Don't worry about it." Narcissa said, waving her hand, dismissing any question of her mental state.

"Come here." Lucius said motioning her into an empty classroom. Narcissa rolled her eyes, and placed her book sack on the ground. "What is it?" she asked, but he was already in the classroom. She sighed and walked back into the room and closed the door.

"Just calm down." Lucius said putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'm concerned, you haven't been yourself. Everyone is talking about it."

"Yeah… I know." Narcissa replied trying to come up with a lie to cover up the hurt she felt from Benjamin's absence. "I'm… It's… It's that time of the month." She lied. Lucius looked uncomfortably around the class and cleared his throat. "That's nice. I'll leave you alone then." Lucius said trying to quickly make a break for the door.

"No wait!" Narcissa said. "I-. That was a lie. It's well… Benjamin."

"What about him?" he asked in a huffed tone.

"He hasn't been around…" she said quietly, her face pointed toward her shoes. Even talking about him made Narcissa's stomach turn and her heart thump uncontrollably. Lucius hesitated and murmured. "You don't know do you?" he asked.

"Know what?" Narcissa asked with her head cocked and her heart about to drop through her chest.

"He's with that fat cow, Alecto Carrow." Lucius said. "That little snake didn't tell you? They've been screwing around for a while now. I assumed you knew."

Narcissa felt a wave of emotions that hit her all at once. She should've known something was going on between Benjamin and the fat bitch Alecto. She thought she was going to cry, but just as her mother taught her let go of all emotions and did her best to forget. It was easier to feel nothing, than too much. Slowly the tension was relieved and the pain dulled. She closed her eyes, inhaled slowly, and exhaled. She opened her eyes, looking into Lucius gray orbs. "I should've known." she sighed. "The slut is looser than Bellatrix."

"Yes, wicked temper to match." Lucius scoffed.

"Oh well… Mother said I couldn't be with him anyway." Narcissa numbly replied. Lucius nodded in agreement and said.

"Oh, by the way you forgot what today is." Lucius said trying his best to cheer the girl up, despite the numb and emotionless mask she tried to display. Narcissa frowned. "What day is it?" she asked.

"Valentines Day." He replied. With a wave of his wand into his palm a single red rose appeared in his hand. He handed it to her. "Happy Valentines Day, Cissa." He replied. "Now cheer up?"

"Thanks Lucius." She smiled holding the rose in her hands, she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "You're too sweet."

Those were words she never thought she'd ever say to him or even about him, but it felt nice. Lucius's pale cheeks turned a red and his thin lips formed into a grin. "Erm… I'm done with classes for the day, would you like to go for a ride?" Lucius asked her.

"Sure." She smiled. Lucius offered his arm to her and she took it, holding the rose close to her chest and a smile she thought would never leave her face.

They flew all around Hogwarts grounds, up and over the bridge and around the tops of the gorgeous castle. She was once again really close to him, never leaving his side, not even for a second. The time seemed to go by slowly as they drifted through the air. Narcissa stared at him, and he looked at her back. Narcissa could feel their normally tense connection, growing into something different. It felt almost beautiful, and warm. From the romance book she read of Andromeda's it was times like these where the lovers would start to kiss affectionately. Narcissa leaned forward involuntarily ignoring the wind in her hair and her sweating hands gripping her broomstick. Lucius leaned forward as well, a hungry look in his gray eyes. She placed a hand on his arm and leaned toward him, when he suddenly said; "Cissa, watch where you're-!"

She whipped her head around and saw the brown color of a tree branch coming closer and closer to her. She tried to dive under it, but it was too late. She felt a sharp pain in the front of her face and her body free falling down, till she felt something tug on her arm. The feeling was so sharp and quick that she didn't have time to react. Then her vision suddenly turned into darkness.

* * *

When Narcissa opened her weary eyes, she was greeted by the sight of white sheets, and white walls. For a second she thought she was in heaven, but then she realized one painful fact, that she was dead. She leaned back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She never figured she would die from falling off a broom or even falling to begin with. She hoped she would die old and gray, but still just as beautiful in a Manor surrounded by her sons and daughters and their grandchildren, perhaps in the arms of her older husband, or awaiting to meet him in the afterlife.

Depressed at the thought of dying so young she felt her face turn hot, and tears started to form in her eyes. She turned to her right side and was welcomed to the vision of an abundance of sweets, flowers and pastry cakes. "Wow, they give you treats from the start?" Narcissa asked herself as she tried to sit up on her butt, but her right arm almost immediately tensed and she felt a wave of an incredible pain. She laid back down and groaned.

"Oh good. You're up." said a voice. She looked up to see a stern faced woman with brown hair under her nurses cap looking down at her. "Madame Pomfrey?" she asked trying to cock her head to the side but winced in pain. "Take it easy dearie." She said pushing Narcissa gently back on her back and adjusting her white sheets.

"You took a pretty nasty fall. If Mr. Malfoy hadn't saved you the damage would've been a lot worse."

"Worse? How bad?" Narcissa asked becoming more and more aware of her aching arm and face.

"You had a broken nose, broken arm, a dislocated shoulder and a sprained wrist." She listed. "The damage is not as bad as it could've been if Mr. Malfoy hadn't grabbed you in time."

"Ow…" Narcissa whined. "Whose all this from?"

"Your Father I believe and Mr. Malfoy."

Narcissa couldn't help, but smile, despite how much it hurt but one detail gave her more discomfort than her actual injuries. It was the thought of her mother discovering her nasty fall. She wouldn't be upset that she almost fell to her death, but she would make it her fault somehow.

"It's always my fault." Narcissa grimaced, unaware she spoke her thoughts out loud.

"What was that dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"It was nothing." Narcissa lied. "Can I go back to sleep?" Narcissa asked Madame Pomfrey. The nurse nodded her head and she continued to make her rounds as Narcissa fell back into her painless sleep.

* * *

"Hello, Pixie." Cygnus said kissing her aching hand gently and running his hands through her hair lovingly. Narcissa smiled weakly at him just waking up from her slumber. "Hello, Daddy."

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Sore." Narcissa admitted in a weak voice. "Is Mother angry?" she asked forcing the question out and mentally preparing herself for whatever answer she was going to receive. She was afraid of his answer. Cygnus looked down at his daughters hand and then back up to her with a look of weary written on his face. "Yes. She's angry you rode brooms with Mr. Malfoy unattended."

"We were just playing, Father-."

"I know Pixie, but you know your mother. She thinks of common decency over fun." Cygnus replied smiling half-heartedly. "But do not worry over that now, I'm just happy you're okay."

"Me too." Narcissa replied. "My nose still hurts though."

"It's still a little bruised, but that should clear up. You're still just as beautiful as ever Pixie."

Narcissa smiled and leaned her head back on the pillow. "If she's going to come to Hogwarts can she wait till I'm better?"

"She's… erm… away on business."

"Business?" Narcissa asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Cygnus nodded slowly his eyes cast down as if he didn't want to talk about it, and Narcissa didn't press the issue. She leaned into her Father's hand, when she heard footsteps coming into the hospital wing. She caught sight of silvery blond hair. Lucius stopped in his tracks with a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean in his hands. "Oh… hello Mr. Black." He said with a nod.

"Lucius." Cygnus nodded back. He kissed Narcissa's head and replied. "I'll leave you two alone." Cygnus walked off in the other direction and Lucius took his place. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Narcissa said with a smirk on her face. "How does this look?" she asked stroking her bruised cheek. "Is this a good look for me?"

"You look good with anything on your face." replied Lucius jokingly

"You're a brown noser." Narcissa replied. "Thank you, for saving my life." Lucius carefully removed a strand of hair from her face. "Of course. How would it look if my intended had taken a plunge to her death? They would surely suspect me."

"Yes they would." Narcissa replied. He leaned forward, but suddenly stopped in his tracks and straightened his spine. He took her hand in his and kissed it. "I've got to go. I will see you later tonight." He replied giving her hand one last kiss and she couldn't help, but smile no matter how severe the pain was. When he walked away, she felt a longing within her. As his back grew farther from sight she wished she summoned up the courage to tell him to stay with her for only a minute longer.

* * *

_Your reviews are my fuel. I love them more and more. :) And if the stars are in my favor I can get the next chapter up in three or four days. You all are the reason I write these chapters, and post them so quickly. You're amazing. _

_Val._


	13. Third Year Part IV: Undisclosed Desires

**Third Year Part IV: Undisclosed Desires**

For the first time in years Narcissa was going to spend a great deal of time away from her mother and she couldn't have been happier. Druella's brother, Uncle Jacques Rosier was accidentally hit by a Muggle mode of transportation and she quickly went to his aide, but not without leaving a trail of slurs and curses. Cygnus gave her his permission to spend an entire week or more with Lucius. The minute she arrived she felt her stomach dropped. Lucius hadn't forgotten their agreement on the ice, he was going to teach her how to swim.

When Narcissa was eight years old her family decided to spend a summer at their lake house. After Bellatrix snatched one of her dolls, Narcissa had chased her toward the water and Narcissa accidentally fell into the lake. She would've drowned had it not been for the help of her Uncle Orion. Ever since that day, Narcissa had been scared to death of water, especially dark water. Although the Malfoy pool was far from dark, the chances of her drowning frightened her.

Narcissa dragged her feet to the indoor pool, clenching her towel tightly to her body. Lucius, already in the pool, took laps around the edge of pool. When the laps became old, her intended poked his head above the water. "Come now, Cissa." He said, waving his arms underwater his hair floating around him. "You can't learn how to swim by standing there."

"I know… but…erm…" she hesitated, clenching her fist tighter around her towel. She dipped her big toe in the water, and pulled it back out. "There. I did." She said with a nervous smile. Lucius shook his head, stood up and walked to the shallow end of the water. "Take off the towel." He said in a commanding voice.

"What?" Narcissa exclaimed involuntarily. "No!" she snapped shaking her head and pulling her towel so tight the edges chaffed against her back.

"Come on." He said splashing water at her. Narcissa squealed and deflected the water with her back turned to him. "Do you want to swim or continue the fascinating conversation you were having with Mother?"

Narcissa stared into the pool, then at her bare feet on the pool floor. She slowly took a couple steps back, keeping her eyes on Lucius. "Quitter." Lucius said in a sing song voice as he headed to the deeper end of the pool. Narcissa furrowed her brow and threw off her towel, not minding where it landed. She wore a black, green and silver bikini. Lucius tried his best not to stare at her half naked body, but the temptation was overwhelming. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Y-Yes." Narcissa said. Lucius held out his hands to her. She carefully clasped his, and slowly stepped into the water. She shivered and was tempted to run out, but determination kept her grounded in place. "It's freezing."

"Your body has to get used to it. It's alright." He explained. Narcissa nodded and slowly walked around in the shallow part of the water until her body adapted. "Now trust me." Lucius said taking one of her hands.

"Okay." Narcissa said.

"Close your eyes and just relax." He said. Narcissa closed her eyes, and inhaled and exhaled till she was totally relaxed. Lucius gently guided her to float on her back with his hands under her. Narcissa tried to remain relaxed despite the feeling of water coming into her ears and flapping in her face. "Just pretend the water is your friend." He reassured her, when he saw her face tense.

Narcissa floated idly until the memories of the terror of her being sucked into the merciless water opened her eyes. She tried to stand up, but she was too deep in the pool for her feet to reach the bottom. She panicked and started kicking her feet wildly. Lucius held her hands in his and slowly Narcissa started to calm herself. "See." He said. "You're better than you thought. Just keep kicking and hold your head up."

After hours of practice she knew how to doggy paddle and float. Although she still wasn't comfortable with the water, it was still a great accomplishment for her, and she couldn't wait to write Cygnus all about it.

* * *

Lucius had his hand balled under his chin as he read an article on Quidditch in the Daily Prophet. His body slouched on the chair as he tapped his foot lightly and cleared his throat to dim the silence in the room. Narcissa poked her head into the room, looking for any lingering people in the hallway, and she snuck into the room, trying her best not to giggle. She walked toward him carefully, not making a sound. Her plans came crashing down when she heard his drawling voice say. "I know you're here Narcissa." He replied, looking from behind the paper.

"How did you know it was me?" Narcissa asked disappointed and yet impressed. She walked toward Lucius and stood up above him placing her hands on her hips. "I smelled your perfume." Lucius answered folding the paper in half and tossing it on the floor. Narcissa's cheeks turned a slight pink and turned her head to avoid his eyes. When she did, she spotted a moving portrait of a beautiful ballerina. Narcissa thought she was absolutely gorgeous. She had blonde hair, tied up into a tight bun. Her pale skin blended with her white tutu. She didn't look at the crowd or anyone for that matter she simply stared into the distance. White feathery swan wings attached themselves to her long thin arms, and she moved so gracefully Narcissa thought she was dancing in air. Narcissa's eyes glanced to the bottom of the portrait, a plaque in gold lettering read in cursive letters; 'Celeste DeBarge; The Virgin Swan'.

"Was your Mother really the Virgin Swan?" Narcissa chirped, with an intrigued grin on her face.

"Yes." Lucius replied, looking up at the portrait fondly. "She was an amazing dancer. If my memory serves me correct, Dru-. I mean Mrs. Black was also in the same play."

"Really?" Narcissa asked cocking her head to the side. It didn't come as a surprise, Druella was a dancer. Druella brought it up many times in polite conversation, how often she trained to possibly become a world renowned dancer. Had she not gotten pregnant, her dreams probably would've come true. However Druella failed to mentioned she had also been in one of Narcissa's favorite ballets, The Twin Swans.

"You didn't know?" Lucius inquired. "She played Mother's twin, the Carnal Swan."

Narcissa rationalized it was the only proper role for Druella to play the Virgin Swan's twin sister. She had seen Celeste many times. She was the model for every pure blooded wife, to be coy, virginal, and poised. Druella could act the part, but even Narcissa could tell it was a performance. Narcissa shuddered at the thought of Druella ruining her week, before it had even started so she quickly changed the subject. "So, have you ever danced before?"

"Of course." Lucius stated. "Malfoys are meant to be well rounded and educated."

"Really?" Narcissa asked with a raised eyebrow. "I've been thinking, I haven't danced in ages and I'm certain you and I haven't danced before."

Lucius raised his eyebrow and shook his head. "We've danced before."

"We have?"

"Yes, I stepped on your toe and in response you broke mine." Lucius grimaced, tensing his shoulders. Narcissa thought for a moment, and chuckled. "So? We were nine. Besides you were stepping on my toes on purpose."

"Yes, but you could've spared me the pain on healing it." Lucius replied standing up, and straightening his vest before continuing. He bowed before her and said in a cool voice. "May I have this dance?" he asked, extending his hand to her. Narcissa curtsied and nodded her head. She took his hand and he placed his hand on her waist. They swayed and moved to the nonexistent music without a care in their world. Narcissa stared into his gray eyes. She couldn't get him off her mind. She slid her hand up his shoulder and to his face. Her thumb gently massaged his cheek bone and before she could say a word, he leaned forward, the hand on her waist rubbing circles into her skin.

She stopped dancing and stood on her tip toes and kissed him. Narcissa immediately knew this was different than her kiss with Benjamin. It wasn't forced and lacked the malevolence. It was warm, and loving. As she felt his lips pressed against hers she wished deeply that this had been her first kiss rather than Benjamin's one. She didn't want it to stop. It was similar to a scene she read out of one of Andromeda's books and a lovely build up to that one moment. Her heart nearly sank through her stomach when she pulled away.

"What's all this for?" he asked, running his hand into the bun she had, letting loose her hair to fall on her shoulders.

"Honestly," Narcissa said repressing a giggle. "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" he questioned, placing his thumb on the side of her throat.

"For saving my life." She said, pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

"_Dear Fatima_," Narcissa wrote biting her lip, as she quickly scribbled onto a piece of parchment paper. "_Snogging has to be the greatest experience of my life. I cannot even believe how happy I am. Why didn't you tell me it was so great?" _She stopped for a moment. She placed her quill to her chin, trying to figure out a way to end it. "Ta_ke care, I hope you're well._

_Love,_

_Narcissa_."

She quickly tied the letter to her owl's leg, petted its head and said in a soft voice. "Fatima." The owl hooted and took off out her window. Without wasting any time Narcissa jumped away from her desk and ran from her room to down the hall to Lucius's room. It was early in the morning, and she was sure Abraxas had left for business, while Celeste was still sleeping. The sounds of her running startled Lucius as he appeared out his room. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in his room. "Could you be any louder?" Lucius hissed at her. "If Mother awakens I'll never see the light of day."

"Sorry." Narcissa blushed, turning red. Lucius's face softened and he kissed her pink lips. His body pressed against hers and Narcissa's arms around him tightly, pushing him even closer to her. So close she could feel his heart beat against her ears. Narcissa's lips slid down his neck. She nipped and nibbled at the flesh on his neck, and ran her tongue down his warm neck. He moaned lightly in her ear, while his hands felt down her back, until his hand was cupping under bottom. It felt odd at first, but Narcissa slowly warmed up to it. It wasn't till his hands slid from her bottom to the bones of her hips and further down that she pulled away from him.

"What?" Lucius asked as if in a daze. Narcissa shook her head and said in a mousy voice. "If you… you know… Mother will have my head."

"Ah, I see." Lucius stammered, in a disappointed voice, but he kissed her again. In the middle of their continuing snogging session Lucius heard a loud pop and from the corner of his eye he saw tennis ball sized eyes. "Pardon me Master Lucius, but Dobby is supposed to fetch Master Lucius for-." He stopped suddenly noticing the uncompromising scene. "Master Lucius is not supposed to have Miss. Black in his room."

"Don't you tell Mother!" he snapped at the elf.

"Dobby must tell Mistress Celeste. Mistress asked Dobby to report to what Master Lucius is-."

Lucius grabbed Dobby by the throat, and squeezed so tightly the house elf's big eyes grew bigger. "You will do no such thing! This is none of your business Dobby! Stay out of it!"

"Dobby must…" he gasped. "Mistress-."

"I-do-not-care!" Lucius said in one breath. Narcissa flinched hearing his sharp gasps. "Promise me you won't say anything to Mother. Promise!"

"Yes Master Lucius…" he said. "Dobby promises." Lucius immediately let go of the house elf and watched him cough and gasp for air on his thin knees. "Dobby is sorry Master Lucius, but Dobby must tell."

"You little-."

Before he could finish the house elf had disappeared, with a loud pop. "This… is going to end badly." Narcissa replied, feeling her stomach drop.

* * *

_Fanfiction has been acting screwy lately. It took me awhile to get this document right. Sorry for the wait. Thank you to all who reviewed! You know who you are!_

_-Val_


	14. Third Year Part V: Dancing Tulips

**Third Year Part V: Dancing Tulips and Golden Rain**

The loud slapping sound radiated off of Lucius's thin face and rang through the room, hitting Narcissa's ears sharply as if she clashed two pans hitting one another. She clenched her fist tightly, trying her best not to react or feel anything, out of fear what would happen to him. Abraxas pointed a chubby finger at Lucius, his face red and his eyes black. Celeste stood behind her husband, looking away from Lucius. "Have you lost all common decency, boy?" he exclaimed shaking with fury. "It is bad enough of you to be indecent in front of your female guest, but it's another to have zero control over your own lust and taking her to your room-."

"We weren't-." Lucius said before Abraxas slapped him even harder the last time, leaving the red mark already embedded in his cheek even redder. "Silence! You'll speak when you're spoken to do you understand me, boy?" Abraxas hollered.

"Yes, Father." Lucius replied, his gray eyes meeting his father's darker ones. "I'm sorry, Father." Lucius apologized, turning his eyes away from his Fathers.

Narcissa decided to speak before Abraxas went off on another tangent. She quickly inhaled and practically said in one breath. "Mr. Malfoy." Narcissa stopped speaking, quickly clearing her throat, and began once again. "It was my fault I… led him on. It wasn't my intention to disrespect your home." Narcissa turned to Celeste Malfoy, avoiding her eyes by busying herself with the wedding ring on her finger. "I'm also extremely sorry to have awakened you Mrs. Malfoy." Celeste's gray eyes glanced at Narcissa and turned back to her ring.

"Narcissa," Abraxas said in a controlled tone, but with the same look. "I appreciate your honesty, but I will deal with my son in my own way, just as Cygnus and Druella shall deal with you when the time comes. I will be reaching Mrs. Black sometimes in-."

"You what?" Narcissa snapped out of turn. Her heart was beating out of control and breathing became rapid. "No please!"

"I'm sorry Narcissa, but it will be done."

Lucius was more than aware how controlling Druella was and knew that Narcissa would receive an unfair punishment. "Father, there was no need, it was innocent-."

Abraxas's face went from a suttle pale, to a beet red as he back handed Lucius's face. Lucius almost lost his balance, but eventually stood up straight and forced his face not to show any emotion despite how sore his face was. "I'll deal with you later. I don't want to hear another word from you until then."

"Yes Father."

Narcissa felt as if she would vomit, and slowly sat down on a nearby chair. She tried to retain control over her emotions, but that wasn't possible with the lingering images of Druella beating her with her horse leather belt kept popping in her mind.

* * *

"I knew you were a floosy, running around like a whore! You can't even wait for you wedding night can you? Instead you prance around half naked in front of a boy and let him touch you-know-where."

"He's my fiancé. It doesn't-."

Druella's hand came crashing down in a slap across Narcissa's face. Her shoulders and lip stiffen and her eyes started to water. After the taste of iron started to taint her mouth, she placed her eyes back on her red in the face mother. "You will speak when your opinion is wanted!" She exclaimed. "I have to run here away from my brother's bedside because you're too loose to keep your legs closed! I ought to put you in a brothel if that's what you wish! You want never ending encounters? Fine. I'll put you out there for every mudblood, muggle, werewolf to use! Maybe that will help you, and teach you some respect!"

"Mother…" Narcissa said and feeling her mother slapped her once again. This time Narcissa fell back on her bed and started to cry. "Stop crying!" Druella yelled. "I have failed you as a mother! You're going to learn to respect me!" Druella grabbed Narcissa by the hair and pulled her out of her room. The screaming teenager did her best to keep up with her mother's stride. Druella pushed her into one of the supply closet and locked the door. "Don't you ever think about moving till I tell you to!" Druella screamed over the sound of her daughters screams and pounding on the door.

* * *

Narcissa was forced to stay in the closet until Druella told one of the house elves to fetch her. Once Narcissa let the confines of her closet prison, she was forced to stay in her room for however long Druella decided as punishment. Cygnus was able to transport food to her, but it couldn't mend the pain she felt. She was wide awake in the dark and couldn't calm herself to fall asleep. She was sure Druella was gone back to Uncle Jaques home. She never felt any hatred toward her mother, until she was locked in the closet.

Suddenly she heard a tap on her window. Narcissa ignored it rationalizing that it was a branch hitting her window, but she heard it again_._

When she could no longer ignore it, she got up from the bed, and walked to the window. She wiped the tears from her dry sore eyes and looked into the darkness. Lucius sat on his broomstick, with a smirk on his face and something in his hands. Narcissa opened the window slowly to avoid it from creaking. "I can't talk for long." She said, in a soft whisper.

"It's fine. I had to make sure you were alive."

"Thanks." Narcissa said reaching out to touch his hand. "I got something for you." He said tossing her a round object at her, and barely caught it. Held up to the moonlight Narcissa could see it was a pink tulip with a green base. "What's this?" she asked.

"Hum to it." He replied.

"Hum what?"

"Anything."

Narcissa sighed and started humming to it and petting the curved petals. With a flash of gold light the tulip opened into a skirt for a ballerina. It danced in Narcissa's hands, as glittering gold fell down upon the pale skinned, blonde dancer. "Thank you." Narcissa said.

"You're quite welcome." He said.

"I don't know when Bellatrix is going to be back but she has a nasty habit of tattling." Narcissa replied. "I'll see you soon." He kissed her hand and he flew away

* * *

"Fine!" Bellatrix screamed slamming the front door behind Rodolphus. She grabbed a pillow from the couch and screamed into it as loud as she could, but was still pretty audible from the other room Narcissa was in. She wondered for a second why Roddy and Bellatrix even bothered to be around each other, it always ended it up of some form. Whether it was a physical fight or a scream fest. She didn't know what their petty fight was about nor did she even care. It had been a month since she had seen Lucius and she was paranoid that he already found another girl.

_'What if he was courting that Parkinson girl-?_' she kept thinking, but dismissed the idea. They were engaged it would be absurd for him to consider anyone else.

_Pop_

"Can you believe that heartless, son of a bitch!" Bellatrix yelled. Now that Bellatrix was seventeen she had been using magic to no end. That meant apparating from one part of the house to the other usually scaring Narcissa witless. Narcissa nearly jumped out of her seat and grabbed her chest. After she had a moment to recover she replied; "Yeah I know tragic…" she said dryly.

"I know!" Bellatrix exclaimed slamming her foot down. "He knows I would be a good addition for his service."

"Uh huh."

"But it's not as if I can waltz up to him and say 'I'd like to join you.' It's so disrespectful. You have to be invited to go."

"Right."

"But that's why he doesn't want me to join. Rabby got Roddy involved now he refuses to take me! Not till we're married, he says. What a son of a bitch."

"What a bloody jerk he's becoming."

"Are you even listening to me, Cissy?" Bella asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I was. You said that Roddy was you know… and he won't… you know…"

"You weren't listening, correct?"

"I suppose so." Narcissa said holding the tulip in her hands and stroking the petals tenderly. "I wish Mother would let me go to Malfoy Manor again."

"Oh you're still on Blondie, eh?" Bellatrix asked smiling wickedly at her, then letting out a deep laugh. "Forget him, Cissy. He has hair like a girl."

"No, he doesn't." Narcissa replied, offended slightly.

"Yes he does. He takes better care of his hair more than you and I combined. Roddy told me he does." Bellatrix sneered.

"Well I don't care what Roddy thinks." Narcissa said sticking her tongue out at Bellatrix.

"Snogging in someone's house is pretty foolish." Bellatrix said. "Next time try a more distant place. Hogwarts in the Astronomy Tower is a good place to have a little privacy. Rabby and I have been there many times."

"You mean Roddy?" Narcissa corrected.

"No I meant Rabby."

"I see."

"Nothing counts except what's between your legs darling. There's more than one way to skin a cat, Cissy. Take a lesson from me. I've never gotten caught once by mother."

"Thanks Bella." Narcissa said rolling her eyes, and shrugging her off, but at the same time wondering what other ways there was. She ignored her questions and turned back to her sister. "You're always an inspiration to me." Narcissa said rolling her eyes.

"Anytime Cissy." She said, patting her head as if she were her pet. "Anytime."

* * *

_Thank you so much for reviewing guys! I love each and every single one of them and I appreciate them all. _

_-Val_


	15. Fourth Year Part I: The Blacksheep

_Thank you to all who have reviewed. This one is pretty long so make sure you have some time to read it before you get started. Oh yes and please leave any sort of feedback. All is welcomed! _

_-Val_

* * *

**Fourth Year Part I: The Blacksheep of the Black Family **

Once Narcissa ran through Platform 9 ¾ she saw long silvery blonde hair. She immediately ditched her bags and ran toward Lucius and practically jumped in his arms. "Damn, I missed you." She said after unbinding herself from his arms. She still had one thin arm wrapped around him and the other tracing his face with the tip of her finger. "I missed you too." He drawled a smirk crawling along his face. They almost forgot their aristocratic ways and kissed each other passionately.

"Get a bloody room!" Narcissa heard a voice say. She turned around quickly, ready to put the said person in their place. She saw black hair and the usual House of Black good looks and smiled. "Sirius!" she exclaimed outstretching her arms and hugging him tightly.

"Cissy… it's been so long!" he exclaimed. The smile on his face decreased as the tighter Narcissa's hugs became. Slowly he started to gasp for air, grabbing her attention. "Relax! You're already in Father's will." Sirius laughed as she let go of him. "Why haven't you been over lately? Mother won't shut up about you and this Malfoy person. He's probably another pure blood aristocratic prick." He let out a deep laugh and knocked Lucius on the arm. "Am I right, my man?" he asked Lucius looked down at him with a glare on his face, but Sirius seemed to hardly notice.

"Sirius… that _IS_ Lucius." Narcissa replied shaking her head and placing it in her open palm. Sirius looked him up and down and pointed his thumb out to Lucius. "Look, there he is Cissy." Sirius replied, pointing to Lucius with an outstretched thumb. "Good thing I found him for you."

"Right." Narcissa uttered, rolling her eyes. She was more embarrassed than offended and it wasn't the first time Sirius's antics caused Narcissa's cheeks to blush. Once at the Black lake home he went skinny dipping and urged his brother and cousin to do the same. Andromeda and Narcissa hadn't participated. However when Cygnus and Uncle Orion caught them, Sirius's excuse was they were "practicing baptizing". "Where are you sitting?" Narcissa asked.

"Don't know yet. I was talking to another first year, James Potter." Sirius said.

"Oh he's a nobody." Narcissa dismissed, her upper lip curling up into a snarl at the thought. "You're a Black, you have to be acquainted with other Slytherins."

Sirius shook his head. "No, I'll stay with James. I don't need Slytherin's cramping my style. I'll come back and visit you though." Sirius said saluting her with two fingers and walking out of Narcissa's sight.

"He's not like the other Blacks I've seen." Lucius admitted, shaking his head. Narcissa looked up at him and shrugged. "He's always been the odd one of the family."

* * *

"Just let me go with you, god damn it Roddy!" Bellatrix exclaimed punching Rodolphus on the arm several times. He grabbed her fist in his bigger hands and said in a low warning voice. "Don't put your hands on me!"

"Then take me to him! Take me to him now!" Bellatrix screamed stomping on the floor so hard the compartment shook with the force of her feet. Lucius turned the page of the Daily Prophet and muttered into the parchment ink.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rodolphus said softly. "Sssh. Stop acting that way. I said when I have proven myself I will take you him."

"But _when_?" Bellatrix asked, straining her words in almost a whine that pierced Narcissa's already fragile nerves. "That could take years!"

"I promise. Give me a month. I promise you." He said soothingly. Bellatrix folded her arms and looked from Rodolphus to the floor, weighing out her options. "Alright, alright. Fine." Bellatrix replied in a grunt. "One month and one month only."

Narcissa still couldn't care less what they were talking about, but that wasn't abnormal. She rarely ever cared about whatever Bellatrix was talking about. She finished eating her chocolate frog, and stared out the window. It was above all another boring trip in the compartment. She could hear Sirius's laughter from a few compartments away. Bellatrix looked at Narcissa would a sour look on her face. "Ugh… I forgot… _he's_ coming here this year. I wanted my last year to be peaceful. Is that too much to ask?"

"Apparently." Lucius answered, turning the page of the _Prophet_ open to the Ministry news section.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at him for several seconds and slouched in her seat. She tapped her foot slowly trying to calm the silence. "Mother seems pretty mad lately." Narcissa said trying to make up some conversation of some form.

Bellatrix shrugged. "Well, you embarrassed her."

Lucius tried to cover up his embarrassment but it did no good. He couldn't help but smirk nervously and stick his nose further into the paper and Narcissa blushed. "I didn't mean to. It just happened."

"Well I'll show you my favorite spot-."

"No Bellatrix that won't be necessary." Narcissa said glancing at Lucius to see him slouch in disappointment. "It was a one-time thing."

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Bellatrix shook her head. "We'll see." She said with a wink.

The compartment was extremely silent until a boy with shoulder length greasy black hair entered their compartment, his black eyes down and especially boney. He walked half way in the compartment and looked up. His black eyes widened, stunned to see them staring back at him. "Sorry…" he said quietly and walked out quickly. Bellatrix started laughing hysterically at him, slapping her knees.

Narcissa shot her a look, jumped up from her seat and followed him out. "Wait…" she said, the boy stopped and turned around his eyes on the floor and his back curved into a hunch. "Do you want to sit with us?" she asked. "It's alright really. We don't mind."

A girl with pretty red hair and light green eyes peaked out from behind him. "It's alright Sev." She said. "She said it was okay."

Severus nodded and followed Narcissa back into the compartment with them, the girl following on his heels. Severus sat down beside Narcissa and the girl sat beside Bellatrix. The girl smiled at Bella, but the Bella gave the girl zero recognition. Instead Rodolphus and herself exchanged glances.

Narcissa cleared her throat, deafening the silence between the now full compartment. "I'm Narcissa Black." She said pointing to herself. "This is Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange and my sister Bellatrix Black." Lucius looked up from his newspaper, extended his hand and shook Severus's pale hand. "Nice to meet you." Lucius replied.

"You too…" Severus said quietly.

"And yours?" Bellatrix asked.

"What?" Severus said not looking at Bella's eyes. "Oh… yeah… I'm Severus… Snape."

"Ah." Rodolphus said nodding his head. They all sat in silence for several seconds, until the girl cleared her throat. "Well… not like it matters, but I'm Lily Evans."

"If it didn't matter, then why did you even bother?" Bellatrix asked, pursing her lips together. Lily gave Bellatrix an irritated glance, and folded her arms. Then the silence continued on. Lily cleared her throat once again, and began to ramble.

"I already read up on some of the material for Herbology and Potions, but my favorite and the most fascinating so far has to be Defense Against the Dark Arts. I mean it's all so fascinating and exciting. I know Severus will excel in Potions. His mother does it just for fun-."

Narcissa's mind had already started to drift off to her Mother as reluctant as she wanted to. Her Mother barely spoke more than a few words to her all summer, and worst of all she intercepted any letters Lucius tried to send her. Narcissa couldn't understand her mothers logic. They were going to be married in less than three years, why was she making it harder for her to talk to her own fiancé. Maybe she should've done with Bellatrix did, then again Mother didn't pay too much attention to Bellatrix. Father called it the 'middle child syndrome', but Mother put it differently.

"_Ignore her_." She would always say, when Bellatrix did something wrong. _"The attention just encourages her_."

"Hogwarts seems so fascinating," Narcissa heard, finally becoming aware that the red head was still talking. "I never would've imagined in a million years I'd see something so wonderful. What about you? Have you ever imagined something like this would happen-?"

Lucius put the paper down and asked. "Were you talking to me this entire time?" he asked, before she could respond his nose was already back in the _Prophet_.

"Not really…" she hesitated, her voice turning mousy. "I was… talking to anyone that was… listening…"

"I was listening." Severus said trying to be reassuring.

"I wasn't." Bellatrix said proudly, with a smile. "So what house will you be sorted into, Lara?" she asked, dully.

"Lily." Lily corrected.

"Isn't that what I said?" Bella asked.

"I hope Slytherin." Severus said in a quiet voice. "My mum was in Slytherin." Narcissa smiled at him. "That's what we are. If you're sorted with us, then you'll see us around more often."

Bellatrix slyly smiled and pointed to Severus with her thumb. "I like him. He's thinking the right way."

"I don't know about my House." Lily said.

"I couldn't care if it's anything, but Slytherin." Bellatrix responded.

"I'm sure there are other good Houses." Lily argued.

"Oh? And what would you be?" Bellatrix asked her face very close to Lily's, daring the girl to move an inch or two more away from her. Lily hesitated and looked down at her lap. "Do you even know?" Bellatrix asked.

"I do there's…Huffle… something… the name escapes me."

"Ah I see…" Lucius said lowering the paper once more, folding it and putting on his lap. "So is it safe to assume you're either a very sheltered half blood or you're a Muggle born."

"Uhm…" Lily hesitated.

"I'm going with Muggle born." Narcissa cackled. "How pathetic. They're letting vermin into the school."

"She's not vermin…" Severus said quietly, but it was barely audible over Bellatrix and Rodolphus cackling.

Lily looked like she was going to cry, and she looked to Severus but he stared at his lap. "Beat it mudblood." Bellatrix spat. Lily looked at her with disbelief. "Go on." Bellatrix said shooing her along. "I said get!" she exclaimed. Lily picked up her things and ran out the door, nearly knocking Sirius over as he came inside the compartment. Sirius scrunched his nose and leaned in. "What's up with her?"

"She's a mudblood. End of story." Bellatrix replied stretching her limbs. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Seriously?" he said in a huffy breath. "She's a nice girl. Give her a break."

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. "Sirius let me remind you of something. You're a pure blood from the House of Black. Now act like it. You don't want to be friends with those types of people."

"Let me remind you of something Bellatrix." Sirius scoffed leaning close to her. I don't care about being from the House of Black. Just because you're a Black doesn't give you the right to treat people like dung."

"Rubbish!" Bellatrix exclaimed. "No wonder Aunt Walburga won't stop ranting about how horrible you've been acting lately. You better wise up Sirius. You wouldn't want the wrong type of thinking to get you into an early grave." Bellatrix said, her voice went dangerously low. Sirius shook his head and smirked at her. "What are you going to do Bella?"

"We'll see." Bellatrix smiled and leaned up against Rodolphus. Siruis turned to Severus and said. "So you didn't even stand up for your own friend, eh _Snivelus_?"

Severus shifted in his seat and stared at the ground. "He has the right idea in mind, Sirius." Lucius spoke up.

"I don't believe I was talking to you Malfoy."

"Can we all be adults here?" Narcissa asked, with a sigh. "I know that's hard for you _Bella_, and _Sirius_. I'm not in the mood." Narcissa said.

"Why are you taking his side Cissy? We're blood." Sirius said defensively.

"Go now!" Narcissa replied. Sirius glared at Narcissa and finally left. Severus sighed and got up from his seat. "I'm going to the loo." He said lowly, but he didn't come back

* * *

"Black, Sirius." Professor McGonagall called from the long piece of parchment in one hand and the Sorting Hat in the other, Narcissa turned to Bellatrix and said in a whisper. "Here it comes. Slytherin."

"It better be or Aunt Walburga is going to have a royal fit." Bellatrix muttered.

Sirius walked up to the chair and sat on it, looking up at the old pointed hat being placed on his head. "Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat called.

"What?" exclaimed Narcissa and Bellatrix. Bellatrix slammed her hand on the table so hard the table vibrated. The Gryffindor side cheered and clapped as they welcomed him to their side. "Aunt Walburga isn't going to be pleased." Narcissa commented. Bellatrix folded her arms and muttered something about Sirius being a blood traitor under her breath.

Some time had passed during the ceremony with Narcissa passing the time talking between Lucius and Bellatrix, making odd comments about the fat girl going towards Hufflepuff and occasionally welcoming a Slytherin with an approving nod or a friendly smile.

"Snape, Severus." McGonagall called.

Narcissa heard some laughter from the Gryffindor side of the room, but as she turned away from Sirius and a black haired boy with glasses whom she assumed was James Potter, she accidentally caught a glimpse of Benjamin Marstellar glancing at her. She ignored him and wrapped her hand around Lucius. Her intended squeezed her hand tightly and flashed a look at Benjamin. The older boy glared and turned away from them.

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat said. The Slytherin table welcomed Severus with a warm cheer. He took a seat next to Lucius, giving the black haired boy a pat on the back.

"See," Narcissa said leaning toward Severus. "Now you're officially one of us."

* * *

"Narcissa?" She heard a familiar voice call out to her. She stopped momentarily to figure out who the voice was, but when she recognized the suave tone, she immediately picked up her stride. Benjamin had to sprint run in front of her in order to get her to stop. "Didn't you hear me calling you?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'm ignoring you." Narcissa said holding her books close to her growing chest.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry…"

"Okay. Thank you. I appreciate your apology. Now leave me alone." Narcissa exclaimed, trying to push past him, but Benjamin grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"What are you doing with him?" he questioned. "I was beginning to think we had something, doll." He said lust oozing off his words. "I was wrong before about Alecto. She's a fat, ugly cow. You're the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts. Nothing would make me happier than for you to be mine again-."

Narcissa wanted to laugh in his face, step on his toes and tell him to piss off. However she was a Black and she had to keep up the appearance of a well groomed young lady.

"I was never yours to begin with." Narcissa growled, trying to snatch her wrist back, but he pulled her closer. In fact she was so close to him she could look directly into his eyes. He held both of her wrists and forced her to stay still. He leaned forward and sniffed her hair gently. The action immediately sent her stomach into a jolt.

"You're sick." She barked, pulling her wrist so hard she could feel a new bruise forming. He finally let her go and she immediately took off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Fatima walked into the Great Hall and slammed her books down on the table. "I hate Dolohov!" she exclaimed.

"Really? A while ago you couldn't shut up about him." Narcissa said humming into the tulip and watched it transform into a ballerina dancing on the table. Fatima opened her mouth to say something when the tulip ballerina caught her eye. She stared at it for several seconds, then looked back at Narcissa. "He stood me up once again! Something about a meeting he had to go to off Hogwarts grounds. He received permission from Slughorn to do it!"

"Meeting?" Narcissa asked staring at the ballerina. "Whatever could he be talking about?"

"Hell if I know." Fatima said crossing her arms and glaring. "This is what I get for dating a sixth year. I should've stuck to another fourth year."

"You're not missing anything." Narcissa replied, her eyes still remaining on the tulip ballerina.

"Who gave that to you?" Fatima asked leaning in to touch the tiny hands of the ballerina.

"Lucius Malfoy." Narcissa said with a smile.

"Ooooh." Fatima cooed. "That's lovely. Wish Antonin would get me something like that. I'm jealous."

'_You should be jealous._' Narcissa thought and smirked as she watched the ballerina endlessly twirl and jump on her toes. '_After you left me to hang out with that silly little git, you deserve everything you get.'_

Narcissa closed the tulip in her palm, and placed it back in her school bag.

* * *

_I never actually wrote Sirius, Severus or Lily before so I was kind of playing around with their characters. Lily (at first) probably isn't so confident within herself especially starting off on her own at a new school and being shown the harsh realities of the wizarding world, and Severus isn't really sure of himself at all. Sirius I always saw him as a cocky, sarcastic kid with a big foul mouth. I hoped you liked it. Don't forget to review. I'll love you all forever. :) _

_-Val _


	16. Fourth Year Part II: Family Tensions

_Thank you to all who have reviewed. This one is pretty long so make sure you have some time to read it before you get started. Oh yes and please leave any sort of feedback. All is welcomed! _

_P.S: The first part of the chapter was really hard to write for some reason, but I tried my best_

_-Val_

* * *

**Fourth Year Part II: Family Tensions and Burnt Flesh**

Narcissa pressed the keys of the harpsichord one finger at a time on the scale in front of Lucius. Lucius mimicked her movements but couldn't keep up with her no matter how hard he tried. "Think of your right hand as the leader and your left is only background."

Lucius tried going up and down the scales just as quick as Narcissa could. "No." she said soothingly touching his hand. "You have to walk before you can run, but first you must learn to crawl. You don't have to have so much pride Lucius."

"I can do it faster-."

"Not till you learn how to crawl. You didn't come out the womb sprinting right?" she asked.

"No." he replied flatly.

"Then you have to learn to crawl." Narcissa replied. She started playing a song on her own quite quickly, but slow enough for Lucius to keep up. "Now come in on the down beat with the notes I told you, each five notes. Keep up with me. It sounds hard at first, but you'll get it." Narcissa let him hear it first, and then stopped when he was supposed to come in. At first it was hard for him to understand when he was supposed to come in, but when he started to catch on, the quicker he went. "Don't stop dear." She said with a smile.

After several minutes their music session seemed to have been going much smoother. Meanwhile Fatima plucked the strings of the violin, and Dolohov decided to take a nap on the floor with his Defense Against the Dark Arts book opened on his face. "This is the hard part." Narcissa said going up and down the keys really fast but Lucius kept up with her. "You catch on quick." She commented.

"I'm a Malfoy. It's in my genes."

Narcissa rolled her eyes and played even faster than before, losing Lucius almost immediately. "I knew you were full of it." She laughed.

"How did you ever get so good?" Fatima asked still plucking on the strings of the violin. Narcissa shrugged. "I've been playing since I was five and practiced for three hours a day. Mother wanted her children to be perfect little wives."

"Ah." Fatima said. "I don't know how you deal with a Mother like that."

"You can't miss what you never had." Narcissa said getting up from the harpsichord bench, and locking hands with Lucius. He smiled and looked down at her wrist and noticing a fading bruise on Narcissa's wrist. She had hit it so well under jewelry and bigger robes. She could've kicked herself for not remembering.

"What happened?" Lucius asked, running his thumb lightly on the skin of her wrist. She quickly snatched her wrist back, and tried to think of the lie she came up with the day she got the bruise, in case she was discovered.

"Erm…" she said. "I must've accidentally hit my wrist when I was sleeping." She laughed nervously. Lucius was skeptical, but at the time Narcissa was sure he felt the lie was believable. She thanked her lucky stars he didn't question her further. After several minutes of tedious back and forth conversations between the blonde couple and Fatima, Dolohov woke up, and gathered his books together in a sleepy haze. "Where are you going?" Fatima asked.

"To bed." He said. "I'm exhausted."

"Me too." Fatima replied stretching her limbs, in an amplified manner. "I'm going to go to bed. Night Cissa."

"Night Tima." Narcissa replied. She waited till they both left the music wing and wrapped her arms around Lucius. "So Mr. Prefect-Because-It's-In-My-Genes." Narcissa smirked. "Want to go on a little adventure of our own?" she asked.

"Where?" he asked undoing the bun that she kept at the center of her hair, letting a flow of long golden hair down.

"The Astronomy Tower." Narcissa answered.

Narcissa knew of many girls and boys who lost their virginity in the Tower and of course Narcissa wasn't going to one of the statistics, but it was nice to spend some time alone with him without everyone's watchful eyes on them.

"Sure." Lucius replied, a daring grin on his pale features.

Narcissa held Lucius's hand as they walked toward the Astronomy Tower. The darkness surrounded them, and the creepy noises chilled her. "_Lumos_." They whispered as they entered the dark Astronomy Tower. Though the Tower was eerie, especially at night, it their only option for a serene moment. Lucius closed the door behind him, and leaned against the dusty walls. Narcissa curved her body against his, and trailed one finger down the side of his face and down his abdomen. She didn't know where the sudden sensual gesture came from, but Lucius responded well to it and pulled her into a kiss.

After twenty minutes of endless snogging, Narcissa heard a loud shuffling sound, come from another room in the Astronomy Tower. Narcissa turned away from him stopping slightly. Her body was pressured under Lucius, her back was dirty from rolling around the dusty floor with him. "Do you hear that?" she asked.

"No." he replied, leaning in to kiss her again. She ignored her intuition long enough to get Lucius back into the flow of their passion, until the sound of a loud pop rang through her ears. She pulled away from Lucius and listened to the lingering sounds once again. "What?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"I-I don't know. I hear something." Narcissa said hearing the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. "Uh oh…" she uttered.

"What?" Lucius asked.

"Sssh." Narcissa said placing a finger to her lips and pulled him to the corner of the room. The door flew open and banged on the wall opposite of it. Footsteps walked half way across the room and stopped shortly. A small light went up by the tip of two wands. Narcissa spotted the tall, dark, figures of Bellatrix and Rodolphus. "Roddy… I think I'm mastering it better than you ever could."

"Yes you are." Rodolphus said dryly, as usual he was not in the mood for a debate. "Next time we'll get a bigger animal."

"I think the rabbit was a pretty good catch. Last time I tried it, the spider barely had any feeling."

"I told you to pretend it was a mudblood, but you're slowly starting to grasp it."

"Thank you." Bellatrix purred.

"Now can we do it?" Rodolphus asked, impatiently.

"Only when you take me to him, I want to see him. To kiss the hem of his robes… Tell me what he looks like again." Bellatrix sighed, her voice going high into a squeal, as if she was talking about a cute boy she sat next to in Charms.

"Erm… he's tall… pale…" Rodolphus described.

Bellatrix sighed and touched her chest. "Wow…"

"I know, he's so dreamy." Rodolphus snickered at her, crossing one arm over the other.

"You shouldn't mock him!" Bellatrix exclaimed dangerously, stopping her feet so hard Narcissa and Lucius jumped.

"Okay, okay." Rodolphus said placing his hands out in front of himself, trying to ease his spastic intended. "Calm down, I'm sorry."

"Yes, you _are_ sorry." Bellatrix spat. "He commands respect, Rodophus!"

"I said I was sorry. Can I please have a little of something now?" Rodolphus said, his voice high pitched almost in a whine.

"We'll see Roddy." Bellatrix said. "Take me to him the next time you go and I'll give you everything."

"Everything?"

"_Ever-y-thing." _Bellatrix said annunciating every syllable in a sickening manner. Narcissa felt like her stomach was going to turning, and she was almost positive she was going to vomit because of the mental image she had stuck in her head.

"Alright." Rodolphus said running his hand through his hair. "As long as you think you're ready."

"I _know_ I'm ready." Bellatrix said in a low voice. It was quiet for several seconds, until Narcissa heard the sound of lips smacking and the table in the middle of the room creaking. Narcissa had to cover her mouth to keep from being sick. "Are they…?" Lucius asked in a whisper. Narcissa used her hand to cover his mouth as well as hers.

"Wait a minute…" Bellatrix said suddenly, the sound of her feet hitting the floor. "What?" Rodolphus asked impatiently.

"That smell." She said. "It smells like French cherry." She replied walking closer and closer to the smell. The bright light flashed in Narcissa's face and she sister tsked at her.

"Tsk. Tsk." She said shaking her head with a smile. "Took my advice, huh?"

"Shut up." Narcissa said standing up, and dusting herself off.

"Well you certainly did take my advice." Bellatrix replied looking down at Narcissa's chest laughing. "I can see your love pillows." She sang. Narcissa looked down and saw her button up shirt was half opened. Narcissa quickly turned her back and buttoned up, feeling her cheeks turn hot. "Think you're a stud huh Blondie?"

"Shut up Bella." Lucius replied, folding his arms and looking the other way. Narcissa's eyebrow was raised. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be doing something other than acting like an immature little girl?"

"Ohh." Bellatrix replied sarcastically. "Ouch…, shouldn't you be attending to some fourth year homework or perhaps you should attend to Luci. He looks pretty sexually frustrated."

Rodolphus snorted and muttered under his breath; "Well, he isn't the only one."

"Oh for goodness sake," Lucius sighed, "Shut up-."

"Yeah, yeah Luci." Bellatrix said waving her hand at him dismissively. "That's becoming a catchphrase for you Blondie."

"You do realize you're talking to a Prefect."

"Ouch.. detention. Never done that before-."

"Oh not just detention, if you're lucky suspension and if not expulsion for both you and Rodolphus. If the old fool Dumbledore were to hear the both of you have been seeking permission to leave Hogwarts only to practice the dark arts on a poor little bunny. It wouldn't happen to be one of the Unforgiveable Curses now would it?"

Bellatrix was fearless of many things except one and that was Druella. Druella's wrath was probably a fate worse than death. The yelling is only the first part. If they made her look bad in Hogwarts she might beat them into another ethnicity. Bellatrix crossed her arms. "Well… you wouldn't tell if I told Dumbledore you almost took advantage of my baby sister."

"I have no problem doing the time for that."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at him. She would be sent to Azkaban and never see the light of day again, if Druella didn't get to her first. "We all know your keen interest in joining _him_." Lucius said. "That would be incredibly disappointing if you didn't even get a chance to meet him. Try me Bellatrix."

Bella looked at Narcissa, then back at Rodolphus. "Let's go Roddy." She said. "I have enough of Baby Malfoy." Bellatrix stormed out of the tower and down the stairs with Rodolphus following behind her. "Brilliant." Narcissa said, beaming at Lucius. "She may be a lot of things but Mummy is her one biggest fear."

"She's a lot like her too."

"Yes, but you could never tell either one of them that." Narcissa replied, picking up her things sprawled out on the Tower floor.

* * *

Cygnus stood up from the head of the Black family table and made the first cut into the freshly made turkey for Christmas dinner. It was always a tradition, that the man of the home, made the first cut into the eighteen pound turkey. Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga, Sirius, Regulus, the Malfoys and the Lestrange's sat down the long table. Druella smiled her usual polite smile at their guest families. Sirius, and Bellatrix glared at each other. This meant they would spend the evening waiting for their parents to turn a blind eye to them and they would flick peas across the table at each other. Normally Narcissa would find this entertaining, but this year she sat across from Lucius. This was a distraction for her all evening and it soon would be throughout dinner. Once everyone was served, the families started eating and making polite conversation.

"Abraxas and Celeste?" Druella addressed the Malfoys. "I want to congratulate your son on becoming Head Boy. It's a real honor."

"Why, thank you." Abraxas said proudly, glancing at his son. "Celeste and I are quite pleased." Lucius nodded back to him, not revealing any emotion in his face.

Celeste smiled politely at Druella and continued to eat her food in silence. She seemed to be a mixture bored and slightly disgusted. "I love your ring Celeste." Druella said. "Is it new?"

Narcissa felt a pea hit her hand as she blindly ate the food on her plate and stared at Lucius. She turned to Bellatrix and Sirius, but they were too busy glancing at Walburga and Druella. Sirius flicked his pea and hit Bellatrix in the chest. The aerial pea landed in between Bellatrix's breast, and was now lost somewhere in her bra. She glared at Sirius. Sirius, Regulus and Rodolphus started a fit of giggles. Walburga hit Sirius in the forehead with the back of her hand. She turned back to Celeste Malfoy politely, like she had been listening the entire time.

"No, it's been through my side of family for generations." She replied in a cheeky tone. "Are those new earrings Druella?" She asked, amplifying her pitch. "I believe I saw those at Madame Claudine's Jewelry Shop on sale."

Druella glared at her bitterly, but quickly smiled politely. "No. It too has been in my family for generations."

Cygnus snorted into his fourth glass of wine, causing a chorus of snickers from Sirius as well. Druella glared across the table at both of them and turned to the Lestrange's. "Have you figured out where the wedding shall be held yet?"

Bellatrix groaned and shoved a fork full of mashed potatoes in her mouth to mute her displeased mutters. Hugo and Antebellum Lestrange turned to Druella and smiled proudly and turned to Rodolphus. "We were thinking about having the ceremony in our garden." Antebellum said, with a grin on her constricted face. "Rodolphus is so excited for Bellatrix to become part of our family. We are too." Antebellum tried to sound excited, but she didn't look it. The Lestrange Family took pride in the lack of emotion that they displayed in public.

"This is simply wonderful." Walburga said, turning to Bellatrix, ignoring her niece's attempts to wiggle the pea into a more comfortable place. "It's so hard to believe she is getting married."

"I'm sorry for your loss Rodolphus-OW." Sirius replied, getting another slap to the forehead, by Walburga. Rabastan couldn't resists holding in a chuckle at his brother's expense, but quickly silenced it when he felt Bellatrix's acid glare on him.

Narcissa zoned out of the conversation to stare at Lucius taking gracious bites. She wasn't even midway into the dinner and the boring adult conversations caused her mind to wander as usual. "What are you thinking about?" Lucius whispered to Narcissa.

"I'm thinking mother needs to tell the truth about her earrings." Narcissa said with a giggle, Lucius laughed along with her and used his fork to point to Bellatrix, making faces at Sirius. "Bella seems thrilled to talk about the wedding." He noted.

Between her feud with Sirius and mixing her mashed potatoes in with her string beans. She'd look up and respond to her mother's questions and turn back to her food, then at Sirius when he caught her attention.

"That's her happy face." Narcissa said with a laugh.

"…And it sure won't be long till Narcissa and Lucius will be uniting together. I'm glad they're getting along. It used to take several threats just for them to say hi to each other. Now look at them." Narcissa heard Abraxas say.

Narcissa and Lucius looked up to see their names being mentioned in the conversation. "Hmm?" Narcissa asked, but Druella ignored them. "You're right Abraxas, look at them."

"Adorable." Sirius drawled.

"Yes," Walburga talked over Sirius. "Oh, they'll make beautiful children, won't they Cygnus?"

Lucius nearly choked on the water he was drinking and coughed. "Are you alright dear?" Celeste asked. Lucius placed his handkerchief to his mouth and nodded. Bellatrix snickered with Rodolphus and Rabastan. Lucius exchanged glances with them and turned back to his dinner plate.

"Yes, Narcissa is a lucky girl." Celeste said with a cocky grin towards Druella. "Lucius is quite a catch isn't he?"

Druella raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Lucius is _very_ lucky too. Narcissa just happens have all Outstandings at Hogwarts, beautiful, knows six different languages and she can play five different instruments not including singing."

"I only know two languages and I'm not that good at sing-." Narcissa corrected but was interrupted by Celeste. "Well, Lucius happens to be Head Boy, speaks _ten_ languages and on top of that he's a great duelist."

"Oh Lord…" Cygnus said filling his glass of wine to the top and started to drink it in large gulps.

"I guess that's pretty good for _your_ son."

"My son deserves the best and only the best. I only hope she isn't like her mother."

"Don't make a stab at me, DeBarage." Druella snapped. "I understand. You do not think that my daughter is good enough for your son."

"Maybe I'm worried she's going to get her mother's nasty temper and libertine views." Celeste said trying to remain emotionless in the usual Malfoy attitude, but her true self was starting to leak through the cracks. Her hand clamped around her glass of wine and held up to her lips.

"Oh, this is great!" Sirius smiled, leaning in the table looking back and forth between the two mothers.

"I'll let that go Celeste DeBarge. Although I would appreciate if you didn't take your suspicions out on my daughter-." Druella said filling up her glass of wine.

Abraxas slammed his fist so hard on the table. Narcissa was surprised he was able to maintain his composure after scaring the entire table out of the argument. "Enough…" he said to Celeste. "We'll discuss this when we are home." Celeste raised a pale eyebrow, but sipped her glass of wine.

"I think that's best." Cygnus replied. "Druella… would you tell our guests about the work you've been doing at St. Mungos."

"Damn…" Sirius muttered, hanging his head down. "I wanted to see the slaughter." This time Orion smacked him in the forehead.

"Ah yes, The Black Family has made a generous donation to St. Mungo's Hospital. You never know when you'll be in there yourself." She chuckled.

"How true you are Druella." Abraxas chuckled.

Lucius raised his eyebrow and nodded his head toward Druella. Narcissa shrugged. "I don't know." She whispered. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Bellatrix leaned on Lucius's shoulder. "Roddy and Rabby and I have a bet."

"Yes?" Lucius asked pushing her off of him.

"How much you want to bet they're going to get drunk and we'll know what's really going on between them?"

"No way." Narcissa whispered in. "They're too classy for that, but I think Father is on his way."

Cygnus didn't join in the "polite" conversation with the others adults unless his advice was asked. He preferred to drink his wine and eat his dinner in peace, and perhaps making an off comment to Narcissa in his tipsy state.

* * *

Over the winter vacation Bellatrix snuck off into the dead of night when she thought everyone was asleep. She usually succeeded, perhaps she didn't care anymore, but Narcissa knew where she was going, but she cared as much as Bellatrix did. She had been studying the Dark Arts for years, but Narcissa never thought she'd actually use it for use.

One night she came in early in the morning smelling of something foul. Cygnus was in one of his bad moods, and Narcissa decided to surprise him, and take his food up to him. She had grabbed the tray from one of their house elves, when she spotted Bellatrix coming through the front door. She looked at her casually, then looked down at the tray. "Orange juice!" she squealed, snatching the glass of orange juice from the tray. Narcissa snatched it back and put it back on the tray. "Father isn't feeling well. I'm bringing up his breakfast." She said.

"Oh…" Bellatrix replied shortly and shrugged.

"Why do you smell like burnt flesh?" Narcissa asked, with her nose upturned.

"Do you really want to know?" Bellatrix asked leaning into her, the odor becoming stronger, till it was practically unbearable. The younger sister noticed Bellatrix's left arm was red and bleeding. Narcissa took a step back. "Not till you have bathed." Narcissa took the tray upstairs and ignored Bellatrix mocking her, behind her back. Narcissa knocked on Cygnus's door and waited for a response. Her parents have slept in separate bedrooms for several years, probably since before she was born. His room was dark with only a few candles around the room to barely lit chamber, the curtains were drawn and the smell of spilled whiskey replaced the burnt smell coming from Bellatrix. "Father?" she called again.

"Watch your step." He said in a soft voice. She walked through the door, heeding his warning, and carefully avoiding any broken or empty whiskey bottles. "Why have you come darling?"

"To give you breakfast. I know you weren't feeling well." She said placing the tray to the side of his bed. He touched her hand weakly. "When's the last time you bathed Father?" Narcissa asked.

"So, now you're here to talk to me about hygiene too?" he scoffed.

"You can't live off of whiskey." Narcissa said. "I just worry about you. Please tell me what's wrong?"

"The usual." He said. "I never know. I've been having nightmares lately."

"About?" Narcissa asked.

"Bellatrix. I worry for her. Something isn't right about her."

"Wh-What makes you think that?" Narcissa asked, trying not to give away how suspicious she had been acting.

"Pixie, I am many things, but I'm not stupid. Everything all three-." He stopped suddenly and stared at his lap, then slowly came into focus and finished his thought. "Everything both you have done in your years, I have done at least four times. Bellatrix isn't that sneaky when it comes to disapparating." He chuckled lightly, then his voice returned back to a careful tone. "I keep having nightmares she's mixed up in something… something… not so nice. Perhaps even, dark if you will."

"You know Bellatrix." Narcissa shrugged. "It's a phase. She'll pull through. Remember the phase when she drew on eyebrows?" Narcissa shuddered. "She always looked surprised."

"Yes, but this is much more sinister my daughter."

"Don't worry Father." She said kissing his prickly cheek. "It's nothing. I promise you."

"If only I had your optimism, my darling." Cygnus sighed.


	17. Fourth Year Part III: The Mountebank

_Thank you to all who have reviewed. This one is pretty long so make sure you have some time to read it before you get started. Oh yes and please leave any sort of feedback. All is welcomed! _

_Hope you enjoy. :D _

_-Val_

* * *

**Fourth Year Part III: The Mountebank and His Pipe-Dream Cause**

Bellatrix hadn't told Narcissa what her so called secret was and the younger sister didn't want to know. Not only had Bella been disappearing more and more for hours to days one time it was even a week, before she came back to school and her grades were suffering because of it. Fatima finally broke it off with Dolohov, then they got it back on again, then they broke up, then they were together again. Narcissa lost track how at how many times they've been in their relationship and out again. In fact she found it hard to believe she'd even cared in the first place.

However Narcissa's romantic life was going smoothly. She half expected everything to fall apart by Easter break, but she was glad her skepticism had been proven wrong. Dating a prefect had its advantages, especially a bedroom for their own private usage. Not that it went any farther than snogging. Recently Lucius was trying new tricks by massaging her back, but of course Narcissa would refuse. She hoped he would respect her wishes, and he did for the most part, but not without a grumble and several minutes of silence.

She ran her hands through Lucius's silver blonde hair, with his head resting on her lap. His eyes were closed and his arms and legs sprawled out on the bed. Narcissa's eyes went back and forth between the dancing ballerina at the foot of his bed and Lucius running his fingers down his arm.

"Come on…" He begged with his eyes.

"No." Narcissa blushed, her cheeks turning hot and pink every time he brought it up.

"Why not?" he asked, aware of the answer he was going to receive.

"You know how my Mother is…" Narcissa said tightening her legs and squirming uncomfortably. The closer herself and Lucius were, the more that could happen. She would never let him cross that line until they were married, but she knew he was getting antsy. "I know…" he said. "But you have got to help me out sometimes."

"Marry me first and I will." Narcissa said half joking. Lucius's face turned the other way and stared into the distance. He knew that they were to be wed someday and it was nonnegotiable, but the thought of them marrying made him uncomfortable. "What?" Narcissa asked.

"Nothing." He said shortly.

"You do know that we're going to get married someday."

"Yes I am well aware of that, Cissa."

"Then why don't you like talking about it?"

"Why is it that it needs to be discussed? Everyday it's the same old discussion with you. Marriage this, marriage that. I'm sick of it."

"Lucius…" Narcissa said. "I hope you didn't waltz into the relationship thinking that I would-you know before we were married."

"No," Lucius said in a low voice. "But I figured you wouldn't' be teasing me-."

"I am _NOT_ a tease!" Narcissa exclaimed shoving him off her lap.

"Explain why you aren't then Cissa?" Lucius asked with his sneer. "You let me do everything else, but you refuse to expand on our relationship. How long have I been courting you? How long have I held you on my arm-?"

Narcissa stood up, from the bed and shot him a mocking chuckle. "Oh thank you Mr. Lucius Malfoy." She said curtsying at him. "Thank you for giving me the honor of being courted around with you! Thank you so much for letting me into your inner circle, and above all, thank you for letting me into your bed chambers!" Narcissa said in an over exaggerated voice, that she was sure Lucius found irritating. "I think my ego would fall through the cracks in the floor if I couldn't walk around with you!"

"Cissa…" Lucius said taking her hand, and holding it in his. "Can you calm down please? You know I didn't mean it like that."

Narcissa sighed and placed her other hand to her temple and massaging it slowly. "I'm sorry…" she said. "I've been stressed… Father… isn't feeling too good. His letters are getting scarce and scarce."

"I understand." Lucius said running his thumb down her cheek bone. "But I'm not your mental punching bag-."

"I know I'm sorry." She said leaning into him, and looking into his beautiful gray eyes. Their moment was disturbed when they heard a crash coming from outside the Slytherin corridor. Lucius rolled his eyes. "I wonder who it is this time." He walked out of the prefect bed chambers to the outside of the corridor to see several students running away from the crowd or running to see what happened.

"NEVER GET IN MY WAY AGAIN MUDBLOOD! COME HERE!" Bellatrix's growl could be heard.

Bellatrix was holding a giant Care of Magical Creatures Book in her hands and Lily was on the ground holding her bleeding nose. "What the hell did you do Bellatrix?" Narcissa screamed at her sister.

"That filthy mudblood bumped me!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

"So you broke her nose?" Lucius exclaimed.

"I bewitched the book and then I broke her nose, Luci!"

Severus rushed through the crowd, pushing student after student, with a handkerchief at the ready. He held it to her nose, the blood flowing from her nostrils, already started to seep through the white in the handkerchief. "That's right Severus." Bellatrix yelled at him, still holding the bewitched book. "Run and help your mudblood friends!"

"Enough Bellatrix!" Lucius boomed.

Professor Slughorn made his way through the crowd and helped Lily stand upon her two feet. He moved the handkerchief from her nose to look at the damage and quickly, placed it back on her nose. "My dear Miss. Evans, I'm so sorry." He turned to Severus, his hands moving with every word he spoke. "Take her to the hospital wing immediately Mr. Snape."

"Yes Professor." He said barely over a muter.

"Lucius!" Slughorn snapped. Lucius rushed over, stood at attention and said. "Professor, Bellatrix has told me that the mud-err I mean Miss. Evans bumped her, while passing in the hallway. She bewitched her book and she hit Miss. Evans in the face with it."

"She did it on purpose!" Bellatrix exclaimed. "I can prove it!"

"Enough! Ten points from Slytherin!" Before either of the Slytherin students could protest he held his hand out in front of them. "Send her to the headmasters office this instant!" Slughorn ordered, snatching the bewitched book and returning it back to normal with a wave of his wand. Lucius nodded and pulled her by the arm and Bellatrix tried her best to shove him off of her. Narcissa tried to follow behind, but Slughorn's voice stopped her. "Miss. Black?"

Narcissa turned around with a smile on her face. "Yes Professor?"

"Where are you going?"

"Bellatrix is my sister. Someone has to protect Lucius."

Slughorn sighed and let her continue on behind the bickering teenagers. Narcissa followed close next to Bellatrix. "Get off me blondie."

"Are you insane?" Lucius snapping as he struggled to pull her along.

"You better get your hands off me and we'll see how insane I am." Bellatrix replied pulling at her arm with all her might.

"I don't know whether you really are insane or you're just too dumb for your own good."

"Cissy, get your fiancé off of me or you'll be a widow before the wedding day!"

"Bellatrix, please calm down." Narcissa sighed. "You're going to look crazy if you keep carrying on the way they do. I can't believe you did that."

"Does this really come as a surprise?" Lucius asked. Narcissa thought for a moment. "You're right, but what till Mother finds out."

"Damn…" Bellatrix mumbled, her shoulders dropping and her dark eyes looking fearful. She turned to Lucius and pulled on the sleeve of his robes, till they were only an inch apart. "He's going to owl Mother isn't he?" she asked.

Narcissa and Lucius nodded at the same time. Lucius shrugged his shoulders and smirked at her. "You should've thought of that, before you bewitched a book and slammed it into the mudbloods nose." Lucius drawled. "Although I commend you on your actions you could've at least not acted like you belong at St. Mungos."

Bella ignored him and turned to Narcissa. "Is mother away on vacation? Or is she having one of her migraines?"

"No. Not to my knowledge." Narcissa replied.

Bellatrix groaned and tried to pull once again from Lucius's grip, then looked up at him doing her best impression of puppy dog eyes. "Hey… if you get me out of this, I'll owe you one."

"Right," Lucius sighed, rolling his eyes. "And what will you do to repay the favor."

"Whatever you want." She said in a sensual voice, with a wink. Lucius shuddered, and continued onto the headmasters office. Narcissa glared at her sister and punched her hard in the back. "Ow!" Bellatrix snapped, rubbing her back. "I was kidding. Come on, Luci… err… I mean _Lucius_. Look out for your own kind. Are you really going to protect some mudblood over your own family?"

"We're not family yet." Lucius said.

"You might as well be. You're going to marry Cissy in a couple of years. Help me out? Dumbledore is going to expel me if you don't."

"So?"

"Then Mother is going to tear me a new one. I do not need her to torture me any further, and I already have…other business that keeps me busy-. Look, I already have to marry Roddy haven't I suffered enough?" Lucius was going to open his mouth to say something, but Narcissa shook her head. "She has a point, Lucius. Help her out." Lucius stopped and looked at Narcissa exasperated expression on his pointed features.

"Cissa… you cannot be serious."

"Mother will not take this well… she might even kill her, I swear it. You've never seen her tantrums." Narcissa pouted her lip and widened her big blue eyes.

"Yeah Luci-I mean Lucius." Bellatrix corrected, smiling innocently at him. "Throw me a bone."

Lucius folded his arms and sighed heavily through his nostrils. "Fine, fine, fine." He replied. "I'll help you."

"YES!" Bellatrix exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.

"But I can't promise anything and you owe me either way."

"That's no fair."

"Then say hello to Druella Black's infamous mental lashing-." Lucius replied, dismissing her with a wave of his wands.

"Okay, okay, okay." Bellatrix sighed. "Just get me off the hook."

"Stay outside." Lucius ordered Narcissa as he dragged Bellatrix inside Dumbledore's office.

* * *

When Narcissa came home for Easter vacation, Bellatrix was home already because of her suspension. Lucius saved her from getting expelled and a suspension, followed by two weeks of detention wasn't nearly as humiliating as expulsion. Cygnus picked her up from Platform 9 ¾ with a smile on his face, but his mask of happiness couldn't cloud his skinny appearance and pale skin. They spent their short time together discussing her grades, Bellatrix's punishment, and upcoming wedding, plus his business in France. Narcissa longed for more chances to talk to her father, and she enjoyed every minute till they apparated to the front of the Black Manor.

Druella opened the door, before they barely had a chance to knock. She had a bright smile on her face, for once when she greeted them and her arms were already outstretched wrapping them around her daughter. "Cissy darling." She said kissing her on both cheeks and placing a hand to her chin. "Oh you look wonderful darling."

"Hello Mother." Narcissa said stunned her Mother didn't comment on her dress choice, or how her hair looked. Druella even kissed Cygnus on the cheek. She'd only ever seen them kiss once and that was on the surprise party Aunt Walberga threw for them on their 20th wedding anniversary, but that was only because the crowd wanted it. "Cygnus dear, come to the dining room, Bellatrix has something to tell us."

"She's pregnant isn't she?" Narcissa asked with a raised eyebrow. Druella glanced at her with a slightly irritated expression on her face, but quickly shook her head and smiled. "No darling. Just come along." Cygnus and Narcissa exchanged looks, but followed Druella into the dining room.

Bellatrix was waiting for them, leaning in Cygnus's chair as they came in, her wand twirling around on her fingers. She looked lazily at them and finally stood up with her hands on her hips as Druella wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "I'm so proud of you darling. Go on tell them."

"Yes, please." Narcissa said crossing her arms one over the other. Bellatrix smiled a wicked smile and said. "Look." She said lifting up the left sleeve of her dark purple robes and showed Narcissa the still bright mark on her arm. A tattoo that had a snake going through the mouth of an open skull was moved and writhed on her arm. "Okay… so you have a tattoo…" Narcissa said, trying to piece the clues togeter. "And…we're happy about this why…?"

"It's the Dark Mark darling…" Cygnus said in a flat tone, his shoulders stiffened.

"Yes!" Druella said. "Our daughter has joined him, and she'll help us maintain our blood purity and ensure there's blood purity everywhere. Oh darling, we're so proud of you." Druella said holding Bellatrix's hand.

"Oh… that sounds good." Narcissa said shrugging it off. She didn't like mudbloods or Muggles, but the Dark Lord being mentioned in everyday conversation or even joining him seemed to be a bore for the girl. She'd rather have a cup of tea.

"Aren't we proud of her?" Druella asked the two of them. Narcissa nodded in agreement and faked a large smile, while Cygnus just stared at the two women. "Yes…" he said after a while. "Yes _you_ are…"

"But _we_ are proud, correct?" Druella asked.

"No. I'm not proud. You want to know my real feelings Druella?" He didn't wait for her to respond. Narcissa glanced at Bellatrix and she looked devastated. Her mouth was opened into a perfect o and her shoulders dropped. "I don't think you should've done this, Bellatrix. You should've told me about this beforehand."

"I-I was doing this to make you and Mother proud, Father." Bellatrix stammered. "Voldemort is the only wizard who isn't complaining about it, he's actually _doing_ something about it. We're enforcing a better future for the next generation and beyond. We want to make a pure blood society filled with pure bloods and none of those filthy mudbloods running around like savages."

Cygnus sat down at the end of the table where Druella was usually seated. He listened to her and clasped his hands into the other. His thin lips spread into a exhausted grin. "Did he tell you that? He's a very good actor. He should've considered the theater."

"Father!" Bellatrix exclaimed stomping her foot. "I don't think you understand…unless…you have feelings for these muggles-."

"Oh, that's bullocks and you know it Bellatrix. If I felt something for them, I would've kept your blood traitor sister around."

"She's a hero Cygnus-." Druella said in a warning tone.

"Haven't you anything better to do?" he snapped at his wife. "I want to talk to _my_ daughter, not you." Cygnus snapped not even looking at his wife. "As I was saying… you know I hate mudbloods, half-bloods, muggles, werewolves and anything of the sort, but _he_ isn't the way to do it. We're supposed to be above muggles, but we're acting just like them. His followers act like savage, heathen monsters. I would expect better from pure blooded families."

"At least the Dark Lord is doing something about it other than sitting on his arse, moping and crying."

"What is _he_ doing, besides sending our pure blooded kind off to Azkaban, or to their graves-?"

"Do NOT talk about him that way, Father! You haven't met him, you'd like him-he'd like you. I should take you to him- he could change your perspective. He'd love to have you-."

"I'm not interested, thank you." Cygnus replied, in a flat tone. "I would love to see you grow old and become a proper young lady. I wouldn't want to see you die for a mountebank and his selfish cause."

"_Mountebank_? _Selfish cause_?" Bellatrix echoed. "You-How-how dare you…" she said, still trying to maintain her respect, but was wrestling with it. Narcissa and Druella glanced between the two of them, Bellatrix growing red in her cheeks, while Cygnus sat coolly in his seat. "I would gladly, give my life for him and his cause."

"Right, go on and die for some man whom you hardly know. Who has no loyalty to you, only himself. Funny how he's sending you all to do his dirty work. There aren't enough pure bloods to populate London, what makes you think you can do an entire world in a few years?"

"I can go down fighting for it!" Bellatrix exclaimed slamming her fist down so hard on the table it made Narcissa jump and grab her chest.

"And you will."

Bellatrix breathed harshly through her nostrils, glaring at her father and clenching and unclenching her fist. "You mean that…?"

"Yes," Cygnus stated. "You're turning your back on the future- on _your_ future. You're a smart, beautiful girl. You can do anything you want to do. The world is yours my darling… but you can't do this. You can't get involved with this…this…man… whoever he is."

"It's too late now." Bellatrix replied folding her arms.

"I know…" Cygnus said taking the bottle of firewhiskey he had left on the dining room table and poured himself a glass. With a stiff hand he drunk down the contents and poured himself another. "That's why all I can do is pray for you."

"I don't need your prays Father. I want your support- I just wanted you to be… proud."

"Want to make me proud?" he asked with a black eyebrow raised. "Give me pure blooded grandchildren. Give me one, two, three- hell, give me sixteen for all I could care, just don't let our race die because of this pipedream cause." Cygnus said drinking another glass.

Bellatrix was speechless, but her eyes told a different story. Her dark orbs, revealed a ravenous rage, but she dared not show it. Druella's happy expression had faded and been replaced with her stern look. Narcissa slowly walked toward her father and wrapped an arm around him. For the first time in a while she noticed the wisps of grays in his hair had doubled. There were more noticeable stress lines on his face and his back was bent down into a slump.

_'Daddy,'_ Narcissa thought. _'When did you get so old?'_

_

* * *

_

Next chapter is Bellatrix's wedding. :D What will happen?

P.S I know some might be wondering why Bellatrix didn't flip when Cygnus was saying all that bad stuff about Voldemort. Well, to be honest she's only seventeen, still under her Father's roof, and she isn't insane. Bitchy, and a bit unbalanced, but not totally insane, but she's getting there.

-Val


	18. Fourth Year Part IV: The Wedding

_Thank you to all who have reviewed. It's another long one loves so please make sure you have some time to read it before you start. Leave any feed back. I thrive off of it. It makes my life. Literally. _

_-Val_

* * *

**Fourth Year Part IV: The Wedding of the Century and Summer Vacation to Paris**

Narcissa didn't mind the awkward stares from Benjamin, or Fatima and Dolohov bickering in front of her and both of them wanting her to take their side. She didn't even mind spending time with Lucius and his friends, although they were annoying. However what she did mind was her father's deep worry over Bellatrix and her sisters lack of concern for his wellbeing.

The last letter she received from her father was poem that he wrote about the three-two of them. Cygnus was a writer; always had been and always will be and Narcissa found his stories and poems to be breath taking. She read it and reread it until the words were dancing in her head.

She enjoyed them in Hogwarts, but a lot more in her own bed at night. On the eve of Bellatrix's wedding had barely slept at all that night, mostly out of worry for her family. She thought the boring conversations between the Black and the Lestrange families would put her to sleep, but it didn't help sneaking into the bachelor party with Fatima. It was entertaining to see a drunk MacNair lead the Veela conga line. Or watch the guys drink every time Severus put his eyes down to the ground.

Narcissa on the other hand chatted with Lucius and giggled with Fatima as they noticed Rabastan making eyes with Fatima across the room. It was worth nearly getting caught by Druella to have a little fun.

She stayed awake for hours, and just as she started to feel herself drift off to sleep, the sun peaked over the horizon. She was asleep for only a few minutes when she heard her mothers voice yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Belltrix!" Druella yelled. "Get down here right now! We're waiting for you!" Narcissa groaned, slipped out of bed, put on her slippers on and walked to Bellatrix's room adjacent to hers. Bellatrix's dark hair peaked from the pillow on top of her head. Her bare feet stuck out from under the covers and she was snoring so loud Narcissa could hear it before she entered her room.

_'Poor Rodolphus, she's his problem now.' _She thought to herself.

"Bella," Narcissa said poking at the back of Bellatrix's bare neck. "Bella… it's time to get up."

"No…" she said into her pillow.

"Yes! Let's go! Do not make Mother angry this early in the morning."

"No…go away."

"BELLATRIX!" Druella's voice sounded again.

"See!" Narcissa groaned. "She's already yelling, now get up."

"No!" she exclaimed through the pillows.

"Oh… my Bella" Narcissa sighed pulling Bellatrix's arm trying to pull her out of the bed, but Bellatrix remained still. "Ugh…" Narcissa groaned again, pulling Bellatrix's bare feet as hard as she could. "NO!" she yelled gripping the bed post. Her feet now elevated above her sheets

Narcissa let go of her feet, walked into the bath chamber and held a shallow basin out in front of the spout. "_Algidio._" she said to the spout and it poured freezing cold water. With a wave of her hand it stopped and she walked out with the basin in hand. Narcissa removed the pillow from Bellatrix's sleeping face and poured the freezing cold water on her. Her eyes opened wide and her body shot up from her bed. She ran from her bed and to the door like she the dnacing jinx had hit her. "Damn!" she exclaimed. "That's cold!"

"Mother's calling." Narcissa replied with a polite smile. She turned on her heel and walked away out of her room. She knew Bellatrix wanted to hurt her, but there was no time. She lazily walked down to meet her mother at the bottom of her stairs. Druella's mouth was twisted and her light eyes were on her. "About time…" she sniped. Druella ran her hand through Bella's soaking wet hair and asked. "Why are you all wet?"

"Narcissa threw cold water on me."

"Why?"

"To wake me up, I suppose." Bellatrix shrugged.

"Well you were supposed to be up an half an hour ago. Hurry, darling the beautician doesn't like to be kept waiting!" Druella pushed Bellatrix along down the hall. Narcissa ran down the stairs and followed Bellatrix to their den. Waiting for them was a short, stout woman with white hair, wrinkles, and half-moon glasses perched on the tip of her nose. She looked up at Bellatrix and studied the dark haired girl

"Humph." The woman said in a raspy voice. "Druella you've given me a lot to work with."

"I know Mrs. Clarewood," Druella replied. "If she was up in time she could've made your job easier."

"I've seen worse." Mrs. Clarewood, grabbed Bellatrix roughly by the arm and spun her around so fast Bellatrix looked like she was going to be sick. She pulled her face to meet hers and turned her to the left and the right. "Take me to her bath chambers."

"Right this way." Druella replied.

* * *

"OUCH! WHY IS THE WATER SO COLD?" Bellatrix screamed.

"Stop screaming!" Druella yelled, popping her daughter in the head. "It would've been warmer if you'd decided to get your sleepy self out of bed!"

Narcissa giggled as she brushed her wet hair. Druella never let her daughters use her bath chamber and for good reason. It was simply gorgeous. She had a large bathtub made of porcelain, and a golden spout next to a large window with long red curtains. Greek depictions of battles were sculpted on the wall reenacting battles in white tile. Narcissa's favorite part was the white pillars on each corner of the bathroom. She felt like she was stepping into Greek history.

However, Druella promised on the morning of her daughter's wedding, they may use the bath chamber once and once only. Narcissa never saw the big deal about it, but she didn't dare to question her mother. Narcissa sighed dreamily, hoping for the day she would be able to use her mother's bath while she dried her hair.

After Bellatrix was done her bath, Narcissa finished styling her hair into a fancy bun and doing her make-up, she watched from the sidelines as Mrs. Clarewood used her wand to pick two combs and brushes to untangle Bellatrix's dark hair from one end up in the sky to the other. Bella scrunched her face in discomfort as her hair was tugged and pulled from two sides.

Her dark hair was rolled back into a high bump and the rest hung down in waves and purple violets were clipped into her hair. and Mrs. Clarewood gave her proper undergarments and a corset. Bellatrix changed into them, and gasped for breath when Mrs. Clarewood's wand caused the strings to clasp around her waist.

After several minutes, Mrs. Clarewood placed dark eye shadow was on her heavy lidded eyes and she had on dark red lipstick.

"You look beautiful Bella." Narcissa commented.

Bellatrix smiled weakly and winked at her. "I know… but my head still hurts."

"Sssh!" Druella hushed, crossing her arms one over the other. "Stop complaining."

Narcissa left for another few minutes to put on her dress and came back to see her sister dressed in white with light purple ribbons lacing around her waist and bottom of her dress. "Oh… beautiful." Druella replied holding Bellatrix's hand.

Bellatrix smiled back at her mother and smiled. Bella was always pretty but something about her radiated. "You're ready." Druella replied kissing her cheek.

"Not yet." Cygnus said coming into their bedroom, holding a green silk cloth with black trim. He was dressed in his brown dress robes, clean shaven and he looked refreshed from what Narcissa normally saw. The youngest daughter couldn't help, but smile and Cygnus exchanged the grin.

He opened the cloth and said. "This was your grandmothers, and her mother's before her." He remarked. "It's good luck for a woman to wear during her wedding." He pulled a beautiful silver necklace with galleon sized diamonds hanging down from a thin chain like snowflakes. He unhooked the necklace and placed it around Bellatrix's neck. "You look beautiful Bell."

"Thank you Father." Bellatrix smiled, stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Well… well…" Druella said, clearing her throat. "This is all very touching." She paused, turning to the stout woman. "Mrs. Clarewood you have outdone yourself." She pulled a heavy pouch from her robes and handed it to the old woman. "Keep the rest as a tip."

"Thank you Mrs. Black." Mrs. Clarewood said pocketing the pouch. "It's always a pleasure. It will be only two more years till you'll need me again."

Narcissa felt her cheeks turn red and her stomach turned, but ignored it.

* * *

"I do vow too." Bellatrix said plainly. Both, Rodolphus and Bellatrix didn't necessarily look excited, but more or less apathetic. Rodolphus made his final vow and said; "I vow that the marriage shall be pure and you shall be my first, last and always." He looked handsome, his dark brown hair was well combed and his beard was trimmed. Although he didn't look as rat-arsed as he did during his bachelor party, he still looked just as tired.

"I do vow too." Bellatrix echoed.

_'Goodness.'_ Narcissa thought. _'When I take my vows I at least want to say something else other than repeat after him.' _

"You may now kiss the bride." The gray haired wizard replied. Rodolphus leaned down, touched her cheek and kissed Bellatrix quickly. The two families clapped politely, both families beaming with pride at the other. The clicking sounds of cameras rang through the air. As the smoke cleared Rodolphus and Bellatrix walked arm in arm down the aisle together, they were married, both of them still looked just as bored, but hid behind a happy mask.

It seemed such a simple concept to Narcissa. Marriage was union between two people to procreate and grow old, and they would eventually die. She had been taught this her entire life. Men wanted a woman to look good on his arm, bear him children, and above all she must be obedient to him. However the women she knew didn't exhibit most of the pure blood traits. Druella bore Cygnus three girls, she always looked her best, but she didn't obey him, in fact she didn't even bother to know him. However if she did Narcissa was sure they would be running wild. Narcissa was more than aware Bellatrix would turn out more or less like their mother, but maybe on an extreme spectrum.

"Come on Narcissa darling." Druella said snapping Narcissa out of her day dream. It was time for them to take the family portrait. The camera man positioned Cygnus behind Bellatrix and Druella next to her, the same going for the Lestranges. Rabastan and Narcissa stood on the end with their parents. Both sides of the families seemed happy while Bellatrix and Rodolphus smirked politely.

When the family picture was finished she joined Lucius who was sitting near the orderves helping himself to anything he could find. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"I suppose." Narcissa replied, helping herself to a glass of champagne. Narcissa looked over at Bellatrix, giving her best impression of a happy smile that resembled her swallowing a giant glass of lemon juice. "They don't look happy do they?" Narcissa asked Lucius.

He leaned against the orderve table and folded is arms. "No. They don't. Rodolphus looks like he's going to be sick."

Rodolphus stared off into the distance with a glazed look in his eye and his curled fist under his chin. "Maybe not sick…" Narcissa corrected. "But perhaps… bored."

"And hung over as well." Lucius added, repressing a snicker. "I bet he's dreading the wedding night."

"Or the countless years after the wedding night." Narcissa winked, and started to sip her champagne. From the corner of her eye she saw Sirius walked over toward them, with a goblet of butter beer in one hand and the other in his pocket. "I tried to look over and see if there were any girls on the Lestrange side." He said, pausing to take a sip of butter beer. "The honest truth is; it's a total sausage fest."

"Sirius!" Narcissa snapped at him while Lucius did his best not to chuckle at Siruis's joke. "That's not appropriate and you know it!"

"Blah blah." Sirius replied, taking another gulp from his butterbeer. "You sound like Mum."

"I have a good reason." Narcissa said spinning the champagne around in the glass. "Mother has told me about your behavior at Hogwarts when I'm not around. I thought you would do better than to be hanging around that James Potter character. You're bullies and you know it. Picking on poor Severus."

"Picking on poor Snivelus!" Sirius mocked sipping on his butter beer. "Boohoo!"

"You should be disassociating yourself from those types of people. Mudbloods, and blood traitors-."

"Do not lecture me." Sirius said, folding his arms. "I am not in the mood."

"You'll have to watch your back Sirius." Lucius replied. "Your cousin is only telling you the right thing to do."

"Is that a challenge, Lucius?" Sirius asked, with the goblet close to his lips.

"Careful, careful Sirius." Lucius replied.

"I'll be careful when I'm dead."

"And you'll meet that fate soon enough with that type of attitude."

"Whatever." Sirius replied taking back his goblet, threw his head back and started drinking the rest of it.

"Hey," Sirius said, his attention turning to an ancient old man sitting by himself on the Lestrange side of the room. "Whose that old man?" he asked Narcissa. She shook her head, at his small attention span. She finally shrugged and finished the rest of her champagne. "Not sure. Why?"

"That poor old man…" he said, observing him. "Oh my god is he Rodolphus's great grandfather? I would hate to be that old. Oh my…he probably doesn't know where he is. Go up to Lucius and ask if he knows where he is."

Narcissa tried her best to resists the urge to laugh hysterically as the old man looked around the room in bewilderment, then back into his lap. Lucius, also trying not to laugh, looked down at the Gryffindork and said. "I will not!"

"I will not!" Sirius mocked. "Fine… at least ask him if he remembers the twenties."

"Get lost, Sirius." Narcissa said.

"Alright, alright." Sirius replied. "I can tell when the tight arse Slytherin's want to be tight arsed together. I won't disturb you, besides… I'm going to see if there's any cuties on the Lestrange side." Before Narcissa could blink Sirius had gone off to the other side of the room.

"What a strange child." Lucius replied and Narcissa nodded her head. "And the funny part is you haven't even seen the half of it." Narcissa excused herself and walked to see Bellatrix sitting at her own special table with her husband. Narcissa touched her shoulder and leaned down to talk to her. "You look great." Narcissa replied.

"Yes, I know." Bellatrix said. "But thank you for reminding me."

Narcissa rolled her eyes and asked. "Are you happy?"

"Content. We're purebloods. It's what we're supposed to do." Bellatrix replied shortly. "I think you better get back to Luci." Bella replied nodding to Lucius. "He looks bored without you."

"Okay." Narcissa replied patting her sister on the shoulder.

As Narcissa sat at her own table with Lucius and Regulus she noticed from the corner of her eye, Cygnus was in a deep discussion and stayed far enough away from Druella. The two of them were on opposite sides of the room, but maintained a polite mask just to keep the public from knowing anything about them.

"Cissy!" Regulas snapped at her.

Narcissa turned her head fiercely back to the two boys. "Huh?" she asked. "I mean… yes sure…"

"Yes to what?" Lucius asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"Yes to… you know… that."

Regulus's brow furrowed and shook his head. "You weren't paying attention were you?"

"No. I admit it." Narcissa replied, placing her hands into her lap.

"Regulus and I were discussing the Dark Lord." Lucius said. "He's growing more and more powerful and a lot of Muggle deaths have occurred—or at least that's what the word has been going around."

"Oh bother with him." Narcissa dismissed Lucius's statement. "I'm awfully tired of hearing about the Dark Lord. Rodolphus and Bellatrix won't be quiet, with that nonsense. Mother wants to know more about it, and it's getting tiring. Why can't we discuss something else, hmm?"

"I find it to be fascinating." Regulus admitted.

"Boring!" Narcissa snapped. "I'd rather talk about-."

"You?" Regulus interrupted. "If _you_ don't want to talk about it you _don't_ have to."

"All I'm saying it just seems that he has the right idea in mind. Someone has got to take a stand against mudbloods and blood traitors being in our world." Lucius said.

"Mother talks nonstop about his cause." Regulus replied sipping his drink from his goblet. "I support it,"

"Here we go." Narcissa said into her glass of wine. The minute she drank the sweet substance she found her tense body start to loosen up and the strict manners instilled in her started to lose its value and slouched in her seat. Lucius and Regulus ignored her and continued to talk amongst themselves.

"Father isn't pleased about it." Lucius confessed. "He supports the initial cause, but finds his approach to be more selfish of him. He says it seems the pure blood cause has become not a national cause, but he's more interested in himself. Many pure blood families are going to suffer for it. He'd rather invest in medicines to insure fertility. I agree with Father to a certain extent, but I wouldn't mind joining the Dark Lord."

"Would Mr. Malfoy be pleased if you were followed him?" Regulus asked, leaning in interest.

"I'm doubtful he'd be pleased at all. He'd probably be very disappointed, but I suppose I can't please him… all the time. What about Mrs. Black?"

"I see." Regulus said. "I doubt Mother would be angry. She might hail me as a hero."

"Well… at least you have your mother on your side."

"Aunt Walburga would let you become one of his pets wouldn't she?" Narcissa asked after finishing her glass of wine.

"More than likely, yes." Regulus replied.

"Ahhh." Narcissa replied. "Aunt Walburga is known for her extreme views."

"Well…" Lucius said. "They're not extreme, but more… correct."

"Sure." Narcissa replied, downing her wine.

"Cissy, won't you sit up straight?" Druella snapped as she walked toward their table. Narcissa quickly sat up straight and cleared her throat, silently praying her mother wouldn't notice her drinking wine so heavily. Druella smiled at Regulus. "Hello Regulus, Mr. Malfoy." She said nodding at Lucius.

"Hello Aunt Druella." Regulus replied with a grin on his handsome face. "Hello Mrs. Black." Lucius nodded.

Druella gave a satisfied nod and turned to Narcissa. She took the glass out of Narcissa hand and smelled it. "Goodness." She said. "No wonder you were slouching. Keep up the drinking and you'll be on the same downward spiral as your Father."

Narcissa's cheeks turned red in embarrassment and anger. Her fist clenched in her lap and her shoulders stiffened. Her eyes were downward, but she didn't say a word to her mother. Druella scoffed and placed the glass back on the table. "You must've been switched at birth. I could've never given birth to such a lush and she's only fourteen." Narcissa's fist clenched so hard her fingernails were digging into her palms. "Tsk…tsk…" Druella said. "One more mistake like that and we'll have to send you away."

Druella walked away, the clicking of her heels echoed through Narcissa's ears until she was far enough away. Narcissa sat in her seat as rigid as she could stand it. Lucius touched her arm and said. "Cissa? Are you feeling alright?"

"Hmm?" Narcissa replied looking up at him. "Of course I am."

* * *

Narcissa laid on her bed, and stared at the dancing ballerina coming out of the tulip on her bedside table. Although the alcohol was still in her system she wasn't the least bit sleepy, but she was still mad at her mother. Her words kept hitting her hard. Her Father wasn't a drunk and she wasn't going to be one either. Thinking about it in even more detail it made her ten times angrier than before.

"Pixie?" she heard her Father's voice say. With a flick of his wand the candles in her room brighten and she could see his face clearly by her door. He had a suitcase in one hand and his wand in the other. "Oh, I didn't know if you were up."

Narcissa closed the tulip and sat up on her bed. Her eyes were cast down on the wood floor. "Yes. I am."

"I heard about what Druella said to you."

"Who told you?" Narcissa asked looking up at him.

"She has been telling everyone all around about you. I had to tell her to stop several times."

Narcissa shook her head and scoffed. "Figured she would, she can be such a…" Narcissa had to censor herself, crossed her arms and leaned against her pillows.

"Yes, I know." Cygnus replied with a nod. "But I have an idea. How would you like to go on vacation to Paris with me?"

Narcissa's eyes widened and a big smile spread across her face. "Really, Daddy?" she asked.

"Why not? You're old enough to handle it, and I think you'll love Paris." Cygnus said sitting on the edge of her bed. "I'm leaving now so hurry up and get packed. I'll be waiting downstairs."

Narcissa quickly jumped off the bed and started packing her clothes in her trunk, carefully making sure she didn't forget anything. It took her barely a quarter of an hour to finish packing everything. She put on her dark green traveling robes and called on a house elf to take her trunk downstairs where her Father was looking at his watch. "Ready?" he whispered, looking around the house.

"Yes." Narcissa smiled. Cygnus took her hand into his and they disapparated.

* * *

The minute Narcissa arrived at 359 _La Roux Cottage_, it reminded her of a smaller version of the House of Black. It had enough one home needed, an extra bedroom, a kitchen, a small dining area and a house elf to do all the cooking and cleaning. In her mind it was everything she could want. "Do you like it?" Cygnus asked.

"Oui." Narcissa smiled, speaking what little French she knew. "It reminds me of home."

"I'm glad. Go ahead and put your things away in your room to the right. We'll be going to lunch soon enough."

"Alright Father." Narcissa replied heading up to her room. Instead of turning left like she should've, she turned right and walked into a room with several paintings, and sketches all over the walls and every person in the picture looked familiar to her. A couple was herself, sitting on the stool of her harpsichord, and several stages of her growth from a baby till her present age. Her favorite was a painting based off of a picture her Uncle Orion had taken when she was seven. The Black Family had taken a trip to their lake house, and Cygnus picked her up and pointed out toward the other side of the lake where civilization was. When she was young the lake looked so big, it was if Cygnus was showing her the world.

Narcissa scanned the other paintings and sketches and saw the others were Bellatrix pouting about something or another, and a few others when she was a little girl herself. Cygnus gave her, her first pet a puppy she named Dipsy. Cygnus's arm was wrapped around her, while she dug her face into Dipsy's. Narcissa couldn't believe Bellatrix was actually that small and cute at one point in her life. If she were to show her friends they'd laugh her out of Slytherin common room.

The last few of her sister Andromeda that caught her eye, leaving her spellbound in her tracks. It was of was Andromeda sitting in the garden, freshly picked flower to Cygnus with a cute smile on her face. She had to have been at least four at the time. Her auburn hair had a little bow to the right side and her tiny fist wrapped around a tiny blue flower. Her pink mouth was opened like she was saying "Daddy." Narcissa could feel tears burning her eyes.

She quickly moved on to the other sketches, and noticed there wasn't a sketch or a picture of Druella. Not that it was surprising. Over the years his strong dislike for her was growing and the feeling was more than mutual. They didn't share the same room, or barely talked alone together. It was as if they were strangers living under one roof. If—when she married Lucius, she swore she'd never let her relationship be like that.

She moved onto his bedside was a large notebook, a quill pen and a picture of a woman. She had curly black hair, kind green eyes, and a large smile. She was smiling with her hands on her hips and swaying back and forth. After a few seconds she broke out into a laugh and did her best to look serious again. Under her picture was a letter that read;

_Cygnus, _

_I'm growing bored of Greece. I'm back in Paris for a while. I hope to see you soon._

_With Love, _

_Capucine _

Capucine? Narcissa questioned. She assumed the date was a while back because the parchment it was written on was crinkled from constant opening and closing. "Cissy? Are you coming?" he heard her father say.

"Yes Father." Narcissa replied throwing the extra coat and umbrella she carried in her room and ran quickly down the stairs, acting as if she hadn't seen a thing.


	19. Fourth Year Part V: Dancing in the Night

_Thank you to all who have reviewed. It's another long one loves so please make sure you have some time to read it before you start. Leave any feed back. Erm... I must warn you guys... the next couple chapters is quite eventful, so there will be long chapters. I hope that's not a problem._

_P.S: Sorry... FF has uploaded the crappy draft. Sorry... but I corrected it._

_-Val_

* * *

**Fourth Year Part V: Dance Through the Night and Forget All Your Woes**

Narcissa always found it hard to sleep in an environment. On her first week of Hogwarts she barely got eight hours of sleep because of the various snores, creaky noises and ruffling of covers. The house noises in the cottage were all the more unfamiliar and scary. She jumped at the sound of what sounded like a scratching noise on her floors and cringed when she heard clicking sounds coming from all the dark corners of the room. When she couldn't stand it any longer, she jumped out of bed, wrapped her bed robe around her and walked into her father's room. "Father?" she asked, peaking into the dark room. She didn't hear him stir, or see a big lump under his bed sheets, but she heard movement downstairs.

She slowly walked down the creaky steps until she saw a flicker of candle light coming from the dining area. She followed the trace of light and found her father with a large bottle of fire whiskey sitting next to him on the table, with his note book open and quill writing furiously. His half moon glasses perched on the tip of his nose and his dark eyes were glued to the pages of the notebook in deep concentration as he normally was. "Yes, Cissy?" Cygnus asked, not looking up from his work.

Narcissa froze and slowly dragged her bare feet toward him. "You can't sleep can you?" Narcissa asked to her father. Cygnus finally looked up and smiled weakly. "No I can't. I find it hard to sleep most nights." Cygnus replied. "Take a seat my dear."

Narcissa took the chair closest to her father and leaned on the table. Placing her elbows on her, and rolling her fist under her chin. "I'm tired, but I can't sleep. What are you writing?" she asked leaning into the notebook and Cygnus quickly closed it. "This is something you won't understand Cissy. One day I'll show you, but now is not the time."

"Oh." Narcissa said her cheeks turning to a shade of pink. Cygnus's look softened and he touched her hand. "It's nothing against you dear." He said removing his half-moon glasses from his nose and smiling gently at her. "There are some things I'd rather you not know till later on in life."

Narcissa didn't like it, but she respected her Father's wishes. She never stuck to a notebook herself, but she and Bellatrix read Andromeda's several times. There was nothing interesting like she was sure her Fathers would be and she desperately wanted to know what it was about, but she had to respect her father's wishes.

"Father?"

"Yes Pixie?" he said, putting his half-moon glasses on the tip of his nose and opening his notebook up once again.

"Does Mother know we're here?" she asked.

"I left a note." Cygnus replied quickly his quill pen at work again, scribbling furiously. "Although I have a feeling she won't be too pleased."

"We both know she'll be infuriated. I will miss Lucius though." Narcissa replied.

"Well, he's free to visit as much as he wants to."

"I doubt Mr. Malfoy will let him travel such a long way by himself."

"Owl him, darling." Cygnus replied wrapping his hand around his glass of whiskey and finished the last bit of it and refilled it back again. "You never know. You both could have a really great time. There's the libraries, parks, restaurants- I'll take you both to opera if you'd like."

"True." Narcissa said. She leaned back in her chair, placed her folded hands on her stomach and she sighed with the wave of relief. She hadn't felt this relaxed in ages, if ever.

"Father?" she asked again.

"Yes my little Pixie?"

"Who is Capucine?" she asked. Cygnus stopped writing, shifted in his seat and took off his half-moon glasses. Narcissa swallowed hard and continued. "Erm... I saw her picture and she seems really pretty and kind, is she an old friend or-." She stopped when she saw the look that came across his face. Cygnus's lips were on the glass of his fire whiskey, but he didn't take a sip, instead he placed it back on the table, but had his hand wrapped around the glass. His dark eyes looked upon his daughter, examining her to see just how much she knew about this woman. Narcissa sat up in her chair, her shoulders back and stiff and she cleared her throat.

"Sorry Father…" she apologized looking into her lap. "I didn't mean to pry it's just-."

"No." Cygnus said finishing his glass of fire whiskey and pouring himself another. "You have a right to know… you will be living here after all." Cygnus downed the other glass of whiskey, with a firm hand in one swift gulp. "Her name is Capucine Molyneux. She's a dear friend of mine, a student of mine in opera and my muse."

"Muse?" Narcissa asked leaning in with interest. "For your sketches I assume?"

"Yes." Cygnus said with a nod, a smile on his face. "There are so many sketches I have done of her and she inspires me even to this day. She's a wonderful singer as well. Beautiful voice much like…" Cygnus stopped and stared down at the glass of fire whiskey in his hand. "Well… you know…"

Narcissa nodded. She had her favorite singers, mostly the violinist and classical singer Trinity Winter. Her voice reached maximum proportion and her skill was astounding. She had been performing since she was four. An accomplished musician and she was only a few years older than Narcissa. However despite Trinity being an accomplished musician she felt Andromeda was better in her own way. Her sister mastered all sorts of styles to show Mother she was the best and she could've been famous, but Andromeda preferred to live a simple life. Narcissa wished to hear her sister sing once more.

"Yes I know." Narcissa replied. "So, she's been a friend for a long time."

Cygnus nodded. "Yes dear. She's been a friend since… well before you were born." Narcissa noticed the look on Cygnus's face that read of happiness. She did her best to remember every smile line on his face to preserve some of the happiness. She was tempted to ask if she was more than a friend, but she loved seeing her father happy.

* * *

After talking to her father for hours into the night she took the time to write her letter to Lucius before she went to sleep. She sat at her desk and whipped out her quill pen and wrote;

_"Dearest,_

_I'm in Paris for the summer with Father. We're in his business' home 359 La Roux Cottage. Would Mr. Malfoy mind if you visited me in France? I must ask- he was so kind as to share his home with me, I would like to return the favor. Let me know as soon as possible. Father, is discussing about taking us to the opera. _

_Love, _

_Narcissa"_

Narcissa sealed the letter, and tied it around her owl, Caesar's leg. She petted its head and said in a soft voice. "Lucius." The spotted brown owl turned its back to her and took flight. Narcissa rested on her bed and waited for a prompt response hoping he would be up at this hour. The minute she felt herself to starting to drift off to sleep, she heard the loud tapping of an owl beak against her window. She turned around to see her mother's owl staring at her.

She rubbed her eyes, stepped out of bed and opened her window. She grasped the letter in her hands and quickly opened it, not sure what to anticipate from her.

She unfolded the parchment and read carefully;

_"My dear youngest daughter, _

_It has been incredibly lonely in our humble abode since you left. I still to this very minute won't understand why you left with your Father, when I have been nothing, but good to you. I am so alone my darling, please come home. Please my darling. All I want is your company. My lovely little girl, can you please come home? I'm begging you, don't leave me alone. Don't you understand? It's embarrassing to live with the horrid fact that my daughter and husband have left me alone. Please come back. _

_Your Mother, _

_Druella." _

Narcissa turned away from the letter and looked outside at the trees and early morning fog. Her mother's owl Delilah nested comfortably on the post of her bed and made a sound as her talons scratched at the post. Narcissa's heart felt heavy. She had a lot to think about regarding her loyalties to her Mother and Father. She wanted to stay in Paris, and be free from her mother's pressuring concerns and over bearing ways. Often times Narcissa felt she was drowning under the immense pressure that had been put on her since birth. However no matter how badly Druella treated her, nothing could deny that she was in fact her mother, and Narcissa would always love her.

Narcissa reread her mother's letter and something stuck out to her the second time she read it. "_It's embarrassing to live with the fact that my daughter and husband left me alone_."

'_Why would that be embarrassing?_' Narcissa wondered. She quickly took out a roll of parchment and opened the fresh bottle of ink and her pink quill pen, Cygnus purchased for her a week before.

"_Dear Mother_," she wrote carefully obsessing her words. Her fragile minded mother could take the smallest possible word and magnetize it enough to send a howler.

"_Dear Mother,_

_Perhaps there's a misunderstanding, Father and I didn't leave you Mother. It's simply a vacation in Paris. I should be back soon and I'll bring gifts. I hope you're doing well Mother and I pray that you'll have some peace in mind till we return._

_Love, _

_Narcissa." _

Narcissa placed the parchment into the envelope and sealed it. She whistled and her mother's owl came down to her eye level, resting on her chestier drawer. She tied the letter to its leg and let out a yawn. "Druella." She said with a nod. The owl took the letter and flew out her window. Narcissa returned back to her bed and fell into a hazy sleep.

She only had six hours of sleep when she heard the soft tapping of Delilah's beak hit the glass of the window. Narcissa opened the window and ripped open the envelope with shaking hands and rolled out the parchment.

"_Narcissa,_

_How could you not know your Father has decided to leave me? Have you seen the way he had been treating me lately? As if I haven't bore children for him and I've been a horrible wife and mother. This isn't a simple vacation and he was a dishonest brute to give you such a false impression. I expect you home immediately. You have till this evening to pack your things and come home where you belong. _

_Mother_"

Narcissa sighed and leaned herself against her pillows. She couldn't leave Cygnus by himself in fear that he suspected she had a feeling Capucine was more than a muse. He needed her support and love. Plus her vacation had only just begun. Plus if she left now, she'd be forced to spend every waking minute under Druella's thumb and spending a week at the Malfoy's Manor was out of question. At least when she was at home she had Bellatrix. This wasn't a perk as much as it was a convenience. She contemplated asking her sister to spend most of her time at the Lestrange Manor, but she figured Bellatrix was touring Europe and enjoying her marital life- if one could call it that.

She walked back to her desk, taking the long walk to rejecting her mother. She took her quill pen, sighed and said a silent prayer perhaps Druella would understand. Despite this prayer she knew the odds of Druella understanding Narcissa's reasoning was dim. With a little hope left Narcissa quickly wrote another letter on another fresh piece of parchment.

"_Mother,_

_Please try to understand. I don't mean to cause you any distress or unhappiness. I will not permanently stay with Father, but for now I think it's best that I finish out the vacation, such as planned. I will talk to Father about his dishonesty, but you know how bad Father's moods get when he's by himself and I don't want to have that on my mind as I return home. Please be understanding. I will write you every day, twice a day if I get the opportunity. I'm begging you Mother, don't hold this against me. I love you Mummy with all my heart. _

_Love, _

_Narcissa." _

As Narcissa folded the parchment and sealed the envelope she started to doubt whether the 'Mummy' bit was necessary, but she rationalized that it would show Druella how sincere she was. Narcissa returned back to her bed, but she couldn't sleep with the anticipation of her mother's response. It felt like ages before Delilah came through the already open window and landed on her bedpost. Narcissa smiled at her and petted her head.

"Are you hungry?" she asked the owl and it curled up against her hand. She placed the letter on her desk and walked to Caesar's food stash and fixed a bowl of food for her. Delilah gladly started to eat from the food bowel. Narcissa petted her feathers.

"There you go precious little girl." Narcissa said to it. Narcissa learned from a very young age to respect animals from Cygnus. Though Druella didn't allow animals in the house, Narcissa anticipated the day she could own her own collection of birds. They were her favorite animal after all. She returned back to her desk and held the letter in her hand. It looked roughly put together and crinkled. Narcissa's heart dropped.

She cursed under her breath as she fumbled opening the folds of the envelope and slowly she opened the parchment. The words practically screamed at her.

"_Narcissa Black, _

_How dare you be so selfish as to leave me alone in this cold lonely house! Bellatrix is on her honey moon and everyone else is so preoccupied with their own lives they barely visits me and I'm growing depressed myself! Would you want your own mother to be insane patient at St. Mungos? Do not bother to write me back till the end of the summer. I don't want to hear from you till you're ready to board the train to Hogwarts. Good bye and good riddance._

_Druella_"

Narcissa crunched the letter in her palms and threw it against the wall. It bounced off the wall and landed back on her toes. She jumped on her bed and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. She tried to convince herself she didn't care, but in reality it the meant the world to her. The older she became the less she cared about her mother's tantrums. Druella was losing control and she could sense her mother's fear dripping off the parchment. She wanted Narcissa to cry, beg and plead. She never figured Narcissa literally wouldn't write back, but Narcissa decided to call her mother bluff.

_'I'm sick and tired of always being the one to give in. I'm almost grown I don't need to do this for the rest of my life.'_ Narcissa thought. She heard another tap on her window and sighed. "What do you want?" she muttered out loud. She saw the Malfoy owl and practically sprinted to the window. She needed some good news.

She ripped open the letter and grinned wide. She opened the parchment and read it out loud.

"_Narcissa, _

_Father is distracted at the moment and won't notice my disappearance for a few days, but I asked him anyway. He said I needed the fresh air and wishes me luck. Though he will warn Mr. Black to keep a sharp eye on us, you should be expecting me in the next couple days. _

_Love, _

_Lucius_"

Narcissa's worries of Druella completely melted away. She skipped to Delilah and let her fly out the window. She wanted to dance and sing and-. She stopped rejoicing for a moment to yawn and figured she could sleep for a few hours, before she decided to dance and sing.


	20. Fourth Year Part VI: Aux Petits Plats

_Thank you to all who have reviewed. It's another long one loves so please make sure you have some time to read it before you start. Leave any feed back. _

_-Val_

* * *

**Fourth Year Part VI: Aux Petits Plats and the Bell Tower **

Narcissa placed her round sunglasses back on her nose, as she read the menu from the _Aux Petits Plats_. She had to squint hard to see the menu over the shade not only from her sunglasses, but from the large green sunhat Cygnus bought her the morning before. Lucius examined the menu and placed it to the side of the table. He picked up his tea and stirred it several times, and glanced at the Eiffel Tower within view of their balcony table. "Mother and Father sure enjoyed Paris on their honeymoon." Lucius said, before taking a sip from his tea cup.

"That's incredibly romantic." Narcissa cooed, bringing the menu closer to her face. Lucius raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. "Perhaps you should take off those obscene sunglasses."

"Lucius," Narcissa said bringing the menu closer to her face and examining it once again. "Father bought these for me, and I like them." Lucius sighed and took another sip from his tea.

"It's not a matter of whether Mr. Black bought it for it for you is not my concern. I'm worried that you're straining your eyes when you can take it off and put it back on." Narcissa wrinkled her nose, but slowly pulled her sunglasses off of her nose and placing them on the side of the table.

"That's better." Narcissa said with a smile. Lucius gave her a small mock bow and said in a dry tone. "You're welcome."

"Hmmm," Narcissa hummed as she decided on the menu. Lucius twiddled his thumbs as she reread the menu from cover to cover once again. "Decisions, decisions." She said.

"Take your time." Lucius sighed, tapping his fingers and looking around the outdoor restaurant. A woman with honey blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun, deep brown eyes and a heavier frame walked to their table. She was wearing a black dress, a white apron and flat boots. She leaned toward them and said in a thick French accent. "Monsieur? Mademoiselle?" she said, catching their attention. "Are you ready to order?"

Before Lucius could open his mouth Narcissa shook her head. "No we're still deciding."

"Take your time." The waitress said leaving. Lucius sighed and placed a hand to his forehead, and sliding it down his face. He tried to keep a straight spine as he waited for her to decide, but it was getting hard to keep up the Malfoy manners when she was taking a lifetime to decide on a simple meal. "Finished?" he asked several seconds later.

"I'm between three." Narcissa said tapping her chin.

"Can you please pick one?"

"I cannot just pick one." Narcissa sipped her tea, and kept her eyes on the menu. "I like French food, but I could live without it. Perhaps I'll have a simple chicken sandwich."

"You have chicken sandwiches all the time."

"Yes, but I'm tired of it."

"Then why consider it?"

"This isn't a race, Lucius." Narcissa sighed, turning the page of the menu for the tenth time. Lucius clenched his teeth and said. "What else are you considering?"

"The tomato and spinach crepes and the Coq au Vin." She said.

"Have you ever had the tomato and spinach crepes?" Lucius asked. Narcissa shook her head. "What about the Coq au Vin?" Narcissa placed a finger to her chin and widened her eyes.

"Yes, I have."

"Then go for the tomato and spinach crepes." Lucius said.

"Ah." Narcissa said. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Finally." Lucius muttered calling over the waitress. Her notebook was levitating in the air, along with her quick quill pen. She looked to Lucius and nodded. "I'll have the Smoked Salmon and dill crepes." He said. She turned to Narcissa, the quill awaiting her order. Narcissa looked back at the menu and cleared her throat. "Erm…" she said. "Can you give me a few more minutes?" she asked. Lucius exhaled heavily through his nostrils.

* * *

"Are you feeling alright?" Narcissa asked, holding onto her sun hat to keep it from falling with the wind. Lucius stared off into the sunset on top of the Eiffel Tower. Lucius looked down upon the muggles who were blissfully unaware of their presence.

"Yes. Why must you keep asking me that?" he asked, in a slightly irritated tone. Narcissa folded her arms, but placed one back on her sun hat when the wind picked up. "Sorry." she snapped. "You seem out of sorts lately."

"I'm fine."

"If you say so." she said turning back to the scenery. She felt one of his hands wrap around her waist. She looked up at him and smiled, and turned back to thriving city.

"Mother is ill." He confessed. He struggled with the words, and the hurt dripped off of every word. Malfoy's never showed emotion or spoke of it. Inner feelings were kept in a gilded closet. He was good at hiding his emotions, but not well enough for Narcissa. His intended turned him to face her.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's fine." Lucius dismissed. "She'll- she'll get better."

Narcissa placed her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat against her ear drums. She used to do this when she ran to her Father's room if she was unfortunate enough to be awaken to the sound of a thunder storm. It gave her a source of comfort.

"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked.

Lucius glanced to the side and forced a grin on his face. "No." he said with a shake of his head. "I wouldn't want to ruin this evening." He said.

"It's no bother-."

"I insist." He said.

Narcissa took the hint and nodded. She pulled away from him and stared off into the distance. "You know… I was reading one of Andy's-." she stopped. "Well you know, _her_ books and I read the most heartbreaking story."

"I dislike tragedies—especially now." Lucius added.

"Oh, but you'll like this." Narcissa said clearing her throat. She pointed to the large cathedral in the distance. "There was this story of a hunchback who fell in love with a gypsy. A beautiful girl with a beautiful dance and he loved her so much, but she loved another-"

"Tragic."

"I would say so." Narcissa said. "Anyway, the Captain of the guards was murdered by another man who loved her-"

"Not the hunchback?"

"No. The hunchback stayed in the cathedral. He rang the bells." Narcissa said listening for the bells to start ringing a lovely tune. "Like that. He went deaf because of it."

"Oh, I see. So who killed the captain?"

"If you would stop interrupting then I will tell you."

"Fine, I'm listening."

"Anyway, this bloke Frollo killed the Captain in a jealous rage and Esmeralda was blamed for it-."

"Esmeralda? Who's Esmeralda? What type of name is that, anyway?"

"She's the gypsy girl!"

"You're a horrible story teller."

"Fine, that's your opinion. May I please continue?"

"Go on, then."

"Esmeralda was to be hung by the neck-"

"Oh, how primitive."

Narcissa sighed and ignored his interjecting comments and continued. "The hunchback Quasimodo saved her-"

"Quasimodo?"

"It means half formed. Anyway, so he saves her by claiming sanctuary in the church. This means she can't be touched."

"Well, that's not that sad."

"No, in the end they managed to kill her anyway, Quasimodo throws Frollo from a window and he lies next to her dead body where he eventually dies of starvation I believe."

"Alright, now that's sad." Lucius said leaning on the railings of the Tower. Narcissa nodded in agreement. "Most of Andy's books are sad. Hamlet, Othello, The Orphan-."

"I've never heard of any of these books-." Lucius paused and turned to her, an accusing eye upon her. "These are _Andromeda's_ books, correct?"

"Yes?" Narcissa said trying to figure out where he was getting to. "What about them?"

"Have you ever considered the possibility that perhaps maybe these are muggle books?"

Narcissa scoffed, but she knew it was possible. She had never discussed her books with anyone, until now. She should've thrown them away or burn them, but she had to read them. The writing was so beautiful and fascinating. "No, well not to my knowledge."

"Do not become involved in this filthy muggle literature Narcissa. It's not proper." Lucius sighed when he saw Narcissa's brow furrowed. "If your parents found them they'd disown you for even indulging in it."

"What would you suggest I do?" she asked.

"Burn them, as soon as possible." Lucius said. Narcissa fiddled with her white silk gloves.

"Okay." She said with a nod. "I'll do it as soon as I get home." Narcissa said. Lucius held her hands within his and pulled her into a deep kiss.

* * *

"Father?" Narcissa said down the stairs, watching the candle flicker on the dining table. She made sure not to make too much noise in order to avoid waking Lucius in the other room.

"Come down Pixie." He said. Narcissa walked down the steps holding her robe tight around her and sitting in her usual spot next to him. Cygnus was writing in his journal once again, his half-moon glasses pinched tightly on the bridge of his nose. He glanced at her and said.

"You seem troubled."

"I can't sleep."

"It seems so." Cygnus replied taking off his half-moon glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You've been uneasy for the last week. May I ask what's wrong?"

Narcissa had tried to get two things out of her mind, but she couldn't manage to, Capucine and Andromeda's books. She tried to burn Andromeda's books on several occasion, but it was the only emotional connection she had. It was the only true portal to her favorite older sister. She wanted to ask Cygnus several questions about this woman.

What was she like? Was she nice? Was she really that talented in her music? Was she married? Did she have any children? How old was she? When did they meet? Was she anything like Druella? She could never muster up the courage to discuss it.

"Promise not to get mad?" she asked unsure whether to tell him or not. Cygnus's brow furrowed and Narcissa was sure he was thinking she had abused the privilege of having her intended live under the same roof as herself. She looked at the bottle of quarter full firewhiskey and assumed that it was best to do so now that he had some liquor in his system. "It's nothing too bad… but I just need to make sure you won't go mental."

"Alright." Cygnus said with a nod.

Narcissa inhaled and exhaled. "I read some of Andromeda's books." She said quickly.

Cygnus shrugged his shoulders and took a sip from his firewhiskey. "What exactly is bad about that?"

"They're muggle books." Narcissa confessed.

"Oh, that's all?" he asked. Narcissa raised her eyebrows and slowly nodded.

"Yes. That's all."

"Well… where are they?"

"In my trunk, some of them—at least the ones I could scavenge, before Mother burned the rest along with her other things."

"Well, make sure Druella doesn't see them, you should be fine."

"You're not mad?"

"There are worse things you can do besides read a muggle book. You could marry one of them. I dislike mudbloods as much as the rest of the Blacks do and I wouldn't want to have any of my grandchildren with their blood coursing through their veins, but I cannot blame you for being curious. I would only hope your curiosity has been quenched my dear."

"Yes it has Father. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about my dear, no harm has been done. I am happy you haven't done anything with the younger Malfoy. That was my worse fear."

"No Father." Narcissa said. "We haven't."

"Good." Cygnus replied with a lazy nod. "You have your whole married life to be worrying about such things."

"Yes Father." Narcissa said.

Cygnus finished his firewhiskey and poured himself another. Narcissa judged by the way he leaned in his chair he was nearing passing out in a stupor. "Oh," he said. "Make sure you leave the evening open tomorrow night. I promised Abraxas I would give his son a taste of the opera, so I will be escorting both of you to the theater. Be ready by six."

"Yes Father." Narcissa said in a yawn. "Excuse me." She stood up and waited for Cygnus to do the same. "Are you coming to bed Father?"

"No Pixie." He said putting on his half-moon glasses. "Not now. I'll be up soon." Narcissa nodded and made her way back upstairs. She could already hear Lucius tossing and turning in his sleep.

* * *

"It's such a lovely day, isn't it?" Narcissa replied under her laced light purple parasol. Her arm was linked with Lucius's as they walked through the Parisian town. Lucius was even more distracted than the week before and Narcissa couldn't stand it. He preferred to stare at the damp cobbled stoned ground than engage in conversation with her. Narcissa sighed and said in his ear. "Still distracted aren't we?"

"Huh?" Lucius asked turning away from the stoned ground to look at her. "Oh yes. I am." Lucius replied. Narcissa scoffed and tightened her grip around her parasol. Lucius frowned. "Is there a problem, Cissa."

"Nope." Narcissa snapped. "I'm just sick and tired of carrying on a conversation by myself while you sulk and distance yourself from me. Frankly Lucius I'm sick of it."

"I'm so sorry I offended you Narcissa." Lucius replied with a sour tone, the tip of his voice growing dark. "My Mother is only dying, so forgive me if I've been a stick in the mud lately."

Narcissa turned to him and scrunched her nose. "Well," she hesitated, tripping on her words unable to find a good reason why he was wrong and she was right, but she could barely find a reason. "Well… I-" Narcissa huffed. "Maybe you should go home then. You'd feel better."

"Right," Lucius replied with a sarcastic smirk. "I should spend all my time in the Manor, listening Mother cry herself to sleep in Father's arms, because the pain is so horrible and she's afraid of dying. Then watch my Father drink himself into oblivion. Yes, I should stay home."

"Well, your miserable there and you're miserable with me. What would you have me think?"

"I never said I was miserable with you. I'd just appreciate it if you wouldn't persist to know if I'm alright. Because believe me I'm not alright."

That was the most honest answer Narcissa had received in the past several days. Narcissa stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and turned to face him. She stood on her tip toes so her head could press her head against his. "I wish you could feel alright." She said. "I want you to feel alright. I want everything to be normal again. I miss the old you."

Lucius pulled her into a kiss and let one of his free hands to roam up and down her cheek. "Me too, Cissa."

They remained close in each other's arms, Narcissa listened to his heart beat, and his chest moving up and down as he breathed. "Pssst!" Narcissa heard as she stayed close to Lucius.

"Ain't it me mornin' beauty." Narcissa turned around to see Fatima and Benjamin Marstellar with their hands in their coat pockets. Narcissa grinned and wrapped her arms around her friend. Fatima kissed Narcissa on the cheek and smiled. "What are you doing her sugar plum?" Fatima asked.

"I'm on vacation." Narcissa replied still shocked. "Lucius came to visit me. What about you?"

"Benjamin and I are vacationing as well with our parents." Fatima replied wrapping a stray strand of hair around her ear. "I knew to follow my intuition, Benjamin. I'm never wrong."

Benjamin smirked and muttered something about women, that Fatima ignored. He glanced at Narcissa and flashed her one of the looks that could pick through the insecurities that she hid behind a sturdy, snobby poker face. Narcissa looked away when Benjamin spoke. "Obviously you were right." Benjamin turned to Lucius and nodded. "Lucius."

"Benjamin." He said in a low voice.

Fatima wrapped an arm around Narcissa's waist. "Are you hungry, love?" she asked.

"I could eat if I do say so myself." Narcissa replied, wrapping her hand around Lucius's and her other arm around Fatima's.

"Good." Fatima replied. "Benjamin and I were just on our way. You two should join us."

Narcissa looked up at Lucius, and his face read a mixture of emotions. He looked apathetic and distracted, but was still irritated by their new guests appearance. "Sure." He finally said after leaving the other teenagers to wait for several seconds.

* * *

"Tell 'em Benny." Fatima said knocking Benjamin in the arm with the point of her elbow as she drank her tea. He flashed her an irritated expression and sipped his tea.

"Tell us what?" Narcissa asked stirring her tea with her spoon several times to calm the tension she could sense between Benjamin and Lucius. Fatima was the only person to be completely unaware of the discord- or at least pretended to. For a moment Narcissa slightly envied her friend. Ignorance was truly bliss.

"Lucius would know." Benjamin replied taking a sandwich off the stack in between the four of them. "He is on the Quidditch team after all correct?"

"Yes." Lucius replied, not touching his tea or the sandwiches. Lucius's gray eyes didn't leave Benjamin. "You see Cissa," he explained. "The Slytherin seeker has graduated and the team needs a new one as soon as possible. So far we haven't found anyone perfect for the job."

"Ah." Narcissa replied taking a small sip from her tea. "So why was that so important?"

Benjamin's smirk turned to her. "MacNair has told me all sorts of stories of how you're skilled with a broom." The way he said those words made Narcissa shiver, it sounded dirty.

"How would MacNair know?" Narcissa asked then finally put two and two together. She smirked and said in a sing song voice. "Lucius? Did you tell MacNair I was good on a broomstick."

Lucius's eyes turned from Benjamin, but he didn't lose the glare on his face. "Yes. Only because it's a gift you have Cissa. Why not put it to good use?"

"Oh no." Narcissa replied.

"Oh yes." Fatima said. "You're good at what you do and you know it. Why not have some time to relax and play a game or two of Quidditch?"

"No," Narcissa said shaking her head. "Mother would never approve-"

"Do you want to live the rest of your life by saying your Mother wouldn't approve?" Lucius asked. Narcissa shot him a look. He should know better than to think of defying ones parents. He did have Abraxas Malfoy as a parent, but she did agree with him. She loved playing Quidditch. "Druella doesn't have to know, the most important question is do you want to do it?"

"Well," Narcissa contemplated, putting a finger to her chin. "I always wanted to give it a whirl for at least year."

"Then try it." Benjamin said. "Would you rather live your life thinking maybe I shouldn't have done that as opposed to damn I wish I did do that? I mean, by the time you're up for marriageable age I doubt your ol' ball and chain would let you on a broom… besides his own."

Lucius's left arm twitched and he glared even harder at Benjamin. Fatima pushed him lightly, and said sternly.

"Don't pressure her. Give her reasons, but don't treat her like she hasn't a mind of her own." Fatima nodded. "Besides I'm sure Lucius would be more than willing to let her ride a broom whenever she wanted."

Lucius nodded in agreement and Narcissa couldn't help, but smile at Fatima. "Thank you." She mouthed and Fatima nodded.

"Doesn't matter." Benjamin dismissed, taking another sip of his tea. "A pureblooded woman shouldn't worry about such things when she's married, but until then… I need to know if she's in or out soon. She'd be the first female Slytherin Seeker in fifty years and it would be nice to win once again."

Lucius took Narcissa's hand in his. "What do you say?" he asked. Narcissa looked at Lucius then back into her tea. She was torn by the worry of her mother kicking and screaming about her playing a game of Quidditch -it was unlady like. "I'm surprised you'd want me on the team." Narcissa said sipping her tea. "I am Bellatrix's sister after all."

"But you _aren't_ Bellatrix." Lucius replied. "Making Bella a Beater on the team was a horrible mistake."

"HA!" Benjamin chuckled loudly, startling Fatima. "I remembered it well." Benjamin leaned back in his chair with a sandwich several inches from his mouth. He spoke towards the ceiling with a grin on his face. "I was a first year and one of the Ravenclaw Chasers nearly knocked her off her broom – he never liked her you know? So, she hit him with her club three times till he was down on the ground. She was suspended, had detention for the rest of the school year, and was banned from ever playing Quidditch again."

"I remember." Narcissa said turning pink with embarrassment. She remembered hearing her mother make the Howler.

"I hope you're not looking for cheap entertainment, Marstellar." Lucius said. "Narcissa is a classier lady than Bellatrix is and ever will be. Bella is one inch from being committed as it is. I have confidence she won't be banned from anything. She'll do fine."

"I second that." Fatima said raising her hand in agreement.

Narcissa sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll do it." Lucius flashed her a proud smile and kissed her cheek. Narcissa felt a warm hand touch hers and held it there for longer than a few seconds. She thought it was Fatima at first therefore she didn't react, but when she looked at the source of the touch she saw Benjamin's hand. She immediately pulled from him and avoided his gaze. Lucius looked at her up and down with suspicion, and finally turned his steely gray eyes straight ahead.


	21. Fourth Year Part VII: The Parisian Jewel

_Thank you to all who have reviewed. It's another long one loves so please make sure you have some time to read it before you start. Leave any feed back. This is once again another longer chapter and I hope you enjoy it._

_-Val_

* * *

**Fourth Year Part VI: Narcissa Black Meets The Parisian Jewel**

Narcissa stared at the red velvet curtain from the top of the balcony with Lucius sitting to the right of her and her father to the left. Narcissa could feel her back start to ache from sitting up so rigidly. Her shoulders were tight, and her breath held. She wasn't rigid because her mothers voice in her ear consistently or from the corset digging into her ribs, but because the opera singer was the supposed; "Parisian Jewel" the "Voice of the Angels", and the "Queen of the Opera" or other words it was her Father's muse, star pupil and "close friend" was to appear at any moment.

She couldn't help, but feel nervous. She had seen a picture of the woman, but to see her in flesh and bone was another thing. She wondered if she was a tall woman or short. Had she changed since the picture was taken? Was she really French? Was she even pureblood? These questions didn't come as importance to the average viewer, but it was important to Narcissa. She thought of the chance to meet her, but she thought it was a bad idea. She battled the idea in her head for another moment as she glanced around the room.

She had spotted several pureblood elites packing into the opera house. Yaxley and his wife Lorraine Yaxley she saw across the balcony from them. The Lestrange's for once without their sons were seated only to the right of Yaxley. Even the Mulcibers, and the Goyle's were in the front rows of the stage.

This maximized Narcissa's interest to new heights. Was she really that great that many purebloods were packed into one location. She had only heard tales from Aunt Walburga of the weeping from women in the crowd at the end of the show. She once heard of a woman becoming so overcome with emotion she fainted in the aisle. She wasn't sure if that was an exaggeration or not, but she hoped to see someone faint today.

The lights slowly dimmed to darkness and the attention turned to the light on the stage. The velvet curtain rose and a woman wearing black silk appeared in the limelight. Her black hair pulled up tight on her head, a veil covered half of her tan face. The scenery behind her had green grass and gray graveyards. When the music started and the woman parted her red lips, Narcissa's mouth dropped.

Although it was in Latin, she could feel the emotion from the dark ambient. From what she could gather from the story Capucine's character was being haunted by the memory of her deceased husband. As the story progressed, she moved on to marry her husband's brother. Her deceased husband comes back in a gray ghost form every few scenes to strike fear and guilt into her heart.

Mounted with guilt of her hand in her husband's death she had decided to end her life by throwing herself into the river, with her deceased husband pulling her into the depths of hell. The final scene was Capucine standing at the top of a make shift hill singing her last song before she jumped into the lake.

Narcissa could feel tears falling down her face as she watched the woman tip toe farther and farther to the edge of the cliff as she sang with the gray ghost figure of her husband holding her very hands and singing along with her in a baritone voice. She looked to the other side of theater to see Mrs. Antebellum Lestrange holding her handkerchief to her eyes and weeping. Narcissa looked between her father whose eyes were as teary as his and Lucius stared at the stage mesmerized by the entire spectacle.

Capucine finally gave in to death as the gray figure faded into thin air. She took one last breath and fell backward off the make shift cliff and the light in the back slowly dissipated making the dark room the dark room turned darker, and the music settled into a calm. The tears in her eyes became streams down her cheeks and the music only added to the despair in her voice. Narcissa immediately stood up and started clapping wildly and soon the whole audience started applauding for her.

Immediately when Capucine came back on stage with the cast, roses were thrown at her feet and the clapping ceased to end. Capucine picked up a rose and bowed graciously. She sniffed the red rose and bowed once more before turning to her fellow cast members and clapping for them. Narcissa faced Cygnus as a lone tear fell down his cheek.

He was proud and happy.

How could she rip him away from his happiness? She touched Cygnus's shoulder and said; "I'd like to meet her."

He hesitated and finally nodded after a minute or two of thinking it over. "Why, of course darling."

After working their way through the crowd of attendees leaving the theater and the mob of people swarming her for autographs, Narcissa finally came face to face with her. She was a tall and slim woman with thin black eyebrows, and bright blue eyes. "Cygnus." She said in a French accent, but still audible to her English woman ears.

She kissed him on each cheek and beamed at him. "Did you enjoy it?"

"I always do." Cygnus said. "You were simply wonderful. You had Mrs. Lestrange weeping in her seat."

"I believe I spotted Yaxley shedding a few tears himself, but that could've been the lights in my eyes." They both chuckled to themselves when Cygnus pulled Narcissa gently toward her.

"Capucine, this is my youngest daughter Narcissa. Narcissa, this is Capucine one of my dearest friends." Narcissa froze and smiled nervously.

"Narcissa! Ah, I remember you." She said extending her hand. Narcissa shook it and smiled. "Your father talks an awful lot about you. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes I did. You were wonderful." She managed to say. She gathered her composure and said; "This is my intended and friend Lucius Malfoy." Lucius extended his hand, his head held high in the usual Malfoy way.

"Lucius Malfoy." Lucius said reintroducing himself as Capucine shook his hand.

"Capucine Molyneux." She said. "Let me be the first to thank you for your Fathers generous donation to the theater. All of us greatly appreciate it."

Lucius could barely hold back a grin at the mention of his Father or the generous donations their family has done with their money. "It is an honor. You have done a splendid job at your performance Mrs. Molyneux."

"Thank you." She said with a nod. She turned to Cygnus and said with a smile. "Your daughter is delightful and your future son-in-law seems to be a well behaved young man."

Cygnus smiled at the both of them and said; "Thank you. Well, we won't disturb you any further. We've got to go anyway."

"Alright. It was a pleasure seeing you both." Capucine said with a wave before turning to leave.

"She seems nice." Narcissa whispered to Cygnus. He looked down at her and smiled wider than she had ever smiled before.

* * *

"Owl me later?" Narcissa asked Lucius trying to resists the urge to kiss him passionately in front of Cygnus.

"Of course." He said with a smile.

"Alright."

Lucius kissed her hand and grabbed a hand full of Floo Powder. "Bye Mr. Black, bye Narcissa. Thank you for your hospitality."

Cygnus nodded and waved. "Wish your mother a speedy recovery for me."

"I will." He said, holding a handful of Floo Powder in front of him and said loud and clear. "Malfoy Manor." He dropped the powder and disappeared in green flames.

* * *

"Abraxas." Druella said holding her glass of wine in one hand and placing a comforting hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry to hear about Celeste." Abraxas nodded stared down at the ground. His normally neat auburn hair was tattered and barely combed. His clothes looked hastily put together, but his straight, pointed face read of no despair.

"The medi-witch is doing everything she can." Abraxas replied shortly. He glanced at his son near the punch bowl. Lucius sipped his cider and stared off into vast space of the wood floor. "How is Lucius taking it?"

"Not too well from what I can tell. He hides his emotions, but I can see it in his eyes. I know my boy." Abraxas said pushing back any hint of sympathy or sadness in his voice. Druella rubbed his back and turned to Lucius. "Will it be alright if I talk to him?"

"Yes." Abraxas said nodding.

Druella turned on her heel and walked to Lucius, standing solitary by the wall away from the company. "Lucius," Druella said in a comforting tone. "I'm so sorry about your mother."

Lucius looked at her and hid behind the Malfoy mask of emotionlessness.

"Thank you." Lucius replied unable to think of anything else to say.

"If there is anything the Black Family can do for you please don't hesitate to ask."

Lucius nodded. It wasn't anything he hadn't heard before. Family and friends all said the same thing but he knew that the saying was just standard to give comfort to a grieving family. Lucius would've preferred if they didn't say anything at all and leave him be, but being raised into an aristocratic family, that wasn't simply good manners.

Druella crossed her arm and said. "Have you seen Narcissa lately? It'd probably do you some good to get some fresh air."

"I have." Lucius replied.

"In the presence of Cygnus-er I mean Mr. Black, respectively correct?"

Lucius hesitated and cleared his throat. "Yes, of course Mrs. Black."

"Ah, good." She said with an approving nod. Lucius let out a sigh of relief, praying she would leave him alone, but she stood her ground and continued conversation. "Has anyone else been there to keep you two company?" Druella questioned.

"With all due respect Mrs. Black, wouldn't it be a better question to ask Narcissa?" he said, growing irritated with her presence.

"Oh, she's a little mad with me." Druella replied. "She refuses to write me back I just wanted to make sure she was well."

Lucius resisted the temptation to snort at her remark. He was more than aware of Druella's temper tantrums and her outrage over Narcissa leaving for Paris, but Lucius pretended he hadn't had such knowledge and nodded. "Yes. Her friend and her cousin from school happened to be in Paris as well. We had lunch it was- fun."

"Francis and Benedict correct-"

"Fatima and Benjamin." Lucius corrected.

Druella ignored him and continued. "I've heard of her speaking of them on more than one occasion. However I wonder, don't you find that odd?" Druella asked cocking her head to the side.

Lucius frowned. He never gave much thought to it. Both parties seemed equally surprised to see the other yet, he did find it rather odd that suddenly they both showed up. "It seemed almost planned didn't it?" Druella asked, placing her hands behind her back

"Well, planned or not Narcissa seemed happy with the result."

"Ah. I bet she would." Druella said nodding. "I bet she would. Does Fifi and this cousin visit Narcissa often?"

"Fatima." Lucius corrected again, growing tired of the constant questioning. "I would assume so if they lived in the area."

"This is a male cousin, correct? I vaguely remember Cissy telling Cygnus and I about their time in school. She seemed rather fond of him."

Lucius felt as if he was hit in the stomach with a huge weight, but he kept his veil of indifference well-polished. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other and said. "Yes. May I ask what are you trying to insinuate?"

Druella took a step back as if she were offended. The over exaggerated gesture left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Insinuating?" she asked innocently. "I'm only concerned for your and her health and well-being. I just find it odd that she's been hanging around him often and away from home at that. I'm sure he's a good looking man. Seventh year, good looking, hormones racing, and she left up there in Paris with very little to do. Doesn't sound like anything good to me, but if you trust her so should I."

"Yes." Lucius said trying to hide the amount of thoughts that were piling in his head. He crossed his arms and thought to himself.

"Well," Druella kissed his cheek and tapped his arm. "I hope everything works out for you my _future_ son-in-law."

The last word she spoke had a hint of a disdain. Lucius wasn't sure if it was directed toward him personally or Narcissa, but he didn't care at the moment. His suspicions her relationship with Benjamin was plaguing him. Then it hit him, the way he touched her hand, the way he talked to her, the way he looked at her. The sadness inside of him had been replaced with anger.

* * *

"Cissy!" Bellatrix exclaimed wrapping her arms around her sister and kissed her cheek furiously. Narcissa was stunned by her sister's outright affection. "How was Paris?" she asked.

"Wonderful!" Narcissa exclaimed, trying to hide her enthusiasm, but it was futile. "I missed you and Mother though."

"We missed you too." Bellatrix said. "We're so happy to see you. Aren't we Mother?" Narcissa looked over Bellatrix's shoulder to see her pinched faced mother. Druella was wearing her blonde hair in a tight bun and a few strands falling into her face. Her black robed arms crossed over her chest.

"Ecstatic." Druella said, coldly.

"I missed you Mother." Narcissa said with a smile.

"Humph." Druella said, turning on her heel and marching up the stairs. Bellatrix moved Narcissa out the way when Cygnus walked through the door.

"Father!" She said, opening her arms, but hesitated slightly. He beamed at her and wrapped his arms around her anyway.

"My little girl." He said. He placed one hand on each side of her face and kissed her forehead. "How was the honeymoon?"

"Wonderful." Bellatrix said, strutting to the couch and sitting on it in a slouch. "Rodolphus was tired so he's staying at the Manor.

"Ah." Cygnus said. "Any little grandsons on the way?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

Bellatrix hesitated once again and shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows?"

"I sure hope so. I would hate to see the Lestrange name go down with you two."

Bellatrix smiled nervously and turned to Narcissa trying to change the subject. "Rabastan has got his eye on your friend Fatima, just so you know."

"Really?" Narcissa said. "Well, she needs to get away from Dolohov. He should ask her on a date."

"Perhaps. She seems to have it bad for Dolohov."

Narcissa shrugged. "Have him ask her."

"Oh you know Rabby. He's still heartbroken about his unable to marry me." Bellatrix placed a hand to her forehead for dramatics.

"And scene!" Narcissa said with a laugh.

When they were younger the three sisters and their cousins Sirius and Regulus (mostly used as props) would put on small plays for Cygnus. Usually they were random plots following no storyline, climax or resolution, sometimes ending with someone getting married or killed. Their most memorable story was the infamous tale of 'The Hippogriff and The Giant Fist'.

"Really?" Cygnus said rolling his eyes.

"I bet he cries himself to sleep every night." Narcissa said with a laugh.

"I would too if I lost a chance to be with me." Bellatrix said, checking the clock. "Blimey is that the time? I've got to run the Mas-er… I mean… Rodolphus wanted us to have dinner together."

"Awe," Narcissa cooed. "How sweet."

"Yes." Bellatrix kissed her sister and Father on the cheek before disapparating.

"Cissy? Come up here please." Druella called down the steps. Narcissa's heart felt like it was coming up her stomach at the sound of her mother's cold voice.

"Yes Mother." Narcissa called back, turning to her Father for a sign. He nodded wearily and she made her way up the stairs. She looked behind her to see him, but he had vanished. She took in a few brave breaths and continued her way up the stairs.

Druella was waiting for her at the top of the steps, turned her back and walked into her room. Narcissa followed her into Mrs. Black's bedroom, before she could cross the thresholds of the door, she felt a blinding pain across her face, and fell backwards and landing her flat on her back.

"Never," Druella said her fist curling in and out. "Never disobey me again! Never choose someone else over the woman who gave you life! You will treat me graciously from now on you ungrateful little-" She struck the girl again only this time with the back of her hand, and struck her again with the palm of her hand on the other cheek. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Narcissa could feel her cheeks swelling and blood running down her nose. "I'm sorry, Mother."

"Damn right you're sorry. I expect to be obeyed Narcissa. I am entitled to it!"

"Yes, Mother."

"Yes, Mother." She mocked her. She grabbed Narcissa by the hair and dragged her into Narcissa's room and slammed the door behind her, ignoring the girls screams and kicks for help.

"Shut up!" Druella barked at her, taking her wand swishing it over Narcissa. Her screams became silent and no matter how hard she tried to yell she couldn't scream loud enough for anyone to hear her. "TIBBY! TIBBY!" Druella screamed for the house elf, until the house elf apparated into the room.

"Yes Mistress?" It replied.

"Bring me the dried porridge."

"But-" Tibby said, looking at the younger mistress with sympathy in her big tennis ball sized eyes.

"NOW!" she yelled.

The elf quickly disapparated and apparated back into the room, holding a bowel of dried porridge in her tiny hands. Druella snatched the bowel and dumped it on the floor, waved her wand over Narcissa's mouth and she could speak again. "Take off your robes." She ordered to Narcissa.

"Wh-What?" Narcissa asked.

"DO IT!" Druella screamed so loud her voice cracked. Narcissa quickly took off her robes till she was shivering in her undergarments. "Kneel." Druella replied folding her arms over her chest.

Narcissa knelt on the wood floor her hands wrapped on her arms in a weak attempt to shield herself from the freezing cold room. Druella cursed under her breath and massaged her temples. "On the porridge, you idiot!" she screamed at her.

Narcissa stood up, whimpering as she did so and kneeled on the porridge. She winced in pain as the sharp dagger-like particles dug into the skin on her knees. "I'm sorry-"

"Oh, you will be." Druella said.

"When can I get up?" she asked, tears falling down her cheeks. Every move she made was worse than the next and she could barely concentrate with the blinding pain.

"When you have learned your lesson." She waved her wand in a circular motion around her Narcissa and the dried porridge oats, making a thin misty blue line. "And if you even think about moving I'll know." Druella said, her mouth moved into a sadistic grin. She placed a hand to her temples massaging them gently. "Goodnight." She said walking out of the room and closing the door.


	22. Fifth Year Part I: Slytherin Victory

_Thank you to all who have reviewed. I cannot thank you enough. You all know who you are and I would appreciate you to continue. _

_-Val_

* * *

**Fifth Year Part I: Slytherin Victory and Cookies **

Narcissa stared into her gold compact mirror, and noticed the black and blue bruises on her cheeks were starting to appear through her last coat of cover up she had placed only an hour or so earlier. She frantically picked up the make-up applicator and placed another coat on her cheeks. She took one last look in the mirror and placed it back into the pocket of her robes. She stared out the train window at the green trees as they made their way to Hogwarts. She was even more alone than usual because of Lucius's absence in their compartment. She took some comfort in Severus, Fatima and Regulus being on the ride with her, but it wasn't the same.

Severus had his nose in another book on Defense Against the Dark Arts book that he picked up for fun, Fatima was reading a small book on simple healing spells while Regulus stared out the window and down the aisle as if he was simply happy just to be there. Narcissa had her own set of problems such as her intended being who knew where. She was so distracted she hadn't taken notice to Fatima furrowing her brow at her friend.

"Cissa?" She asked.

"Yes?" Narcissa said turning from the window.

"Are you feeling alright? You haven't said much the entire trip."

"Yes I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

They remained in silence for several minutes until Regulus pointed out. "Why have you been checking your make-up?"

"I want to look good, is that a crime?"

"No, but it is annoying."

"Then leave." Narcissa said.

"Well, I don't want to. What happen anyway, to your cheek I mean."

"Oh, you wouldn't understand." Narcissa said, fiddling with her robes.

"Try me."

"Well," Narcissa started. "It's just… Mother. She was mad about Paris. We came back though… I don't understand why she's mad. Father apologized and everything."

"I'm sorry Cissy."

"It's fine."

"Mum can be the same way sometimes, but she rarely leaves a bruise on me. I can't say the same for Sirius, but you know how much he is."

"Yeah," Fatima added. "He's a arse."

Narcissa heard Severus mutter and nod in argreement. She didn't care about the bruise on her face as much as she she cared about where Lucius was. She didn't even see him boarding the train or Abraxas seeing him off. She walked up and down from compartment to compartment hoping he had gotten distracted with his friends. Goyle and MacNair said they hadn't seen him all day nor replied to any of their owls all summer. She even checked with Sirius and his friends and they haven't seen a sign of him. Of course they said it with some sarcastic comment, but Narcissa didn't care. She was starting to get worried. She just wanted to see him and to make sure he was okay.

"Are you absolutely sure you're fine?" Fatima asked cocking her head.

"Yes, I just want this bruise gone." Narcissa lied. She heard a mumble coming from Severus's direction. His hooked nose was still in his book as he spoke softly. "Did you say something Severus?" Narcissa asked, hoping he wouldn't try to argue with her.

"I said I know a proper potion to get rid of your bruises."

"Really?" Narcissa smiled. "Could you give it to me soon?"

"Yes. It shouldn't take long to brew. Only a few drops will do. You can have the vial."

"Oh, you're an angel." Narcissa said a tad bit relieved she wouldn't have to walk around with a gigantic palm print bruise on her face. She needed some sort of relief to get her past that lingering feeling she had about Lucius.

* * *

Narcissa paced around the Slytherin common room slowly, her mind racing and her stomach jolting and turning while her friends stayed among themselves. Severus was reading up on his classes, while Fatima had another book open on medicine and healing.

"I think I would make a good healer." Fatima said with a nod, turning the parchment page. "The potions are confusing though."

"I'll help you." Severus said, not looking up from his book. Fatima turned the book down and smiled.

"Thanks." She said, wrapping an arm around him. Severus's mouth formed into a grin and his pale cheeks turned pink. Fatima laughed and returned to her book, shaking her head.

"You're like a puppy dog, it's so cute." Fatima looked up at Narcissa and asked. "Do you think I'd make a good medi-witch, Cissa?"

Narcissa stared at her once well-polished and groomed nails. Now the polished was chipped and destroyed from her biting and flicking at the polish. She paced around the room, her golden hair hanging on her shoulders, and her brow furrowed. She muttered to herself, while Severus and Fatima stared at her with concern.

"CISSA!" Fatima exclaimed playfully.

"What?" she snapped involuntarily.

"What's wrong dear? You haven't said anything since we left the train."

"Yes," Narcissa nodded. "I'm fine, just tired."

"You seem more panicked than tired-" Fatima said trying to reason with her friend.

"Mind your own business Fatima!" she vented. "Nothing is wrong!"

Fatima exhaled in a huff, and slammed her book down. "Sorry! I'll just shut up. Good night!" she said walking away and slamming the door.

Narcissa was tempted to at least apologize for the release of her pent up worry and, but she was too focused on Lucius to care. Severus stuck his nose back into his book and remained silent. She heard the Slytherin corridor door open and Lucius walked inside. His skin was shallow and pale in the fire light, and his hair was in disarray. Narcissa relieved ran toward him and wrapped her arms around him. Lucius stunned at first hesitated to hug her, then patted her back soothingly, but with haste.

"Where were you?" she asked placing one hand on each side of his face. "I was so worried."

"It was Mother." He said darkly.

"Is she-" Narcissa asked, preparing for the worse

"No." he replied shaking his head. "She was close to it this morning I-" He stopped suddenly and walked slowly towards a nearby chair. He sat in it and rubbed his temples. "I just wanted to make sure I was there when she- well you know."

"I understand." She nodded. Lucius only noticed Severus sitting on the floor, his black eyes glancing at the couple, but his nose still in his book.

"Severus." Lucius replied nodding politely.

"Lucius." He said returning the nod and staring back to his book, but the two could tell he was listening intently.

"Well," Narcissa replied wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm just glad you're okay." Narcissa tried to get him to kiss her, but he turned his head the other way.

"Well, I better get to bed." Lucius replied, stepping out of his chair and returning to the boys corridor. Narcissa confused, sat down in the chair that Lucius once sat in and turned to Severus.

"What am I going to do with him?" she asked partly to her friend and the other part to herself.

Severus put his book down and stared at her for several seconds, before coming up with anything to say. "Listen." He said with a nod.

"Listen?" Narcissa asked. "To what?"

"To him."

"That's it? Just listen."

"Listen and be there when he needs you." Severus replied. "That's all you can do. He's going through a lot."

Narcissa placed a finger to her chin and took in the advice, and beamed at Severus. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied.

* * *

Lucius avoided her most days, in fact her avoided everyone. He would get up early enough to grab some fruit off of the Slytherin table and leave for the library. He would do the same for dinner. He barely congratulated her when she made Seeker for the Slytherin team. Although she was disappointed in him for his apathy for her success, the new broom as a good luck present from Cygnus made up for it. Druella sent her a long letter of how inappropriate it was for a woman to be engaged in such a sport, to watch it was one thing, but if she played it pureblood women didn't do such things. Narcissa noticed how she barely remembered Bellatrix joining the Slytherin team temporarily, then again she ignored most of the unlady like things Bellatrix has done. Narcissa took one look at the letter and threw it in the fireplace and continued to study for herbology.

She was nervous for the match against Gryffindor. The night before Fatima, Severus, Regulus and even Sirius wished her luck. Sirius's good luck was more like him wrapping his arms around her neck, kissing her cheek and saying;

"Good luck with sleeping when we cream you in tomorrow's game". Narcissa gave him a good punch in the side for the comment.

Narcissa could feel her heart beating through her hand, and her grip around Nimbus 1700 was slippery from her clammy hands. She stared out at the crowd and exhaled slowly through a small space in her mouth.

"Ready?" she heard a voice say and an arm wrap around her. She expected to see Lucius, but was greeted by Benjamin grinning at her almost crudely. Narcissa hesitated, but nodded her head.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, still not removing his arm from around her shoulders.

"Yes." She answered shortly as the team filed in. Benjamin lifted his hand toward her and her eye twitched. He touched the end of her chin, and said softly. "Good. That means there won't be many mistakes on your end then." Narcissa smiled nervously, hoping he would let go of her, but he didn't. He didn't move his hand until he saw Lucius file in.

"Narcissa?" she heard another voice say. She turned her head away from Benjamin's uneasy touch and turned to Lucius.

"Good luck." He said smiling slightly. He kissed her gently on the lips, while rubbing the side of her neck sensually. A wave of warmth overflowed Narcissa when he pulled away at the sound of Benjamin clearing his throat.

"You too love." She said with a nod. Lucius exhaled sharply and walked forward.

"Ready gents?" Benjamin asked. "And lady?"

"Yes Captain." Narcissa said. They all mounted their brooms and flew in order around the Quidditch court. The Slytherin's cheered with their fists pumped in the air, while the Gryffindor's booed. Narcissa caught a glimpse of Sirius and his best friend James flashing the Slytherin team inappropriate gestures at them, which Narcissa gladly exchanged the gesture back at him. She caught a glimpse of Cygnus, Bellatrix and Rodolphus sitting in the stands. Bellatrix's screams were more apparent than Cygnus or Rodolphus polite claps. "CISSY!" she screamed. "BEAT THE BLOODY PULP OUT OF THEM!"

Narcissa waved at them and Bellatrix screamed even louder. "THAT'S NOT YOUR SISTER, THAT'S MINE! MAKE ME PROUD CISSY! MAKE ME SO PROUD!"

As soon as the quaffle was played the game began. To watch it was totally different than playing it. She wasn't worried about the Snitch being caught by Gryffindor as much as she was worried about being knocked off her broom before she could even see it. She scanned the skies while paying attention to what was going on in the game. Bellatrix looked like she was going to pull out her hair when Gryffindor scored the first goal.

"WHAT!" she screamed jumping up and down and slammed her fist on the wood guard rail. "WHAT WERE YOU BLIND? HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE IT! IT WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" She slammed her feet down and grabbed at her hair. "YOU'RE ONE STUPID DUNCE AVERY! MACNAIR GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME! MY GOD MARSTELLAR YOU LOOK TIRED! ARE YOU GONNA DIE MARSTELLAR? THAT WOULD BREAK MY HEART!"

Narcissa started to understand why Bellatrix was banned from playing Quidditch. Bella's face was red and her eyes were glued to what the team was doing. Slytherin was down ten points with thirty while Gryffindor was leading with forty.

"COME ON MALFOY, HELP OUT MACNAIR! HE CAN'T DO IT ALL ON HIS OWN! MY LORD, GIVE THIS GUY SOME HELP OVER HERE! I HATE YOU MALFOY! I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!" Narcissa felt a sharp pressure glide against her cheek. She turned her head and saw a glint of gold. "EXCUSE ME AVERY! TIME TO COME BACK TO REALITY! WE HAVE A GAME TO WIN!" She let out of groan of frustration while Narcissa followed the snitch, focusing on the glint of gold as the air whipped into her eyes, but she didn't dare blink knowing she could lose sight of it at any moment. When she passed the stand containing her family she heard Cygnus cheer and Bellatrix yell. "GRAB THE SNITCH CISSY! IT'S ALL ON YOU!"

Narcissa appreciated the encouragement, but she ignored it to focus on the gold. When she could almost see the gold ball clearly she felt the Gryffindor Seeker inch his way toward her, his leg practically brushing up against hers. Narcissa glared at him and shoved past him, as she tried to grab the golden ball. He shoved her a little, but Narcissa pushed forward her hand outstretched. The Gryffindor had his outstretched as well, trying to outreach her. She suddenly came up with a maneuver and pulled away from the Snitch. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she heard Bellatrix yell.

Narcissa went up higher in the sky and with as much energy as she could. She didn't have time to think as she slammed toward the Earth and caught a glimpse of something gold. She clasped it in her hands, with barely enough time to keep herself from falling flat on the ground. For a moment she didn't believe she had caught it, when she felt something cold in her hands. She looked down and to her relief the Snitch laid nestled in her palm. She smiled wide and held the Snitch up in her hands.

"And Narcissa Black caught the Snitch! Slytherin wins!" the commentator said.

"YES!" she heard Bellatrix holler, as she floated not too far from their stand. Bellatrix and Rodolphus cheered and celebrated by wrapping their arms around each other. Rodolphus kissed Bella in fot happiness, but quickly recanted that action and both of them separated almost immediately. Cygnus stood up and clapped. Lucius, Rabastan and MacNair whistled and pumped their fist in the air. She looked toward the Slytherin stands and saw Severus, Fatima and Regulus whistling and cheering. Narcissa couldn't help but smile and pump her fist up in the air as well along with them. She felt like a celebrity, and the world was watching her succeeded. Of course the Gryffindor's weren't too happy. Sirius and James booed and put their thumbs down, but the Slytherins couldn't care.

It was the happiest moment of her life.

* * *

It had been five days and she was still receiving pats on the backs and thumbs up from all of the Slytherin students. Rabastan, Lucius and the other members of the Slytherin picked her up off the ground, carried her to the Gryffindor table and made the Gryffindor seeker sniff the hand that caught the Snitch. Professor Slughorn even had the other students applaud her. Cygnus had sent her new jewelry and robes, while Druella sent her a letter, half congratulating her and the other half insulting her defiance, but like the other letters she received from Druella she burned them. It had been a good week, but it would've been better if she could make Lucius feel just as good. He wasn't as distant with her, but surely not as talkative.

After Quidditch practice she waved goodbye to the rest of the team, and started to make her way back to the Slytherin common room.

"Narcissa?" she heard. Narcissa turned around on her heel with an eyebrow raised. "Yes Benjamin?" she asked.

"I need to discuss some strategies for you as Seeker." He said, holding up a piece of parchment. Narcissa nodded, and walked toward him, but kept her distance. He chuckled and inside the Slytherin's captain's office. It was fairly dark with the curtains drawn. The fire place burned quietly. "Would you like some tea?" he asked.

"No, thank you." She said flatly, sitting on his couch, her shoulders remaining tight and rigid.

"How about some cookies?" he asked.

"No thank you."

"Fatima made them, and they're actually really good. Thought you might like to try one and give your expert opinion." He smiled holding out a pink dish of cookies. Narcissa felt her stomach growl and she took the one farthest from him and nibbled on it quietly. "Thank you." She said.

The cookies tasted burnt and brittle, but had an interesting tang to it so she finished the cookies. She had only tasted Fatima's cooking once when she visited her in France and it never was that burnt. "Good, eh?" he asked.

She nodded, not out of truth, but to be polite. Benjamin shrugged. "It's not in my taste, but still edible." Narcissa grinned politely, but kept her eyes down on her lap. Her shoulders started to relax and her knees didn't ache from her clenching. Benjamin placed the cookie dish back on the shelf and sat next to her. She lazily scooted to the other side of the love seat and stared at the parchment. She rubbed her eyes and tried to keep focus on it, but the image was blurry.

"Are you alright?" Benjamin asked with concern.

"Yes-no. Yes, I'm just tired." She said simply.

Benjamin nodded and slowly placed his hand on her back and rubbed her it. Narcissa wanted to fight off his touch, but everything seemed to move much slower than before. Her head felt fuzzy and her vision was starting to blur and everything was a tint of silver. She saw Benjamin place the parchment to the side of the love seat and his face was so close to hers.

"You're so beautiful Narcissa." He replied kissing her cheek. She wanted to fight him off but her arms felt like heavy weights. "Lucius is going to have you all to his self." He said sliding his hand up and down her cheek, down her neck and cupping her breast. His touch burned on Narcissa's skin and his kiss burned even more. She tried to move away from him, but nothing worked. He touched her cheek and turned her face so she was looking at him.

He kissed her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth. She couldn't manage the strength to shove him off or bite his lip back. "Bloody hell, you're beautiful." He said practically in her mouth as his hand massaged her breast through the fabric of her clothes. A single tear slid down her cheek and she was able to mouth. "Please…"

"Sssh." He said. "I'll be gentle."

He kissed her again only this time with more force. His mouth pressed tightly against hers and his hands started to unbutton her blouse till it was unbutton down to her belly button. His hands came to her pink cotton bra, where they stayed. His lips curved in a devil smile and his hands remained on her chest. Narcissa felt tears coming down her cheeks and there was no way she could fight it. She wished she was put under the imperious curse so she didn't have to remember his icy touch. Now she would always remember hazily, but still the image of his face on top of hers was disturbing. Her stomach turned violently, especially when he got on top of her, taking off his robes, and unbuttoning his pants. Narcissa's body went numb except for her roaring stomach. He slid the cotton bra off to reveal one breast. Despite how hard she fought, she felt a warm, calming sensation went through body and she wanted more, but not with him with Lucius. He pinched her pink nipple in between his fingers and grinned. More tears started to fall down her eyes.

"Beautiful, perfect breast Cissa." Narcissa felt several tears start to fall down her face. "Lucius is a lucky man." He replied, separating her thighs.

Narcissa wanted to give up. She couldn't fight and even if he could she would be over powered by him. She wanted to get it over with willingly rather than have it taken from her, but she couldn't let it happen. Something in her gut told her to fight for herself. She had to fight, even if it would be the death of her. It took a lot of strength, but she swung her balled up fist at him. It felt as if she was hitting through water, but she hit him in the jaw none the less. Shocked at the sudden outburst of fight Benjamin knelt on his knees holding his jaw. Narcissa grabbed her bag and tried to make a run for it, but her stomach gave a violent jolt. She stopped and turned around to face him. He was now standing and he grabbed her arms. He was so angry he barely saw the sickly look on her face. She felt a burst of pressure come out of her mouth and vomited on the front of his shirt.

"Bitch!" he screamed at her.

He shoved her back in disgust and Narcissa made a run for it, pushing and forcing herself to run. Tears were falling down her face and her vision still blurry. She could've been running into a trap, but she didn't care. Her legs felt heavier with every movement, but she knew she had to fight it, she had to keep fighting or he would hurt her some more. She kept running and running till her legs gave out. She fell flat on her face. She tried to push herself up, but it was impossible. "Narcissa?" he heard a voice say. She froze, praying it wasn't Benjamin.

She felt someone push her head up to see Severus staring down at her. "Severus…" she said weakly. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up on her feet, but she could barely stand. She fell flat on him, leaning on him for support and looked up at him. His was face blurry and silver with her vision.

"I…I…" she kept saying, when she noticed his black eyes were downward. She looked down and saw her blouse was still open. She quickly closed her shirt and started to weep. "What has happened Narcissa?" he asked.

Narcissa shook her head and fell into Snape's arms although he was barely tall enough to hold her comfortably, he managed to hold her. He took off his robes and wrapped it around her, while he wore nothing, but an old shirt and torn pants.

* * *

"He drugged you with Weakness Potion." Snape said after dragging her into bed, and wrapping the comforter on her shoulders. He looked over his shoulder for any girls coming in or out of the girls room and he turned back to her. He opened a vial and gave her the antidote. She wrapped her lips around the vial and drank the bland tasting substance. "How you managed to run out of there is anything short of a miracle. He didn't make it as strong as he thought I suppose."

Narcissa smiled weakly and placed a hand on Severus's cheek. "Thank you Severus." She said.

His pale cheeks turned hot and pink and he nodded quickly. "Severus?" Narcissa said trying to gather her thoughts. "You mustn't tell Lucius." she said.

"Why not?" Severus asked, collecting his potion kit. Narcissa started to feel herself come back to normal. The silvery vision wasn't in her view and she could see more clearly as the seconds went by.

"If Lucius knew, everyone would know." Narcissa said weakly fighting the urge to fall asleep. "I'd rather just forget about it all together."

"Cissa," he said. "This isn't right. Marstellar cannot get off that easily. At least if we tell Fatima-"

"Severus!" she snapped, in a sharp whisper. "No one and I mean no one must know. That means Fatima, Regulus, Sirius, and especially Lucius. He's going through enough- he doesn't need me to worry him, like you said."

"This is different." Severus replied. "This is wrong. I can't keep a secret like this."

"But you must." Narcissa said. "I don't ever beg, but I need you to swear to me that you won't say a word to anyone, about what happened."

Severus sighed and nodded slowly. "Thank you." She said leaning on her pillows and starting to feel herself going to sleep. Severus sighed and made his way out of the girl's dormitory.


	23. Fifth Year Part II: Guiltless

_Thank you to all who have reviewed. I cannot thank you enough. You all know who you are and I would appreciate you to continue. Oh here's another long one as requested. :)_

_-Val_

* * *

**Fifth Year Part II: Rest Comes Easy to the Guiltless **

The distance in the relationship had reversed from the beginning of the year. Celeste Malfoy was slowly regaining her health day by day, and gave Lucius some relief so he could focus on his studies. He would show up at breakfast and dinner, talk to his old friends and socialized in the common room with the other Slytherins. He was became an alive Beater and Slytherins were dominating the Quidditch field. Rabastan Lestrange took the entire team to Hogsmeade for a round of butterbeer. Although Fatima wasn't one the team he invited her to go as well. He barely paid the team any attention as they sang songs and once again made the Hufflepuff Seeker and Captain, sniff the hand that caught the Snitch. Narcissa had never seen her intended smile so big, laugh so hard.

Narcissa however, hated the idea of being around Benjamin Marstellar and avoided his gaze. She stayed close to Lucius the entire time and drank her butterbeer, cursing under her breath about not being old enough to buy firewhiskey. After that long outing was finished, she walked with Lucius holding her arm as quickly as possible so she didn't have to look at Marstellar's gaze.

She desperately didn't want to be left alone for too long or walk alone even to her classes. Her old fear of traveling at night had returned, and what bothered her more was Lucius starting had noticed the change within her. Her unwillingness to snog with him was his first hint. She'd leave him with quick kisses and become jumpy if he touched her unexpectedly.

She was relieved when Quidditch season was over, so she didn't see Marstellar as often as she would normally have. Her jumpiness and nerves dwindled as Christmas season approached.

The Malfoy's and the Blacks came together just as they did every Christmas. Druella and Cygnus came in together as man and wife, but one was barely seen together with the other as the night went on in Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix however invited herself to Christmas dinner with a reluctant Rodolphus. According to the conversations she heard between Rodolphus and Lucius, Antebellum Lestrange bought her sons stacks of sweets, new dress robes and new racing brooms. Rodolphus hoped to have flown for a while instead of being dragged to another dinner party. Narcissa was partially relieved so Lucius wouldn't be tempted to spend much time alone with him.

Celeste Malfoy looked healthier than Narcissa pictured her. Her pale blonde hair was thin, dry and pulled up in barley curls and had a snake head dress at the top of her head. Her skin was a deathly pale, but the make-up she wore looked barely noticeable. Narcissa was amazed at how sick she was, but she still radiated with grace and beauty on her husband's arm, a true Virgin Swan. Narcissa spotted Druella glaring at Celeste several times throughout the course of the get together.

Narcissa drank cider in the corner away from the adults opposite of Bellatrix and Rodolphus whispering back and forth to each other. Every once in a while they'd look at Lucius then at Narcissa and turn back to each other. Narcissa could barely hear them, but caught every few sentences.

"Let's just tell him now." Bellatrix said.

"Why?" Rodolphus asked, rubbing his temples.

"He has to know."

"Can't he just enjoy his evening?"

"No, I want to crush his spirit. Damn, Malfoy needs to be dropped down a peg or two."

"You just don't like him. I'll tell him tomorrow, I'll make it private."

"I want to do it! The Master likes me more."

"He's probably the only person who likes you-OW" Rodolphus said, as Bellatrix punched him in the gut. "It's the truth Bella! Not a lot of people like you-OW! Stop that!"

"I don't care who likes me. I want to do it! I want to do it!"

"Alright, alright, you can do it, but not now-"

"Hush," Bellatrix said and peaking over Rodolphus's thick shoulder. "Cissy?"

"Huh?" Narcissa asked turning to them after staring at her empty glass of cider.

"Aren't you done your cider?"

"Yes."

"Go get more then." Bellatrix said waving her wrist, shooing her younger sister. Narcissa frowned and got up from her seat to go get more cider. As the house elf poured her another glass and handed it to her she felt someone's hand touch her shoulder. She screamed and threw her hands up in the air, sending the glass of cider flying and crashing on the floor. She spun around to see Lucius with a startled look on his face. She glanced around the room to see everyone in the ball room staring at her worried and startled themselves. Narcissa placed her hand on her chest and cleared her throat.

"Are you feeling alright?" Cygnus asked, walking towards his daughter.

"Yes, I was just in deep thought." Narcissa lied.

"Humph." Druella said from a distant corner.

"Are you sure?" Lucius asked, touching her shoulder, gently this time. Narcissa exhaled and nodded.

"Yes I'm fine."

"I need to speak with you." Lucius said. He turned to Abraxas and he nodded. Narcissa hesitantly turned to Cygnus and much to her dislike he nodded. She took his arm and they walked out of the ballroom.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Narcissa asked trying to cover up for her mistake. They walked into a nearby room and Lucius closed the door behind them.

"No." Lucius said bluntly. "I'm concerned. You've been acting odd lately, out of sorts."

"Yes I know." Narcissa replied. "I've been…tried."

"Being tired doesn't make you that startled, Cissa." He said. "And you've been tired a lot recently."

"Yes well, I've been studying with Fatima and Severus for my O.W.L's."

"Even now?" he asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Narcissa lied.

Lucius looked at her skeptically and took a few steps toward her. Narcissa's heart started to beat out of control and her palms became sweaty.

"I must apologize." He said. "I know I was distant recently, but with Mother being so deathly ill, I was out of sorts. It wasn't right and I apologize."

"I forgive you." Narcissa smiled kissing his lips quickly. Lucius flashed a lewd grin and pulled her into a longer kiss. Narcissa's heart was now beating out of control. She tried to calm her anxiety, by convincing herself that Lucius wasn't going to hurt her. He wouldn't even dream of it. She started to melt into the kiss, even wrapping her arms around his neck. After countless seconds, Lucius carelessly let his hands wander up and down her back and to her chest when Narcissa's instincts kicked in. She didn't feel Lucius's hands, but Benjamin's. Cupping his hand under breast and thinking of all sorts of awful thoughts. That look in his eye, and the forcefulness in his kiss blew through her head and she could no longer bear it. She shoved him back as hard as she could and paced around the room, trying to clear her head.

"What's the matter with you?" Lucius exclaimed involuntarily out of annoyance.

"Nothing!" Narcissa snapped back. "It's nothing… really." She stuttered, wrapping her arms around herself.

Lucius's patience was dwindling. "You've been acting weird all of a sudden. You don't want to talk to me, you don't even want me to touch you- what the hell is the matter with you with you?"

"I've been feeling weird because—- well- it's none of your business and I am finished discussing this." Narcissa said heading for the door, when Lucius grabbed her by the arm. She instinctively shoved him off of her and slapped him. In fury Lucius pushed her back on the couch and stared down at her. Narcissa glared up at him.

"It's Benjamin, isn't it?"

"What?" she snapped. "No, no. It's not."

"Yes it is. You like him don't you? A lot, am I right?"

"What-"

"Yes or no, Cissa. Do you like him or not?"

"What?"

"What is not an answer, Cissa!" Narcissa stood up from the couch and stepped close to him, practically nose-to-nose.

"He's a horrible, crude, foul little git-"

"But you go for that, am I right? I've seen the way you two look at each other. I'm well aware of that."

"Lucius-"

"I'm right, aren't I?" Lucius sneered, shaking his head. "I knew it. Just the way he was touching you-"

"It wasn't my fault!" Narcissa blurted, tears falling out of her eyes "He can be so nasty-"

"Is that what you like? The boy treats you like dirt, and you enjoyed that didn't you?"

"No!" Narcissa said shaking her head, letting her blonde curls fly in her face. "I never did! It was horrible! I hated it! I wanted you-"

"Oh, don't lie, Cissa!" Lucius spat. "This is outrageous. Father will hear about this and you can be sure that my Father wouldn't let me marry a whore. Mother was right, she knew better than to let the daughter of the Rosier Whore be my wife and the mother of my heir."

"Lucius," Narcissa said, trying to hold his hand in hers. "It's not what you think! I can't believe you would think I would enjoy being around him. He's horrible and nasty. I didn't think he'd really do anything. Lucius just listen-"

"Get your hands off me!" he snapped, retrieving his hand. "Mother told me stories of Druella, my father, and countless other men that have been in her room. I've never known of a woman to have that type of reputation and have given birth to proper young ladies, looks as if my theory is correct."

"I-" Narcissa said through her tears. "I thought you'd understand. It's not my fault-"

"Who do you're think you're playing at?" Lucius snarled. Narcissa felt a sudden burst of anger and slammed her fist into Lucius's arm.

"If you're that much of a chauvinistic git that you would blame me, for what he did then leave Lucius! Leave! I don't want to see your face ever again! Get out of here! The engagement is off!"

"Fine! Goodbye, Cissa! I shall talk to Father about this momentarily." Lucius opened the door and slammed it so hard the wall vibrated and the paintings on the wall turned to each other, trying to get a clear answer.

Narcissa felt tears slide down her cheeks and she held her hands to her face. She slowly fell back on the couch and sobbed. Her mind was racing and she didn't know what do or if she could do it. She wasn't going to beg for forgiveness. She simply wouldn't. She couldn't imagine what gave him the idea she would want him to touch her, then she remembered the only person to know of her attack was Severus. Had he gave Lucius some sort of hint? Her anger grew as she thought of Severus betraying her trust. She liked the kid, despite the mudblood he hung around and she would hate to see him betray her trust. What good could've come from him opening his mouth to Lucius? Narcissa couldn't think straight or sensibly. She stayed in the dim room, trying to compose herself to make her appearance back with the other adults.

As Lucius marched toward Abraxas Malfoy, his face hot and beet red and his fist were balled tightly. He was almost a few feet away from his Father, but before he could interrupt the conversation between himself Druella and Celeste. Bellatrix stepped in his way.

"Ah, Luci." She said with a nasty grin on her face. "May I speak with you outside please?"

"Not now Bellatrix." Lucius said trying to walk around her, but Bellatrix held out her arm.

"Now, blondie, now."

Lucius glared at her and exhaled through his nostrils. Bellatrix slipped past him, and walked into another distant room with Rodolphus at her heels. Lucius followed behind her and closed the door behind him. Bellatrix looked around the vast room and ran her fingers down the glass figurines his mother had collected over the years.

"This one is cute." She said looking at a brunette haired angel figurine. "Where did she get this?"

"In Italy, I believe."

"When?"

"I don't know, before I was born I think. I don't remember."

Bellatrix nodded, and ran her fingers down another one that was shaped like an Egyptian queen.

"Now I like this one." She said pointing to it from behind the glass.

"She recieved it in Egypt when she was my age."

"Ah I see-"

"What do you want Bella? I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, anxious aren't we?" Bellatrix purred circling around him like a vulture. Lucius turned to Rodolphus who was rolling his eyes. "Alright, let's get to business." She leaned against a nearby wall and looked at her blood red nails. "Lucius, how long have we known each other?"

"Too long I'm afraid. Why?" Lucius replied folding one arm over the other.

"Well, since we're practically family now-"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Lucius grumbled.

"I'm speaking blondie." She snapped. "It's rude to talk when someone is speaking."

"Go on Bellatrix." He sighed.

"As I was saying, since we're practically family I thought that being the loving future sister-in-law that I am, I should inform you of something." She paused for a moment, believing Lucius would disturb her once more, and then continued. "It has come to my attention that Abraxas Malfoy has said some horrible, untrue and even cruel statements about the Dark Lord and I must say _He_ is quite angry about that."

"Alright." Lucius said with a shrug. "Tell him I apologize on his behalf. Problem solved."

"AHA!" Bellatrix cackled holding her sides. "That's a good one! You're a kidder! For a tight arse you sure are funny. Perhaps I wasn't making myself clear." She said walking toward him, and stopping a few centimeters short of his face. "Since the Master is quite displeased you cannot just solve it with a simple apology. HA! I'd say it's a very childish notion. You're a child Luci, you know that?"

"It takes one to know one." Lucius snapped back, but Bellatrix continued if he hadn't said anything at all.

"You think that by simply saying sorry you can undo all the wrongs in the world. However you have to mature Luci. You have to be a grown man. You have to pay for your mistakes and when the master is displeased things become a little nasty, he will _kill_ the problem."

"What are you suggesting Bellatrix?"

"I mean if Abraxas doesn't shut his trap, the master will kill him." She said with a wicked smile and Lucius's stomach turned. He could barely stand and the day's events seemed all too much to bear. He slid his hands onto his face and let out a heavy sigh. "I just thought you ought to know. Abraxas is a proud pureblood, he shouldn't mind our Dark Lord's cause. Just thought you ought to know. If you want to solve this nasty situation I suggest you get back to Roddy and most importantly myself as soon as possible. Happy Christmas." Bellatrix said with a mocking curtsey and leaving Lucius in the room alone.

* * *

Severus read idly in the Slytherin common room floor, turning page after page of the Dark Arts book he had found in his mother's small library. He would occasionally scribble notes in between the indexes and repeat certain spells in his head so he'd remember it for later. He looked up for the first time in an hour when he heard the sound of heels coming toward him. He saw Narcissa burst through the door she was red in the face, and her hair fell on her shoulders in frizzy falls. He knew something bad had to have happened, but he still wanted to be friendly with her. She didn't take kindly to others prying into her business.

"Hello, Narcissa." Severus said with a smile. "How was your vacation-" Narcissa interrupted him with a hard slap the face.

"You little arse Severus!" she exclaimed at him. The vein in her forehead was pulsing and it was starting to scare him.

He touched his pale cheek that was now a deep red where he was hit. "I-What did I do?" he asked.

"You know what you did!" Narcissa yelled at the top of her lungs, her fist was balled and shaking her face. "How could you tell Lucius when I swore you to secrecy?"

"What?" he snapped. "I didn't! I would never-"

"You're lying Severus. Do not lie to me!"

"I am not lying, Cissa. I swear. I didn't tell a soul, no matter how badly I wanted to. Marstellar deserves everything he gets believe me, but I wouldn't tell him without your permission."

Narcissa wasn't sure whether to believe him or still name him a liar. She stared at him for several moments until he finally let out a sigh. "I don't have many friends, well any, you know that. Why would I risk your trust and friendship to ease my conscious?" he asked her. As sad as it was, she knew he was right. An enormous weight of guilt fell upon Narcissa's shoulders.

She exhaled through her nose and slowly sat on the floor next to him. "He knew." Narcissa said starting to break down into tears. "He knew about Benjamin and I- we're not going to get married."

"Oh…" Severus said confused as to what to do or even say to comfort her. "Would you want me to talk to him?"

"No." Narcissa said shaking her head furiously. "No, I have O.W.L's to study for. We might as well just wait it out."

Severus shook his head. "I think it would be best to tell Lucius the truth. You have done nothing wrong, so you have nothing to fear."

"No." Narcissa said with a shake from her head. "No one must know."

"You know this gives Marstellar leeway to do this again. What if happens again to you and he gets it right? Or what if it happens to someone else? What if he did that to Fatima?"

"That's his cousin!"

"So?"

"That would be sick."

"Sick people do sick things, Cissa. Remember that. If he's willing to drug you and almost—-well you know, he'd be willing to do that to anyone. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"No."

"Tell Lucius. Hell, don't tell him, tell your father, from what you told me he sounds like a reasonable man. Tell Regulus, tell Fatima. Especially tell Fatima. Someone has to know."

"You know."

"Yes, but there's a problem you see I can't tell anyone else."

"And you better not."

"I won't, not till you're ready. It's not my place, but I don't want to see this eat you alive."

"What would you know about that?"

"Not much on rape-"

"It wasn't rape!"

"Attempted, it's the same thing. He still has it inside of him and what scares me is you're letting him walk around a free man."

"I'm not."

"You're not doing anything about it. You're giving him the right to say it's okay."

"But-"

"But nothing, let go of your pride just a little bit."

"I don't want anyone to know, though Severus. I don't want anyone to know that he played me like a fool."

"Yes he did play you like a puppet-" Her jaw dropped and she turned her head away from him. "But that doesn't mean he has to keep playing you like one. If you show him you're not going to let him beat you, then you've won. But when you're silent you're letting him win. You don't want to lose Lucius do you?"

"No. I don't."

"Then tell him. At least he knows."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"He'll look at me like I'm some sort of tom, like I deserved this."

"If he looks at you for something you have no control of then he doesn't deserve you, but I have a feeling he won't."

Narcissa sighed and placed her head on Severus shoulder. He stiffed for a second and slowly warmed to her movement. She wiped her tears on her nose and stared at the book he was reading and said; "One day you're going to make one girl really happy."

"I doubt that."

"There are not a lot of guys like you. Most guys would ask what I was wearing, what did I say, what made me give off the impression I wanted him, but not you."

"Well- I don't know." Severus said returning to his book. Narcissa sighed and tickled under his chin, turning his face a light shade of pink. She giggled again and leaned forward, kissing the cheek she hit.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's-It's fine." Severus said trying to repress a smile. Narcissa chuckled and leaned her head on his shoulder again.

* * *

Though Narcissa and Lucius weren't speaking, she knew he was disappearing far too often for comfort and she secretly prayed everything was alright. At first she was frightened he had told Abraxas Malfoy the false story, but to her relief the letters she received from Druella and Cygnus were the casual letters worrying about how studying for her O.W.L's were going, and she would respond with a casual answer that they were going fine. In reality they weren't. Her mind was scattered, with worry for Lucius and the taunts from Benjamin.

Sometimes he'd give her a perverted glance, like he was looking through her clothes and sometimes he'd act like everything was normal, giving her a wave or a casual hello. However what made her situation more unbearable was Fatima was constantly with him. Not out of Fatima's own free will, since she was had an interest Augustus Rockwood (much to Rabastan's disdain), but she would find herself staring into her parchment books rather than actually studying them. It wasn't until Severus, Fatima and even Regulus started to help her did things improve.

Fatima and Regulus read silently to themselves while Severus sitting in a comfortable armchair, while Narcissa paced nervously.

"What's in an Herbicide Potion?" Severus asked, his hands clasped in the other. Narcissa paced around the room, thinking to herself with her hand placed on under her chin. She almost had the answer when she noticed from the corner of her eye Lucius walking into the common room, glancing at her and quickly walking back out. Her heart banged against her chest and her eyes casted into the fire place.

'That little son of a-' she thought before her thought was interrupted.

"Narcissa?" Severus asked his dark eyes glued to her. "What's in an Herbicide Potion, come on you know this."

"Erm…" she hesitated. She knew how to make it when the book was in front of her and her anger for Malfy wasn't helping. "Dried nettles…" she waited for him to respond. He gave her a strong nod and she continued. "Porcupine quills, and… snake fangs?"

"Yes." Severus said with a proud grin. "What type of cauldron is it brewed in?"

"Copper?"

"Yes, and it is used for?"

_'Herbicide? Think about it, you know the answer.' _

"Killing… plants?"

"Yes!" Severus said proudly clapping his hands. "That was the final question. You're well."

Narcissa smiled half-heartedly and sat in the chair beside Severus. She placed her head on her hand and let out a sigh. Severus furrowed his brow and stood up. "I'm going to the library to grab more books for you." He said, getting up and running out the common room quickly.

"Alright." She said.

* * *

"Lucius!" Severus said trying to catch up to the older boy, wandering through the halls. "Lucius!" he said again. Lucius turned around. The older boy looked worn and tired. Dark circles were under his eyes, and his skin was deathly pale.

"Yes, Severus?" he asked.

"You don't look well." Severus noted. Lucius snorted and said in a weary voice.

"Am I that transparent, Severus?"

"Well, obviously." Severus replied. "I have to speak with you in private."

"What's this about?" He asked blankly looking around the hall. "There's no one here, you can speak to me now."

"Alright then," Severus said, letting out an anxious breath. "It's about Narcissa-"

"I don't care." He said, about to make his way down the hall, when Severus stepped in front of him. "Listen, Lucius." He said his voice becoming stern. "Narcissa didn't do what you think she did-"

"She already told me the truth Severus. She isn't my concern anymore. When my situation has eased I will make sure Father knows about how she really is."

"It was a miscommunication. She thought-" he hesitated. He was tempted to tell him what happened. How he found her, barely clothed, shaken and drugged. He decided against it. He couldn't risk losing Narcissa as a friend and ally to keep Sirius and James's bullying at bay or betray their confidentiality. "You two were speaking about two different things. Trust me Lucius. I am not choosing sides, but you have to talk to her. Just give her five minutes to explain herself, then after that it's up to you."

Lucius thought for a moment, he had missed her and with his problems becoming overwhelming lately, he liked her company. She listened, unlike other women or even people he was surrounded by. Most purebloods were taught to put on an interested face, and respond. He hated talked to MacNair, Rabastan and the other Slytherins simply because they acted like they were listening. Lucius nodded in agreement and said.

"What makes you so sure it was a miscommunication?"

"Narcissa likes you a lot, I can tell. Trust me."

"What was she really talking about then."

"I-I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"She wouldn't want me to. Please Lucius, just talk to her, even if it's only for a minute, give her a chance to explain." Lucius rubbed the bridge of his pointed nose and sighed.

"I'll talk to her." Lucius agreed.

"Thank you." Snape said relieved.

"I know, I know." Lucius grumbled making his way down the hall in a quick stride.

* * *

"Why are you courting Rockwood?" Narcissa asked Fatima, as they took a break from studying for some time to relax. Narcissa placed her book down and ate a chocolate frog she had recieved from Cygnus a day earlier and Fatima sat in a chair next to Narcissa as she needle pointed a red rose.

"Why not?" Fatima asked.

"Well, why do you want to? I think Rabastan likes you."

"Does he?" She looked up from her needle point and shrugged. "I didn't know that. He's never asked me on a date."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't like you. He bought you several rounds butterbeer at Hogsmeade."

"So did you. You've bought me butterbeer for me once."

"Yes, but I didn't laugh at your horrible jokes and I know his laugh was fake. It wasn't that funny."

"The joke with the horntail and unicorn, that was hilarious."

"No it wasn't. Rabastan was laughing too hard for comfort. He obviously likes you enough to laugh at your stupid jokes."

"I don't listen to the ones that are jealous of me."

"Why Rockwood though? He's so serious."

"I don't know. Rabastan is nice, but he's a great friend. Plus can you imagine if we dated? I'd have to deal with Bellatrix all the time."

"All of this from someone who hasn't lived with her all her life."

"Right, I forget you're related."

"Sometimes I do too."

"I still say you should give Rabastan a chance. I've caught him staring at your bottom too many times." Fatima repressed a smile and her cheeks turned pink. Narcissa grinned and said. "I have a feeling you like him too, but you don't want to admit it."

"I do not." Fatima said flatly. "He's a good friend."

"Oh, he wants to snog you badly." Narcissa said making kissing noises. "And perhaps more than that.

"What would I do with him?" Fatima asked, nearly pricking her finger with the needle. "Live in the Lestrange Manor with Bellatrix and Rodolphus, have two kids, and then what? Where would my career go?"

"Oh for goodness sake, Fatima." Narcissa sighed. "I think if you'd charm him enough he'd let you become a healer at St. Mungo's."

"No one is going to _let _me do anything."

"Okay, Fatima." Narcissa sighed and finished the last of her chocolate frog.

It wasn't proper of an aristocratic pureblood woman to work outside of the home. In fact it was discouraged and frowned upon. Even for Bellatrix to become a Death Eater was unbelievable. Women and men had their place and she was sure with the Lestranges, it was expected for the wife to stay at home and tend to the children and order the house elves. Narcissa tried to reason with Fatima on many occasions, but she refused to listen. Then again Fatima wasn't like many pureblood girls. Fatima would openly dance to music suggestively and often without a male to accompany her. She wore her dark hair loose on her shoulders, and Narcissa was more than sure she wasn't a virgin, but didn't sleep with every man that gave her a tip of the hat. Narcissa knew of only Dolohov.

The two girls were silent for several minutes, when they heard the common room doors open. Their ears perked up, and from the corner of Narcissa's eye she saw long silvery blonde hair and pale skin.

"We need to talk." Lucius said blankly walking towards Narcissa.

"Yes, we do." Narcissa said. "But not right now. Take a message and _maybe _I will get back to you." She was being spiteful toward him, like she didn't want to talk to him, but she had been waiting for this moment since he turned his back to her during Christmas. It was nearly Easter and she had long given up hope that she would ever hear him say those words.

"No need to be a spiteful, Cissa." Lucius sneered, his arms crossed.

"I have every right to be so, Luci." Narcissa replied, taking out the book she had pretended to be reading and opening to a random page.

"What on Earth are you reading?" he asked, cocking his head to see the title of the book.

"Andromeda had it in her room- and no Lucius it's not a muggle book. I promise you."

"Well, I never heard of it."

"It's the book version of the Twin Swans. The book has a different title is all, smart people read unknown books Lucius. Since you aren't one I wouldn't expect you to know such a thing existed."

"Oh my." Lucius said sarcastically. "That insult strikes me to the core. How old are you again, Cissa?"

"What do you want Lucius?" Narcissa asked closing her book. "I'm sick and tired of this conversation already."

"May we discuss this privately?" he asked his eyes on Fatima. They were silent for several seconds until Fatima lifted up her head and looked between the two blondes.

"What?" Fatima said. "Merlin's beard, what did I do now?"

"Nothing." Lucius said.

"Then why is everyone staring at me." Fatima gasped and covered her nose and mouth. "Oh, you want privacy, right?" she asked. Fatima stood up, but Narcissa shook her head at her.

"No Fatima, we'll leave. You stay here."

"Good. I didn't feel like moving just yet." Fatima said sitting back down and relaxing in her chair.

Narcissa stood up, placed the book on the table and followed Lucius into his prefect bedroom. Narcissa closed the door behind him and yawned.

"Alright… what is it?" she asked, as if she was bored already.

"Severus told me you had something to tell me."

"That little arse." Narcissa said through gritted teeth.

"Relax, he didn't tell me anything. He only said something about a misunderstanding. Now, what is this so called misunderstanding?"

"Misunderstanding?" Narcissa asked cocking her eyebrow. "You didn't give me a chance to explain-"

"Well do it!" Lucius exclaimed impatiently. Narcissa scrunched her nose, turned her back to him and made her way for the door. "Ah I see. You can't confess your own guilt-"

"Guilt?" Narcissa exclaimed, turning around. "Oh, you-you- I could strangle you!" Narcissa could barely contain her anger. She marched toward him, her cheeks turning hot and red. "Now you listen and listen good. I have no guilt. I have nothing to be guilty about. It was all him. I never gave him a wink or anything. He tricked me!" The words came out faster than Narcissa anticipated.

"Benjamin?" Lucius asked with an eyebrow raised. "I'm listening."

Narcissa sighed and paced trying to gather her thoughts and keep herself from crying at the memory.

"We were leaving Quidditch practice. You and the others had already left and Benjamin called me back to discuss these new plays he's been considering for me. I didn't want to go, frankly he made me feel very uncomfortable. I should've left anyway and made up some lie but I didn't—- but anyway, he sat me down in the Captain's room. He offered me some cookies Fatima supposedly made. I doubt she made them. Fatima is a really good cook and those cookies were terrible. Apparently they had Weakness Potion within them. According to Severus it wasn't well brewed at all, because I was able to escape. Marstellar was never good at Potions, I used to hear him complain about his low markings. Anyway, I think he was going to rape me—- No I _know_ he was going to. He had that look in his eye for a while, remember in Paris? He scared me so much that day I just kept preparing myself that if it did happen, I was going to think of yo-err- well someone else- no you. I was going to think of you. I'm getting off topic again sorry, but anyway I was able to escape. I ran for my life, even though it was hard, in fact painful. Severus found me and I made him swear to secrecy. It's not his fault, he didn't want to betray my trust. It was embarrassing and if you don't want me as a fiancée anymore I will understand. No, I take that back, I won't understand, because I did nothing wrong. He's at fault, and if you think I do deserved it then I think it's best if we weren't married. If the thought that I'm guilty comes across your mind then you're just as bad as he is. Alright, I'm finished."

Lucius turned paler and stared at her blankly. Narcissa was unsure how to interpret his actions so she stared at the floor, waiting for a response from him. "Why couldn't you have just told me earlier?" Lucius asked.

"You don't understand."

"You're right, I don't."

"I wish I had, but if our parents found out-"

"Well, even if they did why would they blame you?"

"Mother, would make it my fault, you know that." Narcissa said.

Lucius nodded his head. "Should I inform the headmaster?"

"What? No! No!" Narcissa said, shaking her head. "No, then everyone will know."

"You can't just let him get away with it. I'm a prefect, we have to report these things. The headmaster will keep it hushed if that's your wish, but Marstellar must be dealt with."

"They're going to send him to Azkaban, right?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps not, but he most certainly will be suspended or even better expelled."

"I don't know."

"You can't let him get away with this, Cissa!"

"I'd rather not have the whole school know!"

"I understand but-"

"No." she said shaking her head. "You don't understand. Mother wouldn't let it go. She'd drag it through the mud and hold it over my head. Father would try to do everything he could, but there's also Bellatrix and with her temper, she'd kill him. Killing a mudblood or a muggle is one thing, but another aristocratic pureblood? She'd go to Azkaban for sure. I don't need that on my conscious, Lucius just try to understand. I don't want to lose my sister on top of this."

"Just think about it? I'll arrange something where you family wouldn't have to know it'll be just his burden. I promise you. Trust me, just think about it."

Narcissa's mind was made up for the most part. She just wanted to move on from the chaos and live her life again. Benjamin would be graduating and forgotten at least while she was at Hogwarts. At least he knew now, but now she wanted to know about their engagement.

"So what about our engagement?" she asked. "I know you Malfoys don't like damaged goods."

Lucius walked toward her and held both of her hands in his and kissed both of them.

"You're not damaged goods. He didn't do anything to you, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then you have nothing to worry about and even if he did—- well it wasn't your fault. I never told Father the engagement was off anyway. I've been distracted and never got around to it."

"I thought Mrs. Malfoy was fine."

"Well, she's getting there, it's just other things."

"Oh." Narcissa replied, rubbing his chin with her thumb. "We're going to make it through this, both of us. I'm glad we're back together though." Narcissa said hugging him close to her.

Lucius sighed heavily through his nostrils and stroked her hair gently. "You're my intended, and you always will be." he said. Narcissa could feel her heart drop through her chest and tears starting to burn her eyes, but she pushed them back. "However there's too much going on right now for you to be anything more than that. I don't want you to get hurt any further."

"Don't push me away." Narcissa managed to say. "I can help you, when we're married you can't just tune me out."

"We're not married though." Lucius replied rather coldly. "I need to face this alone- whatever it is. I'll just hold you back. I already feel horrible for ignoring you because of Mother and to treat you like filth because of him, I just don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Fine…" she replied, she couldn't think and she especially couldn't stand him.

He went to reach for her hand again, but she pulled away from him and walked out of the bedroom. She inhaled and swallowed her emotions. For the first time she finally used her mother's advice.

"When you're feeling too much," she would often say. "It's better to swallow your feelings and ignore them. It's better to feel nothing at all, rather than too much."

Narcissa returned back to her seat next to Fatima and opened her book. Fatima glanced at Narcissa with her eyebrow raised.

"Well, what happened?"

"Not now."

"But-"

"Later. I'll tell you later." Narcissa said reading the book, and fighting to keep herself from crying.


	24. Fifth Year Part III: The Boggart

_Yes, everyone I am alive. Sorry I haven't been able to update because of fanfiction messing up so badly for two weeks. Well here's a long update as requested, make sure you have some time to read it. It's as good as it's going to get people, so enjoy. :) I might correct a few things later, but I wanted to show you guys I haven't given up on this story. If you really want me to love you forever leave a review. :)_

_To writingismypassion27: You blocked messages so I have to say this through here. Anyone else can disregard this; "I wasn't hurt by your review at all. But I'm glad you liked it. Being a writer means you have to be brave and take all types of criticism good and bad. It can hurt sometimes, but I do like to know what all my reviewers are thinking. I didn't update because fanfiction had been down for nearly two weeks and it's a long chapter. I might make a few changes to this one later, because my eyesight has been bothering me, but I hope you enjoy this one. :) Don't be so hard on yourself. :)" _

_-Val_

* * *

**Fifth Year Part III: Plotting, an Easter Bunny Surprise and the Boggart **

"Alright, now tell me." Fatima insisted, putting down her needle point down into her lap and balled her fist under her chin.

Narcissa squirmed in her seat and focused her eyes on her folded hands in her lap. She didn't want to look in Fatima's eyes in fear her friend could read into her soul that her worries were over her cousin and Lucius, not simply her intended. She wasn't sure how to react or if she should react to begin with. She was trying desperately to swallow her emotions and forget, but she couldn't. She had been balling her fist, clenching her jaw and hiding behind a lethargic mask for weeks and her strength was slowly coming down.

Her heart was caving in and she felt almost as if it would be easier just to give up and crawl into a hole and wait for it to pass. However she didn't have the luxury to become a hermit till she felt her overwhelming emotions would pass. She toyed with the idea of asking her father to pull her out of school for a week, but with O.W.L's creeping around the corner she was forced to deal with them alone.

"Cissa?" Fatima said, reaching toward her, putting one lone finger under her chin and gently pushing up Narcissa's face. Narcissa's sea blue eyes met Fatima's evergreen ones and she smiled.

"Lovely," Fatima said again. "Please, tell me what happened."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Narcissa shook her head. "No, no. I think it's best if I-"

"Oh, please do not beat around the bush." Fatima said, wrapping a finger around a curly dark strand of hair. "Either you're going to tell me or not, though I prefer that you do. Severus won't tell me anything and it would be lovely to figure out what's been getting you so down."

Narcissa sighed and looked up the common room ceiling. She stretched and inhaled and exhaled. She was tired of repeating the same old things, gathering courage only to be shot down.

"Well, don't go mental on me, please don't." Narcissa said. "I'm not in the mood to be yelled at."

"Alright, I promise. Now tell me."

Narcissa explained again that horrible day and what Benjamin did to her. She didn't know how Fatima would react to the accusations placed against her cousin. Fatima knew her friend long enough that she wouldn't make up something like this, but Narcissa couldn't be sure. When she was finished Fatima leaned back in her chair and looked up at the blonde girl.

"And-" Fatima stopped in her tracks and placed a finger to her chin. "And you're absolutely sure it's Benjamin."

"Yes."

"No doubts?"

"No. It was him."

"You know I wouldn't make those cookies." Fatima said defensively. Her voice reaching new heights the more she talked. "You know me, I would never do such a thing-"

"I know you wouldn't. They tasted bad anyway."

Fatima stood up and wrapped her arms around Narcissa. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, Cissa. It's not easy, but its your responsibility to make sure justice is served."

"I-I can't." Narcissa said. "Mother would know-"

"Who cares about your Mother? Let her say what she wants. You don't deserve to be tortured like that. I'll go to the Headmasters office with you. One quick trip to the Pensieve and he'll be gone. Uncle Bryce will have his head, just do it for me if you don't do it for yourself."

Narcissa thought for a moment. She could, but she couldn't at the same time. Even if it meant Benjamin had to walk around scot-free. She couldn't do it.

"No." Narcissa said. "No I can't."

Fatima sighed, and ran her hands through her hair. She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. "Okay, doll." She said. "Okay."

* * *

"MALFOY!" someone yelled from across the Great Hall. Narcissa had been talking to Rabastan, Augustus and Fatima, while Lucius read a potion book from Severus's collection. Narcissa from the corner of her eye she saw Sirius darting toward Lucius. A scowl was on his face and his fist were curled into a ball. She stood up and held her hands out to him.

"Sirius, NO!" Narcissa yelled, but it was too late.

The only thing Lucius saw as he turned his head was a pale fist colliding with his nose. She heard a sharp crack and fell back first onto the ground. Before Sirius could land anymore punches, Lucius let a flash of white light fly from the tip of his wand and hit Sirius square in the chest, sending him to the other side of the Great Hall. Lucius sprinted toward him and kicked him hard in the side of his ribs. Somehow Sirius jumped up from the ground and slammed his fist into Lucius's jaw.

"I don't need magic to beat you!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Neither do I, Black!"

Rabastan stood up from the table with his wand out. Fatima grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "You could get detention for this!"

"I'm going to kick some Gryffindor arse." He said, winking at her and soon Regulus, Crabbe, Goyle, McNair and some of the other Slytherins followed behind Rabastan, while James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and some of the other Gryffindor's back up behind Sirius. It was happening so fast in front of Narcissa she didn't know what to do. Instead she stood there shocked like everyone else who hadn't joined the fight. The two boys were squaring up to each other, fist curled and ready.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Each side screamed at the two boys.

"KILL HIM LUCIUS! MAKE HIM SUFFER!" Fatima screamed.

Narcissa flashed her friend a dirty look. "That's my cousin!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry." Fatima replied, with a nervous grin on her face. "I forgot. I guess I was caught up in the heat of the moment."

Narcissa marched toward the large circle, trying to fight her way through the crowd, but they were packed tightly. From what little glimpse she had she could see both boys exchanging fist. Suddenly a loud bang erupted through the hall and boy pulled apart from the other with such force they were could've been knocked out cold. Professor McGonagall shoved her way through the crowd.

"Go to your classes all of you!" she exclaimed. Hearing the older woman yell was a terror worse than being expelled and soon Rabastan and the other Slytherin's grabbed their books and left for their classes prematurely. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Black come to the headmaster office immediately! Twenty points from both houses. Mr. Malfoy, I expected better from a prefect."

"But Professor," Lucius said. "Black attacked me first. I was within my right to defend myself."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, but you also have a responsibility to your House to maintain order and you going along with Mr. Black's actions is not the action of a prefect."

"But Professor-"

"Mr. Malfoy-"

"Professor? Professor, excuse me Professor." Narcissa said taking a few steps toward the three of them, Fatima tried to pull her back, but Narcissa snatched her arm away from her. "It wasn't Lucius's fault. I told Regulus about the troubles Lucius and I have been having and Sirius must've heard from him. It was my fault, not there's."

"Miss. Black," Professor McGonagall said, doing her best to maintain control. "Whether it's your fault or not these two still exchanged blows like wild children. Now if you wish to attend detention please, get to your class."

Narcissa sighed and muttered. "Yes Professor." She quickly grabbed her bag and shot them both apologetic glances. Fatima urged her to move along before they both were in just as much trouble.

Lucius and Sirius slowly followed Professor McGonagall to the Headmasters office. Both exchanging glares at each other, but neither one of them dared to make a move.

* * *

Lucius looked at his raw red hands as he cleaned the boys Hufflepuff bathrooms. He had to serve out his dentention by cleaning each House bathroom under the supervision of the caretaker Pringle. A Malfoy never had to do anything so humiliating in their entire lives. To be on hands and knees cleaning the bathroom floors like a common house elf was humiliating. He looked up in the mirror for the first time in a few hours and glanced at his appearance. His broken nose had been repaired, but he still had bruises down his cheek and a black eye forming on his right eye, but he did his own damage to Sirius. The younger boy had a split lip, a few bruises and a black eye himself.

"You missed a spot Malfoy." Sirius commented, staring at the floor while he scrubbed at a mysterious gunk that stuck to the stone.

"Shut up, Black."

"Oh I'm shaking, what are you going to do?" Sirius mocked, looking up at him finally.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't laid your filthy hands on me."

"You know exactly why I did Malfoy. Don't get thick on me."

"I honestly don't know. Believe me, if I did I wouldn't have let you punch me."

"That's bullocks." Sirius said. "You have done my cousin wrong and you know it. She's going through a hard time and you just throw her away like she's yesterday's news. You deserve everything you get Malfoy."

"It wasn't an easy choice. Right now, things are complicated. No one would understand."

Sirius threw the scrub brush into the wooden bucket and placed his hands to his face like he was going to cry and said in an exaggerated sad voice.

"Well someone pin a tail on me that was so sad! I'm five years younger than you and I can call you out on your bullocks, Malfoy!" Sirius exclaimed. "You Malfoy's are slippery little gits who hide behind their money."

"I should take your right eye for even insinuating I'm a coward."

"I call them as I see them."

"What would you even know about your cousin?" Lucius asked massaging his red palms. "It wasn't my fault partially for her being out of sorts lately."

"Then enlighten me." Sirius replied.

"What did she tell you?"

"The only thing Reg told me was that you were being a royal git to her after everything she's going through. That's all I know."

"So you hit me for it?"

"She told me you were threatening to break off the engagement."

"But I didn't!"

"Well you were going to! Reg told me-"

They heard the door open and both boys immediately grabbed their scrub brushes and start furiously scrubbing the bathroom floor. Pringle burst through the bathroom. His back was curved and his long gray hair was stringy against his greasy skin.

"What are you two lads doing?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Cleaning sir." Sirius answered not looking up from his scrubbing.

"If I hear one more sound come from either one of ya, you'll be doing more than scrubbing floors."

"Oh boy we're going to scrub your arse too." Sirius asked under his breath. Lucius bit his bottom lip in a sad attempt not to laugh.

"What was that?" Pringle said leaning down to be at eye level with Sirius.

"Nothing sir." Sirius said looking up and saluting him. Pringle muttered under his breath and quickly left the bathroom. Sirius and Lucius waited till they were sure he was out of ear shot and immediately stopped cleaning. "You were saying?" Sirius said to the older boy.

"Regulus only knows what Cissa has told him."

"So then tell me, Malfoy!"

Lucius let in a sigh and then out another. If he didn't tell Sirius there would be more hell to pay. "Benjamin Marstellar drugged Cissa and almost raped her. With that sort of trauma she's working through-" He stopped to make sure Sirius was paying attention. The younger boy stared at him intently. "She doesn't need my weight on her. I trust you won't tell anyone, but I figured it was only right that you know."

Sirius stared at him with disbelief. His eyes were wide and he pushed several black strands of hair out of his face like he was waiting for the punch like to this sick joke.

"You're lying." He said finally.

"Why would I lie about something so serious, Black? I'm not lying. Only a few people know. So you can't tell anyone-"

"I'll kill him…" Sirius nodded to himself. "I'll kill him."

"You know you can't if you don't want to be housemates with dementors for the rest of your natural life." Lucius sighed.

"To hell with that."

"Do you kiss your Mother with that mouth?"

"Normally I would say some sort of dirty comment with that statement, but since I'm too enraged to even think, I'll skip that bit. You're going to kill him right, Malfoy? I want to help. You Slytherins are good with Dark Magic away, this should be a breeze."

"Of course we can't kill him, Black, don't be stupid." Lucius hissed.

"Fine." Sirius said. "Is she at least going to Dumbledore?"

Lucius snorted. "Sure, let's go to the Gryffindor loving Headmaster. He'd jump for Slytherin just as fast as the Dark Lord would jump in front of a killing curse to save a mudblood."

"You'd know a lot about Voldemort wouldn't you-"

"Don't say his name." Lucius said, quickly. He gave the younger boy a warning look and pointed a finger at him. "Don't ever say his name."

Sirius glared back. "So, you're saying that Cissy, shouldn't go to the Headmasters office?"

"No. I wanted her to go to the Headmasters office in the first place. Anything is better than having that arse walk around a free man."

"So, I'll tell Dumbledore myself. He likes me-"

"Yeah, I bet he would. You can do no wrong, right? You and Potter both have Dumbledore in the palm of your hand."

"We do not."

"Yes, you do. Anytime Severus has come to Dumbledore with some sort of complaint, what does he do with you? Nothing! Get off with nothing on your hands-"

"We got detention."

"Yeah, and I see you've learned your lesson."

"_Snivelus_ deserves everything he gets!"

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor, always getting into trouble and making it someone else's fault."

"Oh, you Slytherins are one to talk!" Sirius barked back. "Got your noses into some Dark Arts book causing more damage than good-"

"You know Black, someone with your foolish attitude will find yourself in a lot of trouble one day."

"Yeah, we'll see." The two boys glared at each other and returned back to their work. It was deathly silent between them besides the occasional clap of water and the scrapping of the rough coils digging into the floor. Sirius was the first to look up from his work. "So she's not going to the Headmaster?" he asked.

"No." Lucius said, not looking up from his work. He wasn't sure how he should scrub the floor. Were circles good enough, or was it a up and down motion? He didn't know.

"So what are we going to do?"

"What can we do?"

"We could start the healing of our own."

Lucius looked up from scrubbing the floor. It took his mind off of what motion was appropriate for scrubbing. He wasn't sure if he should circle clockwise or counster clockwise, or if he should scrub up and down. He never bothered to watch the house elves did it. "Alright, I'm listening." he said, his eyebrows cocked upward.

"We could play with his mind till he's on the brink of madness, maybe get a confession out of him?"

Lucius leaned closer to the younger boy. "Okay then trickster. How do you propose we accomplish that?"

"There are several potions that have been used to drive a person to insanity, like you know The Essence of Insanity or- damn I can't remember the other one. I heard my mum talking about it, but anyway, they'll be willing to admit anything in front of everyone."

"Sounds plausible." Lucius said with a nod. "There is the Hate Potion and other sources we could use. There's only two things wrong with your plan."

"What's that?"

"How are we going to get him to consume it? He isn't thick, you know? It's not like we can walk up to him and shove it down his throat."

"Why not?" Sirius said, folding his arms. His thin lips were pouted as he blew a dark hair from his face.

"Sirius, we both know why we can't. We both don't want to face our families after being expelled."

"True."

"We'll have to get someone he trusts. Narcissa won't go near him and I refuse for her to. He doesn't know Regulus, Severus or Rockwood that well."

"Why not Rabastan Lestrange? I'm not sure if he told you, but Regulus filled me in about him and Fatima-"

"Now is not the time for gossip Sirius!"

"I'm trying to be social. Fatima is a nice piece of work though-"

"Sirius!"

"Fine, fine."

"We can't let Rabastan do it, and we both know he would, but Marstellar isn't on Rabastan's top people to be around." Lucius said. "He absolutely dispises Marstellar. He thinks he's a prick."

"No one really likes Marstellar."

"I doubt he cares either."

"So what do we do?"

"We have to get someone he trusts."

"Fatima?" Sirius asked, cracking the knuckles on his red hands. "It's his cousin. No one would suspect her."

"But would she do it?"

"If we tell her about it maybe she would."

"What if she doesn't believe us?"

"Why would we lie?"

"Everyone hates Marstellar. Nothing would bring us more pleasure than to see him rot in hell."

"Does she like him?"

"Depends, they seem close some days and others they avoid each other."

"Then she might go along with it."

"Or, we could use Polyjuice Potion?"

"Right! That saves us a lot of effort." Sirius said rubbing his hands together. A smile curved on his face in sadistic pleasure at the thought of Marstellar suffering.

"Yes, now I know who can make it for us-"

"Oh don't say it." Sirius said his eyes darting to Lucius. "No, don't say his name!"

"Black, be mature."

"I don't want to work with him."

"Severus-"

"_Snivelus_ is not working with us." Sirius snapped. "I refuse to work with that greasy hooked nose little twit!"

"I'm sorry to inform you Black, but Severus knows a ton more about potions than you and I put together. No one would suspect you and him working together, lets be logical now."

"Fine," Sirius said. "But he doesn't talk to me."

"Can we at least try to be mature?"

"No." Sirius snapped.

"Fine. It sounds like a happy medium to me. I doubt he'd be too happy about you joining anyway."

"I don't care about his happiness."

"That's apparent."

"By the way do not tell Bellatrix." Lucius added picking up the scrub brush again.

"Psh," Sirius scoffed. "Yes because we owl each other all the time and tell each other's secrets. We go to sleepovers together and stay up till the wee morning hours talking about each other's crushes and Hogwarts gossip." He pushed his long dark hair up into a ponytail and said in a girly voice. "Oh Sirius, I heard Sigmund Zabini was caught snogging with some Hufflepuff girl." He pulled his dark hair back down and said in his normal voice. "He did! What, Bellatrix? Say it isn't so!" He waved his arms wildly above his head. "Then we eat ice cream and cake till we have food babies. After that we tickle each other, and the whole family joins in till everyone is throwing up together on the rug. Yes, we spend so much time talking yea-"

"ALRIGHT SIRIUS! I GET IT YOU BOTH DON'T TALK!" Lucius yelled feeling a headache coming to the side of his temples. He inhaled and exhaled through his nostrils and said in a forcibly calm voice. "So do we have a deal?"

"Yeah." Sirius nodded. "We have a deal."

The two males shook hands firmly, when they heard the caretaker enter the bathroom again. The two boys quickly returned back to scrubbing the floors, pretending they had been working the entire time.

* * *

"BOOGART!" Regulus screamed as he ran into the Slytherin common room. His arms were at his side and his skin so pale he looked like he saw a ghost. Narcissa stood up from her open Transfiguration book with Fatima and Severus laying on the floor as they rehearsed Potions. Her brow furrowed and she placed an arm on his shoulders. "Cissy," he said, his mouth opened. "I saw you and mum and oh Merlin, there was Dad too and Sirius. You were dead. All of you."

"It was just a boggart, Reg." she said softly, soothing his wild dark hair. "It was only a boggart, do you understand?" Narcissa placed one hand on each side of his cheeks and kissed his forehead. "Calm down. I'm still here. We're all still here and we're not going anywhere."

"Rabastan is still in there."

"Where is he?" Narcissa said. "With the boggart?"

"Yes." Regulus nodded.

"Where?"

"In one of the boys rooms! Rabastan's, MacNair's, and, and, and mine!"

Fatima poked her head up above her book and quickly rushed into the other room to where the boggart was, her wand was out and her senses alert. Narcissa followed behind her at her heels and turned around quickly. "Stay here Reg—- No don't stay here, grab a professor! Severus watch after him. Take him with you."

She turned back around, nearly tripping over her curly haired friend in the process. The mangled corpse of Rodolphus Lestrange laid in front of Rabastan. His wand was outstretched. His lips parted slightly as if he were paused in the middle of his sentence. Over the corpse Narcissa saw a tall, pale cloaked figure with his wand over the dead body and his thin lips spreading into a grin.

"Ri-" He tried to say gathering the courage little by little. "Rid-" he tried to say again. Rabastan started to shake like cold water had been thrown over him. He grabbed the side of his head and dug into his scalp. "It's just a boggart." he said to himself. "It's just a boggart." He raised his wand again and said firmly.

"_Riddikulus_!" The figure still remained. He looked at his wand frantically and flicked his wand hard at the figure. "_Riddikulus_! _Riddikulus_! _Riddikulus_! Jesus, Mary and Joseph! _RIDDIKULUS!" _He cursed at the figure and fell to his knees. Narcissa quickly pulled out her wand from her robes and stepped in front of Rabastan.

"Riddiku-" she said before the boggart changed into a tall woman with blonde hair pulled up into a tight bun. Her blue eyes glared at her with a fiery intensity. Her hands that were hidden under the sleeves of her robe appeared and her long fingers were wrapped around her wand, clenching it into a fist. Druella took a step closer to her and her hand extended.

She looked back at Fatima who had her arms wrapped around a still shaking Rabastan and turned back at her mother and tried to imagine something funny. She tried to think of something Sirius would do or the other Slytherin boys. She imagined a Easter bunny costume that Rodolphus had to run around in after he lost a bet with the other Slytherin boys. He made a big joke out of it and started running around the Great Hall and sitting at the tables of the other Houses. He knocked over their food or flirted with the pretty girls by leaving Easter eggs filled with candy in their laps. He even danced into Slughorns class. Of course he served two weeks of detention, but everyone couldn't stop laughing. She focused hard on that memory and said in a light voice.

"_Riddikulus_!" she said and Druella appeared in a Easter bunny costume and started hopping around the room. Fatima let out a hearty laugh, as Narcissa focused on the funny thought. Rabastan laughed weakly, but was still very shaken up.

She felt someone tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Professor Slughorn with his wand at the ready. "Thank you Miss. Black. I can take it from here."

"No, thank you Professor." She said quickly turning around and walking out with of the room with Fatima and Rabastan in front of her.

"Who was that man over your brother?" Fatima asked with Rabstan's arm still around her shoulders

"Erm." He hesitated. "It's the Dark Lord."

"Oh." Fatima said looking down at the stone floor. "You fear him killing your brother?"

"My whole family." Rabastan said darkly.

"If you fear him so much why-" she spoke in a soft voice barely audible to even Narcissa. "Why did you join him?"

"My Father did, and so did my older brother. I really had no choice. It's for a good cause at least."

"I suppose." Fatima said. She sounded concerned and a little fearful. "I don't know about all that-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. It takes a lot more than some Auror to take me down."

"I'm not worried about an Auror, I'm worried about the madman you're working for-" Fatima said before Rabastan stopped and placed a finger to her lips. "Do not even think that."

"But-"

"No," he said. "Listen to me Tima, he's a master of Legilimency, if he ever got ahold of you he'd—- well, just put those thoughts out of your mind, alright?"

"Okay." They stood toe to toe with each other only separated by a mere inch. They turned to Narcissa and Fatima gave her a look blinking look as if they were waiting for Narcissa to explain why she was there. She looked in between them and it hit her.

"Oh you guys want me to leave?" she said. Fatima nodded with the look of hurry-up-and-go in her eyes. "Right," she said making her way past them and back into the common room.

She looked back and flashed Fatima a wink. Whether she saw it or not, Narcissa felt a little better that it was Rabastan Lestrange and not that pockmarked Rockwood.

Narcissa joined Severus back on the floor with her book still opened and returned to scribbling more notes. After several minutes she still didn't see a sign of them. She looked around the room in case they snuck in without her knowledge, but she had no luck. She waited several more minutes and still didn't see them. Severus tapped her on the hand with his quill pen leaving small dots of ink on her pale knuckled.

"Where are they?" he asked.

Narcissa shrugged. "I'm actually not sure." Just as she finished her sentence Fatima waltzed back into the common room. Her curly hair was up into a light poof and her lip gloss had spread down her chin and cheek. A smile had curled on her face and she walked lazily to the table.

"Hello, lovelies." she said with a large grin on her face.

"They snogged." Narcissa muttered to Severus and smiled.

"I know." He winked.

Fatima twiddled her thumbs and cleared her throat. "So, uhm, why is your mum your boggart?" she asked slowly trying to piece together her thoughts.

Narcissa looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps because she scares me? Hence why she's a boggart."

"Oh, yeah." she said dreamily.

"What would yours be?" she asked her friend as she stared off into the distance.

Fatima turned back to her and placed a finger to her chin and her eyes widen. "A gorilla." She said. "They're such big, dirty, ugly creatures. Plus they can crush a human."

"And with one hand." Severus added. Fatima shuddered at the thought.

"That's not as bad as say Bellatrix's boggart." Narcissa giggled.

"Oh really?" Fatima asked. "What's she scared of?"

"Well," Narcissa said with a laugh. "She's scared to death of clowns."

"Really?" Severus asked, not looking up from scribbling more notes down on his parchment paper.

"Yeah. I remember on my fifth birthday Mother and Father hired a clown to perform tricks. All the little kids had a lovely time. The Lestrange brothers were there, Lucius and some of my other cousins on my mums side. Everyone was laughing and carrying on, except one little girl peed her pants and started crying her little eyes out."

"And the girl in the pee puddle was Bella I assume?" Fatima asked in a giggle.

"Yep."

The three friends broke into a laugh picturing a younger Bellatrix peeing her pants because of a clown. Bellatrix still had the worse fear of clowns even to this day. She mused on the idea of bringing a boggart home just to watch her reaction, but dealing with the aftermath from Bellatrix and Druella wasn't her cup of tea.

Severus looked up at Narcissa as she laughed and joked. He hadn't seen the light in her face since the year before as if a sense of normalcy had swept across her. Severus smiled at her and Narcissa smiled back.

* * *

"Just get a hair for the Polyjuice Potion and don't screw this up." Lucius stressed. Severus held a vial for Sirius to carry the hair in out to him. Sirius scoffed and shoved his hands in his robes.

"I know." The Gryffindor said.

"You might need-" Severus said before Sirius interupted him.

"Yeah, yeah _Snivelus_." He said, turning on his heel and making his way out of the abandoned Potions classroom. "I understand."

"Uh, Sirius-" Lucius said, but Sirius was out of sight before he could finish his setence. "I sure hope he doesn't make a bloody mess of things."

"He will." Severus sighed and shook his head his head.

Sirius walked up to the Slytherin girls sitting on the grass of the courtyard, talking and giggling. A girl with darker skin, and dark hair sat beside Narcissa, while another girl with dirty blonde hair sat next to Fatima. They turned around and saw a Gryffindor make his way toward them. They scoffed and rolled their eyes, hoping he would pass them, but to their dismay he didn't. Sirius ignored their glares and tapped Narcissa on the shoulder.

"Hello, Cissy." Sirius said, then turning to the other girls. "Fatima, Violet uhm-uhm…" he said snapping his fingers trying to remember the brunette girls name.

"Priscilla." The darker haired girl said.

"Whatever."

"What do you want Gryffindork?" Fatima asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I was wondering who wants to play a game?"

"What type of game Sirius?" Narcissa asked, with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Uhm," Sirius hesitated. Narcissa became more suspicious and propped her chin under her clenched fist.

"What is it, Sirius? We're really busy."

"Right, so I'll make this quick." Sirius rubbed his hands together. "Who wants to play who can pull the longest hair out of their head? Fatima, you go first."

"Uh," Fatima uttered looking between the other girls. "Well—er-okay-OUCH!" she exclaimed grabbed her head as Sirius pulled a hair from her scalp. "You're the winner!" he replied running away as quickly as possible, shoving the hair in his pocket.

"It's true what Aunt Walburga has said." Narcissa replied. "Something about the boy is not right."

"I think he's mental." Fatima said. She stood up and cracked her back as she stretched her body. "Excuse me ladies, I need to gather some stuff together for studies later this evening. See you around."

"Bye Fatima." They said together and continued with their conversation.

Fatima wiped grass and dirt off the back of her robes and followed Sirius at a distance, but still keeping her eye on him and where he went. She saw him rush down the hall of the school where the abandoned classrooms lay. No one rarely went past there unless a couple needed to find a safe place to spend their time alone for awhile. She watched Sirius slip into the abandoned potions room and closed the door.

Sirius scurried back into the room and bowed sarcastically at the two Slytherins. Both of their eyebrows were up as they waited for Sirius's results. "And you said I couldn't do it." He said giving the two Slytherin boys a smug look.

So you got it?" Severus asked.

"Calm down _Snivelus _of course I did." Sirius said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two dark hairs from his pocket and a black ball of lint. His heart dropped and he looked from the hairs in his hand to Lucius and Severus.

"Did you find it or not?" Lucius said, holding out his hand for the hair.

"Yes!" Sirius said then hesitated again. "Just—- erm—-yes."

"Give it here then." Lucius replied.

Sirius sighed and looked between the hairs. One of them was curlier than the other so it had to have been Fatima's, but when he looked at the other hair it was straighter, but seemed to have a bend in the middle making it appear curly. He could've held the hairs up to the light, but then he would prove the Slytherins right about him being incompetent and they needed him, he thought. He squinted his eyes and tried to find the least darker hair.

"Black, while we're young if you don't mind." Lucius drawled.

"Erm- coming." He said going back and forth between the strands of hairs again. He held out the hand with the slightly bended hair out toward Lucius. Just has Lucius's hand reached his he then pulled his arm back and stared at the other hand. He finally held out the hand with the curlier one in it toward Lucius and pulled it back to himself again.

"Black!" Lucius snapped.

"Alright, alright, alright. Keep your shirt on." Sirius said closing his eyes and choosing a hand. His eyes still closed he blindly walked forward and handed the hair to Lucius. Lucius took it and dropped the hair into the brew and the gray gooey substance began to bubble.

"Now who is going to go as Fatima?" Lucius asked looking between Sirius and Severus.

"Do we have to do it _now_?" Sirius asked.

"Why not?" Lucius asked. "Dinner will be in ten minutes, and this is one of the few nights Fatima and Narcissa will be studying O.W.L's in the common room. It's perfect, only one of you will have to. It will only be in and out. It should take no less than an hour" Lucius said putting the potion in an orange goblet.

"Or we could wait till say next week?" Sirius said.

"Nice try Black. Now take it. It doesn't taste _that_ bad." Lucius said lying on every word as he handed the goblet to Sirius. He paused when he heard Severus chuckled under his breath. The two boys exchanged a snicker and Sirius looked between them.

"But, I don't know… it seems so—-not—right and the timing, don't get me started on the timing." Sirius said trying to make something up. "I mean my goodness, what if the professors saw us doing this and then we'd you know-"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, do shut up." Lucius snapped. "You're not making any sense. Now just drink it."

"Sure," Sirius said quickly thinking on his toes. "But first, let's go into a chorus of my favorite song, 'Cauldron Lover'." Sirius cleared his throat and opened his mouth and started to sing; "Oh-"

"Black," Lucius said lowly. He started making his way toward him with the hand carrying the goblet extended. "First off, I _hate_ that song and second you're going to drink this potion."

"Wait, why do I have to drink it?"

"It's your cousin." Severus said quietly with his arms crossed.

"Shut up_ Snivelus_."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Lucius exclaimed, ready to shove the potion down Black's throat.

"I say we flip a coin and let the fates decide." Sirius said. "I call it discrimination that I should be the test rat for _Snivelus's_ chemistry experiment."

"Discrimination?" Lucius said putting the goblet on one of the tables and folding his arm. "Yes, being in Dumbledore's pet house must lead to a lot of discrimination from your professors and others."

"Only from you Slytherins." Sirius spat.

"What are you talking about, Black?" Lucius exclaimed. "You have no right to-" He stopped suddenly and narrowed his eyes at the young man. "Wait, I know what you're doing. You're just stalling."

"No I'm not." Sirius said.

"Yes you are."

Sirius marched toward Lucius. The older boy was a head taller than him, but that didn't stop him from trying to stare the other boy down, but Lucius held his ground."Maybe I am, but I don't like being the test rat for you dark witches. What if you poisoned me?"

"Believe me," Lucius said darkly. "If I wanted to kill you I wouldn't poison you. I'd torture the hell out of you and then I'd watch the life leave your eyes. You wouldn't get off that easy with one simple little poison. Now, you can cry to the other Gryffindor's in you common room tea parties later, but right now we're wasting time and we have a bigger problem to solve, so drink this damned potion so we may continue on with our plan."

"Fine, but I'd rather leave it up to the fates."

Lucius placed a hand to his temple. His face was turning red and his jaw was so tightly clenched, Severus could see a small vein appear on his neck. He pulled out a galleon from his robes."I figured you Malfoys would have money at the ready to get your way out of anything." Black uttered. Lucius fought against the temptation to shove the galleon into Sirius's air passageway, but decided against it. He placed the coin on top of his thumb and looked between the two younger students.

"Heads Severus, tails Sirius. Understand?"

"Fine." Both of them said.

Lucius flicked the coin and caught it with an open palm and placed it at the top of other his hand. He prayed silently it would be Severus so their mission could at least get done right. He removed his hand and sure enough it was heads. Sirius pumped his fist in the air.

"Praise Merlin!" he said dancing around the classroom. Lucius rolled his eyes and handed the goblet to Severus.

"Sorry, Severus." He said.

"It's fine, at least things will be done right." Severus said as Lucius handing him the goblet. Severus sighed and pinched his nose as he consumed the gray substance. His eyes were tightly shut, but he kept chugging it until it was half way down his throat. He pulled the goblet away from his lips and his hand covered his mouth like he was going to vomit. His skin turned a pale gray and then a green. Lucius took a few steps back as Severus started to hack up his lungs.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He said to Lucius. The eldest of the three quickly tried to look for a way to help Severus without getting vomit over his expensive robes.

"I guess that stinks to be you, _Snivelus_." Sirius replied. Lucius shot him a warning glare and turned back to the younger boy.

"Don't throw it up." Lucius said. He could've kicked himself at such a response. He knew he shouldn't throw up because it was nasty to clean up, but he couldn't risk throwing up the Polyjuice Potion, but he was sure it wasn't easy to hold such a foul substance down. Suddenly Severus's normally black greasy hair became only a tad bit lighter and not as greasy. His skin wasn't pale and his face slowly morphed handsomely and familiar. His hooked nose slowly minimize to a strong pointed nose and his normally dark orbs became lighter. Lucius never seen a real Polyjuice Potion transformation and he stared in wonder. The boy didn't look feminine at all or in fact anything like Fatima. He looked like Sirius.

"No." Lucius said shaking his head.

"What?" Severus asked. "What happened."

"Tell me this is just a joke." Lucius said staring at Severus. "This cannot be-"

"What?" Severus said again, picking up a piece of glass next to the brewing cauldron. He saw the face of Sirius staring at his reflection, not Fatima. "Oh, no." he said.

Sirius smiled nervously as Lucius pulled out his wand. "Hey, at least he's handsome." He said, attempting to pull out his wand from his robes, but just as he was prepared for the fight Lucius disarmed him with one flick of his wand. Lucius pointed his wand in Sirius's face and said darkly. "What happened."

"I must've mixed up the hairs by mistake." Sirius said, using his charming smile to try to worm his way out of trouble. "We can just make another brew right?"

"Yes, in a month, dimwit!" Lucius shouted.

"And not in time for Marstellar to take his N.E.W.T's and graduate." Severus sighed leaning against one of the tables in the classroom. "It was perfect timing too."

"Well, maybe it's a blessing in disguise. He would just take them over again." Sirius groaned leaning against a nearby wall.

"That's not the point!" Lucius exclaimed. "The point is we were supposed to drug him today, we were supposed to work toward getting a confession out of him today, not in another month or two today!"

"I have another hair in my pocket." Sirius said reaching into the pocket of his robes and pulled out several hairs and several small balls of lint. "See, one of these has to be it."

"Damn," Lucius said, trying to think of a curse he could hex Sirius with and avoid any sort of trouble from the headmaster, but he couldn't think of one. "This was all so perfect."

The boys heard the sound of clapping from the far end of the abandoned classroom. Fatima's silhouette came into focus the closer she walked toward them. A smug smile was on her face and her hands were placed on her hips. "So, I see your ingenious plan worked, huh?" she said nodding toward Severus. "I guess that's why you needed my hair." Sirius shrugged and Fatima shook her head. "If you needed my help why didn't you just ask? It probably would've turned out better than trusting a Gryffindor to do your dirty work."

Severus and Lucius exchanged glances. "Well, we assumed you didn't want to get involved-" Lucius said.

"Narcissa told me everything she told you Lucius." Fatima said. "I am just as angry as you, believe me. My Uncle Bryce never taught his children in such a way, never. Merlin help Benny when Uncle Bryce finds out. Azkaban would seem like a heaven."

"I thought blood was thicker than water." Sirius commented.

"And I thought being a Black made you smart enough to know which hair to use in Polyjuice Potion." Fatima snapped. "It may seem odd, but I cannot let him get away with it. If Narcissa isn't going to speak up, then we'll make Benny do it."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well," Fatima said snatching up the parchment with the vials in the sink. "Ah, Hate Potion? I assume you have it prepared."

Severus nodded. "I made it for fun."

"For fun?" Sirius asked, laughing to himself. "Ah, nerd."

"You would think you would learn a few extra things from Severus, Gryffindor. He's only a second year and he's been helping your cousin and I study for our O.W.L's. I bet you can't even tell the difference between wolfsbane and and gillyweed."

"Yes I can."

"Oh yeah?" Fatima asked. "What does gillyweed do?"

"Erm," Sirius hesitated. "Well that doesn't matter-"

"Just as I suspected." Fatima sighed. "Another senseless Gryffindor becoming Dumbledore's favorite pet only to be leading us like sheep to the slaughter. You'd think the old fool would intrust our future into someone with potential."

"Whatever." Sirius said, rolling his eyes. Fatima smirked at him and turned back to Lucius and Severus.

"I can slip a little of this in his pumpkin juice tonight. We'll give it to him slow to ensure that no suspects anything. It won't seem out of character. I'll start with one drop, then two in the morning, then three at lunch time. He likes my cookies, so perhaps I'll put them in there as well, only a tad. Besides Hate Potion is very delicate, if it's taken too quickly it can be easily detected, but if taken slowly it invisible to the untrained eye."

"Why did we include_ him_ again?" Lucius muttered to Severus as he pointed with his thumb to Sirius.

"Wow." Sirius said scratching the back of his head. "That seems like it will take a long time."

"Not too long." Fatima said. "Long enough to make an impact, although this should've been done months ahead of time, but there's nothing we can do about that, can we?"

"That's... good, I guess. How did you know all this stuff?"

"I'm a Slytherin." Fatima said with a smile, poking her finger into Sirius's chest. "Cunning is my middle name, right gents?" she asked to Lucius and Severus, before rolling up the parchment. "We're not like Gryffindorks who make it their mission in life to be the martyrs of the day."

She shoved her way past Sirius and held out her hands to Severus and Lucius. "So do we have a deal? Am I in?"

"It appears so." Lucius said shaking her hand followed by Severus/Sirius. Sirius cleared his throat.

"Don't I get a apart in this?" Sirius asked, holding his hand out and forcing a grin on his face. Fatima looked down at his hand like he had rubbed dung on it first. "I won't tell anyone if you won't." Sirius swore. Fatima must've realized the expression that was planted on her face so instead she sneered at him and said.

"Of course you do. Pleasure to work with you." She shook his hand lightly.

* * *

Narcissa sat with Severus and Regulus as they finished their morning breakfast. Severus's nose was in his book, while Regulus nodded off into his oatmeal. Narcissa snapped her fingers in front of her cousins face until his light eyes opened wide and stared up at her.

"Huh?" he said opening his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa asked. "Did you get enough sleep?"

"No." he said. "I've been up all night studying."

"All nighters are never a good thing, Reg." she said. "Your brain will be too tired to really focus. Next time manage your time." Narcissa said. She was weary with studying for her O.W.L's and became more worried as the big day came closer.

"You seem to be fine." He said. "I saw one of the other girls cry and pull her hair out."

"You have to be calm and think positively." She said with a reassuring smile. "Besides, I have my secret weapon. The boy genius Severus Snape himself." Narcissa leaned toward him and his dark eyes met hers and he quickly duck his head back in his book like he didn't hear her. Narcissa chuckled and for some reason turned her attention back down the table. Her eye caught Benjamin's and she immediately looked away. Fatima had taken Rabastan back to the other side of the table to talk with her cousin. Though she tried to avoid Benjamin as often as she could, Narcissa had noticed something odd about him in the last couple of weeks. He wasn't taunting her or at least attempting to. He sat there with an odd stare on his face.

He looked even paler than before, with dark circles under his eyes and his hair looked messy and uncombed. His jaw was stiff like he was angry with Fatima and everyone around him. Narcissa shrugged it off after giving it barely a few seconds thought. If he was miserable it was his karma getting to him, why should she be concerned?

* * *

Narcissa stared out the window of the Lestrange Manor, fighting the urge to lay her head down and sleep. Lucius was beside her looking just as bored as she was. It would've been fun if they had been the ones joining in the real party that was ensuing before them. For whatever reason that was unclear to Narcissa, Rodolphus was holding a party with him and Bellatrix as the host. With the elder Lestranges off on their second honeymoon, this left their sons to invite as many people as possible. This was just as safe as handing a weapon to a young child.

Rodolphus was already so drunk he was yelling at the top of his lungs to bring more whiskey and for Lucius and Narcissa to enjoy the drinking games. Narcissa wondered why she even bothered to come. She knew she wasn't going to drink, she didn't even like whiskey. Sometimes she'd have a glass of wine with her father, but that was every so often. Lucius and herself only had a sip of whiskey in fear of their parents finding out that it wasn't a polite pureblood get together.

Narcissa dodged out of the way of Goyle spilling the drink in his hand. Goyle slurred his apology and staggered off to find some more whiskey. She turned to Lucius and smiled.

"Are you having fun?" she asked.

"Loads." Lucius said smiling half way.

"How's your mum?" she asked.

"Oh, she's a little sick again. She hasn't been feeling too great, but I'm sure she'll pull through."

"I'm sorry, love."

"It's fine." He replied staring at Rabastan and Fatima dancing to deaf music. If she one could call it dancing. It was practically dry sex. His hands were placed on her hips, while she brushed up against him. "Why don't they just get a room and make it official?" Lucius asked nodding to them.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and laughed. "I don't know. It would make it easier on my eyes."

"I wonder what Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange would say."

"Well," Narcissa said leaning closer to him. "Mrs. Lestrange may have a fit, but from the way Father talks about Mr. Lestrange, he might be tempted to join them."

"I never pictured Mr. Lestrange like that."

"Oh yes," Narcissa laughed. "Father told me that in his youth Mr. Lestrange would hold a lot of rowdy parties."

"I wish he were my dad."

"Look at Rodolphus and Rabastan, would you really want that?"

Lucius turned to see Rabastan and Fatima snogging, but sloppy. Her lips and his lips looked smashed together while Rodolphus was chugging a bottle of firewhiskey down his throat and screaming around the manor.

"No, you're right."

They both shared a laugh, for the first time in what seemed like years. The two continued their chit chat when, Bellatrix waltzed toward the two of them and plopped in a seat next to Narcissa. She smelled like whiskey and she had a large bruise that looked like a hickey on her neck.

"Why aren't you two enjoying yourselves?"

"We are." Lucius said.

"Be quiet Luci," she said and turned to Narcissa and leaned close to her face. "I'm drunk." She said in a laugh her nose hitting Narcissa's.

"I noticed."

Bellatrix laughed loudly and said. "You look well dear. Much better than Christmas I might add. How are your O.W.L's? Going great? Good. Got to go." She said standing up and nearly tripping on her own feet as she walked back to her husband.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and Lucius leaned close to her. "She is right about one thing." He said.

"What's that?"

"You do look better."

Narcissa's cheeks flushed into a light pink and she repressed a girlish giggle. "Thanks. I feel better. I feel much better."

"Good, but I still say you should go to the Headmaster."

"Yes, but well—I don't know." Narcissa said with a shrug. "Let's not talk about that." She said, scooting a little closer to him. Now she could smell his cologne.

"Okay." Lucius said. "What do you want to talk about?"

Narcissa shrugged. "I don't know"

From the corner of her eye she saw Fatima and Rabastan walking hand in hand away from the party and up the stairs of the manor. Narcissa frowned. Although she had some desire to partake in the activities she heard Fatima mention in their heart-to-hearts, it was more of a curiosity as well. What would it feel like? Would anything change between her and Lucius if she even suggested in it?

"Typical." Lucius commented. "How long have they been dating?" he asked.

"A few weeks I guess." Narcissa shrugged. "I don't keep track with her. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

Narcissa sighed and let out a loud groan. "This is boring, do you want to go outside?" Narcissa asked. Lucius nodded and offered his arm to her and they exited the manor. It wasn't as if they would be missed anyway.

The Lestrange Manor was famous for Antebellum's luxurious garden that she put so much time and effort into maintaining. Although the house elves did the work, Hugo Lestrange put the money into it. Narcissa sat on the stone bench by the roses tightly kept together on a tidy bush. She brushed her fingers down the white and red roses twisted together to come so close they looked like one large flower.

"Bella's wedding was absolutely gorgeous here." Narcissa said. "It looks just as beautiful at night." She smiled at him and said. "I want a rose."

"I'd never dare to touch these." Lucius said. "I'm sure Mrs. Lestrange puts some type of charm to keep anyone from pulling the flowers."

"I wouldn't want to be the one to pull it."

"Me neither." They sat in awkward silence as they stared at the fountain of an angel blowing water from it's perked lips. Lucius looked back at her.

"You know Cissa, I meant what I said." He said. "You do look better."

"I know—well I know you did. Thanks though. I feel better. I feel much better than I had in months. It's just been a bad year."

"Well it hasn't been the best for me either."

"I know." Narcissa said with a nod. "I hope we can just move past this."

"We will." He said in a wink. Lucius wrapped his arm around Narcissa and she placed her head on his broad shoulder. He lifted her chin up to meet his eyes and he kissed her lips, running his fingers through her hair. Her shoulder stiffened and slowly relaxed. Her hands reached up to his face. He wasn't like Benjamin. He wasn't going to hurt her. She could feel the love in his touch and she hoped he could feel hers. Her heart was beating through her chest and a warm sensation went throughout her body. She pulled Lucius even closer to her and fell deeper into his kiss.

* * *

Druella agreed to let Narcissa stay the night at Bellatrix's which left her more time with Lucius. Lucius and herself spent the night in the spare bedroom playing cards and talking about anything that came into their heads. They fell asleep later into the early morning hours in the middle of a game of Spoons. Narcissa woke up to the sound of someone pounding on the doors with their fist. She raised her head from Lucius's chest and tried to figure out the source of the noise, while Lucius continued to snore into the air.

When Narcissa peaked her head out of the guest bedroom Rodolphus was making rounds around the hall, banging on doors and screaming for them to wake. His hair looked just as out of place with his flushed skin and red eyes.

"Rod?" she asked. He didn't turn to her instead he continued down the halls

"Come on, tell Lucius to get up. He needs to be out of here, now!" he exclaimed, then gripping his own head. The sound of his own voice was giving him a terrible migraine.

"Why?"

"Mother and Father will be here soon. They're going back earlier than I thought! I have to get the house back in order-OW" he said grabbing his own head again.

Narcissa ducked back in the room, jumped on the bed and shook Lucius. His eyes parted open and he glanced at her.

"Get up!" she said.

"Why?" he asked turning his back to her.

"The Lestranges will be here any minute!"

Lucius's eyes widened and he nearly jumped out of the bed. "Father, is going to kill me."

"Not if he doesn't find out. As long as he thinks you were just spending the night with your friends and no wild party happened, you'll be okay. Now go hurry."

Lucius quickly ducked into the guest bathroom and splashed cold water on his face and ran his wet fingers through his hair. He dashed out of the room with Narcissa at her heels. Narcissa from the corner of her eye she saw Fatima dragging out of Rabastan's room with her clothes looking wrinkled and roughly put together and her loose curls were frizzy and wild. Rabastan followed behind her, looking just as bedraggled as she was.

Narcissa smiled sleepily at Fatima and she winked back as she continued to follow Lucius down the stairs. She had to step over MacNair and Goyle who took the wood stairs as a cot to sleep on. She only hoped they weren't awake enough to look up her dress as she passed them by. Rodolphus waved his wand frantically trying to get the house back in order, but it was a struggle seeing as he wasn't any good with cleaning spells. The glass from the grandfather clock was slowly coming into place and the spilled beverages stuck in the carpet were coming out. Narcissa was surprised he could get that with how hard he was trying

"Rab," Rodolphus said peaking over his shoulder. "Where is mum and dad?"

"Mum, owl'd me and said she wouldn't be back till—get up MacNair!" Rabastan said, nearly tripping on MacNair. He kicked him off the stair and MacNair's lanky body landed on Goyle. Goyle's eyes opened so wide he loooked like a frog. He bent over and cried in pain. "Stop being a baby Goyle-"

"What did she say?" Rodolphus asked. "They said they were coming back Tuesday- OW!" Rodolphus said grabbing his head again. "It's Sunday, I don't understand why are they coming back?"

"Mum said; 'she didn't like the French retreat so she's coming home', or something like that."

"Well when are they coming back?"

"Not till four."

"Oh," Rodolphus said with a sigh of relief. "Well that's great."

An owl flew into the open window. Her calls caused the hung over party to groan in pain and instinctively cover their ears. A roll of parchment dropped from her tallons into Rodolphus's hand. He quickly ripped it open and muttered the letter quietly to himself. Narcissa knew something was wrong the way his eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"Rab?" he uttered.

"What?"

"They're coming by twelve."

"Oh my—"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Rodolphus screamed at the top of his lungs, grabbing his head again. The party jumped up from their places and quickly apparated (if they were old enough) or stepped into the fireplace, grabbing Floo powder by the handfuls and quickly leaving. Fatima and Lucius fought over who had the right away to the fireplace. Lucius was able to shove her out the way and dropped the floo powder, disappearing in green flames.

Fatima grumbled behind him and quickly left as well. Rodolphus and Rabastan furiously cleaned the Manor themselves and soon a few house elves helped with the agreement they wouldn't tell Mrs. Lestrange. Narcissa unable to do magic outside of school watched on the steps as they slowly transformed the house back to its original state.

* * *

"Have you and Lucius rekindled your romance?" Druella asked as they walked up to the front door of Malfoy Manor.

"Oh, well I've been busy studying for my O.W.L's." Narcissa lied, pushing back a blush from the other night. "He hasn't been feeling alright because of Mrs. Malfoy's illness. I hope he's okay."

"Oh yes," Druella said repressing a smile rather poorly. "That's such a tragedy."

Narcissa grimaced in disgust. She didn't know much about the rift between Celeste Malfoy and her mother. The only information she could get from Lucius was their rivalry had been active since they were younger in ballet school. They even fought over the same men throughout their Hogwarts years. From the hints Lucius dropped there was a slight possibility that Abraxas Malfoy could've been her father if he hadn't chosen Celeste over Druella.

"You don't sound too sad." Narcissa commented.

"Indifference, darling." Druella said. A house elf opened the door, greeted them with a bow and led them into the other room where the Malfoys were waiting. Abraxas and Lucius stood up and greeted the ladies with a bow and a kiss on the hand, while Celeste Malfoy sat on the couch and waved at them.

Celeste looked extremely weakened, but hid her condition under pounds of foundation and a blonde wig. She was skinny almost to the point of emasculated, but Abraxas held her hand in his constantly and kissed her cheek affectionately. The adults talked on their side of the room with their tea and small cakes, while Lucius and Narcissa sat on the other side of the room across from them.

"She's still beautiful." Narcissa said turning to Lucius with a grin on her face. "And he still sees her as such. I want that."

"Want what?" Lucius asked sipping his tea.

"I want that love." Narcissa said. "I don't want someone to just be there for the good times when I'm young and firm. I want someone to be there to tell me I'm beautiful even when I'm ninety."

"Don't we all want that?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't know. Mother and Father's marriage isn't like that. You can tell, can't you?"

"Well it's no secret that Mr. and Mrs. Black can't stand each other. Is it true they don't sleep in the same bedroom?"

"Yes." Narcissa said. "They don't. Not since Andro—-well you know _she_ was born."

"That's not good." Lucius said.

"No, it's not." Narcissa sighed. "You think we'll be like that?"

"We?" Lucius asked with an eyebrow raised. "Like your parents?"

"No, no." Narcissa said shaking her head. "Merlin, no. I mean like yours."

Lucius shrugged. "I don't know. I would like to."

Narcissa turned and grinned. "Really?"

"Yes," Lucius said smiling back. "Why not?"

"I don't know. I just wasn't expecting that."

"It's also no secret that I'm fond of you." Lucius said running reaching out to touch her hair, when he felt the stares of the adults from the other table looking at them and he placed his hand back down on the table. Narcissa saw from the corner of her eye her mother glaring at her, but she turned her head and ignored her.

"I'm quite fond of you too Lucius." Narcissa said back.

* * *

_Weeeell loves what will happen? _

_Will Benjamin figure out about the potion?_

_Will Narcissa and Lucius get over this rough patch? _

_Will Rodolphus ever dress up as a Easter bunny again?_

_Leave a review and you'll find out soon enough. I'm in a really silly mood. :)_

_-Val_


	25. Fifth Year Part IV: Resolutions

_I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. :) _

_I love all of you who have taken the time out of your day to read and review deserve an award. Thank you so very much!_

_It's as good as it's going to get loves. _

_-Val_

* * *

**Fifth Year Part III: Confrontations and Resolutions**

The Slytherin common room during evening hours was much quieter than usual. Narcissa stayed close to Fatima and Severus, cramming some more facts into their weary heads for O.W.L's that was to come. Lucius sat close to them in an easy chair with his nose in the newest issue of the _Daily Prophet, _but his eyes weren't moving and he hadn't turned the page for nearly twenty minutes. Narcissa knew he was thinking of his mum, he always was.

Rabastan cracked his knuckles as he read more from his Ancient Runes textbook and casually looking over the top of the book to glance at Fatima up and down and then glanced back at his book again. Narcissa knew he wasn't reading, he had been on the same page since they started. Fatima exhaled through his nostrils and sighed. She closed her book and placed her head on top of the cover and said.

"Can we take a break Severus?"

Severus had been quizzing Narcissa on Defense Against the Dark Arts spells for nearly an hour and hadn't looked up from the notecards since he made them nearly a quarter of an hour ago. His dark eyes glanced to Fatima and back to the notecards.

"Do you want to pass with flying colors on History of Magic, or do you want to never work at St. Mungos?" he asked.

"Oh, a tiny break won't be the death of us." Fatima said. "I have a song stuck in my head and I can't get it out."

"Which song?" Narcissa laughed as she cracked her neck, turning away from the cards. Severus sighed and placed the cards back on the table and opened the new book he picked up from the library.

"You know, Lady Cauldron's song, Bad Love Potion?" Fatima asked.

"Mother says that song is dirty. Apparently it's all about Lady's affairs. Mother doesn't like it when-"

"Blah blah." Fatima said, getting up from her spot on the table. She cleared her throat starting to sing the song in a mediocre voice and off key voice. "_All I want is your love, you and me could have the joys from above. Ohhhhh!_" She sang as she held Narcissa's hands, picking her up from the ground and spinning her around.

Rabastan sighed and said through a chuckle "You simply cannot get over that song. You haven't stopped singing it."

"It's stuck in my head. Now dance with me twinkle toes. You pureblood boys know how to dance right?" Fatima replied sashaying toward him with a lewd grin on her face. "Come on, Rab." she said pulling his hands and forcing him to dance with her. At first Rabastan was as stiff as a wooden board, but he loosened in the pretty girls arms. "Take the lead." She urged. He did as she said, spinning her around and dipping her. Fatima started humming the rest. "What about you?" Fatima asked looking at Lucius as she swayed. He had been repressing a grin the entire time.

"Cissa is looking pretty lonely."

Narcissa shot her a look and shook her head, but Fatima smiled back at her dancing with Rabastan. "No, he's busy." Narcissa muttered.

"Nonsense, unless you want Severus to cut in, before you even have a chance. He's going to seduce her with his suave moves and whisk her away. Get a move on." Fatima asked, nodding her head toward Severus. His pale cheeks turned a bright red.

"No." Lucius replied. "He looks pretty content over there." Lucius threw the paper to the side, jumped up and almost forcefully took Narcissa's hands and started dancing to the music buzzing within Fatima's head.

Narcissa let her feet become heavy and her arms dangle. "You don't have to." she said, trying to encourage him not to do anything against his will.

"Don't be foolish." Lucius replied, through a smile. "You're my intended."

"That doesn't mean you want to dance with me."

"That doesn't mean I don't either. It can work both ways." Lucius said with his arrogant sneer on his face.

"You're one confusing man." Narcissa said, shaking her head.

"You're not an easy read either." Lucius said. Narcissa glanced over her shoulder to see Fatima trying to pull Severus to his feet to dance, but he refused. Narcissa shook her head and turned back to Lucius running her fingertips down his bicep to his forearm. He looked so handsome with his sleeves rolled up to reveal his strong arms that held her hand and her waist. His long hair was tied back with a silk ribbon and his silver eyes stared into her blue eyes. She smiled up at him as he touched her cheek and his other hand that was once on her waist slowly trailed down to her bottom. She sighed and placed the hand back on her waist.

"Lucius." She said.

"Sorry, I couldn't resists." He smiled. "You're beautiful." He said. She tried to repress her cheeks from turning slightly pink, but when she saw his smile widened and felt him touch her hot cheek she was glad she couldn't. He kissed her gently on the lips with his hand cupped on her cheek. She smiled through the kiss at the sound of Rabastan whistling at them. It would've been a romantic moment if she hadn't heard someone yell at the top of their lungs.

"I HATE THIS SONG!"

Fatima suddenly stopped humming and their attention turned to the direction of the voice. Benjamin stood past the threshold of the door, his hair was lifeless, and greasy and the messy strands fell over his dark circled eyes. His skin was eerie and deathly pale.

"Benjamin!" Fatima exclaimed her hands clasped together. "Where have you been?"

"Shut up!" he snapped. "I haven't slept in almost a week, and there's a persistent ringing in my goddamn ears! I can't fucking stand it!" he cursed, his eyes turned to Severus. The younger boy had his hand covering his mouth to keep himself from laughing outloud. "What the hell are you laughing about grease ball?" he exclaimed. Severus looked up with a blank look in his eyes, when Benjamin grabbed him by his robes and held the boy so close to his face, Severus's nose was practically against Benjamin's. "I asked you a question you hooked nose son of a-"

"Get off of him you daft little twit!" Narcissa yelled. Her heart and stomach pounded against her skin when Benjamin's eyes went to her. He glared at her, shoved Severus back on the ground and his fist started to curl. Slowly his face turned into a twisted grin.

"You foolish little girl," Benjamin laughed maniacally. "How much did you cry when you told Lucius I've been farther than he was?"

Narcissa clasped her chest stunned, looking at Lucius, then back at Benjamin. "You… have… enough… nerve!" Narcissa stutter, her fist shaking, and her teeth clenched. She stomped toward him and stabbed his chest her with a well-polished index finger with every syllable she spoke.

"Lucius Malfoy is ten times the man you could ever hope to be! You're one to talk when you've been with every Slytherin girl who has given you the time of day! You don't deserve to breathe the same air as us! You-you," Narcissa could barely think of a mean enough word for him. She gave him the glare that only Lucius had been familiar with. "You are nothing, but an evil little bastard that needs his sorry little arse crucio'd a few times or more till you don't have a bad bone left in your feeble body! Lucius will get farther WITHOUT drugging a girl you sorry-"

"Piss off, bitch." Benjamin said coolly.

"Oh no." Rabastan said, looking a mixture of nervous and mesmerized by the scene. "Oh no."

Lucius pulled out his wand in retaliation quickly, but before he could react he heard a loud crack and a thud on the floor. Narcissa didn't realize her fist collided with Benjamin's mouth until she had jumped on top of Benjamin, punching him harder and harder with every blow. Benjamin could barely keep up with her blows as he tried to fight back. Lucius shuddered at the memories of their constant fighting during their earlier years and her fist still hurt him as if she punched him yesterday.

The other common room stood around as she punched him and slammed his head on the floor. He struggled to push him off of her or at least stop the fury that had been boiling up within her for so long. He managed to shove her off of him.

"Do something!" Rabastan snapped at Lucius, bringing his attention away from the scene. Lucius shot a stunning spell flat into Benjamin's chest. The boy flew back nearly landing on Severus. Benjamin's face was covered in red welts and his face was horribly bruised and inflamed. Lucius grabbed him by the neck of his robes and stood him up on his feet.

"Fatima, help me take him to the headmasters office, since you're his family." Lucius hissed.

"Of course." Fatima replied, looking at Severus to make sure he was alright before leaving. Narcissa thought she saw her wink at him slightly, but her fury was too overwhelming for her to focus on such details. All eyes were on Narcissa, but she barely even noticed. She was shaking and her eyes were wider than seemed capable of and they were fixed upon Benjamin.

"Get off of me!" Benjamin snapped at Lucius, fighting against the grip on his robes. His voice now sounded as if he had a heavy lateral lisp. "Look at me Fatima! I'm a monster aren't I?"

"No," Fatima lied. "You look er- great, you look better when people can see your eyebrows and there's no blood on your face."

"When I see that dumb tom again, I'll kill her. She's may be your best friend, but she will feel my wrath- OUCH!"

"Sorry." Lucius said in an exaggerated tone after he accidentally shoving him into a nearby wall.

"Nice one, Cissa." Rabastan said, touching her arm soothingly to calm her down. Narcissa jumped at his touch, but forced her nerves to settle. She couldn't stop thinking about how insane he had acted just recently. Benjamin wouldn't act in such a way. Instead of the screaming, cursing and vile antics that would put him on the same pedestal with Bellatrix, he usually had a calm demeanor. Narcissa knew something wasn't right. He had been acting strange for a couple of months, but while she was immersed in her studies something could've happen. But what could've transpired that would bring out the worse in him. She knew what was going to happen the minute he got to the hospital wing. She'd surely have detention or worse be suspended from Hogwarts grounds when there was much to be studied for. He would get off practically scot-free because she was the first to hit him. They wouldn't know about the horrible violation against her that was committed earlier that year because of her fear. She couldn't fail her O.W.L's, lose teacher creditability and possibly the trust and faith in her parents over him. She wouldn't let it happen.

"What are you going to do now?" Rabastan asked. Narcissa looked down at her bruised knuckles with a strong sense of pride. The adrenaline rush she had received was still pumping through her veins and spreading throughout her entire body. She looked up from her red fingers and grinned. She had the courage within her, she had warrior blood somewhere perhaps from her ancestors. She was strong and now she knew what she must do.

"I'm going to the Headmasters office." She said storming out the common room and past the rest of the students.

* * *

"THIS IS OUTRAGEROUS!" Bryce Marstellar screamed at the top of his lungs and banging his fist on Dumbledore's desk so hard, his candy dish rattled and shook. The elder Marstellar looked a lot like the Benjamin and Fatima. Much like dark looks ran in the Black Family, blonde hair and pointed features of the Malfoys and alcoholism through the Lestranges, the Marstellars were known for their round faces, dark hair, olive skin and very light green eyes.

Cygnus stood by his daughter with an arm wrapped around her and a stern look upon his face. He hadn't let her go since the minute he arrived. The elder Marstellar however had been raging since he received the urgent owl. He could barely stand still and resorted to pacing up and down the office, with his face beet red and the veins in his neck and forehead bulging. Dumbledore's twinkling eyes went in between the two Marstellars as if he were in a similtaneous staring competition with father and son. Benjamin glared hard at the Headmaster with his arms folded to his chest.

"SHE MUST'VE MADE THAT UP! MY SON WOULD DO NO SUCH THING! HE WOULDN'T!"

"Mr. Marstellar," Dumbledore said in a calm, yet somehow cheery voice. He seemed to be unmoved by either Marstellar and removed from the situation. Narcissa found his cheerfulness to be irritating, but did her best to hide her frustration."Why would Miss. Black have a reason to lie?"

"She has some sort of grudge against my son!" Bryce said. Narcissa opened her mouth to say something, but Cygnus squeezed her shoulder and shook her head. "I DIDN'T RAISE MY SON TO BE- WHATEVER YOU'RE ACCUSING HIM OF BEING! HE WOULDN'T, WOULD YOU, SON!" Benjamin didn't respond of any kind, but even if he did Marsellar wasn't paying attention to his son, but instead focused Dumbledore.

Dumbledore raised his hand to Marstellar. "Mr. Marstellar," he said again. "May I speak?" he asked, then continued before Bryce could speak. "Your son has shown some behavior lately that would be deemed disturbing."

"SUCH AS-"

"There's no need to yell Mr. Marstellar." Dumbledore said softly. "We can be civil despite these matters."

"_Such as_?" Marstellar said again through gritted teeth and a strained voice.

"Well, recently the younger Mr. Marstellar was seen causing a lot of trouble in his Charms class. I was told by Professor Flitwick he challenged a 1st year Hufflepuff student to a duel for no reason what so ever."

"Rubbish! Absolute rubbish! I refuse to believe that!" Bryce Marstellar spat, flying his arms around. He paced around the office, breathing heavily through his nostrils. Narcissa was astounded that his fury didn't cause him to throw a chair across the room.

"Do you think so, Mr. Marstellar?" Dumbledore asked. "Miss. Black has also told me that the younger Marstellar would taunt her into keeping her afraid of speaking to me. She believed he would curse her or slander her good name if she didn't comply with his demands. She didn't even tell her Father."

"Dumbledore," Mr. Marstellar said, addressing the headmaster, but keeping his eye on Narcissa. "Have you ever considered the possibility that _she _caused him to do this? Perhaps she gallivanted in front of him and gave him the wrong impression-"

"I beg your pardon!" Cygnus exclaimed. The raise in his normally low voice made Narcissa jump. "Let me be the first to say you will not accuse my daughter of such a thing! My daughter does not gallivant around as you claimed and she has never given any man the wrong impression in her life! Perhaps _your_ son was not taught the proper way for a pureblood boy of his wealth and stature should treat the fairer sex."

"How dare you! I've taught my child proper etiquette all of his lies, the fault lies with you!"

"You have no right to accuse my child of anything! She's a victim whichever way your sick mind decides to spin it!"

"Mr. Black and Mr. Marstellar," Dumbledore said sternly, raising both of his hands. The two men turned around instinctively and stood at attention as if they were school children again. "The only way this can be solved is through proper investigation. Now I haven't talked to the boy yet and there is always the Pensieve that might be of service-"

"She could corrupt the memory!" Mr. Marstellar said, pointing a finger at Narcissa. "It's possible! I've heard of plenty who have corrupted memories in the Pensieve-"

"_She_ has a name." Cygnus said, turning around to face Marstellar yet again. "Her name is Narcissa Black. You may call her Miss. Black or Miss. Narcissa, anything else I will deem offensive. I will not have my child be made out to be less than what she is."

"Why you-"

"For verification Mr. Marstellar," Dumbledore said calmly. "To corrupt a memory would require a witch or wizard to be powerful enough and know the proper way to do so. No fifth year could do such a thing. Even for a seventh year it would be particularly difficult." Dumbledore paused for a moment as if to reassure both men were listening. He continued. "We'll take both memories and compare the two to each other, if they are identical, we will discuss this further, if not we will need to investigate, but first I'd like to talk to the younger Marstellar."

"Of course." Mr. Marstellar said and motioned Benjamin aggressively toward the headmaster. "Tell them the truth, son." He said stressing every syllable possible.

Benjamin looked at his father through narrow eyes and turned back slowly towards Dumbledore. He dragged his feet slowly toward his desk, like he was taking in every single part of the man and memorizing every feature. A glare remained on his face, while Dumbledor simply smiled back at the young man. Benjamin's glare sharpened out of what Narcissa assumed to be irritation. Dumbledore was neither intimidated, threatened or even phased by the young man. The headmaster instead twiddled his thumbs and waited for him. "Hello, Mr. Marstellar." he said when the boy was close enough to his office desk.

"Headmaster." He said leaning on the desk, the bruises on his face and neck still hadn't gone away, leaving Narcissa the reminders of her victory. She grinned at the thought of hitting him over and over again. Though fury had only been quenched at the surface of the matter, it still felt damn good to remind herself hitting him again and again over and over. Narcissa looked up at her father to see him staring down at her with a concerned look on his features and behind Cygnus, was Bryce Marstellar who looked just as disturbed. Narcissa quickly wiped the smirk from her face and stared forward at Benjamin.

"Is there anything you'd like to say to this matter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes."

"Feel free to tell us then."

"I cannot lie, Headmaster." He said. "She tricked me into it."

"What! That's a lie!" Narcissa responded, but Dumbledore held out his hand for her to be silenced.

"She had been leading me on for years," Benjamin confessed, but his tone was as icy and cold as his eyes. "Perhaps since third year. You know I was thinking she was flirting in 2nd year, but she took the cake in third year. Then she was dating Malfy, so I figured I had no chance, but no, she kept giving me eyes."

Narcissa couldn't understand why he wasn't defending himself. Why he hadn't even bother to call her a liar or at least act sorry for his crime. She would've been outraged to hear such an accusation made against her, but she was fascinated by his honesty. She wanted to know what he was going to say next to dig himself into a deeper grave.

"So, one day I baked her some cookies with a few- how would you say, extra ingredients." He stopped when he heard Cygnus curse under his breath. Narcissa only heard her father curse once before in his life, but never anything like the words she thought he uttered. She briefly heard 'you son of a bi-', but she couldn't be sure. Benjamin looked into Cygnus's eyes and grinned back at him and turned his back to him and said. " I think I'm getting a little ahead of myself here, before that she had been flirting and flirting what does she do? She rejects me so of course I was mad. Mad, I wasn't even mad I was enraged. After all the attention I blessed her with she ignored me again and again and again-" His voice reached new heights and his teeth gritted hard together the more he confessed to his crime.

"Son-" Mr. Marstellar said desperately, his mouth hanging open.

"Father, let me finish." Benjamin said shooting his a glare that could've made hells fires cool. "I was enraged enough to want to hurt her. She was one of the few that rejected my advances, so yes I did try to drug her. Hence where the cookies came from." He said grinning. "But she got away from me. Her purity is still in tact last time I checked, so no harm done right? I would like to think so. It wasn't my fault, maybe she shouldn't have eaten the snacks-"

"Shut up!" Narcissa snapped, but both Dumbledore and Cygnus raised shook their heads at her.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Mr. Marstellar." Dumbledore said. His eyes still had a twinkle to it, but his tone was stern. "Mr. Marstellar you have your proof right there." He said turning to Bryce Marstellar who looked dumbfounded. Marstellar's mouth still unhinged, took to pacing across the floor of Dumbledore's office.

"I don't understand, son." He said after nearly a minute or two of silence. Benjamin looked at him and shrugged his shoulders at him. "Truth hurts, doesn't it Bryce?" Mr. Marstellar's mouth shut and his fist balled. He charged at his son, but stood still, folding his arms and shaking with anger.

"What do we do with him?" Cygnus asked. "I want this boy expelled immediately!"

"Mr. Black," Dumbledore said. "It seems like Mr. Marstellar's problem cannot be solved with a simple expulsion."

"What do you suggest headmaster?" Cygnus asked, stepping closer to Dumbledore's desk. The elder man smiled warmly at him and said in a light voice that was irritatingly irrelevant to the situation. "The boy seems to be suffering from something the untrained mind cannot full grasp. Mr. Marstellar," The elder Marstellar turned to Dumbledore a defeated look upon his features. "I would recommend the third floor of St. Mungos to him straight away, but not only that I must agree with Mr. Black, his course of actions deserves an immediate expulsion-"

"Expulsion?" Mr. Marstellar exclaimed. He turned to Benjamin who looked removed from the situation and back to Dumbledore. "Headmaster, no he's sick I admit that. I don't know where I went wrong or if someone has poisoned him, but Headmaster I beg you, do not expel the poor boy."

"He poses a threat to not only Miss. Black, but also other fellow students. I think it would be a fair solution to this problem."

"She could be lying!"

"She is not lying!" Cygnus's voice boomed so loud it caused Narcissa to jump yet again. "My daughter doesn't have a lying bone in her body. It's your son that caused this distress upon her."

"My son wouldn't-"

"He has admitted it to me Mr. Marstellar. We could always use the Pensieve or Veritaserum if you wish, although I see no use in wasting good potion for a crime that the boy has already admitted to." Narcissa could see from the corner of her eye she could see Benjamin nodding and grinning to everyone around the room. Another short burst of rage boiled inside of her and she desperately wanted another go at disfiguring Benjamin for life.

Mr. Marstellar sighed and placed his fingertips to the bridge of his nose. "Please, Headmaster. Please. My son, he's sick. He's my only son, please sir. I beg you."

"An assault on a woman is a serious crime." The Headmaster said his voice growing lower, and his twinkling eyes peered over his half-moon glasses. "Hogwarts cannot allow someone like this to roam our halls. It can easily happen to any other girl. Miss. Black's bravery to confront her attacker should be commended and not ignored."

"Are you going to call the Aurors?" Mr. Marstellar asked, his words dripping with sadness and worry. "Please sir, I will give her and her family as many galleons if they'd like to keep quiet about this." Narcissa and Cygnus turned to Bryce stunned by his insensitive offer. "My son does not deserve to rot in Azkaban for something like this."

Dumbledore looked to Cygnus and then to Narcissa. He folded his thin hands into one another and said. "Bringing the Aurors here would cause a panic. I don't think that will be necessary."

"Why not?" Cygnus asked. "He made a crime against my daughter, an immoral crime at that. He caused my daughter such distress over the last few months and you're worried about a panic at Hogwarts? To hell with that, I want this boy locked away forever!"

Mr. Marstellar turned to Cygnus. "Mr. Black," he said in a weary voice. "Please."

"No." Cygnus said. "If your daughters were in my daughters place you'd demand the boys head on a platter and you would raise hell against for for even suggesting such an offer of money in exchange for my daughters silence and cooperation. No, Narcissa has been silenced for too long!"

"Yes, but I'm asking you not as just a man. As a father, please do not lock up my son."

"I cannot go upon your request." Cygnus said, his arm wrapped firmly around Narcissa. "You had your wish for silence when your son assaulted my daughter. You had your silence, but you shall not hush my daughter no more!"

The more the two fathers spoke, the more nervous Narcissa became. She had wanted Benjamin to suffer as much as her father did, but the thought of going through a trial and having to face the _Daily Prophet_, _Witch Weekly_, _The Quibbler_ and of course the dreaded Wizengamot was far too much to bear. To have to relive that painful memory over and over would drive her further into a deeper depression and would be above all embarrassing. Everyone would know and would want more answers on how she coped? How long had she known Benjamin and did he show signs of this before. The Blacks would have a mark upon their name along with the Marstellars and her intended Lucius would receive his fair share of probing questions. It would be humiliating and it would sure stain all their names until it passed, but who knew how long that would be? She could hear her mother complaining even from the Headmasters office. She couldn't do it. She wouldn't do it.

"No, Father." Narcissa said quietly. Cygnus's eyes widened and he turned Narcissa to face him. He bent down so he could look her into her eyes, his hands were placed on each shoulder.

"Pixie, what are you talking about?"

"I would have to go on trial in front of the Wizengamot and tell the story over and over. I don't want to relieve it. I just want all of this to pass and go away"

"Pixie, I think you're making a mistake."

Narcissa had made up her mind. Benjamin's worse punishment was dealing with his Father. That was an everlasting punishment. Besides he'd only be put in Azkaban a year or two. Surely not long enough to truly pay for his crime.

"Father, trust me. I don't want to go through with it anymore. It maybe foolish-"

"And it is." He said.

"-But I think this is best. I don't want to deal with this anymore. Please, Father. I just want to live my life please."

"I'll take him to Bavaria." Mr. Marstellar said with a nod. "I'll keep him with his grandfather and grandmother. You'll never see him again. I promise you."

Cygnus gave Bryce Marstellar and untrusting glare and turned back toward Narcissa. His hand touched her cheek and he sighed. Narcissa knew he wouldn't force her as much as it killed him. He simply couldn't do that to her. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I am." Narcissa said. "Please Father. I want this to be over."

Cygnus sighed and nodded. "Then I respect your wishes." he said. He turned to face Dumbledore. His facial expression hadn't changed from the weary look he always wore upon his features. "Headmaster, my daughter has decided against bringing the law in here. Mr. Marstellar?"

Both of the Marstellar's looked up, but Cygnus looked at Benjamin. He walked a few paces toward him, but Benjamin didn't dare look away. The other boy looked into the eye of his victims father and smirked at his grief.

"Every minute of your freedom," Cygnus spoke. "Is a gift from my daughter. If your fate were in my hands, I would make you rot in Azkaban for the rest of your miserable life. However you owe your life to my daughter who has forgiveness and wisdom beyond her and my years put together."

"Thank you, _Pixie_." Benjamin said spitefully, grinning at her.

"Get him out of here." Narcissa uttered in a dark tone. Dumbledore cleared his throat and nodded toward the elder Marstellar.

"Mr. Marstellar," he said. "Your things will be sent to your home. I suggest you and your father get you to St. Mungo's immediately and I ask that you never walk on Hogwarts grounds or the consequences will be severe."

Bryce Marstellar shook his head and turned to Narcissa. "Thank you." He said, the older mans eyes were watering with tears, but Narcissa couldn't feel any empathy towards the father as much as she tried.

Narcissa didn't say anything, but turned away from all of them. Bryce Marstellar grabbed Benjamin by the collar of his shirt so hard, Narcissa heard the sound of fabric ripping in two. She didn't dare look, but she heard the elder Marstellar cursing and screaming at Benjamin and heard a loud blow ring through the hallways and Benjamin cursing in pain. As the door closed Dumbledore popped a peppermint candy in his mouth from the candy dish he kept on his desk. She couldn't understand how he could eat candy in such a serious situation.

"Miss. Black?" he said as he sucked on the candy. "May I speak with you alone for a moment?"

Cygnus nodded and left the room slowly hoping to catch an ear shot of Dumbledore and Narcissa's conversation, but the headmaster waited patiently for Cygnus to leave. When he heard the door shut behind him he turned his glance to Narcissa.

"I commend you on your bravery." He said with a nod. "Peppermint?"

"Sorry?" Narcissa asked

"Would you like a peppermint?"

_'Old bloke.' _

"No thank you." Narcissa answered.

"I only wonder how you managed to make Benjamin Marstellar admit to his his crime."

"What?" Narcissa frowned. "I did no such thing. Whatever he did, he did all by himself"

Dumbledore's blue eyes looked at her like he was surveying her soul. "I can understand why. Hate Potion is a complicated one to make. It takes practice and a large amount of time and dedication. I only wonder how you manage to do such a thing."

"Hate Potion? But I didn't!"

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked. "I've seen cases like that before, but from the looks of it, it's been over a period of weeks or longer."

"I assure you, Headmaster I wouldn't do such a thing!" she said, walking towards the Headmaster. He looked up at her and nodded his head. He placed both hands on either side of her arms. Without warning she felt a sudden jolt in her mind, like it was slowly being penetrated. Legilimency was at hand, but Narcissa wasn't sure if she should try to block it or even if she could. Before she could make up her mind, the feeling left her body as quickly as it came.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Miss. Black." He said letting go of her arms.

"So, I'm not in trouble?"

Dumbledore chuckled to himself and took another peppermint from the candy dished and placed it in his mouth. "Of course not." He said with a smile on his face.

"Oh." Narcissa said relieved. "Well, thank you. I-I guess."

"Of course. I believe your Father wishes to speak with you before you two depart. I would go to him if I were you."

"Yes, okay. Well thank you Headmaster again."

"Good luck on your O.W.L's Miss. Black."

Narcissa nodded and quickly left the Headmaster's office asking more questions, than she had at the start. Who would poison Benjamin just for sake of getting a confession out of him? Who would poison him with Hate Potion? Who would be skilled enough to make Hate Potion? She was down the stairs and saw her Father waiting patiently for her, with his arms folded behind his back. She felt her eyes well up at tears at the hurt and weary look on his face. She rushed toward him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He gripped her tightly in his arms and soothed her hair.

"I'm sorry Daddy." She cried.

"It's not your fault, Pixie." Cygnus said softly into her hair. "I don't blame you at all."

"I'm sorry."

"Ssssh."

"But I am." Narcissa sniffled. "I am sorry. I almost ruined everything."

"Look at me." Cygnus said, pulling her away from him. She looked up at him. Her bottom lip trembled as more tears slid down her cheek. He looked older and older every time she saw him. His characteristic black hair that ran in his family, had more grays around the temple and widows peak. In his dark brown eyes she could see a few tears slid from his red rimmed eyes and down his cheek.

"Listen to me," he said. "Do not ever blame yourself. I don't care who it is. You've done nothing wrong and I won't allow my child to walk around with guilt on her shoulders because of someone else's actions. It wasn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself, Pixie. It'll hurt me even more."

"Okay, Daddy." Narcissa said nodding her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cygnus asked, dropping to one knee so he could be at eye level with her. "I never would've let Druella know, all you had to do was tell me someone was hurting you. I would've gladly gone to Azkaban if it meant keeping you safe. I would go to Azkaban if someone had hurt any of my daughters, even Andromeda." Narcissa looked up at him shocked, but he nodded. "Yes, I would. No matter what she has done I would defend her till my dying breath. You are all my children and my love doesn't stop with one mistake." He kissed her head and placed a hand on her cheek. "We're going to move past this, you're going to do wonderful on your O.W.L's and soon this will be a distant memory. He's gone forever out of your life." He smiled weakly at her. "If you need anything or just want to talk, owl me, it doesn't matter the time. I'm a light sleeper, I'll welcome them. If you need me, I'm here, doesn't matter. I'll come here every day if I have to. I love you my little Pixie. I always have. From the minute you were conceived and even more the day you came into this world and wrapped your tiny fist around my finger I love you and wanted to protect you. You were so beautiful too. The most beautiful baby I've ever seen. Don't tell Bella that," he said holding her hands. They both let out a chuckle and he continued "And you were smart too. You started talking and walking so early I thought you were a genius. Don't let him destroy you. If he destroys your spirit, that'll destroy me. You saved my life, you know? All three of you are one of the few beings in my life that keep me going. I love you, Pixie."

"I love you too Daddy." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You only have to take your O.W.L's and you can come home."

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"When I get home, can I have some pancakes?" Narcissa asked.

"Of course you can." He said through a laugh and wrapped her in one more hug.

* * *

Narcissa threw her book on the common room floor and fell on the leather couch face first and closed her eyes. Narcissa let out a sigh of relief that at least two O.W.L exams were through, but she was hit with the dread of several more exams were left. Fatima sighed and threw her book bag onto the floor and laid herself on the chair. Her limbs were sprawled out carelessly on the chair and threw her head back.

"Ugh, Transfiguration," Fatima sighed. "Why, why Professor McGonagall?"

"I just want to cry." Narcissa sighed. "This is only day two."

Fatima let out a loud groan and closed her eyes. She threw her arms up in the air and cried. "To hell with it all!" she screamed. "I'm going to sleep."

"I'm struggling with Muggle Studies." Narcissa complained, into the leather couch. "What the hell is a telephone?"

"Something you used to talk into to talk to other filthy muggles, how the hell should I know?" Fatima said. "What's wrong with an owl?"

"I guess they prefer something quicker."

"That doesn't always mean better." Fatima said. "I don't know why I have to know this or why I would even care. Who would even care to begin with? I'm not going into the muggle world, nor am I going to work in the muggle department at the Ministry. It's classless."

"Mhm." Narcissa agreed. Fatima let out a frustrated groan and threw her hands into the air.

"I want to go to bed." She moaned.

"I thought Rabastan said he wanted to-"

"Who cares? I'm exhausted."

Narcissa turned on her side and blew several strands of blonde hair from her face and said; "Fatima?"

"Hmm?"

"You remember what happen to Benjamin right?" Fatima opened one eye and Narcissa could've kicked herself. Of course she knew what happened to Benjamin. Between her ranting and Mrs. Geneva Marstellar (Fatima's mother) owls she was sure to know what happened, but Fatima didn't say a word. Instead she listened intently. "Well, Dumbledore suggested that Hate Potion was involved to push Benjamin for a confession or cause him to behave like a psychopath." That got her attention. She stood up straight and leaned forward and her stare didn't leave Narcissa like she was trying to pin point where her friend was going with this. Narcissa laid her back against the couch and stretched.

"And?" Fatima inquired. "Did he say who he suspects?"

Narcissa frowned and thought back to the conversation. It had been a few days after all and everything happened so fast she wasn't sure if Dumbledore had even suspected anyone.

"No." she said.

Fatima let out a sigh and nodded. "Well, that's good."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Oh-" Fatima stopped herself and looked around the room frantically. "Uhm, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I think Rabastan got let out of his class early. I could've sworn he came in." Narcissa frowned. Seventh years didn't get released from the N.E.W.T's till another half of an hour, unless they were smart enough to fly through it without so much as single second thought. Rabastan was the more studious brother, but he wasn't a brilliant student.

"No, I doubt it." Narcissa said. Her smile turned up playfully and Fatima looked at her with her eyebrow raised. She had a feeling Fatima knew something, even if she wasn't directly involved. She wouldn't have suspected her if her friends actions weren't giving herself away.

"What?" she asked.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Narcissa said.

"No." Fatima said with a nervous chuckle. "Psh, no." she said trying to add more of a laugh to it, but Narcissa's smile grew wider.

"Mhm." Narcissa said with a smile. "You know absolutely nothing?"

"Nope." Fatima said blinking at her.

"Are you one hundred percent sure?"

"Yes!" she snapped. "What am I under arrest or something? I'm not under questioning! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Sorry." Narcissa said, but not burying the smile on her face. Fatima leaned back in her chair, but stared up at the ceiling, while Narcissa returned to lying on the couch. She wasn't sure how long she had been laying there, but it was long enough for her to fall into a sleep. Soon enough, Severus and Regulus walked into the common room.

"Books out." Severus said simply as he placed his worn book bag on the floor pulled the table in between both girls.

"Sev," Fatima said, she was already half asleep, by that time and she could barely keep her eyes open. "Please we're exhausted."

"I know, but it's not over yet. You have Herbology to study for, so books out, parchment papers on the tables and quills moving. It's Narcissa's weakest subjects and you're still a little shifty on variations of gillyweed identifications. So, let's get to work."

"Severus-" Narcissa opened her mouth to complain.

"The quicker we get through this, the quicker Fatima can get to Rabastan and you can go to sleep."

Both girls groaned and opened their book bags to begin working. Regulus laughed at them and Narcissa's head peaked up from opening her book.

"Laugh while you can Reg, because one day you'll be as frantic as we are." She said throwing the dreadful Herbology book onto the floor and sliding herself with it.

* * *

For the last time Lucius, Fatima, Severus and Sirius met at the empty classroom, with their spirits high and a sense of accomplishment and victory lay in the air. Lucius paid Rodolphus to buy him a bottle of fire whiskey for the occasion of their victory and just in time the owl was sent with the firewhiskey wrapped in a brown paper bag that read "Mrs. Naughty's Pumpkin Juice". It was a cautionary measure to ensure that there wouldn't be any adult interception. Lucius poured each one of his cohorts a little bit of whiskey, just to get a small taste of their celebration.

Narcissa followed behind them quietly. She had been trying to catch up with Lucius for a few hours after Rabastan asked her to drop off a letter to him. When she had located him he was quickly leaving with Fatima and Severus. It was unusual for all of them to spend time together without her or at least inviting her to come along. Her suspicions had risen when she saw from the torch light Sirius, whistling with his hands in the pocket of his robes as he walked into the same room as her friends walked into. She grinned and slowly made her way close enough so she could peak into the classroom without them knowing.

The cohorts held their glasses in front of each other, barely touching the other glasses of the people next to them. All of them looked equally as happy as the next. Sirius looked more excited about the firewhiskey, rather than the victory. He stared into the glass and grinned. Fatima and Lucius were casual about the alcohol, while Severus looked at it with a mixture of curiosity and disgust.

"I can't believe we did it!" Lucius said with a grin on his pointed face.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Fatima said. "There was an update from Mother. Benny had been in St. Mungos for a few weeks to get the potion out of his system. He might have to stay there a little bit longer, and then it's off to Germany with him!"

They all cheered and clinked glasses. Sirius made a move to drink, but Fatima shook her head at him and held her hand out in between the glass and his mouth. The Gryffindor pumped his fist into the air.

"We sent Benny boy to the madhouse!" Sirius jeered. "I am a genius!"

"Genius, it was _my _potions." Severus replied so quietly, Narcissa had to strain to hear him.

Sirius glared at him. "_Snivelus, _it's rude to talk when others are talking. For your information I devised the amazing plan-"

"No I did. You had the initial start, but it was my planning mostly." Lucius corrected.

"Ssssh!" Sirius hushed, placing the finger of his other hand to his lips. "Well, I single handedly delivered the drugged potions-"

"That was me." Fatima said.

"Be quiet the men are talking." Sirius snapped at her. "Right Lucius?" Lucius rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Arrogance is unbecoming for you, Black."

"So is _Snivelus's _greasy hair, but no one is complaining about that."

Severus glared at Sirius and clenched his glass so tight Narcissa thought it would break in his grip. "Well, come to think of it," Lucius replied. "You didn't do much of anything, Sirius."

"True." Fatima said. Sirius shot her a look.

"Thank you Judas!"

"Well it's true." Fatima said. "I mean you really didn't do anything."

"I got the hair from you!"

"Yes," Lucius nodded. "And you messed that one up." Sirius opened his mouth to say something.

"I kept the secret!" Sirius rationalized after a moment. "So hooray for me! Cheers!" He said quickly, clinking glasses with all of them and downing his fire whiskey. The rest of them did the same. (Except Severus who more or less sipped it). Narcissa had all the proof she needed. She walked further into the room and clapped her hands until all their attention was turned to her.

"My, my, my." Narcissa said in a sing song voice. "It was you all along. I knew it."

"Yep." Sirius said. He looked at the evil eyes the Slytherins were giving him. "I guess it's time to confess. It was those three." He said pointing at them. "I tried to tell them not to, but they wouldn't listen-"

"You all are so sweet to make Benny daft out of revenge." Narcissa said, walking past Sirius and hugged Fatima and kissed her on the cheek. She flicked the tip of Severus's nose lightly, shocking the younger man and kissed him on the cheek. His pale cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as he touched the place where she kissed, a smile curling on his face. Lucius glared out of jealously and Severus quickly let the smile on his face disappear. Narcissa wrapped her arms around Lucius and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Thank you." She said into his ear. He smiled at her and placed his hands delicately on his waist.

"And where's my hug?" Sirius asked with his arms wide. "Come on, I had to hang about with_ Snivelus _if that's not love, I don't know what is."

"But he dragged you into this, didn't he?" Narcissa asked. Her arms still wrapped around Lucius's neck.

"No. I lied." Sirius said with an innocent smile on his face.

Narcissa laughed and shook her head. She let go off Lucius, hugged Sirius and kissed his forehead. He let out a groan and wiped his head with the palm of his hand. Narcissa ruffled up his hair and laid in Lucius arms.

"Oh," she said, reaching into the pocket of her robes and handing Lucius the letter. "This came in for you. I said I would hand deliver it."

"Thanks." Lucius replied his voice had the light tone she once remembered. He took the letter that read '_Abraxas Malfoy' _on the front_. _He sighed and walked off from the group to take his time to open the letter.

"Now that we passed out O.W.L's," Fatima said holding up the bottle of fire whiskey from the nearby table. "Let's say we get a little tipsy."

"Alright!" Sirius exclaimed happily.

"Not you Sirius." Narcissa said with a smirk on her face. She relished in the moment she could say what she had been told by Andromeda and Bellatrix. It felt good to finally say it. "It's past your bedtime, but Severus is mature enough, he can get tipsy with us." Narcissa laughed. Severus shook his head, but Fatima wrapped an arm around him.

"Oh come on. We won't tell anyone-"

The sound of glass shattering was heard in Lucius's direction and the room became still and silent, one could hear a pin drop. Lucius's back was turned from the group as he stared into the parchment paper. Narcissa walked toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lucius? What's wrong?"


	26. Fifth Year Part V: Run Away, Don't Hide

_Sorry for the wait. Finals weren't kind to me._

_But I hope you enjoy! :D_

_Don't forget to tell me what you think._

_-Val_

* * *

**Fifth Year Part V: You're Running Away Because You Know You Can't Hide **

Celeste Malfoy died the day before they were to leave Hogwarts and go home for the summer. Lucius didn't cry or express any emotion, at Hogwarts, nor as they left on the train, not even at the funeral. He stared straight ahead without saying a word to anyone, not even to tell his friends and family he was okay. Narcissa walked with him to her burial, but he wouldn't hold her hand or acknowledge her. She had hoped he would appreciate her support. The sun was bright and the weather was warmer than usual.

At the repast, the Black Family offered their condolences to Abraxas and Lucius in different ways. Cygnus preferred to offer a helping hand to the family his daughter was intended to, while Druella comforted Abraxas, while sipping glass after glass of champagne and tried to "cheer up" the grief stricken family with jokes and a smile that Narcissa thought disturbingly cheerful. Abraxas was more willing to talk no matter how pale and depressed he seemed, but Lucius simply nodded politely and stared forward. Narcissa couldn't look away from him. His sadness was evident, as much as he tried to hide it. From the corner of Narcissa's eye she saw Bellatrix and Rodolphus walking toward Lucius. Rodolphus wore simple mourning robes, while Bellatrix wore a black v-neck dress with a miniature top hat placed to the side of her head. Narcissa rolled her eyes and watched them casually approach Lucius.

"I'm sorry to hear about your Mother." Bellatrix said stiffly as if rehearsed.

"Yes." Lucius replied just as stiffly.

"We mean it, Lucius." Rodolphus said extending his hand. "We're very sorry. Mrs. Malfoy was a beautiful woman." Lucius shook his hand and nodded. "If you need anything-"

"Yeah, I know." Lucius said shortly.

"Roddy?" Bellatrix said forcing a smile on her face. "Can you get me something to drink?"

Rodolphus shot her a look as if he had a horrible smell under his nose, but he didn't protest.

"Sure, dear." He spat walking away muttering to himself. Bellatrix ignored him and sneered at Lucius. Narcissa tried to block her father's conversation so she could hear Bellatrix and Lucius speaking.

"Your Father has been quiet lately. I assumed you've-"

"Yes." Lucius replied.

"And?"

"He still stays by his opinion." Lucius said dryly.

Bellatrix nodded slowly, and placed a red polished nail to her chin. "I hope he does change his stance. You already lost you mummy, I would sure hate for you to be an orphan and you didn't even graduate yet."

"Not now Bella." Lucius said through gritted teeth.

"If not now, when? The Dark Lord is satisfied for a moment, but when your father decides to become more vocal he'll-"

"I. Get. It." Lucius stated emphasizing every word.

Bellatrix snickered and made her way to find Rodolphus. The bigger man was carrying two drinks in his hand and a sour look on his face. He met Bellatrix half way when she whispered into his ear. He shot her another annoyed glance and handed her, her drink. The two of them talked in hushed voices for several seconds until Rodolphus noticed her staring at them. He smiled politely and waved. When Narcissa realized she was still staring and she waved nervously back at them and tried to avoid looking at them, as much as she wanted to know what they were talking about, she couldn't the embarrassment again.

Narcissa excused herself from her father and made her way through the lot of people crowding the Malfoy Manor. Lucius was in her sights the more she dodged elbows and house elves carrying champagne trays. She was tempted to hug him, and pull him close to her. She wanted him to know that it was okay and she would stand by him through the hard times.

"Lucius." She said as he appeared at arm's length to him. She extended her hand to him and he shook it. He gave her a flimsy hand shake and kept his eyes down. "I'm so sorry." She said.

"She was sick," he said. "At least she's at peace." He leaned forward to kiss her hand. His lips barely touched the skin on the top of her hand and he let go almost immediately.

"If there's anything I can do-"

"Yes, I know." Lucius said. Narcissa tried to shrug off the hurt she felt for him dismissing her so quickly, but it struck her too hard.

"Are you okay?" she asked. She could've kicked herself for this blunder. His mother was dead, of course he wasn't okay. It was a rather silly question, but she didn't know what else to say.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." She might as well have dug glass into his hand, it would've hurt less than to remind him of his mother's passing.

"Well I am."

"Alright." Narcissa said. She sighed and looked out into the sea of black dress robes. It had to have been lonely to be the only one truly grieving for someone you've known your entire life and no one can relate to your sorrow. Everyone paid their wishes and told the family if they needed anything they would oblige, but did they mean it? Not always, it's a loose term to give the family some sort of comfort in their sadness. The better thing would be offer their condolence and move on and wait till you leave the family's home to persist in drinking and having polite conversation.

She touched Lucius's arm and said; "Would you like to go for a walk? Perhaps we could talk- if you want I mean… you don't have to if you don't want to-"

"Sure." Lucius replied, holding his arm out to her, and she took it. They walked into the lake in silence where they laid down together on a bed of ice in what seemed like a century ago. They stood on the edge of the grass, only a nose dive into the waters. They stared into the lake absently mindedly.

"Father taught me how to skip rocks years ago." Narcissa said picking up the rock and throwing it. It skipped across the lake leaving small ripples behind in what was once a smooth body of water.

"So did mine." Lucius replied, picking up a rock and throwing it out onto the lake, contorting the water. Narcissa looked up to Lucius and leaned her head on his shoulder, running her hand soothingly down the curve of his back. For a second she thought she heard him sniff quietly and looked into his face for several seconds, awaiting the sign of grief. When she was positive it was just her imagination, she looked out onto the lake again, but kept herself aware of Lucius. She heard it again, but this time she saw a lone tear glide down his cheek and to his.

She had never seen him cry, Malfoy's after all never cry. In fact, they never showed real human emotion. They pictured themselves as all knowing gods. They never experience human emotions of jealousy, anger, hatred or even joy, because they were beyond it. They knew what was to happen next and celebrating or becoming angry about it was useless. Now the cold masquerade had fallen, it was terrifying for her. She had never seen a pureblood man so vulnerable in public. She had seen her father in a devastated manner behind the closed doors of their Manor or when he thought she wasn't looking in the safety of his office, but to see her intended so weak in front of her. It was empowering and scary all in the same second. She placed one hand on either side of his cheek and smiled.

"It's alright." She said, softly. "Just let it out."

"No." Lucius said, clenching his jaw till he frowned and swallowing his emotions.

She pulled him into a kiss slowly, holding him close to her. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly close to him. He lips didn't have their usual gentle nature to them, but replaced with a hungry lust to them. He slid his hand up to the nape of her neck, drawing loose her golden hair to lie on her shoulders. He ran his fingers through the silky yellow and worked his kisses down to her chin to her cheek. She went along with her feelings and the warm sensation that took over her body and its own movements. She wrapped an arm around his waist, dragging her nails up and down the fabric of his robes that covered his goose bumped skin. The both of them suddenly stopped when they comprehended what their actions could lead them to and the two turned their backs to each other, gathering their breaths and composure. Narcissa tried to get rid of the warm sensation by trying to remember her mother's teachings, but nothing could dry the excitement.

She turned back to him, as if he knew the cure for her newfound vibes, but he wasn't paying attention to her. Instead he stared out at the lake, not breathing a word to her. Narcissa stood in longing silence.

"I miss her." He said finally, barely above a mutter.

"I know." she said. "But I don't think she'll ever truly leave you. You'll always have memories, the things she left behind. She wouldn't want to dwell in the past and on her. She'd want you to be happy. She loved you my dear, so love her in return and let go. It will be painful, but as my Father says whenever someone dies they become guardian angels-"

"That's a fairy tale."

"I don't think so. I think someone has to look out for us. I think they'll always be there to show us the way. Believe it or not, but I think that's what gets me through."

"I'm not sure what I believe now."

"Take your time. Healing doesn't happen overnight." Narcissa said with a hand wrapped delicately around his forearm until he looked into her eyes. His gray orbs gave away the sadness and confusion that his words could never express. Narcissa's heart ached for him to feel whole again, to feel like his old self before her sickness destroyed what happiness he had.

* * *

Narcissa's summer was supposed to be one of relaxation and fun, but instead it felt like one big routine. Fatima and Rabastan spent most of their time at the Black Manor with her. It was rather lonely being the only child in the house now. With Fatima staying home for the summer she visited rather often to bright the lonesome days for her friend. Druella didn't enjoy their presence, but of course never said a word directly to them about it. The only times she would express her dislike was through snide comments to Narcissa when she departed from the room or flashing a dirty look when their backs were turned. Cygnus on the other hand enjoyed their company.

Fatima and her father became fast friends, often exchanging witty jokes and philosophical ideas that bored Narcissa because she had no input and left Rabastan to nod off at the dinner table. He expressed interest in her becoming a healer and as a present let her borrow all of his books on healing spells and potions throughout the summer months. None the less she got through them pretty fast and sent half of them back nearing the end of the summer months.

The three of them would spend their summer days doing the epitome of absolutely nothing. They would read books quietly, go to local plays or tour around the neighboring towns looking for something to occupy their time. Rabastan and Fatima spent some free time to snog while on the train or dismissing themselves off to a private corner, leaving Narcissa waiting for minutes on end. One time she became so fed up with it she left them and wandered around town by herself. When it became too dark she came back to the park where they left. Apparently they only noticed her absence several minutes earlier. Other times were different. She would daydream about how Lucius was handling his mother's death and even better she would imagine him sitting on her bed in his usual cool manner.

She would blush and grin as she imagined the pillow besides her was Lucius and he would be massaging her skin delicately and leaving behind wet kisses on the back of her neck and down her chest. These thoughts used to appear to her only at night when her mother and father had gone to sleep, but soon the fantasies began to creep into the most awkward of times. She would stare off into the distance, a smile curling on her lips and her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. She would awake from these daydreams with Druella staring at her with a glare. She would look down into her dinner plate, quickly finish and hoped to be dismissed without being drafted into another dreaded check up from her mother. She missed the company of her intended; he wasn't answering most of her owls, even the ones about her visiting him.

Despite the daydreams she was slowly becoming bitter towards him. He lost his mother, but in her own selfish way she wanted him to at least acknowledge her existence. The only letter he did respond back to was a letter written on the fresh pink parchment paper her father had bought her. It read;

"_Hello, I exist._

_Thank you,_

_Narcissa_."

He seemed to have thought it was a joke and wrote back on plain parchment paper that he didn't even bother to sign.

"_I know._

_You're Welcome_." It said.

Narcissa became so angry she threw the parchment into the fireplace and kicked a house elf down the stairs.

For a week to get out of the house she spent time at the Lestrange Manor. It was a different place since the elder Lestranges were there, but that didn't stop any oddities from occurring. A couple times she could hear Bellatrix and Rodolphus having another one of their shouting competitions and Narcissa couldn't sleep a wink. She didn't dare to tell them to keep it down in risk of being hexed accidentally. Other times she wouldn't be able to sleep and make her way to the library and walk past Rabastan's room and hear the unmistakable sounds of grunting and moaning. She began to keep a stack of books in her room and the record player put on low.

She began to understand why the elder Lestranges put a silencing charm on the outside of their bedroom. It made her wonder if they did so, so they could sleep or so they didn't have to face their "perfect" son's problems and indulgences. The more she knew them, the more she realized why the Lestrange brothers were how they were.

Hugo Lestrange presented himself to be like any respectable pureblood aristocrat, but as he became comfortable with Narcissa, his reflection was much different. He would drink practically all day like her father. The two men weren't a violent drunks, but a jolly ones. Hugo would exchange dirty jokes with his sons, curse, smoke cigars and would burp without covering his mouth or uttering "excuse me". Antebellum Lestrange, the matriarch of the family, was an odd ball herself.

Instead of spending countless hours in the vanity, sitting idly around the house, and sipping tea, she was outside under a parasol ordering the house elves around her garden, balancing the family finances, playing any song that comes to her mind with any instrument she could get her hands on or sitting around talking Quidditch plays with her sons and husband or listening to it on the radio and cursing when France loss to the Irish.

"Can you believe this, bullshit?" Antebellum screamed, to Narcissa in her husky voice as she puffed on a cigarette from her black and silver holder. "Absolute utter shit." She said slamming her fist on the arm of the chair she was sitting in. She exhaled through her nose and called into the other room.

"Hugo!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, Annie?" Narcissa smiled at the nickname he called her affectionately.

"Get me and the boys some tickets to the next Quidditch game, will you?"

"Absolutely, dear."

She turned back to Narcissa and tapped her lightly on the hand. "Oh love, did you want to go too, beautiful?"

"No, thanks." She responded back with a smile.

"You should go, you'll like it." She said.

Narcissa found her voice more calming than her mother's shrilling utterance. It was as smooth and silky as the smoke coming from the ember of her cigarette. She was a stunning woman as well. She kept her dark blonde hair past her shoulders, but gently waved back so Narcissa could see her slim face, full red lips and mesmerizing dark eyes. The Lestrange brothers looked nothing like their mother except Rabastan had his mother eyes. They dark brown almost black hair, tanned skin and Rodolphus's light brown eyes came from Hugo.

"No thank you, ma'am." Narcissa said with a smile. She leaned back in her chair and her normally tensed shoulders drooped.

"If you say so, the invitation is always open." Antebellum replied with a smile. Her smile turned to a deep glare and she kicked the table the radio was placed on. "Oh that's—" she stopped for a moment to huff through her nose. "Son of a bitch, damn Irish!"

Narcissa couldn't believe that the family that seemed so tight knit and jolly could ever be considered one of the Dark Lord's most notable and notorious followers. Bellatrix had bragged time and time again of the lives Hugo, Rodolphus and Rabastan ended at the flip of a sickle. It gave her a uneasy feeling if it was true that the man who had taught her a bedroom humor joke was a murderer and the witty woman sitting beside her knew and turned a blind eye to it. She ignored the sick feeling in her stomach and instead went back to wishing her mother could take a motherly lesson from Mrs. Lestrange.

When the week at the Lestrange Manor had ended, Narcissa felt that her whole life had come apart. The fabrics of her true happiness was coming apart and what sealed her fate was seeing her mother standing in front on the large lawn of the Black Manor with an artificial smile on her tight features. Narcissa felt her stomach turn and forced her feet to walk toward her. She had hoped at least she could look forward to an owl from Lucius, but her desk was as empty as it was before she left.

She went on to take out her anger by kicking the same house elf down the same flight of stairs.

In the last few weeks of the summer she went back into a deep depression, similar to the episode she had after Andromeda left. She wanted to at least know what was causing Lucius's head to tick. She hated not knowing, especially with him, it was torturing her and with her lack of anything fun to do over the long weeks, it was all she could think about. She laid in bed and stared up into the ceiling until she heard a knock on her door. She didn't turn her head or even look in the other direction. She couldn't work up the strength to do such a task.

"Pixie?" she heard. "Pixie, are you decent?"

She sighed with relief that it hadn't been Druella and nodded her head and said after a few seconds. "Yes, Father."

"May I come in?"

"Yes, Father."

Cygnus opened the door and quickly stepped inside. He saw Narcissa laying on her bed, staring into a wall. He sat on her bed and straightened his robes. "Pixie? What is wrong? I ask you this all the time and I don't want to nag you, but I need to know. Let me help you, Pixie. What's wrong?"

Narcissa turned her eyes to her father. Her blue orbs burned with tears and as hard as she tried to push them back, a large salty tear escaped from the corner of her eye and fell down the side of her face and stopping in her hair. "I miss him, daddy. I don't know what's wrong."

"Who Pixie? Lucius?"

Yes, Father."

"Oh Pixie.." he sighed, removing several blonde strands from her face. Narcissa sat up on her bed, sniffed and roughly wiped tears with the sleeve of her robes. Cygnus looked to the floor and smiled half way. "Pixie," He said. "As much as I wish I did, I don't have all the answers to all your worries and concerns, but I can assists in helping you find the answers you seek."

Narcissa looked up from her lavender colored robe lap and into her father's dark eyes and smiled. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll arrange a get together with Abraxas and Lucius. I'll bring you along and you two can talk, but _only_ talk. Do you understand?"

She nodded quickly, a large smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around Cygnus's frame, realizing how bony he was. He was losing weight rapidly. She did her best to shoo away her concern and instead said into his brown colored robes; "Thank you so much daddy. I appreciate it, I really do. Thank you."

"You're so welcome, Pixie. I will owl Abraxas at once."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left to do his task. Cygnus nor Narcissa had to wait long for a reply from Abraxas. Ever since the passing of his wife, he had been a hermit to the world and he could use the company. They were to have tea at the Malfoy Manor, on Friday, around three.

Narcissa was a mixture of nervous and excited to see her intended. The Malfoy's had stayed out of the public eye since the funeral for Celeste. She couldn't blame them, the Daily Prophet had been asking the practically royal Malfoys about her. She was in Witch Weekly often and made generous contributions for orphans. Considering that the orphanage was filled with half-bloods and otherwise, she questioned her sincerity, but despite if it was or not the mass amounts of money was beyond bountiful.

She clenched her nails into her father's arm as he walked her toward the Malfoy Manor. She spotted Abraxas Malfoy waiting with Lucius by his side. Both men looked even paler than usual and withdrawn from their current setting. Lucius had dark rims under his eyes like he hadn't slept and Abraxas looked thinner in the shoulders and the middle. Cygnus whispered to her leaned to her and said. "You see? They're still mourning. It wasn't anything personal."

"I know." Narcissa replied back in a mutter. Abraxas forced a smile on his rigid face and held his hand out toward Cygnus. Both men shook hands and glanced at their children. Narcissa held out her hand and Lucius quickly took it in his and kissed it. Not gently and slowly like he used to, but rather how he used to be. It was quick, like he wanted to get it over with. Narcissa furrowed her brow and snatched her hand back. Lucius barely noticed and returned to placing his hands behind his back and staring forward.

Abraxas looked at his son, now about his height and cleared his throat. Lucius sighed and said in a bored tone. "It's a pleasure to see you, Narcissa."

Narcissa raised a thin eyebrow and stared at him. Cygnus cleared his throat at Narcissa and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She mocked Lucius's bored tone and said. "The pleasure is all mine, Lucius."

Abraxas and Cygnus nodded in approval. "Well, shall we have a cup of tea?" he asked, leading them inside. Narcissa and Lucius trailed behind them, Narcissa glanced at Lucius who stared straight forward like he was trying to avoid Narcissa's glance. It was making her angrier that he was as adjured as he was in his owls.

The two of them sat on the other side of the small round tea table. Lucius spun his tea around with the spoon, staring into it and nodding off several times in their noiseless conversation. Narcissa's anger had reached its boiling point and without thinking she kicked him hard in the shins, causing him to jump and nearly spilling his tea. Abraxas and Cygnus glanced at the children's side of the table and investigated the sudden outburst from Lucius.

"Son," Abraxas said in a strict tone. "Are you feeling well?"

"Uh," Lucius said trying to stop the tea from falling onto his robes using his hand as a dam, until a house elf quickly cleaned up the tea with a rag and refilled his tea cup. "Yes." Lucius said, clearing his throat. "Yes, Father, my apologies."

The two men turned back around

"Erm… well," Cygnus said. "The point I was trying to make is the pureblood cause can be won if we use more efficient methods, duch as we need to get more purebloods into politics and perhaps instead of focusing on one heir we need multiple ones."

"Cygnus," Abraxas said, with a nod. "I agree with you, but you know how nasty these situations can be in court with the will being dividing up into little pieces. The Ministry does not need to handle how everything should be divided up equally."

"Mudbloods and half-bloods outnumber us twenty to one, we have to maintain our purity by whatever means necessary. That means perhaps taking extra time to divide the will and the estate. How about the eldest child gets the house and most of the money? It's a perfect compromise. Kill two birds with one stone."

"What if the eldest child is a daughter?" Abraxas asked. "Then what shall we do then?"

"The eldest _son _will inherit the fortune. I want to encourage my daughters to have as many children as possible so therefore there will be more pure bloods."

"It's a shame you never had a boy, Cygnus." Abraxas said with great sympathy. "How is Bellatrix? I would imagine she's doing well."

Cygnus hesitated and cleared his throat. "Oh, she's doing fine." Cygnus nodded and looked down into his tea.

"Any pitter patters of little feet coming?" Abraxas said, his thin lips curling into a grin. Cygnus shook his head.

"Neither one of them have discussed it so I assume no, but hopefully soon."

Abraxas leaned closer to Cygnus and said in a hushed voice, but still heard from the children's side of the table. Lucius seemed to be paying as much attention as Narcissa was. "I heard Hugo Lestrange was already in bed with You-Know-Who. He's already active in trying to get laws outlawing inter-blood marriages to be outlawed. He puts up a fine case, but nothing has gone through yet." Narcissa internally rolled her eyes, it was something she already knew through Bellatrix or the chattering between the Lestranges at dinner. The details were hazy and she didn't dare dwell on it in risk of either getting into a long discussion with them when all she wanted to do was listen to her new records.

"I suspect Rodolphus is in it as well and his brother. Smart, handsome lads they are. It would be a shame if the rumors were true. The Dark Lord could use that for his own will. He needs purebloods from respectable families."

Cygnus stiffened his lip and cleared his throat. "I would hope not."

"I do too. I'd hate to see smart, young purebloods be mixed up in such a nasty business. What those Lestrange brothers ought to do is get into politics perhaps become Minister or a Hogwarts governor. Not follow a psychopath whom they have no idea about. How much do they know about him anyway? Is Voldemort even his real name and is he really a pureblood? They have to be vigilant and smart. People are dying Cygnus, I have a feeling this will backfire in our faces."

Cygnus turned pale and suddenly became interested in his tea cup. "Yes. You're right Abraxas, absolutely."

Narcissa turned back to Lucius who looked like he was going to vomit, but not before giving Narcissa a kick in her shins. Narcissa leapt up from her seat and exhaled a loud squeal. The two men were too deep in their conversation to notice, except for a short glance from Cygnus. "What?" she snapped through a strained whisper, placing her hands on the table and keeping her bottom lip stiff.

"I should be asking you that question, Black." He snarled. "What was that kick for?"

"You were being a pretentious little snot!" Narcissa exclaimed softly. "You didn't answer my owls or even bother to tell me you were okay."

"I was busy." He said.

"That's a load of bullocks." said Narcissa, pointing at him using her butter knife for her biscuit. "I don't understand what your problem is, Lucius!"

"I don't have a problem!" Lucius said, slamming his fist on the table. "I've never had a problem to begin with! My mom's dead, and what's worse is-"

"You could've told me you were okay!" Narcissa snapped, throwing her napkin down over top of her biscuit and tea. "Father, Mr. Malfoy may I please be excused for a few moments."

"Sure." Cygnus said with a nod and returning back to face Abraxas. Lucius stood up and asked to be excused as well and followed behind her to the garden. Narcissa was aware of this, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was following her. She stormed out the doors of the Manor and back to the vast garden and decided to end their game of follow the leader, sitting down beside the fountain. She stuck her fingers into the cool water, running her finger tips down the slippery scales of the fish swimming in the pond and began to hum softly to them.

"Narcissa!" Lucius called.

Narcissa ignored him and stared into the fountain. "Narcissa?" he said again.

"Narcissa, can you please refrain from being spiteful? I didn't mean to hurt you." Lucius said in a sigh.

"But you have hurt me, Lucius. You have!" Narcissa said, removing her hand from the fountain. "I was worried sick."

"Sorry." He said shortly, placing his hand curled under his chin. Narcissa shot him a look and muttered under her breath, turning back to the fountain. "What now?" he exclaimed, sharply. "I said I was bloody sorry. Why don't you just drop it?"

"Why are you so cranky?" Narcissa said looking back at him with a snarl on her face. Lucius retreated back to his regular calm expression. Narcissa shot her eyebrow up and waited for him to speak, but he didn't say a word, until her hand was placed back in the fountain.

"I have a lot on my mind." He said finally.

"Tell me what's wrong, please? Maybe I can fix it." Narcissa said turning around and propping her elbows up on the fountain.

"No one can fix it. It had to be done." Lucius sighed and kicked a rock near the fountain out of view. Narcissa stepped up from the bench and touched his pale cheek so he'd look at her.

"Let me in." she muttered, walking toward him, till they were toe to toe, her hand gliding up his shoulders and through his hair. He leaned his lips towards hers. Impatiently, Narcissa pulled pressed her lips with his. He fell into her like his legs were weakened and slowly wrapped an arm around her in a sorrowful kiss. Narcissa could sense his pain and pulled him closer to her, till their bodies nearly became one.

"I know you're hurting Lucius. Tell me." She said only a centimeter apart from him.

Lucius quickly contained his composure for the sake of upholding the Malfoy manners, but his mask was cracking and inch by inch Narcissa could see the true him. The little boy who wanted someone to hold his hand and tell him, everything is going to be okay had replaced the stone faced young man. He was still as broken as he was at his mother's funeral.

"Vol-" he stopped and stared into the gravel walkway before meeting Narcissa's eyes. "You must promise never to say anything to Father. You must never speak a word, do you understand?"

"I promise."

"I-I had to save Father's life, but I regret it. I do."

"Why? What happened?" Lucius stopped and Narcissa touched his chin with the tip of her fingers. "Tell me." She mouthed, looking into his eyes as he turned away. "Look at me, dear." She said. He looked back into her blue orbs.

"Fath-Father has been making open statements against the Dark Lord and he made me join him in order to save his life." He pulled the sleeve of his robes up in order for Narcissa to see the snake exiting out of the mouth of an open skull. It was a deep, eerie black and it moved on his forearm. Narcissa shuddered when the Lestranges showed off their Marks to her and it was still as uneasy for her as it had been.

"I had to join him or he-"

"Lucius," Narcissa said covering her mouth. She saw him shake with the thought of losing the only person left in his life. Narcissa knew the Malfoy's had distant cousins, but not anyone close enough for Lucius to call real "family".

"There was no other way?" she asked.

"No." Lucius said, his voice cracking. "It's not an easy street. Your sister doesn't make it easy either. Especially when she uses the Cruciatus curse-"

"She did what? On _you_?" Narcissa shook her head and her fist balled. "I'll kill her. I'll kill that little bitch. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." He uttered, but to Narcissa he looked even more like a broken and confused child. She wasn't sure if this was the right decision in the long run. Bellatrix and Rodolphus seemed happy, but they did it by their own free will. Lucius however could choose to lose another parent and become an orphan or serve the rest of his days under Voldemort. She only hoped that things would improve, despite the bleak circumstance.

They sat in silence, staring into the ripples of the fountain and listening to the birds sing amongst themselves, unaware of their heart wrenching sorrow. She wanted to be a bird, so she could fly where ever the wind took her. She would sing sweetly and it would be a beautiful song. Maybe if they tried hard to have an animagus form, they could become birds and they could leave their broken families, their problems, worries and troubles behind. They would head for the coast and they would never have to worry about a damn thing again. However it wouldn't be that simple.

"I'm sorry." Lucius said, breaking her thoughts.

"For what?" Narcissa asked, taking an interest in his smell. The mixture of cologne and that smell of tea left on his robes enticing. Her mind started to trail off and her hands slid up and down the curve of his back and around to his chest. The muscles toned from years of Quidditch twitch under his robes at her touch. He responded by letting his hands slide down her waist and to her hip bone.

"About Marstellar, this Death Eater ordeal, I'm sorry." She watched his fingers dangle at the end of her hip and tapping gently against her robes, his fingers were rough like he desperately wanted was underneath the silk material.

"We'll get through it together." She said pressing her face against his and smiling. "All I can tell you is what Father had always told me. When you have something bad, make it good."

"Yes, but you haven't seen him and you don't want to."

"Whose him."

"Vol-The Dark Lord."

"Oh." Narcissa said, her eyes scanning his jaw and the smooth skin of his neck. "I know. I don't want you to be miserable. I want you to be happy."

"We'll get through it." Lucius said with a nod. "I've just been thinking about, what Marstellar had done to you lately, actually I've been thinking about it a lot. I feel so horrible about what I did. I didn't believe you. I should've listened and I'm sorry. I just don't want you to hold it against me. It's just when your mother put these ideas in my head, I couldn't help but think-"

"Wait, what did my mother say to you?" Narcissa interjected, taking a step back and her hands dropped from admiring him. Lucius paused and blinked several times, as if he were trying to find the right answer to her question or perhaps the answer she wanted to hear. Narcissa could feel her cheeks grow hot and her fist shake.

"She said that she found it odd that we met up together and she said you were fond of him, something like that. I wasn't in my right state of mind-"

"But she kept pushing you to believe that I had some sort of attraction to that scallywag?" she snapped.

"Yes, something along those lines."

"That-" she stopped herself from continuing any further, but instead kicked the gravel. Small rocks flew through the air, landing in various locations. "Ohhhhhhh." She hissed, stuttering on vulgar words and kicking at the ground in order to keep her composure.

"Please do not do something you'll regret." Lucius said wearily. "She's your mother."

"She's also a spiteful, bitter, villainous, vile woman! No wonder Father has ever shared a bed with her."

"Despite that, she's still your mother."

"I know, I know and that's the only reason why the bitch isn't six feet into her grave!"

"Sssh!" Lucius said, pressing her lips together with his fingers. "You shouldn't say things you don't mean."

"How would you know what I do and do not mean?"

"Believe me." Lucius emphasized. "You do not mean such things, you're only angry."

"I've been angry since I could remember!" Narcissa vented her voice rising with every word. "Ever since I could remember she's been a spiteful little witch! Sit up straight Narcissa! Be more like me Narcissa! You're a spoiled and ungrateful child Narcissa! I've been nothing, but kind to you Narcissa! She hasn't been kind, why should I be grateful for that. She has never gave me a simple compliment. You were right about one thing! She is a whore! She's a spiteful little whore! She's bitter, old and mean- she deserves everything she gets! She's a cold, evil, bitter, mean woman!" Narcissa couldn't think of anything more to say that would fit her, but she continued.

"And you know what? She isn't worth the time and energy to be killed. She isn't worth the fire it would take to burn her! Not even the words uttered to say the killing curse! She's going to die alone and cold the same way she lived and I hope she rots in it! It was one thing to ruin my childhood, force me to practice harpsichord for so many hours a day, to yell and scream at me, to make me feel like dirt for not being good enough or like her, but to ruin my engagement because I didn't want to spend time with her any more than I needed to is just cruel! It's spoiled and cruel!"

Narcissa inhaled and exhaled, but nothing could calm her down. Her face was red and her eyes madly stared off into the distance, scanning the horizon. Lucius remained in silence just in case she was in one of her lethal moods. After a minute or two, Lucius placed a hand on hers and asked.

"Feel better?"

"Yes— No—I guess. No." Narcissa said with a nod.

"Do you need a calming potion?" he asked. Narcissa shook her head and forced a smile on her face.

"No thank you." She said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "But you're sweet to offer."

Narcissa wanted to make sure she could feel all the emotions for tonight's dinner. Narcissa knew from the look on Lucius's face he was worried for not only her safety, but also Druella's. A witch or wizard didn't need her wand to effectively hurt or kill someone after all. He thanked their lucky stars potions didn't come easy to Narcissa.

* * *

Narcissa stared at her untouched plate of turkey, mashed potatoes, and baked cucumbers. Bellatrix sat beside her, talking to Rodolphus and Rabastan who looked bored to tears, sitting to the right of Cygnus and to the left was Fatima. Narcissa paying attention to the conversation, she didn't care. She didn't notice her father was pouring his fourth glass of wine or awkward look Rabastan was giving Fatima as they played footsy under the table.

She was waiting for Druella to take notice of her daughter's absence in their dinner. She wanted to grab her mother's attention this time, instead of tip toeing past her senses and praying she's not in the mood to speak to her. When she looked at that woman she imagined Druella putting ideas into Lucius's head with that acid tongue of hers. She was blasting herself in the foot, but that woman didn't care as long as it hurt her. She wanted to spite her own daughter for not obeying her every whim.

"Cissy, why are you so quiet?" Bellatrix asked leaning in to her. Narcissa looked up from her plate and looked at her sister. She had a few choice words for the temperamental hellion, but she had to fight one battle at a time. She forced a weak smile on her face and shook her head.

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh really?" Druella said loud enough for Narcissa to hear, but could easily pass as a mutter. "It's not like you're getting any curvier. You'll never keep a husband, only a dog wants a bone."

Narcissa turned to her and opened her mouth to say what was on her mind. She had been rehearsing it since she left the Malfoy Manor and revised and edited it at least ten times, but she was interrupted by Bellatrix's prattle.

"Are you sad?" she asked as Narcissa turned around with an apocryphal look of concern. "What did Luci do to you?" Before Narcissa could speak she pulled Narcissa close to her and she said in a sharp whisper. "Want me to ask the master to crucio him a few times or I could crucio him!" She said with a wide grin on her face and her eyes danced with excitement. She looked like a child in a candy store.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes and finished the rest of his glass of wine. Narcissa caught a glimpse of Cygnus's face sinking and he too finished his glass of wine and worked on the next. Her heart hit against her chest hard as she saw the despair written on his aging face.

"No." Narcissa spat, taking back her arm from her sisters grip. "No I don't. Lucius did absolutely nothing wrong, _Bella_. I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm not hungry."

"Narcissa," Druella said pretending to just take notice to the conversation. "You have to eat darling or you'll get sick. You're too skinny anyway. It's not good for bearing an heir."

"I'm only following your example, Mother." Narcissa said, letting the words glide off her tongue. The table grew quiet and their heads peaked up from their china dinner plates. Druella's eyebrows were raised so high they looked as if they were going to take flight off her face.

"What did you say, Cissy?" she asked, clenching the glass of wine in between her thin fingers.

"You never bore a son, a proper heir to the House of Black." Narcissa said staring straight forward. "I meant I'm only following your example, Mother."

"Oooooh." Rodolphus said, looking between the two women who looked almost identical with blonde hair and the same colored eyes. Druella glanced at Rodolphus and turned her gaze back to Narcissa. She tried to keep her motions calm, but Narcissa could tell on the inside she was raging.

"How dare you." She said softly. "How dare you! You will not have our guest believe you can speak to me any way you see fit. I am your mother and you will do as I say, how dare you!"

"No Mother," Narcissa said, shaking her head, but once again still not meeting Druella's cold gaze. "How dare _you_. You are so bitter and so spiteful that you dared to try and destroy my engagement."

"Ooooohhh." Rodolphus and Rabastan said together.

Druella's lip stiffed and she wrapped her thin fingers around her glass of wine and placed it to her lips. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said lowly.

"Oh really?" Narcissa asked, her eyes hitting her mother's finally with a cold glare. "So you mean to tell me that the reason why Lucius almost called off our engagement was for no reason? He suspected I had eyes on Benjamin Marstellar, which isn't true and after-." She stopped herself for a moment and continued. "What happened, it almost sealed our fate, because of _you_! You implanted it in his head, just to spite me about going to France with Father! You _would_ cut off your nose to spite your face wouldn't you?"

"Is this true, Druella?" Cygnus asked with a concerned look on his face and his brow furrowing. He held his glass of wine in his hand, spinning the liquid goblet.

"You're lying!" Druella said slamming the glass of wine on the table, sending dark red liquid to splatter on the white table cloth. "I would do no such thing!"

Narcissa scoffed. "Really, after all the bitter things you've done in your past and you wouldn't do _this_?"

"No. I wouldn't. You're my daughter and I only want the best for my children."

"Oh, of course," Narcissa said, nodding her head like she sympathized with the older woman. "I'm sure if you _really_ did care about us Andromeda would still be around or you'd at least have the common decency to make her leave like she was your daughter and not some common piece of trash! If you really wanted the best for us, Bellatrix would have actual friends and perhaps maybe be a little bit likeable to others! She took after you after all!"

Bellatrix nearly spat out her wine in Fatima's direction. Rodolphus, Rabastan and Fatima shared a silent laugh, until Bellatrix shot them all a look. "I resent that!" she snapped.

"No offense." Narcissa said dryly.

"Psh," Bellatrix scoffed. "No offense taken."

"I still love you." Narcissa said rolling her eyes.

"You are my youngest daughter, yet you are more disappointing than your mudblood-loving sister! You're an ungrateful, spoiled, bratty little, ill-natured-"

"HAVE I EVER ASKED YOU FOR ANYTHING?" Narcissa screamed at her, standing up with so much force her chair fell backwards and almost hit a house elf. "HAVE I EVER ASKED YOU FOR ANYTHING UNREASONABLE MOTHER?" she screamed, slamming her fist on the table. "I've never asked you for anything! Not you as a Mother or even Lucius's hand in marriage! I never asked you for anything!"

The table had gone completely silent, just the eyes of the other members at the table going back and forth between mother and daughter. Druella rose from the table, her mask of lady-like grace was slowly unraveling and the true Druella was peeking through. The Carnal Swan was rising from the ripples of the lake and spreading her wings.

"Now you listen here girl, this is my house and under my house you'll follow my rules. You will not embarrass me in front of our guest. I don't know where you got this idea girl, but this is a lie!"

"I heard it from the horse's mouth mother!"

"He's lying to you-"

"That's one hell of a lie! You never stop the lies!"

"It's not a lie! Why would I do that? You're my daughter?"

"I do not need to repeat myself Mother and you know why! You're a heartless, controlling, spiteful, cold woman! Nothing Bellatrix, Andromeda and I could ever do would satisfy you! Now I see why Father leaves for Paris now and then, to get away from you! You'd drive away a Saint to his own suicide! Some people can only take so much! Have you ever wondered what people say behind your back? About how cold and hateful you were in Hogwarts. Dru the Shrew, right?" Narcissa said, looking into her mother's icy eyes and continuing. "No one loves you, in fact no one remotely even likes you, but you know what, _Mother_? After everything you've done to me and everything you've done to others, I feel sorry for you-"

"You feel sorry for me?" Druella cackled. "Girl, you've lost your marbles. You're crazier than your-"

"This is _my_ time Mother!" Narcissa growled, slamming her fist on the table so hard the glasses rattled. Her voice was so low as if demon possessed. Narcissa continued. "As much as I would like to hurt you for what you have done to me, I won't. In fact I pity you. I pity you because no one really gives a damn about you. I'll be married in two years and you'll be here all alone and I feel sorry for you."

"I don't need your pity, nor do I even want it." Druella snarled, folding her arms one over the other. "You're a disappointment, lower than the blood traitor. Not only have you openly defied your mother on more than one occasion, are spoiled rotten to the core, but you disrespect your own mother in the face of company!" Druella stopped to look ahead at Cygnus and glare. "You have nothing to say? Your daughter openly defies me, and you sit there like a lump on a log and you have nothing to say? Stop her, god damn it! Yell at her, do something, you useless-"

Cygnus looked at her and said in a smooth, collected voice; "Well Druella," he said, taking a sip from his wine. "If what Pixie has said is true, then I can understand her fury- although it was rather improper of her to bring it up in front of our guest, I can see how that would be offensive to you, _Dru_." He stopped to glance at the Lestranges who were laughing silently to themselves. When they saw Cygnus's serious stare their laughs ceased and both looked desperately for a distraction. Cygnus turned back to his wife. "However, my only concern is, if this accusation true or not."

Druella's eyes widened and her teeth bore like a werewolf out for blood. "You _weakling_ of a man," she spat. "How dare you choose your spoiled little brat over your own wife!"

"That is very mature, _Dru_, resorting to name calling in the face of your own guilt." Cygnus said calmly placing his finger tips on both hands together. "You will no longer speak to _my_ daughter this way. A pureblood wife is to remain neutral and passive, especially in public and she is to obey the will of her husband, if you continue to do so- Merlin help you."

"You will not make me the villain, Cygnus!"

"Then stop behaving as such, _Dru_."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are." Cygnus said his voice growing deep. "Since before our three daughters were born you resented motherhood and even after they were born you resented them even further. I was the one who told them stories, caught them as they fell, listened to them babble, and wipe the spittle off their chins, while you attended to your hair and make-up." Druella looked away into her almost empty glass of wine. "Look at me, _Dru_."

Her eyes turned to him and her jaw stiffened. "You are the villain. You'd slit your own throat, just to spite Narcissa or anyone for that matter. From now on you will do no such thing to any of my children. If I detect any sign you treating my Pixie as anything less than what she is, I will leave for Paris and I will take her with me and I will arrange the papers for our divorce."

"You wouldn't." Druella said her eyes widening with fear and anxiety. Divorce wasn't common in wizarding marriages, especially in pureblood ones. However there was a written law, if the marriage is far from the grips of saving a divorce can be granted. In pureblood marriages, divorce was unheard of. It would bring disgrace upon the wife and her upbringing would be criticized. The last pureblood divorce became so bloody, the wife ended her life with poison.

"Try me." Cygnus said with a glare.

Narcissa smiled weakly at father and attempted to sit down, but realized the chair was still lying on the dining room floor. Rodolphus flicked his wand and stood it upright. Narcissa thanked him with a nod and stared at her plate. The table was quiet for only a moment when Narcissa said in quiescent voice.

"You've never really loved me, Mother."

"Of course I do." Druella said, after a moment in a forced tone. "I love all my children- except the blood traitor."

Narcissa wanted to correct her, but she found this time to not be the time or the place. Love is everlasting, and though she did not like what Andromeda did, she could never hate her. She would always love her, but still remained resilient in her beliefs. Father missed her every day. She could see it in his big dark eyes. Narcissa had her proof. Her mother's tone forceful and absent, gave it away. She was behaving like someone asked her to eat sewage, instead of answering the question how much she loved her children. Narcissa was satisfied with her answer. She had all the proof she needed, now the only thing she could do was move on from it.

"My only hope, mum," Narcissa said. "Is that I will be a better mother than you will ever be and so the same for Bella if she wishes. I do love you despite what you have done-"

"I will not apologize for anything. Anything and everything I have done has been in _your_ best interest. I will not talk to you until you have apologized to me for this outburst. I will not be made the antagonist by my own child under my own roof."

"I will not apologize, Mother."

"Then you are just as dead as the blood traitor!" she exclaimed, dismissing herself from the table and kicking a house elf across the dining area.

* * *

"Please say you're sorry." Bellatrix replied, sitting the stone bench by the glass doors of the menagerie. Narcissa had one of the parrots on her shoulder as she put fresh seeds into the owl and parrot cages. She enjoyed spending time in the menagerie listening to the birds sing as she fed them. Such tasks were reserved to house elves

"Why should I apologize?" she asked, turning around slightly, taking a handful of seeds from a turquoise porcelain bowel and placing it in the cage without looking. "I already told you what she did."

"Luci was only stirring up problems. He does so in the presence of the Dark Lord all the time. I don't see how-"

"Shut your mouth about him!" Narcissa snapped, glaring at her sister.

"I will not!" Bellatrix said slamming her foot down, her voice cracked with a mixture of enraged and hurt.

"I'm sorry." Narcissa said in a blank voice. "I didn't mean to make it personal." She was lying through her teeth. She still couldn't overlook her willingness to crucio him moments ago as quickly as she did in the past. She considered how many galleons it would take to hire a hit-wizard to take her down, but in the end it wasn't worth it.

"I forgive you." Bellatrix said kicking her legs out and yawning. "Ignorance is bliss."

Narcissa shot her a look, but continued feeding the birds and talking to the parrot perched on her shoulder. Bellatrix cleared her throat and continued. "The point is Cissy," Bellatrix said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "You still have time with Mother to spend. About two years, correct? It's in your best interest to apologize and move on."

Usually she would receive such advice from Andromeda and Bellatrix would simply shrug her shoulders and prattle on about what she wanted to talk about. Narcissa couldn't decide if this was refreshing or scary change for her. It felt like she stepped through the looking glass and Bellatrix was changing just to mess with her head.

"I don't know, Bella." Narcissa said with a shrug. "If I give up-"

"You're not giving up, you're simply making peace. Apologize for the commotion at dinner and be done with it. She ignores your existence for a few days and then everything will be normal again. Well, at least as normal as it can be."

No one complained when Druella went on her silent treatment "punishments", they felt more like vacation. No matter what anyone did, she wouldn't say a word. Andromeda made a point to make her mad enough to get the silent treatment on several occasions to have some peace. It seemed to work, until Druella seemed to catch on.

"I do not feel sorry for what I did or said." Narcissa said in a shrug.

"It doesn't matter. Mum can hold onto a grudge until she's in her grave. Mother will simply make life worse for you if you don't apologize."

"Father said he wouldn't allow it."

"Father can only do so much without stepping on the toes of the Rosier's. Mum's side of the family can be blood sucking parasites."

"So can Father's. The Rosier's are mostly empty threats and howlers."

"True, but Father's side reserves their energy for a greater battle other than nagging frogs." Bellatrix said. "They don't care if the frogs dislike the way their daughter is treated. We have bigger fish to fry, like the blood traitors on our family tree-"

"Druella has been thinking about her happiness since day one. She doesn't give a damn about anyone else's."

"I suppose."

Narcissa looked at the parrot, finishing the seeds in her cupped hand and then turned to her sister. "Bellatrix?"

"Yes?" she asked staring at the bird cages.

"I have a sensitive question."

"Do you want a sensitive answer?"

"Sure."

"Then spill it out."

"Why haven't you and Rodolphus had any children yet? I mean, it's been a year and there's none in sight. There will be no heir to the Lestrange family. Aren't you concern?"

"I can't have children." Bellatrix said blankly with a shrug.

"What?" Narcissa questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," she said flatly, "The healer told me I can't and I shouldn't try. He said it was hereditary or something along those lines."

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Narcissa, her voice rising with sympathy.

Bellatrix frowned. "Why?"

"Doesn't that make you sad?" Narcissa asked, taking another scoop of seeds into her hand and letting the parrot feed from her hand again. The parrot whom she named Ivan, squawked a few words elusive words, before Narcissa spoke again. "I've always wanted children. I would die if I couldn't have any. It would make me feel less than a woman."

"Psh," Bellatrix scoffed. "I hate children. Snotty, crying and whiney little things and not to mention they're expensive. They're not a miracle, they're gross and the parents are worse. Every parent thinks their kid is the best thing ever. It's so tiring to listen to how little- whomever can place their blocks together. Do I even care? If you ever become a mother do not become like that. I will ban you and your brats from my home."

"Okay, okay." Narcissa sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry I asked. I didn't know you hated children _this_ much."

"Oh, I do. Just don't tell Father. He'd never forgive me."

"There's nothing you can do if you can't have them."

"Well, he would want me to try."

"Merlin forbid you actually have to try at something that doesn't require someone writhing in agony or dying."

"I'm not that bad Cissy. You wait you'll see I'm right. If I ever had a child the house elves would pick up after him."

"That sounds splendid."

"Yes." Bellatrix exhaled and folded her arms. "Why would you want children to begin with, especially blondie's children?"

"As I said before, I've always wanted children, lots of them too."

"I don't know whether to be proud of you or commit you."

"Well that's your opinion Bellatrix. How is Rodolphus taking it?"

"He didn't seem too crushed by it. Hugo took it harder than we did."

"I can only imagine. I think it won't kill you to try, you never know you might like being a mother. I hear that children change you as a person. Children can be cute and it gives you something instead of lying around the house and doing whatever you're doing." Narcissa turned to Bellatrix who was occupying her attention by using the tip of her wand to fascinate a cage of canaries. "Bellatrix?"

"Huh?" Bellatrix said, spinning her wand lazily in a circle, resulting the cage to spin and melody of shrill cries broke through the gentile harmony. Bellatrix sneered at the twirling cage. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you over the horse puckey you were telling me."

Narcissa rolled her eyes and pulled Bellatrix's wand away from the spinning cage. "I believe you're scaring them."

"So?" she said raising her wand again.

"So stop it. Father won't be happy."

Bellatrix slid her wand back into her robes and crossed her arms over her chest. "You take the fun out of everything, Cissy."

Narcissa lured Ivan onto her outstretched index finger and placed him back in his cage. "Goodbye my little prince." She said locking the cage.

"So, I assume you're going to talk to Mother now?"

"Yes. I will."

"Good." She said getting up from the stone bench. "Roddy and I have to work to do in a couple of hours. I wanted to make sure nothing special happened without me."

"Thanks Bellatrix. I can always look up to you."

"I know, Cissy." She said with a wide smile.

The girls walked back into the manor, Narcissa dragged her heels into the grass to delay her fate. Rodolphus and Fatima were in an intense game of wizarding chess, one that Fatima seemed to have been wining. Rabastan watched intensely and was nodding to Fatima a few times when Rodolphus wasn't looking.

Rodolphus saw the pair cooperating from the corner of his eye. "Stop giving her the answers!" Rodolphus exclaimed, hitting his brother on the arm with a clenched fist

"Checkmate!" Fatima said pumping her fist, and slapping hands with Rabastan. "Doesn't matter I win!"

Rodolphus folded his arms and pouted and looked up to see Bellatrix. "Is everything solved out?" he asked, his expression still cold as stone.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Can you just mind your own business?" Bellatrix snapped at him. Rodolphus flipped her the bird when her back was turned to nod at Narcissa.

"Are you okay?" asked Fatima, accidentally touching hands with Rabastan, pulling away from him and turned back to Narcissa.

"We'll see. I'm going to talk to her." Narcissa said taking a deep breath and walking up the stairs. Every step she took felt heavy and caused her heart to beat harder through her chest. She gripped the banister so strong her knuckles cracked. Every possible situation went through her mind until finally she was at the top of the staircase and her mind drew a blank.

The oak door was shut as tight as it normally was, but something about the brown and gold decorated door seemed intimidating. Narcissa took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. She held her breath as she waited for a reply, however it was completely silent.

Narcissa let out another small breath and placed the side of her face to the cold door. "Mother?" she said, placing her red lips to the door.

"What?" she heard Druella croak.

"I am ready- ready to apologize for how my actions played out. That was improper of me to insult you in front of our guests. I love you, Mother and I don't want you to hate me for my anger. I have to learn to control myself. Mother, may I please come in?"

Druella remained silent behind the door. Narcissa held her breath and pressed her ears closer to the door. She heard movement in the room and felt her palms sweating through the robes she gripped tightly in her fist. She listened carefully for what seemed like hours until the sound of the lock on the door pop and the golden knob turned. The oak door creaked open. Druella's back was turned and her wand was placed on the vanity toward Narcissa. Druella stared straight forward into the vanity her graying blonde hair was hanging past her shoulders. Her blue eyes glanced to Narcissa and her lips spread into a small grin.

"Come in, my child." she said, motioning her with her long red polished fingernail.


	27. Fifth Year Part VI: Comeuppance

_Sorry for the wait, been incredibly busy, but it's almost over. :( _

_But I hope you enjoy! :D_

_Don't forget to tell me what you think._

_-Val_

* * *

**Fifth Year Part VI: Comeuppance For An Elder Sister **

_Druella remained silent behind the door. Narcissa held her breath and pressed her ears closer to the door. She heard movement in the room and felt her palms sweating through the robes she gripped tightly in her fist. She listened carefully for what seemed like hours until the sound of the lock on the door pop and the golden knob turned. The oak door creaked open. Druella's back was turned and her wand was placed on the vanity toward Narcissa. Druella stared straight forward into the vanity her graying blonde hair was hanging past her shoulders. Her blue eyes glanced to Narcissa and her lips spread into a small grin._

_"Come in, my child." she said, motioning her with her long red polished fingernail._

Narcissa considered the option of asking her father to join her in her reluctant attempt to apologize. She opened her mouth to call for her father, but from the corner of her eye she saw her mother's red lipped smirk grow wider and her fingers tap rapidly. Narcissa took in a deep breath and forced her feet to walk past the threshold and stepped into the dimly lit room. With a swipe of her wand she slammed the door behind Narcissa and locked it with a loud click. Narcissa swallowed hard and tried to maintain her heavy breathing, refusing to let her mother read her fear.

"I've considered myself a loving mother and a dutiful wife. I have spared the rod to a certain extent with _all_ my children, but I see my method has failed." Her tone was dark and through the vanity mirror Narcissa could see her mother's unmistakable glare.

"Never would I have ever insulted my own mother in such a way in front guests. Never would I have dared to expect any of my children to treat me like common gutter trash!" Narcissa noticed Druella's other hand slowly wrapping around a glass foundation powder container. Narcissa ducked her head down just in time to have the smooth surface glide past her neck.

"YOU ARROGANT LITTLE BITCH!" Druella screeched at the top of her lungs throwing a hair brush at Narcissa. The end of the brush cracked the glass of a photograph of Druella's brother. "HOW DARE YOU EMBARAESS ME! YOU'VE DESTROYED EVERYTHING I WORKED SO HARD TO CREATE! NEVER HAVE I EVER BEEN SO HUMILATED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Narcissa looked up to see another object thrown at her and hit against the wall glass flew everywhere. "I AM YOUR MOTHER! DO YOU HEAR ME? I AM YOUR MOTHER! I AM YOUR ONE AND ONLY MOTHER AND I WILL NOT BE HUMILATED BY YOU ANY FURTHER! I HAVE SPARED YOU FROM THE LASHING I HAVE RECEIVED AS A CHILD! NARCISSA BLACK- WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO RUN, GIRL?"

Narcissa was at the door before her mother threw another object at her, but missed. Druella stormed at her with a mad snarl on her face. Her backhand was held high as it collided with the younger Black's face. Narcissa could feel a gash slice her cheek from her mothers rings. Druella glared down at her daughter and knelt beside Narcissa, a red polished hand laced around her throat.

"MOTHER!" Narcissa screamed, as the pressure around her throat increased.

"Don't Mother me." She said darkly. "You've ruined everything! You've ruined everything for me! After all that I've done for you! I made you the person that you are. You owe me-"

"MOTHER!"

"NO!" Druella said letting go of her and taking a step back. She took her wand and pointed at Narcissa. Her mother's blue eyes were withdrawn and terrifying, her red lips curled into a wicked smirk and her shoulders hunched. It was like staring into the eye of the devil, with no hope of salvation. She had to think of something, anything to expel the mad woman from her.

Narcissa reached into her back pocket where she kept her wand and withdrew it. She wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school, but that didn't seem at all important to her. Druella's face twisted even further, it was a feat Narcissa didn't think was possible.

"How dare you pull out your wand on your own Mother!" Druella screamed at the top of her lungs. Narcissa could hear the door knob being twisted and pulled. She heard only faint voices speak quickly and quietly. "HOW DARE YOU THREATEN YOUR OWN MOTHER! STU-"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Narcissa screamed, Druella's wand flew from her hand, Narcissa caught it with her free hand. Druella's face grew pale and transformed into a fearsome expression, but kept her glare.

"You… you dare pull your wand on me." Druella said in a shocked voice. "You dare disarm you own mother, Cissy? YOUR OWN MOTHER!"

"You're no mother to me! I'm finished!" Narcissa exclaimed, using her mother's wand to open the door. The door flew open and hit something hard. Someone screamed loudly and dropped to their knees. Narcissa didn't care at the moment who she hit, she wanted to get far away from her mother, from the house that contained all the memories of her childhood. She ran down the stairs, tripping and falling on the bottom step. She carefully got up and opened the front door and slammed it back again. Narcissa ran as fast as she could in heels down the street until she couldn't run anymore. When she became breathless and weak she resorted to walking barefoot, her heels in one hand and the two wands in the other. Angry tears slid down her cheeks and into the cut on her cheek. She ignored the pain that the salty tears brought to her and continued down the road.

She walked and walked until the dirt damped her feet and the sharp rocks cut her feet. She finally stopped at the end of a curb under light post. She looked around to see the dead of night surround her. The tales of werewolves and vampires Bellatrix used to tell her when she young started to haunt her and made her senses stand on edge. Every night sound she jumped and pointed her wand in the direction. She tossed a stunning curse into the air because of a dragonfly that flew past her cheek. She sat under the street light and held both her wand and Druella's to her chest. She wasn't sure how long she had been there for, but she heard a distant pop and footsteps walking toward her. She quickly jumped up onto her sore feet and wiped the tears from her face and pointed her mother's wand at the distance.

"What do you want?" she croaked.

"Oi, take it easy." She heard Rodolphus's voice say. She couldn't see him, but only his broad dark silhouette.

"What do you want?" she asked again.

"Everyone was looking for you." He said holding his hands out in surrender as he walked into the light. "They're was worried."

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine." He said pointing to his cheek, taking note of the cut on Narcissa's cheek. "That looks nasty. You'll need to get that healed before it gets infected."

"I'm fine."

"Okay, whatever you say." Rodolphus said walking towards her even further. "Do you want to go back-"

"No, I'm not ever going back, ever."

"Where are you going to go then?"

"Aunt Walburga's maybe. Malfoy Manor? I don't know. I haven't decided yet."

"That puts a hole in your plan, doesn't it?"

"No." Narcissa said quickly, her face softened and she nodded in agreement. "Yes. I guess."

"They're just going to send you back home, Cissy. You can't stay wherever you plan forever."

"Can I stay with you?"

Rodolphus hesitated and cleared his throat. "None of us are really in the Manor too often. You're free to stay for a couple of weeks though if you're fine with being alone. Uhm, Mum and Pop are very private though about certain things."

_'I don't care right now.'_

Narcissa shrugged and said; "As long as I'm away from that psychopath."

"It's not that bad. You just can't step on her toes, kid." Rodolphus said putting his hands down at his side. "Keep her at arm's length, that's all."

"How would you know?"

"I'm married to Bellatrix. They aren't that different."

Narcissa couldn't help, but chuckle. Bellatrix's outburst was a sight from hell. She was almost sure Bellatrix had the temper that would make a demon shudder.

"You're laughing that's good." He said.

"I'm only laughing because it's true." Narcissa said. "Tempers run in our family."

"So does mine."

"Oh? So your mum is a raging maniac?"

"No. My dad is the one with the temper. Not my mum. She never yells." Rodolphus said. "I love my mum. My mum is bloody amazing."

"Oh."

"I mean it. She's pretty damn wonderful. I love my mom, I don't know what would happen if she passed away."

"Alright! I get it!" Narcissa sighed, dragging her face down her cut cheek and wincing at the pain. "What about your dad?"

"I love my dad too."

"Great. Your life is just peachy."

"Eh," he shrugged. "They have their moments. My dad has more of the temper and so do I. We have our times when we come at each other's throats, but he has his times where he's great."

"I hope you're not trying to preach to me."

"Who's preaching? We're talking."

"Alright." Narcissa said sitting back down on the curb and inviting Rodolphus to do the same. He sat beside her and stared out into the distance. "Lucius told me. He's a Death Eater now." She admitted after a few minutes of silence.

"I know."

"Since when?"

"For a while now, well officially this summer. I thought he would've told you."

"No one has told me anything."

"Well, now you know."

"What's it like?" she asked, cocking her head in curiosity. "Being a Death Eater, I mean."

"It can be fun, but there are times when it's not too fun."

"Such as?"

"I don't know. The constant threat of danger, the constant stress of wondering if this was going to be your last day of life, something like that." Narcissa looked up at him with worry in her eyes. Worry for her sister and for her intended. He noticed this and scratched the back of his head. "But it's not that bad."

"Not that bad? What if-"

"Lucius is a smart kid, he can work his way out of anything. Don't worry about Bellatrix either. She's tougher than most of them. It's not as bad as you think."

"You're only saying that to make me feel better."

"Maybe." Rodolphus said with a grin. "It's like a brotherhood. We're punishing the bad guys. Mudbloods, muggles and other lot like that."

Narcissa stared into her lap and sighed. "I guess when you put it that way it makes it seem nice." She was being sarcastic of course. The way her father spoke of the Death Eaters it made it seem more like a death trap rather than a fraternity.

"See, nothing to worry about." Rodolphus replied, not picking up on Narcissa's tone.

"Watch over both of them," Narcissa said. "Lucius and Bellatrix, please?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you." She said, giving him a quick hug. He was stunned by her sudden outpour of affection and drew his strong arms around her in a tightly brotherly hug.

"Sure." He said. "Are you ready to go back and face the music?"

"I guess."

"Good. Your father is worried about you, oh and you broke Rabastan's nose."

"I did?" Narcissa said trying to recall the past events. "Sorry, is he okay?"

"He's fine. Your father healed him up, but he's still pretty mad about it. Don't say I didn't warn you." He extended his hand to her, leaving a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to go back, not with the crazed madwoman being under the same roof as her, but she had no other option. She sighed and took Rodolphus's hand. He helped her up and with a sudden jolt of pressure from her bellybutton they apparated to the Black Manor.

The grass tickled Narcissa's aching feet as she made her way forward to the front of the Manor. Cygnus stood in the doorway with his back turned to her. He was talking to Aunt Walburga and Abraxas Malfoy quite loudly.

"I don't know where she is!" He exclaimed. "I thought she'd at least go to see either one of you."

"How could she get to Grimmauld Place or Malfoy Manor?" Aunt Walburga asked. "She would need to apparate or use the Floo system and she didn't use either correct."

"Of course she didn't." Cygnus said, taking one step back to leave the house, but Walburga pulled him back inside. "Bellatrix and the others said she ran out the door and she doesn't know how to apparate. I need to go find my daughter, no one is saying anything!"

"Be calm Cygnus." Abraxas said. "Children run away for a little bit, but they always come back."

"She shouldn't have run away to begin with!" Walburga snapped.

Narcissa heard two loud pops in the house. Narcissa wanted to move forward, but she couldn't. She wanted to see their actions, even Rodolphus seemed intrigued. Through the small space in the doorframe between Cygnus's head and shoulder she saw Fatima and Rabastan appeared in front of the adults.

"Well?" Cygnus asked, making his way forward deeper into the house.

"No luck." Rabastan said, taking his sleeves and wiping more dried blood from under his nose.

"We checked all around the other towns and still nothing." Fatima said sadly.

"Damn." Cygnus sputtered, running his hands through his hair.

"Patience brother," Walburga said touching his shoulder. "She couldn't have ventured far- No, wait she's right there. Lestrange has her." she said, peaking through the open door.

Cygnus spun around and ran toward her. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up like she was a little girl again. Narcissa folded her arms around his neck. "I was so worried." He said, petting her hair down.

"I'm sorry Daddy." She said, letting tears fall freely from her red and puffy eyes.

"I'm just glad you're alright."

Narcissa peaked over her shoulder to see Regulus, Sirius and Fatima staring at her through the window, while Bellatrix, Rabastan and Lucius peaked through the door.

"Don't scare me like that." He said placing her back down on the ground. "A million things could've happened to you."

"I'm sorry Father."

Cygnus turned to Rodolphus and shook his son-in-law's hand. "Thank you, son."

"I'm always here to help." Rodolphus said slipping his hands into his pockets, shoving his way past the nosey teenagers and back into the house. Cygnus looked at Narcissa's cheek and his eyes widened.

"Merlin's beard, what happened to your cheek?"

"Mother."

Cygnus shook his head and used the tip of his wand to stitch the skin together leaving behind a small scar that wouldn't last for too long.

"What were you thinking?" Walburga exclaimed, pushing past the kids and talked over Cygnus's shoulder. "You had us all worried sick! Your Father was running around looking for you like a mad man! Do not do such a thing again!"

"Yes, Aunt Walburga." Narcissa said, placing her heels on the ground looking at her dirty feet in the grass. "I'm sorry everyone to have you worried."

"And you dared to pull your wand out on your own Mother!" Walburga added her face growing red. "Someone ought to take a switch to your backside!"

"Walburga!" Cygnus exclaimed, taking Druella's wand from Narcissa's grip and pulling her along inside the house. "Enough!"

"I'm sorry, brother, but I cannot sit back and let your child slip from your control." Walburga said. "She needs to learn this isn't pureblood conduct! We can't baby her for the rest of her life! If she is to marry into a rich pureblood family she must learn to conduct herself as such no matter what-"

"I know Walburga!" Cygnus said raising his voice. The sudden hike in his voice made everyone jump in surprise. "But we'll have a chance to discuss this tomorrow. This has been a hard day on everyone and I think it's best if we discuss this in the morning."

"We have to discuss this now! She must learn!"

"And she will!"

"How if you tell her that her behavior is acceptable by ignoring it. Then she won't learn!"

"Children will be children-"

"Pish posh! Brother you have the wrong idea-"

Cygnus glared at his sister. His dark eyes were sharp and cold. It was out of character to the introverted man. "One day Walburga, I'm going to come into your house and tell your sons how they should behave."

"Excuse me?"

"You will not tell me how to run my family."

"Cygnus I-"

"You will not tell me how to run my family, Walburga! None of you will tell me how to discipline my children, damn it all! You will not tell me how to run my own home!"

"If I offended you brother then I apologize, but you will not talk to me in such a way."

Cygnus took Narcissa by the hand and said; "Go to your room and go to—Now what?" Cygnus snapped as an owl flew into the room through an open window, dropping a letter in Narcissa's hands and flying back again. She looked down at the parchment envelope in her shaky hands and her sore feet gave a hard throb. She looked to the left corner of the envelope and in cursive lettering the address read; "The Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery Department at the Ministry of Magic."

"Oh Merlin, no." Narcissa mumbled quietly.

"What is it?" The teenagers said all at once. Cygnus shot a look at the chorus and looked between them. He turned back to Narcissa, placed a hand on her shoulder and asked her the same question.

"It's a letter from the Ministry." Narcissa said in a shaky voice. There was a loud mumble in the room. Cygnus bit his lip and motioned for Narcissa to open it.

"It's probably a warning." Abraxas rationalized. "She might've used magic accidentally in the heat of her emotions."

"Yes, that could possibly be it." Walburga retorted with a nod. Narcissa glanced between them and rapidly open the envelope, striving to get the tongue lashing and slap on the wrist from the Ministry over with.

"Read it out loud." Sirius said. Walburga shot him a look, but Cygnus nodded in agreement.

"Is she going to get in trouble?" Narcissa heard Regulus whisper to Fatima as she unfolded the parchment. Her heart slammed against the walls of her chest and down the palm of her hand. She closed her eyes and read the letter out loud in a raspy worried voice.

_"Miss. Black,_

_We have received intelligence that at approximately nine fifty-two and at eleven thirty-seven at in the evening, you have casted a Disarming Charm as well as a Stunning Charm. You have violated the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery by casting these charms several times, not only with your wand, but the wand of another witch identified as belonging to a Mrs. Druella Black. You are hereby fined fifty galleons unless you choose to defend your case to the Wizengamot on the date of August 10th. Your paid fine or your owl concerning your trial should be sent within the next twenty-four hours or immediate action will take place. _

_Bartemius Crouch Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Ministry of Magic" _

Narcissa finished with a heavy shaky breath ripping from her lungs. Her eyes burning with frustrated tears. She folded the letter and held it out to her father's outstretched hand. He took the piece of parchment and reread it perhaps three times before folding it back neatly. The room stood still and everyone held their breath.

"Pay the fine." Walburga said, what seemed like hours later to Narcissa. "It's only fifty galleons, it won't be the worth the trouble of a trial-"

"We'll fight it. You were within your right to defend yourself." Cygnus said ignoring his sister.

"You took your mother's wand?" Abraxas asked Narcissa with an acid glare. Narcissa placed her head down to her chest, but Cygnus tilted her chin upward.

"Pixie, tell the truth. If you're honest, you'll have nothing to fear. I promise you."

Narcissa nodded and turned her gaze to Abraxas Malfoy. "I had no other option." She said quietly. "She was going to curse me."

"And if you hadn't misbehaved, you wouldn't have to worry about it now, would you?" Walburga barked. Cygnus sharply turned to her and snapped back at her. "Walburga, if you speak to my child like that one more time-" He didn't need to finish, Walburga seemed taken aback enough to get the hint that her advice was not needed or wanted. "I shall write Mr. Crouch, we're good friends, he'll listen to me." Cygnus said rubbing his temples and looking up at Narcissa.

"I think we all should go to bed and discuss this further in the morning."

"Cygnus-" Walburga said.

"I am exhausted, my dear sister!" Cygnus snapped. "I am certainly not in the mood to discuss this any further, much less have an argument." He touched Narcissa's clenched and shaking hand. "I will be keeping your mothers wand as a precautionary measure. She took her Calming Draught earlier in the evening. She'll be as dead and gone as last Tuesday."

Cygnus heard Sirius give a dramatic gasp and the boy's mouth hung open. The older man shook his head. "Not in the literal sense, Sirius. Shall we skip the dramatics tonight, please?"

"It's a metaphor, idiot." Bellatrix snapped.

"Shut up, Bella!" Sirius said, sticking out his tongue at her.

"Make me, Gryffindork!"

"Bellatrix!" Walburga shrieked, perhaps louder than necessary, but it caught both of their attentions immediately. "You are older than Sirius and I expect you to set an example, especially for _him_." She curled her upper lip into a snarl. Sirius popped his neck from side to side and made a face at her.

"Exactly Bellatrix, you should be setting the example."

Walburga narrowed her eyes at him and folded her arms. "Oh, for goodness sakes, Sirius," Walburga remarked sharply. "You're definitely not an innocent party. You should conduct yourself properly, like a good pureblood should."

Sirius waited until Walburga's back was turned to mimic her, rolling his eyes and twisting his face into a contorted glare.

"Go to bed Pixie." Cygnus said shaking his head at his nephew.

"May I say good night first?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes. Of course."

Narcissa walked to Fatima and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry." She whispered in Narcissa's ear.

"I'll owl you later." She whispered back. Narcissa went from Bellatrix, to Rabastan, Regulus and Sirius. "Someone's going to get it." Sirius chanted. She would've slapped him on the head if she wasn't in trouble. Lucius kissed her hand and half smiled at her. She looked at Rodolphus and he bowed politely. She walked up the stairs and did her best not to look at Druella's room. She didn't care if her feet were muddy or if it would leave dirt on her expensive sheets. She just wanted to escape to her dream world.

She changed into her nightgown and pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail up on the crown of her head and rested her head on the pillow. Narcissa was convinced she wouldn't be able to go to sleep, but once her head hit the magenta colored satin pillow she was transported into a deep sleep.

For the first time since she could remember. The weight of her mother's tyrannical psychopathic rule had been lifted off of her. Even in her dreams she felt as free as a bird to be herself and to live.

* * *

Her trial had been moved to make room for other more severe underage magic violation. The date had been changed several times in two weeks until it seemed completely forgotten entirely and if it weren't for her father's perseverance it probably would have. After nearly a week of back and forth owls between Cygnus and Crouch, her trial date was scheduled a week before school was to start. Although Narcissa didn't find her predicament as huge of a deal because of her father's standing with the Ministry, she was more worried about how grown adults would act to a child turning their wand on their own mother. The outcome might be different had it been another unrelated wizard that attacked her.

Narcissa had never been inside the Ministry except once before when she was a young child of perhaps five. Cygnus decided to take his children to work with him after months and months of his three daughters begging him. In those days, everything seemed bigger than life, but as she entered the bustling Ministry nearly ten years later, not much had changed. She still felt small, insignificant, out of place and scared, but she wasn't sure if it had anything to do with the lingering trial or the structure itself.

"Come now Pixie," Cygnus said taking her hand, guiding her through the hallways crowded with wizards rushing from one department to the next. "We can't be late."

Narcissa constantly bumped against the arms or shoulders despite her best efforts to avoid them. Perhaps it was her over exaggeration, but she believed she thought she was going to go into a coma by the time they reached a small elevator door.

"What floor is it Father?" Narcissa asked, as she stepped into the elevator.

"Second Floor." He replied grabbing ahold of the golden assists handle above his head. Narcissa did the same although she could barely reach it. She cursed her short stature and stood on her tip toes and reached the gold handle just in time before the elevator jolted upward. Cygnus looked back at her and smiled nervously. "Your trial time has been changed so much I had begun to wonder if they would fit you in at all."

"Is this a normal occurrence, Father?" Narcissa asked as they pulled into the second floor.

"It can be sometimes, depending on the season. Welcome to the Ministry." Cygnus said letting go of the handle.

"Level two," a female voice said from above. "Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"This is us." Cygnus said taking his daughters hand. Narcissa felt like she was five again. She wanted to walk on her own like the adult she was attempting to act as, but inside she felt like a child, clinging onto the safety that her father brought her. She was doing one of the first adult things in her life, defending herself in a court of law. Although it wasn't a large deal to most, she wasn't going to face time in Azkaban, but confronting the Wizengamot was intimidating in itself.

"We will now hear the next case." A stern female voice called. "The Wizengamot calls Narcissa Guinevere Black."

"Go on." Cygnus urged, pushing Narcissa forward, but her feet remained still. She didn't want to move. She wanted to just pay the fifty galleons and not have to face the frightening court. She suffered a flourish of panic. Her heart slammed against the walls of her chest. Her eyes scanned the outer rim of the dark colored court, her breathing became still and silent.

"Pixie?" Cygnus said. "Come along darling."

"Narcissa Guinevere Black." The voice called again this time forcefully and impatient.

"One moment, please." Cygnus called back to the woman.

"Father, I don't think I can do it." She pleaded, tugging on the sleeve of his robes. "Can we just pay the fifty galleons, please father? I think I may vomit."

"Pixie," Cygnus said hurriedly. "I've never been strict with you, but I've been hunting down Mr. Crouch for weeks now. You have to do this. I will be right here, face your fears, my darling."

Cygnus gave her a reassuring smile and a nod. Narcissa exhaled and nodded back slowly. Her father held her hand and pulled her along to enter the Wizengamot court.

"Last call for—" A male voice said this time.

"We're here, Barty." Cygnus said with a smile on his face. "She has a case of nerves. Children, of course you would understand."

"Humph." Crouch grumbled. Narcissa looked up at the men and women sitting on black benches in black and magenta colored robes. Crouch sat in fancier black robes, but unlike the others sat upon a high podium, a quill in one hand and half-moon glasses on the tip of his nose. "If there is a next time, perhaps Miss. Black should face her fears a lot sooner or risk facing other consequences."

"My apologies." Narcissa said, biting her tongue to keep her from making any comment back to him.

"Take a seat." Crouch said, not looking up at her, but at the parchment paper resting on the podium. Narcissa assumed it was her case files. She sat upon a lone black chair, her arms resting in her lap and her head down. Crouch made a "humph" every other line he read and Narcissa squirmed in her chair, looking at her father every so often. After what seemed like an eternity of listening to the parchment crinkle as he flipped through the pages and his nerve wracking grunting, he looked up at Narcissa.

"Narcissa Guinevere Black," he spoke. His tone was stern and forth right, prompting Narcissa to sit up even straighter than before. "You have been charged with the violation of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, is that correct?"

"Yes sir, but I-"

"You casted a disarming and stunning spell several times with not only your wand, but another witch's wand, correct?"

"Yes sir, but it wasn't several-"

"The other wand belongs to your own mother, Druella Black?"

"Yes sir, but she was going to-"

"So these charges placed against you are accurate to the fullest extent of your knowledge, Miss. Black, yes or no?"

"Yes sir, but if you'd give me a chance to explain-"

"In one moment, Miss. Black." Crouch said, lazily muttering to a few of the members of the Wizengamot before continuing. "So Miss. Black, if these charges are accurate, why do you refuse to pay the fifty galleons for your crime?"

Narcissa remained quiet, instead looking at her father and back to the many faces of the Wizengamot. Crouch blinked at her and frowned. "Miss. Black?" Narcissa didn't want to speak in the chance Crouch would cut her off and she wouldn't have a chance to say her piece. Narcissa finally spoke once she was sure she would have a moment to explain..

"I believe my reasons to take my mother's wand was justifiable." Crouch opened his mouth to speak, but Narcissa talked quickly in order to get her thoughts out in one breath. "If you'll give me a chance to explain, sir, you'll find my actions were in self-defense and not for malicious intent. I would never harm my own mother purposefully."

_'At least not with the chance of getting caught.'_ Narcissa thought to herself.

"What was the self-defense be for, Miss. Black?" He said with a look on his face like he wouldn't believe her no matter what she said.

"My mother, Druella Black," she paused for a moment to hear the whispers among the Wizengamot. "Was planning to curse me after we had an argument-"

"What proof do you have?"

"Proof, sir?"

"Yes, proof."

"I have none."

"Then how am I and the court to believe you?"

"My father heard her screaming at me-"

"But did he see her withdraw her wand or hear her utter an incantation?"

"No sir, but she did withdraw her wand and point it at me."

"Your own mother withdrew her wand and pointed it at you?"

"Yes." Narcissa said through gritted teeth, trying to control her temper. "My mother has a knack for being er… cruel when she wants to be. I feared for my life."

"Has she ever attacked you with her wand before?"

"No, sir. Not in that fashion."

"Then why would she attack you with her wand now?"

"I have no idea sir, but-"

"It seems rather convenient."

"It may appear to be, but I assure you I was defending myself, _sir_." Crouch stared at her for a moment. His eyes were sharp enough to peer through her soul. Narcissa stared back at him, not acceding for one moment.

"Go on." Crouch said his quill furiously moving and his eyes looking up at her every so often.

"Well, before she could utter any curse or hex, I disarmed her-"

"You disarmed your own mother?"

"Yes, I told you I feared for my life. My mother was mental enough to do anything she wanted to."

"So you disarmed her and then attacked her with stunning spells minutes later?"

"Why would I, disarm my mother and wait several minutes to fire stunning spells at her?" Narcissa snapped. "That is completely mental, who would do that?"

"Miss. Black!" Crouch barked. "I expect you to remain even mannered in light of your trial. Your temper does not help your case in the slightest."

"Yes sir, my apologies." Narcissa twisted at the sleeves of her robes and grumbled under her breath.

"Very well then, why would you fire several stunning spells using your mother's wand? Did you believe you could escape the tracking on your magic by using your mother's wand?"

"No—I mean well—No." Narcissa inhaled and exhaled, attempting to gather her scattered thoughts back into their rightful place. "Sir, I had run out of the house because of my anger towards my mother and our relationship or lack thereof. I was alone on the streets, barefoot, saddened and hurt. It may seem childish and silly, but I was afraid."

"Afraid, Miss. Black?" Crouch asked. "What were you afraid of?"

Narcissa hesitated and stared down at her lap, counting off all the other reasons she could've been afraid, but nothing seemed good enough to make a convincing argument. She had no other choice. "I was afraid that there were vampires and werewolves out in the dark. I fired several stunning spells into the distance in a panic."

A chorus of laughs rang through the Wizengamot courtroom except for Crouch who remained cold face. He banged his gavel several times demanding silence. Narcissa let a nervous smile slip from her as she tried to hide her burning pink cheeks.

"Silence!" Crouch said. "Order at once!"

The laughs ceased except for a snort coming from the back of the room. Crouch cleared his throat and continued to scribble on the separate piece of parchment.

"You're still afraid of the dark?" he questioned as if to ridicule her for still holding childish fears.

"Yes sir. I believe werewolves are something to fear, sir."

"Right they are, but why did you use your mother's wand instead of your own?"

"I-" Narcissa paused for a minute and pondered this. She never gave much thought as to what wand she used, she paranoid and scared for her life. It didn't matter whose wand it was. "I'm not sure sir. I used one, it didn't matter which."

"Humph, I see." Crouch grunted. "Is that all to your story, Miss. Black?"

Narcissa nodded slowly, twisting and pulling at her robes nervously as a woman in horn rimmed glasses and pinned up brown hair to the left corner said. "I believe we have gathered enough evidence to make a decision." She paused for a moment and continued. "All in favor of finding Miss. Black guilty and paying the fifty galleon fine?"

Narcissa felt a lump in her throat widen and her stomach did several cart wheels as she watched a handful of hands, including Crouch's go up. She rationalized it was only a fifty galleon fine, she was better off paying it anyway. Her shoulders sunk and she let out a heavy sigh. The woman spoke again.

"All in favor of clearing Miss. Black of all charges on account she used her magic for self-defensive purposes." The woman and several more hands went up compared to last time. Cygnus smiled at Narcissa and her heartbeat returned back to its regular pace. She smiled back at Cygnus and let go of her robes.

Crouch mumbled under his breath before speaking the final words. "Then the Wizengamot finds Miss. Narcissa Black not guilty of violating the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the reason of self-defense. Your fine has been wavered and you are free to leave the court." The second Crouch's gavel hit Narcissa ran into Cygnus's outstretched arms.

"We did it Daddy!" Narcissa cried.

"Yes you did, Pixie!" Cygnus replied grabbing her hand and leading her out of the courts. "This is wonderful, you did so well. I am so proud of you, how about some ice cream and a butterbeer to celebrate?"

"That sounds wonderful, Father!" Narcissa cheered practically skipping out of the courtroom.

* * *

"You never told me what you thought of my O.W.L scores, Father." Narcissa smiled shoving raspberry ice cream into her mouth and sipping her cold butterbeer.

Cygnus looked up from his bowel of chocolate ice cream. He dipped the spoon into the sweet dairy treat and savored it like he hadn't had any in years. "My apologies, Pixie." He said.

He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You did absolutely outstanding. Your mother and I—Well I'm so proud of you. Who was the lad that helped you again? I remembered you speaking of someone in your letters."

"Severus." Narcissa said sipping her butterbeer. "Severus Snape."

"Snape, hmm?" Cygnus asked frowning and wrapping his finger around his chin. "The name sounds somewhat familiar, but I'm not sure where I heard it from." He shrugged his shoulders casually and returned to his ice cream. "It will come to me later. I'm glad he helped you. How old is this boy? Is he in your year or a year ahead?"

"He was a second year at the time, now he's heading into third." Narcissa heard the clang of her father's silver hitting dropping onto the table as she sliced apart the dark pink ice cream. Her father's mouth was agape and the hand that clenched his spoon remained open.

"Second year?" he emphasized and raised his eyebrows. "So, the boy is talented and intelligent?"

"Yes, Father."

"We sure need more lads like him around. The only fault I find with young ones today is their lack of ability to push themselves the extra mile. They expected everything handed to them. It is our faults as parents, I know, but still there should be some drive within them. For example, I know the Lestrange's are your friends, but Rodolphus is all brawn and no brain."

Narcissa chuckled and nodded in agreement. "He has some bright moments, but I don't think he tries. Rabastan is smart, he has no other option. According to Fatima Rab is stuck "in his brother's shadow"." She said, bending both of her middle and index fingers.

"Yes I know." Cygnus said. "Sometimes I forget Hugo has two sons and not one the way he talks about Rodolphus at work."

"

Hm." Narcissa said and bit into her ice cream once more. She looked out of the window for a brief moment when something caught her eye. She saw a familiar tall woman with auburn hair pulled up into a bun and her arm snaked around the other arm of a broad shoulder man with mousy brown hair. They were smiling and laughing from what Narcissa could see under the woman's parasol. She felt like she had seen the woman before, but where? The auburn nodded her head toward the ice cream parlor and the man followed along with her, hand in hand. The closer she came, the more clear her visage became. Narcissa could make out dark eyes, small freckles on her nose and that unforgettable optimistic smile.

"Andromeda?" Narcissa said without thinking. She hadn't said the name in so long it had left a bitter taste on the tip of her tongue. Cygnus's head shot up and he peered out the window with her.

"What are you doing here?" He muttered under his breath. He didn't sound

"Father, what do we do?"

"I-" he said as the bell on the door rang. "Quiet." He ordered her and tried to avoid his other daughters gaze as she ordered her ice cream. Narcissa couldn't stop staring at her. She had expected her sister to be an emotionally depressed wreck without her family. She had dreamt that one day Andromeda would come back with bruises under her caked on makeup and she would beg her father and mother to accept her back. Andromeda would marry into wealth and pureblood prosperity, reuniting the family once again, but this was much different than she had planned. Her arms were wrapped around Ted's neck and she kissed him gently. He smiled and returned the favor, running a hand up and down the curve of her spine.

"What do you feel like having?" Andromeda asked her husband.

"Whatever you want." He said. "Although I am in a butterbeer float mood, I might add."

"Then two butterbeer floats it is." Andromeda ordered, nuzzling her head on Ted's chest. Narcissa's instincts told her to turn her head and look away, but by the time her neck got the message from her brain, it was too late. Their eyes met and Narcissa could feel her heart drop.

"Cissy?" Andromeda said. "Cissy, is it really you?" she asked. Narcissa opened her mouth to say no, but no words came out, only an odd sound to make its way out of throat. Andromeda stepped forward her head cocked to the side, her bottom lip quivering and her brown eyes filling up with tears.

Narcissa felt trapped in a corner. She longed to see her sister miserable for her decision and regretting it every day. Why wasn't she begging on her knees to Cygnus to take her away from Ted? She would be safe to speak Andromeda's name, why didn't she want to be with her family? Narcissa look toward her father whose eyes glanced at Ted and then to Andromeda, he was at a loss of words as well.

"Cissy," Andromeda said. "Talk to me. You didn't forget about me, did you?"

"No." Narcissa said plainly, dragging the words out of her brain to be spoken. "No, I didn't."

"You've grown up so much. You're so pretty."

"Uh, yes, I suppose."

Andromeda kneeled toward her, looking at Narcissa at eye level. When her blue eyes met her sister's dark ones she felt a wave of emotion. It wasn't the long lost love she once had for her sister. Instead she felt nothing, but hatred and anger. She wanted to strangle her sister, to hurt her and make her feel the loss and pain she had felt for so many years. She didn't beg for forgiveness, she had the nerve to act as if she did nothing wrong.

Before Narcissa could think what she was doing or had done, Andromeda was lying on the floor, grabbing the side of her face. A red palm print had a fiery glow on her pale skin.

"You blood traitor bitch!" Narcissa screamed, running out the door. She stomped angrily in the opposite direction of the parlor, she didn't know where she was going, but she couldn't face her. She would've kept walking if she hadn't heard her father scream.

"NARCISSA GUINEVERE BLACK, GET YOUR ARSE BACK IN THAT PARLOR AND APOLOGIZE TO YOUR SISTER THIS INSTANT!" She turned around and saw her father red in the face, his hands curled into fist. Narcissa didn't want to face her, but made her way back with a stomp of her heel against the cobblestone. She followed Cygnus back into the parlor, but her anger still remained. Narcissa puffed out her chest and crossed her arms.

"I have nothing to say to her father-"

"Sit down." He said darkly. Andromeda sat across from the abandoned bowel of dark purple mess of melting ice cream. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks and her body curled into Ted's chest. The ice cream seemed to represent their sisterhood, melting away with the hot air of Ted's influence.

The seat she had sat in only moments ago she looked at with disgust. Her nose was turned up as if she had smelled something foul under her nose.

"No, father," Narcissa said shaking her head. "I am almost an adult I can do as I please-"

"I said sit!" he exclaimed. Narcissa immediately sat down in her old seat, cursing herself for her obedience. She rationalized that it was because she wanted to sit, not because he told her to. She knew the truth was the exact opposite.

"How can you support her-"

"I am not supporting her." Cygnus cut her off again. His voice was calm again and the room seemed to give a collective sigh of relief for this. "But she is your sister and you will treat her with respect."

"But she-"

"I don't care what she did. You will apologize, right now."

"I will not-"

Cygnus didn't need to say a word. His dark eyes glared down at her and Narcissa's face felt hot. She knew if she pushed her father any further she was going to see a side of him that only Bella provoked once before.

"I'm sorry." Narcissa said quickly, folding her arms.

"I forgive you." Andromeda spoke in a shaky voice. Her lips curved into a smile. She tried to have them meet eyes again, but Narcissa stated out the window. "Do you hate me?" she asked.

Narcissa's first thoughts were to tell her yes. She did hate her, but that wouldn't be telling the truth. She could never hate her sister no matter what, not even Bellatrix. Andy was her favorite sister, never could she entertain the notion of hating her, but Narcissa's hard cold eyes hid her underlining attachment to her sister.

"No." Narcissa said coldly. "No, I don't hate you." Narcissa's voice softened for a moment and her lips curved into a small smile for a brief second. Andromeda reached out to touch Narcissa's hand. She caught a momentary chill, brushing past the ice cream bowel. Andromeda's fingers wrapped in Narcissa's and the younger sister winced.

"Cissy," Andromeda spoke. "I want to help you understand. I want to tell you everything. I don't regret my decision, but I regret leaving you behind. Sweetheart, when you're in love you'll understand." Cygnus squirmed uncomfortably and Andromeda's eyes met Cygnus's identical eyes and she smiled up at him. "I couldn't stay and be miserable for the rest of my life. I wouldn't live to be forty. The pain of knowing what if would be too much." She sniffled and squeezed Narcissa's hands. "I love you Cissy and I want you to understand."

"Alright." Narcissa said nodding. "I love you too. I will always love you." Narcissa squeezed her sister's hand back and stood up for a moment, looking down at the auburn that stuck to her sister's damp cheeks. She kissed her Andromeda's forehead, avoiding her salty tears and the lips that touched the filthy lips of the mudblood. "But you're still a blood traitor. You turned your back on everything, even me. You didn't even write-"

"Cissy, I-"

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses." Narcissa said, planting another kiss on her forehead. "I will always love you as my sister, but I can't love you as a person. Goodbye Andromeda."

She walked past Cygnus and promptly took off in a hurried walk. She heard Cygnus say something to Andromeda, but she was too angry and hurt to care. Tears burned her eyes and her fists were clenched so tightly her knuckles cracked. Her pace slowed the more she walked, by then Cygnus caught up with her.

"We won't tell mother we saw her-"

"No." Cygnus said rather coldly. Narcissa wasn't sure if the coldness was directed toward Andromeda or Druella, she assumed both. "Pixie?" Cygnus said as they walked. "I will have to be away for a bit while you're in school."

"Where to?"

"France."

Narcissa's heart jumped. She knew why he was going, it was for her. His mistress was beautiful, talented, seemingly kind and much different than his wife and her mother, but she felt the need to ask anyway. "Why do you need to go?"

Cygnus looked at his daughter with narrowed eyes and Narcissa glanced toward the cobblestone. He was questioning why she was asking what she already knew about. They had an unspoken agreement of who Capucine was to Cygnus. She wouldn't ask him a graphic question and he wouldn't have to give the answers. It was a quaint system they had.

"I'm sorry, Father."

"No, don't apologize." Cygnus said clearing his throat. "I-Well her husband has passed away-"

"She was married?" Narcissa asked almost too eagerly. The idea to her was rather romantic. Two people who hated the ones they were married to and found comfort in each other's arms. It was like something she read out of her books. At the same time, Narcissa felt sick at the thought. She was a married woman with a family and her father might be standing in the way of that.

"Yes." Cygnus said frowning at her zealous tone, but continued. "Her husband passed away and she'll need help with her children."

_'There are children involved?' _she thought.

"Oh." Narcissa said, nodding her head. "Well, anything for a friend, right Daddy?"

Cygnus smiled and nodded. "She is a dear friend. I cannot let her suffer in her time of need."

"I understand, Father." She said with a nod of her head. She dared not question any further. Although they were close, a daughter had her place in knowing only so much of her father's personal life. "Owl me when you can."

Cygnus grinned down at her and nodded. "Yes, Pixie."


	28. Sixth Year Part I: The Lake of Fire

_I have been a horrible person to my dear readers. I had a bout of depression and a horrible writers block. All is well now. Did everyone see the final movie? I will not lie, I cried during the Prince's Tale. Alan Rickman for the win. Anyway, I finally have everything finished. This entire story has been written and there's maybe a decent ten chapters left, but good news is there might be a sequel to marry me. If you all want it. _

_Do not forget to review! _

_-Val_

* * *

**Sixth Year Part I: The Lake of Fire Burned Her On Her Fingertips  
**

Narcissa clasped her hand in Lucius's unnaturally soft hand and placed her head was placed on his broad shoulder. For the first time in what seemed like ages, a big smile seemed to attach itself to her face and remain dormant there, even when Lucius wasn't in her presence. Lucius had a half grin on his pointed features as well as his index finger began to stroke the soft skin on her hand. She loved taking walks across Hogwarts grounds with her beloved intended. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest so loud, she wondered if Lucius could hear it. She bit the inner part of her lip and barely breathed with the smell of his cologne crossing under her nose.

"I don't want you to leave next year." She whimpered, pouting her lips and sighing heavily.

"I do." Lucius disagreed. "I could not stand another year of Charms class. I could jump from the top of the Astronomy Tower at the thought." Narcissa looked up at him with a glare. He smiled back at her and kissed her forehead. "But if I could avoid classes all together, I would stay with you."

Narcissa's glare was replaced with a pleased smirk. "I would hope so. You have to focus on your N.E.W.T.S, I'll try not to be a distraction."

Lucius made a noise that sounded like a deformed snort. "That is an entertaining thought. However, distraction is your middle name, Miss. Black."

"Actually, it's Guinevere, but the thought was there." Narcissa laughed at her sarcastic jest, Lucius rolled his eyes and pulled her along by the hand. "Come," he said. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" she asked. He grinned at her knowingly and led her further off to the grounds until they reached a large tree on the outskirts of the forest with its branches hanging down made for the perfect shade against the bright September sun. On the grass lay a black, green and silver blanket with a picnic basket on top.

"Oh my." Narcissa said clasping her hands together over her mouth in awe. Lucius wasn't a romantic type of man. He rarely showed his emotions toward her, but the change in the monotony made her feel warm inside. She grinned at him and stood on her tip toes. Her arms wrapped around his neck and their lips were pressed together. After several moments she parted from him, cocking her head to the side. Her blue eyes scanned his gray ones in curiosity. "But why, Luc?"

Lucius grinned at the newer nickname for himself and shrugged his shoulders lazily. "I missed your birthday, Cissa." He said, leaving gentle kisses along the corners of her mouth and down her neck. Narcissa smirked at his hands roamed up and down her spine. His touch was careful to not tread any lower than the small curve of her back. She could never admit the desire to have him continue to touch her in polite company. She squeezed her eyes shut and ran her hands down his chest, their eyes meeting for a brief moment. The windows to their souls was ajar and the longing for each other could be read clearly. The two toyed with the thought of testing the desire on the blanket before them. The risk of being caught, the heat between them and the passion in their touches, but there was also fear from Narcissa. The fear of her secret being found by her mother and father and the fear of the pain. It would be her first time and it was painful according to Druella. Narcissa and Lucius instinctively took a step back and replaced their desires with indifference.

Lucius cleared his throat. "My apologies," He began. "For my absence at your birthday celebration. I had so much to do." He hesitated before continuing. Narcissa barely noticed the doubt in his voice. She was concentrating on keeping any perverse thoughts from her mind. "I wanted to so something special for you. Is that so hard to believe?"

Narcissa shook her head rapidly and pulled him to sit on the blanket. Along the fringe of the blanket were various sweets such as Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Liquorice Wands and chocolate frogs. Over the past hour she had stuffed her cheeks with sweets she could feel the sugar sticking to her teeth and running through her veins so rapidly, she was sure she wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

"I want to leave here so badly." Narcissa stated. Lucius laid on his back and stared into the branches and the sunlight. Narcissa ran a hand down his cheek. "I debated with Father whether to go forward with my education." Narcissa poured more pumpkin juice into her goblet.

"Why not?" Lucius asked cocking his head to the side. His long hair tangled under the hand behind his head and placed the other hand on his abdomen.

"I'm going to be a wife and mother," Narcissa chuckled. "I don't think you need a high N.E.W.T score to change diapers."

"Perhaps." Lucius said, propping himself on his elbows. His eyes never left her. "But I believe he disagreed with you, yes?"

"Yes." Narcissa drank a gulp of pumpkin juice and stared into her goblet. She swirled the liquid around in a rhythmic circle. "He thinks I should do well anyway. It would get me out of the house. If Bellatrix, him and mother went through it, I should as well."

"Another year won't hurt." Lucius agreed. "You'll be with Severus, Fatima-"

"But not with you."

"I'll owl you everyday, Cissa." Narcissa looked at him skeptically and mumbled doubt into her pumpkin juice. Lucius held his hands up in surrender. "I promise you, but do not worry about this now. You'll grow mad if you make yourself nervous and anxious over something you have no control over." Lucius cupped one of his hands on the crook of the right side of her neck. She smiled as she felt his fingers lace through her hair loosening the pins that kept her strands steady and still.

"It's impossible for me to stay unworried." She fall onto her shoulders in waves. Lucius smirked at her taking the goblet from her hands and placing it on the other side of the blanket. He placed one hand on each side of her face. "I wonder why you don't keep your hair down. You look beautiful." Lucius complimented, running his hands through his hair.

"Mother says it would make me look like a harlot if my hair was in my face."

"Hm," he said, planting a kiss on her pink lips. "Well, as long as no one is watching..." He drawled. Narcissa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him back. Her eyes were closed not completely tight. She wanted see how he looked through the space in her eyelashes. She loved looking at him. His tongue slid past her lips and she pushed hers against his. Between their dancing tongues and his roaming hands she somehow found her to lying on her back against the picnic blanket.

Her body was sensitive to touch. The blades of grass tickling the back of her neck and his hands circled roughly on her chest, waist and hips. His rough Quidditch trained fingers avoided the parts where she desperately wanted his touch. She fantasized and imagined it from her dreams and the novels she read.

"Lucius." She respired softly into his lips. He opened his eyes and stopped for a moment. He propped himself on his hands and forced a look of patience, but his eyes were everything except composed.

"Say the word, Cissa." He said. "What do you wish me to do?" She felt him grind into her a little. She exhaled a satisfied breath before replying. It was all so tempting. She wanted it so badly. At the moment her body was craving for it. Her breath was shaky and her thoughts were murky. She was to be married to him after all, no one would ever know. She opened her mouth to say, yes. Yes, she wanted to give him the purest gift a woman can give a man. Yes, she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. However, something held her tongue. The memories of the tall blonde woman with striking blue eyes, giving her "virginity test" left a chill down her spine. Frigidity had replaced the warm and dangerous lust and brought her back to her reality. Her father promised Druella would leave her alone, but virginity was an importance to Cygnus as well. She couldn't disappoint him.

"Not this way." Narcissa breathed. "Our wedding night, I promise." Lucius bit the inner part of his cheek to keep himself from frowning. He nodded his head and continued to kiss her forehead. "It's fine." He said, kissing each corner of her mouth. "Let's just enjoy this then." He said curling his hand into hers and laying next to her.

* * *

Narcissa and Lucius walked hand in hand into the Slytherin common room. Severus, Regulus and Fatima sat by the fire. Severus had his nose in another book, while Regulus played wizarding chess with an unenthusiastic Fatima.

"Hello." Narcissa said with a large grin on her face. Her pink lipstick was smeared along her cheek and chin. She had just noticed MacNair sleeping on the sofa. He opened one of his eyes and closed them drifting off to sleep. Antonin Dolohov sat on the floor adjacent to the snoozing MacNair. He turned the pages of his book, not paying them any mind. Normally Antonin would welcome Lucius with a wave or a nod. She assumed it was because Fatima was in the room with him. Severus looked up from his opened book of complicated spells and waved at them warmly.

"Hello," He responded back. "You two look-" He stopped mid sentence when Regulus interrupted him.

"Like you two snogged." He cooed with a wink. Severus chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Yes. It's true."

Narcissa froze in her spot. Lucius was suppressing a grin while she tried to keep her cheeks from turning a bright pink. Regulus pointed at her beet blushing face and said; "I was right they did."

"How did you know?" Narcissa asked.

"Luc has your lipstick on his neck." Regulus answered. "Did you know?"

Lucius hand flew to the right side of his neck and rubbed his skin raw. Fatima shook her head and spoke in a bored tone. "Other side." Fatima said dryly. Her eyes darted to Antonin. He mumbled something into his book. She stuck out her tongue and turned back to Lucius. The Slytherin prefect scrubbed the other side ofh is neck free of pink lipstick. The common room erupted in jeers and chuckles. Narcissa wanted to run away and hide under the sheets of her bed, but her body wouldn't cooperate with her. Lucius's cheeks flushed and his voice became sharp and commanding.

"There will be classes bright and early tomorrow." Lucius noted. "You lot should get to bed." Severus nodded his head in agreement and Regulus rolled his eyes.

"I can stay up for a little bit." Reg yawned. His eyes were drooping and his hand curled under his chin. Fatima sighed and stood up from the game. She smoothed down the front of her robes and pointed to the girls dormitory.

"I'd better get some sleep." she said stiffly.

"Are you feeling okay?" Narcissa asked, cocking her head. Fatima raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders. "Yes, I'm alright." Her voice was stressed and irritable. She turned on her heel quickly and left the common room. Her heavy footsteps echoed through the room until she reached the girls dormitory.

"What's gotten into her?" Lucius asked, shoving MacNair's feet from the couch before sitting beside them. Regulus shrugged and Severus put his nose deeper into his book. Antonin closed his book quickly and nodded his head at Lucius. The other boy's mouth formed into an 'o' and he leaned back into the couch. "I see." He said with a nod.

Narcissa frowned at her intended, but didn't pay him too much mind. She took notice of Severus's body language. Narcissa narrowed her eyes and tried to get Severus's attention, but he was too distracted with his book to pay her any mind. He knew something she didn't and she wasn't going to give up until she knew what had been bothering her friend. She could've easily asked Fatima, but knowing her for the past five years gave her the understanding to never ask her anything personal without any background.

"Severus," Narcissa said sweetly, settling next to him with her elbows on the table and her eyebrow pointed up. She smiled sweetly, but Severus ignored her actions. "Do you know what's wrong with Fatima? She seemed to have left in a huff."

"Yes, she did." Severus said in a low voice, his nose still deeply within the parchment paper of his book.

"Sev," She said using the nickname she heard his muggleborn friend had used. Severus's pale cheeks turned slightly pink and knew she was getting closer to the knowledge she craved. In her ear she heard her mother's wretched voice urging her to stop being nosy, but she shooed the thought away. "Do you know what has been causing her such problems?"

"Erm, no." Severus stumbled over his words and Narcissa smirked. She could feel herself coming closer and closer to the problem and possible solution. She was aware she shouldn't be concerned at all, but being excluded from the predicament ate away at her. Her fingers brushed lightly on the parchment of his book. His dark eyes looked above the book cover and back to the inked lettering. "What?" he asked.

"I think you know." Narcissa implied, giving her a small smile.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Because Fatima won't open up unless I have an idea of the situation. She won't reveal her inner feelings on command."

"I guess that's not my problem." Severus's voice was becoming stern. Narcissa pouted her lips and put her head on his shoulder, widening the worn binding of the book so she could see the print on the bent pages.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"It's a Potions book I found." He said shyly. "It's to study for my N.E.W.T's." Narcissa read the front of the black book with a boiling cauldron at the edge of the book. It read; "_Advanced Potion Making_" by Libatius Borage.

"N.E.W.T's?" Narcissa retorted. "Aren't you a little too young for that?"

"No, it's never too early to begin studying for something so important."

"You haven't even taken your O.W.L's."

"I've began studying for them as well. It might not have been as hard for you if you would've picked up your books early and began to study-"

"Blah, blah, blah." Narcissa said with a roll of her eyes. "Not everyone is as smart as you, Severus."

"Yes, there are other more important priorities to attend to before studying and learning magic. Such as boys, dating, spying on your friends and partaking in… erm… other proclivities."

Narcissa rolled her eyes once again. "I suppose so, but who wants to be studying all the time?" She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest.

"I find it to be fun." Severus said. He raised his eyebrows at something in particular and scribbled it on the parchment paper, muttering the words that were of an up most importance. Narcissa tried to peek over his shoulder, but he moved the book. She frowned.

"Why can't I peek?" she asked in a huff. She spotted Antonin placing his book on the floor and his head turned to look at Lucius. They exchanged aggravated expressions. Narcissa shot them a look and turned back to Severus. Her leg crossed over the other and most of her weight rested on her arms

"Why would you want to? It has nothing to do with you." Severus said closing the book and clasped his hands together.

"Oh, you're no fun, Severus. Have fun "studying."" Narcissa said using the quote fingers that she knew her younger friend hated so much. Regulus became temporarily distracted by fiddling with the trinkets upon his family crest pendant. Narcissa glanced at him and the fiddling stopped momentarily until she turned her attention back to Severus. Whenever he fiddled with anything he was normally in deep thought. Narcissa shook her head, rolling her eyes and standing up from her seat on the cold dungeon floor. She blew Lucius a quick kiss and walked forward to investigate Fatima's current situation.

"Cissa," She heard Lucius whisper. Her toes were just to the threshold of the girl's dormitory. Narcissa turned on her heel and raised an eyebrow. "Leave her alone." Lucius discouraged, shaking her head.

"Why should I?" she asked, making her way towards him. Her eyebrows were raised and Lucius swallowed hard.

"Do not be hard headed, Cissa." Lucius exhaled sharply. "Believe me, it's none of your concern."

"But-"

"Trust us," Antonin said looking up from his book for a brief moment. "She's angry and this doesn't involve you."

"So, you all know about this, I'm assuming?" Narcissa accused placing her hand on her hips. "I had suspected this."

The room had been brought to a deafening silence. Each boy looked up at each other and then back towards the other as if for the other to speak. "Well?" Narcissa snapped, tapping her foot. Severus opened his book again, writing notes. Dolohov followed his example and put his nose back in his book and Regulus fiddled with the chess set in front of him. Lucius looked for something frantically to do. Narcissa narrowed her eyes at him.

"Lucius…" she said in a dark tone. "Tell me."

"As I previously told you, Cissa," He said massaging his temple. "It's not a matter in which you should be concerned with."

"Yeah," Dolohov added. "You shouldn't worry about it."

Narcissa frowned at Antonin and narrowed her eyes at him. "I was talking to Lucius."

"So?"

"So, return back to your book," Narcissa put her hands on her hips and kept her blue eyes on Lucius's gray ones. "Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, Miss. Black?"

"Tell me what everyone doesn't know."

"Let me think about it." Lucius said, blinking at her with bored gray eyes. Before the sentence could finish crossing his lips he gave her a straight forward and defiant. "No."

Narcissa's mind was racing. She exhaled sharply through her nostrils and turned on her heel to leave. She had to know what was happening. She was half-way up the stairs to the girl's dormitory when she stopped in her tracks. She was acting ridiculous.

'_What are you doing, Cissa_?' she asked herself, putting a firm hand to her temple. '_This doesn't involve you. Do not worry yourself. When Fatima is ready, she will tell you.' _This didn't make her feel any better. In fact it only made her wonder more about her best friend's current predicament. She debated back and forth whether or not to ask Fatima, when her thought was interrupted when Marguerite Zabini tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to let me go to sleep?" she asked. Narcissa turned around and wrinkled her nose at the dark haired, caramel skinned fourth year, she walked up the stairs and stepped to the side to let Marguerite pass. She saw Fatima staring into a piece of parchment. Her green eyes scanned the cursive print over and over. Her hands were shaking and her cheeks were wet from crying. From the corner of her eye she saw Narcissa and Marguerite enter the room. She shoved the letter under her pillow and wiped her tears away furiously, but it was barely any use. Her red runny nose and redder eyes were an obvious display.

"Oh," she said with a sniff. "I didn't see you two come in. Sorry." She apologized. Marguerite shrugged her shoulders and Narcissa walked forward slowly, gathering her thoughts and sitting on Fatima's bed. She reached out and placed her hand on Fatima's shoulder. "Is everything fine?" Narcissa asked. When the question came out of her mouth it left a stain of idiocy on her palette. It was a stupid question to ask.

Fatima paused for a moment and shook her head. Her eyes began to tear again and strands of black stuck to her moist cheeks. Narcissa brought her hands to Fatima's cheek and wiped her tears away with her thumb. Her friend grabbed Narcissa's hands and pulled them from her face. "Stop," she said. "I'm alright. It's just-" she paused for a moment and more tears fell from the corner of her eyes. "Rabastan is such an arse."

Narcissa knew it. It had to have been him. What could he have done? Did he find someone else? No, no one was that crazy to date Rabastan for more than a few months, except for Fatima.

"What did he do?" Narcissa asked, anticipating the typical response that she's heard all around the Slytherin common room for many years, but Fatima shook her head, standing up and folding her arms against her chest. "It's not what he did," she said with a hint of weariness in her voice. "It's what he's _going_ to do that I'm worried about."

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked, with a frown. Fatima didn't answer. She walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Narcissa waited for nearly an hour to talk to her, but she remained in the showers for far too long. Narcissa forced herself to stay awake, but the anticipation of another full day of classes and her already weary mind got the best of her and she passed out into her pillow.

* * *

_"Val, it's so short!" You may or may not be saying. I know I'm so sorry! The next chapter was extremely long and I didn't want to take out anything. Next chapter will be up soon. _

_Review!_

_-Val_


End file.
